The Thief of Hogwarts
by bluminous8
Summary: Summary: AU Young Harry learns to steal as he is fed up from his deprivation of his wants and needs by his guardians. A Thief is born in Privet Drive.
1. Chapter 1

**The Thief of Hogwarts**

By **Bluminous**

A/N: I had this idea brewing in my mind for a month, and I finally decided to put it to writing...

...and it's not a crossover.

Additional Notes:

_Harry's not perfect, or a goody two shoes. He has developed a habit of stealing whatever he fancied, and always takes advantage of any given situation._

Summary: _AU Young Harry learns to steal as he is fed up from his deprivation of his wants and needs by his guardians. A Thief is born in Privet Drive._

Chapter 1**: Childhood Misdemeanor**

_June 4, 1988, #4 Privet Drive, Surrey_

"Look at what I got... " Vernon Dursley said proudly as he showed in his hands a gift wrapped in colorful packaging paper to his son. His son's eyes widened and the boy dropped the current toy he was playing and raced across the living room, eager to get his hands on his latest gift. The young chubby boy snatched the package from his father and in seconds tore away the expensive wrapping paper.

"You got it! You got it!" Dudley Dursley shouted as he jumped up and down in excitement. He remembered to give his father a quick hug in gratitude and rushed back in front of the TV to open his latest gift.

Vernon looked on proudly as his son played with latest toy that was popular on the market... his son would once again become popular amongst the kids he played with around the neighborhood. He noticed a pair of green eyes staring at his son from the dark cupboard and he smiled in satisfaction. It was always satisfying to see the look of longing and envy on his nephew's face... it gave him the pleasure and a sense of superiority over the boy.

Harry stared enviously at his cousin's latest toy. It was the action figure that he had seen on the commercial on the telly yesterday. He wanted one badly.

So far he had a few toys in his own collection, and they were not the broken toys his aunt usually made Dudley give to him, since he discovered a way to satisfy his own wants.

Harry Potter started sneaking into his cousin's room two years ago during the middle of the night to steal the toys he knew Dudley rarely played with but were still in good condition.

It was during those years that young Harry discovered the freedom of the night and the excitement it gave him. Rules that were tightly enforced during the day did not necessarily apply to him, as long as he was not caught by his relatives.

There were some near misses, when once he was stuffing his mouth with the ham that was left over from the previous night. His Aunt Petunia unexpectedly came down the stairs to get a drink of water and Harry immediately closed the door and of the refrigerator and hid under the table.

The closest incident where he was nearly caught was last month, when fed up of not being able to buy candy like the other kids in his school, he dared to sneak into his aunt and uncle's room to steal a few pounds. Harry knew that his Uncle had some coins in his pocket and the large heavy man never really counted them, and a few pounds missing would go unnoticed.

The young boy knew that his uncle's pants were washed every three days, and while in use it was hung on the chair beside the bed. While in the process of fishing the large pockets for coins, his uncle's keys fell from the pocket and onto the floor making sufficient noise to wake the large man.

Harry panicked as the man woke up and his eyes quickly looked around for a hiding place. He knew that if he was caught right inside their room he would get the most severe beating of his life. As the young boy closed his eyes expecting to get a terrible scolding, he felt a strange sensation and found himself inside his cup board, safe and with a handful of coins in his hands. He never knew how he did it.

"Harry! Start cooking dinner!" A woman's voice said from the living room snapped him out his thoughts.

Harry carefully made sure that all his 'acquisitions' were carefully hidden since his cupboard was also used as storage for the vacuum cleaner and his aunt sometimes opens the cupboard without warning.

He heard his Aunt yell again, this time with a louder and shriller tone of voice and the young boy scampered out of his cupboard to start cooking. Harry passed by the living room and observed for a moment as his cousin tinkered with his latest toy and he grinned in anticipation. He would give his cousin two days.

*****************

_Two days later_

"MOOOOMM!!!" Dudley Dursley shouted.

"What is it Duddykins?" Petunia asked as she entered her son's... well lived in room.

"I can't find Snake Eyes... you know the one Daddy gave me a while ago." Dudley said as he searched deeper on the pile of toys beside his bed.

"Oh honey... you must have misplaced it... I'm sure it's here somewhere." Petunia said, warily eying the pile of toys.

"But I want it now! Piers and the others, we were supposed to all bring our toys to the park!" Dudley complained, tossing his other toys around the room in search of his latest, and favorite action figure.

"Fine... I'll ask Harry to look for it" Petunia sighed as she headed downstairs to look for her nephew.

***************

_Wisteria Lane, Surrey_

"So it's a deal?" Harry asked. "It's in good condition and it's a limited edition... though his sword's missing."

The older kid thought for a moment and finally agreed and gave a crisp ten pound note to the young boy. "I don't mind... I don't like the sword anyway... I heard it's made of plastic. Last year's was better it was actually metal"

"Thanks" Harry said as he folded the note carefully and placed it in his sock.

The older kid stared curiously at this strange behavior but said nothing. As Harry was about to leave, the older boy asked another question. "Say... if there's a new toy or comic book that's hard to get... Can I ask you to obtain one for me?"

Harry smiled. "Sure... what are you looking for anyway?"

****************

"He's over there! Get him!" Dudley shouted as he spotted his cousin sitting on bench at the far side of the school playground. The rest of Dudley's gang followed their leader's orders and headed towards the black haired boy's direction.

Dudley's cousin surprisingly has a good supply of chocolate bars and sweets and he always wondered where Harry gets them from. Sweets were not sold on the cafeteria and it was a rare commodity in the school yard. Dudley's gang had finally decided to cash in on the trade and to divest the thin boy of his stock.

Harry spotted them while they were still a good distance away and the young boy immediately sprang into action. He started running towards the side of the school that housed the teacher's lounge, the area he considered his safe spot. No sane kid would use his precious recess time under the scrutiny of the hawk eyed teachers.

His way was blocked though as Dudley organized a second force led by Piers Polkiss and Harry was forced to make a detour into the back of the school. He ran into the dead end he backed into the wall as he heard the footsteps get nearer. He couldn't get caught now... if he came home bruised he would be punished severely.

His heart began to race faster as he his eyes frantically looked around for a possible escape. There was none. As he heard the voices get louder Harry felt a strange but familiar sensation over his body. Suddenly he felt weightless and the next second he was staring at the roof of the school's chimney.

"Where'd he go?"

Harry heard the voice of his pursuers down below. His heart was still beating at a furious pace but the young boy kept his composure to avoid giving away his position.

"He's not here... he must have climbed over the fence or hid in the trash bins."

"It's too late now... recess is almost over."

Harry peered over the tiled roof and once he saw that he was alone, he let out a sigh of relief. He knew the incident years ago was not a dream or a freak accident. He was able to duplicate it just now! He was snapped out of his daze as the five minute bell rang that signaled that recess was about to end.

Bugger. Harry thought as he realized he was at the top of a three story high building with no ladder in sight.

He wondered how he would be able to climb down in time for the afternoon class. Harry remembered the strange feeling, the weightlessness, the strange tingling in his limbs and chest and focused on it. He felt his body getting lighter and he stared at his hands as they started fading. A moment later he was standing back on the ground.

Harry patted his body making sure everything was still the same and at that moment the young boy realized that he had a new method of travelling... freedom. He started walking towards the assembled students ready to head inside the classroom, considering the possibilities of his new found power.

"Harry!" The teacher shouted as she noticed the student walking slowly in a daze.

The young boy ran across the yard, a strange gleam in his eyes. His missions as he like to call them would get a whole lot easier.

**************

_February 8, 1990_

_Teacher's lounge, Surrey_

"So how was your class Oliver?" Jimm, the fifth grade teacher asked the fourth grade teacher as he carried his own stack of exam papers to mark.

"Chaotic." Oliver said simply. "You know my class they always get into trouble. You better be prepared for them next year."

"And what about Harry? Is the little bugger still as fast?" Jimm asked. He remembered the young boy with the messy hair running full sprint past him as he was being chased by his cousin's gang. The kid sure ran fast and was as slippery as an eel when cornered.

The question brought a smile to the stressed out grade four teacher's face. He liked the scrawny kid, as he was among brightest in his class. The young boy was fairly quiet and kept to himself and never caused trouble, but he was always the target for his cousin's gang.

The teachers tried to bring the matter up with the boy's guardians but they acted as if they didn't care for their ward, to Oliver's frustration. They knew they couldn't do anything about it as there were no visible signs of neglect on young Harry except that he was on the scrawny side. A guardian's lack of interest on a child's situation in school was not enough to bring in the Police or Social Services.

"Harry's fine... he seems more happy... though I wish he eats more. At least he looks scrawny, not underfed and malnourished like he used to." Oliver said as he finished marking his stack of papers. "Hey do you want to head to the pub for a pint?"

"Sure... just give me a few minutes, I'm nearly finished with this bunch." Jimm said.

Thirty minutes later they were driving towards the local pub past the convenience store when they noticed their earlier topic of conversation standing in front of the candy machine.

"What's he doing here?" Jimm wondered.

"Look at what he's up to." Oliver said as he grinned at his young student.

The messy haired boy was tinkering with the lock of the candy vending machine and by the looks of it he was making good progress.

"Should we stop him?" Jimm asked. A moment later Harry was successful as he opened the acrylic door and quickly pocketed a few chocolate bars in his pocket. The young boy then closed the acrylic door and looked around warily if he was seen then started walking back towards his home. The heist was over in less than a minute. "I don't want my student growing up shoplifting."

"That kid's something." Oliver said after a moment of staring at his student. "I always wonder where he gets his sweets from... i know that his aunt never gives him allowance... this solves the mystery."

"What?" Jimm asked.

"I finally figured it out... you know what he does with those chocolate bars?" Oliver asked his friend and Jimm shook his head.

"I once spied on the kids during their recess when I had nothing to do and observed them from the second floor window." Oliver said and he stared at his buddy in the eye. "He trades them for lunch from the other kids... since his aunt doesn't pack any for him."

"Well that answers my question earlier... we're not going to report him. I just wish he won't get caught." Jimm said. "We have our very own Robin Hood"

*******************

The man in business suit hurried forward as he kept looking at his gold watch as he carried his bag in one hand while a rolled up newspaper was tucked under the other arm. He was getting late... if he didn't catch a taxi now he would miss his special date with his mistress. He had even reserved a special room in an expensive hotel for some fun.

"Taxi! Taxi!" The man shouted but the cab was occupied.

"You need a taxi sir?" A young boy asked as he stepped beside the man.

"Yes... I'm late for a meeting..." The businessman said as he stared hopefully at the cars passing by.

"Well, you should head back a few blocks, the cabbies usually have their lunch at a local diner. You might get lucky there." The boy suggested as he pointed a few blocks ahead where a cluster of taxis were parked.

The businessman grinned and he looked at the boy with a relieved smile. "You've been helpful" He put down his bag and fished out a ten pound note for the young helpful lad, and in the process the newspaper fell from its secure spot.

He handed out a ten pound note to the boy. "Go on take it... you've been really helpful."

"Thank sir!" The boy said cheerfully. "Here's your paper sir, you might forget it..." the young boy placed the newspaper on the a pocket on the man's coat.

"Good lad! I better be off then." The man said as he headed towards the diner in a better mood. He was lucky as one of the cabbies had finished lunch and was willing to take him to London.

When he reached his destination the business fished his pockets for his wallet to pay the tab when he realized that it was missing. He thought that he might have placed it in his bag when he realized that his bag was not with him. Panicking he began to draw out the what was in his pockets and realized that he only had the rolled up piece of news paper in his person.

He remembered the boy who so helpful earlier and his expression turned to irritation when he realized he's been had.

"That son of a bitch."

****************

_#4 Privet Drive, Surrey_

_August 4, 1991_

"Yer a Wizard Harry!" The Half Giant's voice boomed across the living room, making the Dursleys flinch with fear. The large intimidating man had bent Vernon's shotgun like rubber and scolded them for saying lies about the true nature of Lily and James' death.

"I figured it out from the letter you sent a week ago." Harry said simply.

"ERR" Hagrid didn't know what to say next. He was prepared to for the skepticism on the young boy and was ready to answer questions about the wizarding world, but this complete acceptance was baffling.

"Ye didn't think de letter was a prank?" Hagrid asked as he tossed the bent shotgun to the coffee table, breaking Petunias' vase. "Yer didn't doubt it for a moment?"

"Well no... It always explains the weird stuff that's been happening all my life." Harry said as he grinned. "Now... tell me more about my parents... "

Hagrid drew odd looks when they took the underground towards Diagon Alley, but Harry enjoyed the attention on his companion as he was able to pick a few more pockets while passengers stared warily at the large man. He was worried that he didn't have enough money for the tuition or to buy supplies for the magical school.

The money he had accumulated over the years only reached to 2,000 pounds, and he knew a boarding school in Scotland would have to cost more than that per year. When he asked Hagrid about the tuition he was surprised with the answer.

"Yer don't have to worry about its Arry! Yer parents left you with money I expect." Hagrid said, dismissing his worries about his finances. "And I tell you, yer family's an old ancient house"

"I have an inheritance?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Of course! And it's placed in Gringgots, that's the Wizard's bank run by goblins." Hagrid said.

"Wizard's bank?" Harry's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Tell me more..."

"Well... it's run by Goblins... very competent, the lot of them." Hagrid began. "Most people feel safe with their money on Gringgotts, cause you'd be mad to try and steal from a Goblin."

"No one was ever successful at robbing the bank?" Harry asked curiously.

"No one... and those who tried... well... any robber that tried to steal from Gringgotts never came out again." Hagrid said. "Now... 'ere we are! The Leaky Cauldron!"

Harry smiled with excitement as he followed Hagrid into a new world.

***************

"Bless my soul! It's Harry Potter!" Dorris Crockford said as she shook the wizarding world's savior's hands eagerly.

"Uhh yeah... pleased to meet you too." Harry said, unsure of how to treat this woman. Nobody has ever shook his hand before.

"Oh so polite!" The middle aged woman said.

A few minutes later Hagrid ushered the young Potter to the entrance of Diagon Alley and Doris Crockford went back to the bar to finish her drink. It would be hours later when she got home when she realized her gold ring was missing from her finger.

Hagrid noticed that his young charge was observing the apparition area for arrivals and decided to continue his lecture on the daily lives of Wizards in the Magical World.

"That's apparition." Hagrid said as he saw the boy's face smile with delight at the sight of dozens of wizards materializing in thin air one after the other.

"Can anybody do it?" Harry asked as he observed one tall wizard with a red ponytail appeared. The man wore leather boots and a jacket, and he wanted one. He also noticed that these wizards and witches did appeared instantly with small sound, unlike his own method where he usually faded for a second or two before appearing in the destination he imagined in his mind.

"Well not all can do it... It's fairly hard to learn... and It's dangerous when you make a mistake while apparating." Hagrid said.

"Can you do it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well I did pass the exam... but I'm never fond of it. I only disapparate and apparate in emergencies." Hagrid admitted. "Apparating gives me a bad stomach... Yer feel like yer being squeezed through a narrow tube."

"Weird." Harry said. He never experienced the sensation Hagrid described. He only experienced a feeling of weightlessness whenever he faded, a term he invented for his unique skill of transportation.

"Come on then, there's the bank... see that large white building? That's Gringotts" Hagrid said, pointing to the largest building in Diagon Alley. It towered over the small two or three story shops and bars around it and it's white marble walls gleamed in the morning sun.

"Wicked." Harry grinned.

*************

A/N: Reviews? Suggestion?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Thief of Hogwarts**

By **Bluminous**

Chapter 2: **The Wrong man to Rob**

"What's inside the package?"

"Nothing... just errrr something Professor Dumbledore asked me to pick up." Hagrid said evasively. "Well I suppose we better continue yer shopping now... It's getting late and I have to deliver this package to Dumbledore soon."

"Is it valuable?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's just ehrmmm a paperweight 'Arry. Professor Dumbledore is fond of it wand want it back as quickly as possible." The Half Giant said.

"Why don't you go ahead and deliver whatever it is you have? " Harry suggested. He wanted to explore this new world on his own, without someone watching his every move.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to accompany you 'Arry... To make sure yer safe." The Half giant said as he scratched his beard. He didn't know that Harry would take a long time in his vault.

"Why... am I in danger?" Harry asked curiously.

"Errr No! No! Of course yer not in danger!" Hagrid said hastily, and Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He knew when he was being lied to, from his experience from a few double crossers who refused to honor a previously agreed upon contract.

"I just want yer to have a wonderful time 'ere..." Hagrid patted his shoulders, and Harry's knees buckled under the force.

"The sun's still up... and with this many people here, I doubt anything bad is going to happen to me." Harry said. "I'm sure Dumbledore would be very anxious to get whatever he sent you to retrieve back in his care."

Hagrid's face was torn between the two now conflicting instructions given to him by the Headmaster. He was supposed to deliver the package as soon as possible, while at the same time preventing young Harry from meeting the unsavory characters in Diagon Alley.

He stared at Lily and James' offspring looking around with interest. The lad was a good boy, very polite but also inquisitive... he was sure he saw a glint of mischief behind those green eyes, but that was perfectly normal for a boy his age. He doubted if the Malfoys or the other dark families could sway the young Potter to Slytherin in one day, not after the stories he told the boy that ruined the House's reputation.

"Errr... alright I guess... But remember if you have a problem, talk to old Tom back der'" Hagrid said hiking his thumb to the direction of the Leaky Cauldron.

"I'll be sure to do that." Harry said, happy that his plan worked. Now he could explore Diagon Alley on his own, with no adult to supervise him. He had a bag full of galleons and he was eager to spend it.

Harry waved goodbye to the Half Giant and once Hagrid vanished back into the Leaky Cauldron, the young boy stared at Diagon Alley, and his fingers tingled in anticipation. For once he was rich enough to buy whatever he fancied.

*************

Harry grinned as he stared at the display beside the door to the apothecary... it was the best thing he had ever seen. He was fascinated at the eye of the newts that filled a jar and was considering buying the whole jar of eyeballs that kept on winking at him. He was sure that Dudley would get a kick out of this.

Harry scowled as he was rudely pushed aside by a tall man with girly blonde hair, as he almost crashed into the display. The man did not even give him a second look, but continued twirling his ornate walking stick as he walked up to the counter.

He finally found a target.

"The deluxe potions kit please... my son Draco is starting Hogwarts this year." The man said as flicked his perfect blonde hair back

"Of course... Lord Malfoy." The owner of the store said. As he hurried up and down the shelves collecting ingredients, he tried to appease the impatient looking customer.

"And how is young Master Draco? I am sure Severus would be delighted to finally have him as a student." The owner said.

"He is with his mother... fitting for his first Hogwarts robes. Of course we have our own seamstress to further make sure that rag Madame Malkin sells is wearable." Lord Malfoy said as he looked with fake interest at the few rare ingredients on display. "Severus is excited of course, he has spent many summers teaching his Godson potions, among other things."

The Malfoy Lord stopped talking as a young boy with a basket full of ingredients moved past him and he was forced to stop leaning on the counter because of the tight space. The Owner wanted to tell his dangerous customer that he was the one blocking the counter as he should have just given his order and waited at the designated area. But the Owner did not dare tell him that, he didn't want his business to suddenly experience an unfortunate accident.

"Mudblood... they don't have manners at all." Lord Malfoy sneered as the boy walked past out of earshot. "I tried to amend the charter of the School as a governor, but the others governors refused to pass my proposed amendments. Muggle loving fools... "

"Well yes... uhmm that will be twenty galleons Lord Malfoy." The Owner said eager to make the man leave as soon as possible since a line had formed behind the Malfoy Lord.

And unlike the naïve young boy who was now standing at a free counter having his choices processed by his Wife, the other customers did not dare antagonize the dangerous pureblood by asking him to move aside.

"Only twenty Galleons? It should be forty..." Lucius Malfoy said as he tried to pat down his robes looking for his money bag. He was sure it was on his pocket.

The Malfoy lord looked up and found the Owner waiting for his payment while the customers lined behind him grumbled a bit. "It seems that I have misplaced my money..." Lucius said softly, so that the people behind would not hear of his predicament.

"I'm sure you'll find it Lord Malfoy... I'll just set aside this for you until you return with the twenty galleons." The Owner replied, not bothering to lower the volume of his voice.

"Could I not just take it with me? Surely you know that I can pay..." Lucius Malfoy said as his face reddened from embarrassment amidst the stares of the witches and a few wizards behind him.

"I'm sorry sir... but that's the policy of this establishment." The Owner said trying to be polite while at the same time fighting the smirk growing on his face.

"Very well... I will send my elf to collect it." Lucius Malfoy sneered at the crowd and composed himself for an exit that was expected of a Lord of a noble and ancient house. He twirled his hand and realized that his walking stick was also missing, and to the eyes of some, moving one's hand in a strange fashion near the crotch was considered rude.

"Mom... what is he doing?" A young girl asked her face inches from the Lucius Malfoy's hand.

"Nothing Ginny dear.... absolutely nothing." A red head woman covered her daughter's eyes while a pair of boys beside her snickered. "You should be ashamed Lucius Malfoy! And in front of the children! My daughter no less!" The angry mother said, confronting the perverted Lord of the ancient and once noble house of Malfoy.

Lucius wisely chose to shut his mouth and moved towards the exit quickly, his girly hair bouncing behind him.

****************

Harry scratched his itchy back with his brand new stick as he looked around the shops for things that would interest him. He had acquired what was specified on his school list and then some and was now just passing the time, determined to spend most of his time in Diagon Alley before going back to Privet Drive.

A glint of something shiny caught his eye and saw an exquisite pocket watch on an old man with a cane. Harry grinned and decided for the old approach.

"Is something wrong mister?" Harry asked politely as the old man walked back and forth in front of a local wizard market.

"Nothing dear boy" The old man said kindly. "I'm just waiting for the Missus to finish her shopping. And you? The Alley's closing in an hour, you should start heading home!"

"I will... Thanks mister." Harry said as he subtly pushed out his toe. The cane fell and Harry leaned down and picked it up. "You dropped your cane sir."

"Oh? How clumsy of me!" The old man laughed.

"Here." Harry said as he stood beside the old man and positioned the old man's arm on the cane again. "Good bye then sir!"

The old man waved and watched the strange boy walk away. A few moments later the boy vanished among the crowd heading back to their homes.

"I hope you didn't wait long..." An old woman said as she exited the Wizarding grocery. "The charms on the carts kept on malfunctioning... I had to recast temporary ones three times!"

"Not at all... a young boy kept me company while I waited for you." The old man said as he fondly kissed his wife's cheek. "Let's head back."

********************

_Private room, Leaky Cauldron_

Harry smiled as he admired the strange watch he had recently 'acquired.' It didn't tell the time, but it sure looked pretty. He had spotted a Wizarding pawn shop and wondered how much he could sell it. He would have to return to Diagon Alley tomorrow and determine the value of the watch. Besides he needed to start heading back home and start cooking for his relatives.

"You like my watch do you?"

Harry's eyes widened when he heard the old man's voice and he saw the old man seated across from him with a smile he couldn't place. He immediately jumped out of the seat and sprinted towards the door when he found an old woman blocking his path. He was trapped.

"I got to give you some points for that acting of yours... I really thought you were just a nice polite boy willing to help an old man." The old man said. "Now my watch please... it's a gift from my mother and it has deep sentimental value."

Harry sheepishly gave the watch back. Yes he was a thief... but that didn't mean he did not have any heart. And he knew from experience from pawning stolen jewelries that old things that have great sentimental value tend to have low value. They were usually a ploy by the owner to make the item they have higher than it should have.

"Now young man... You do know that stealing is wrong?" The old woman said as she walked closer to the boy while her husband waved his wand, making sure his watch was not damaged.

Harry fearing that he was about to be captured and given to the wizard police, had no choice and decided to use his hidden method of travelling. He faded, to the complete surprise of the old couple with him.

Harry appeared inside his cupboard, angry that he had forgotten to take his shopping bag with him when he escaped. He heard his relatives cursing as they complained that he was not there cooking dinner for them. He couldn't come out of his cupboard now as he didn't want another scolding and beating.

Knowing that he was stuck for the night till his relatives fall asleep, he lied down on his cot to take a nap. He realized that he was tired, all that shopping and pick pocketing took a lot of work, and minutes later, Harry Potter was deep asleep.

"That lazy boy... no gratitude at all!" Petunia complained.

"Forget him Petunia... he'll learn his lesson when he gets home... I'll make sure of it." Vernon said as he flipped through the food delivery book searching for something he fancied. "Now Dudley, what do you want? Pizza or Chicken?"

"BOTH!" Dudley said eagerly.

****************

DING DONG!

"That was quick." Vernon said as he stood up from the couch. "It's not even ten minutes yet."

"Better give him a tip dear." Petunia said. "I don't the delivery person complaining that we don't tip."

"Yes Dear." Vernon grumbled as he pulled out his Wallet and headed for the door.

"What do I owe you?" Vernon said sifting through his Wallet, showing the delivery boy that he was rich.

"Nothing... we have come here to talk to a young boy that lives here."

Vernon looked up and saw an old couple smiling at him.

"What did my nephew do now? He's not back yet... but when he does I'll give him a proper beating." Vernon said.

The old woman's eyes narrowed when she heard this and she looked at her husband.

"They don't know he's already here dear." The woman said.

"I'm sure he's here... I placed a tracing charm on him while he was busy admiring my watch." The old man said as he looked around the house.

"You're freaks aren't you?" Vernon said fearfully. "Get out of my house! We don't want your kind here! I'll call the police! I'll tell the..." Vernon suddenly froze, only his eyeballs were moving around.

"Such a rude man." The old woman said as she returned her wand back to her pocket. "Where is he dear?"

The old man walked straight to the cupboard and kneeled in front of it.

"You don't mean..." The old woman whispered as her eyes grew wide.

The old man didn't answer and slowly opened the door, revealing the young thief sleeping in his cot, some of his possessions surrounding him.

"Oh my... poor boy." The old woman whispered. She spotted a familiar piece of parchment and gently took it and started reading it.

"Take a look at this dear." The old woman said, passing the Hogwarts acceptance letter to her husband. She noticed the look on her husband's face and sighed. "Dear... no cursing of muggles... It's against the law now, remember?"

"But they deserve it... and I won't get caught... I promise." The old man whined.

"And who will get blamed then hmm? Harry's the only magical person in this house." The old woman replied.

"His name's Harry?"

The old woman sighed and placed on her husband's hand the acceptance letter. "Read it Nicky."

After a few moments, the old man's eyes lit up and a smile crossed his face. "Well well, hello Harry Potter."

*****************

"Don't you 'dear' me!" Emma Granger said hotly. "The only reason I never divorced you is because of our Daughter! And now here you are again feeling up you new secretary! Don't think I have forgotten what happened years ago!"

Danny Granger cursed the day he was caught. It was all because of that thieving boy... he had a perfect life, a wonderful wife, daughter and a mistress and in one single day it all came crashing down on him.

When he realized he was not able to pay the cab, he made the driver turn around and head back home. His idiotic mistress, tired of waiting for him, called his home number and in some sick twist of fate, his wife answered it.

Since his mistress didn't know he was married, he was burned from both sides of the line and was forced to hide back to his parent's house for a week. Only then did he crawl back to his wife begging for forgiveness.

"We may live in the same house, but you have forfeited all rights in regards to Hermione when you cheated on me. You don't have a say in what school she chooses to attend." Emma said scathingly. "Now go back there and tell her she's allowed to attend Hogwarts."

Danny sighed and nodded wearily. He trudged back up to the living room to speak with her excited Daughter who kept on bouncing with excitement since she read her letter.

"Mommy said I can go! Can I daddy? This explains so much!" The little girl said, her face beaming with excitement. "The strange accidents and the coincidences... Oh I'm so excited!"

Danny forced a smile. "Of course you can honey... that is if you really want to."

Hermione gave a squeal of excitement and hugged her father while Danny stared at the scary face of his wife watching them from the kitchen.

*****************

Harry rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms and legs. Wait... stretch? He couldn't do that in his cupboard! His eyes snapped open and he looked around a modestly decorated room, though in his eyes it was luxurious. He noticed the shopping bags he left in the Leaky Cauldron where lying beside his bed, along with his new wand that was on the bedside table with his glasses.

He wondered how he got here... the last he remembered was feeling tired after his exciting day at Diagon Alley... and getting caught.

He walked out of the room, curious about who brought him here when he smelled something nice, no delicious. Harry walked carefully down the stairs, making sure he placed his feet near the walls to avoid making noise in the wood. When he reached the landing, he noticed the old woman from yesterday cooking a full English breakfast and his mouth watered.

He couldn't stay here, and he should head back to his aunt's house before they even get even more mad at him for not cooking breakfast. He spotted an apple in the bowl and he carefully reached for it when the old woman suddenly spoke out loud.

"Have a seat Harry dear... I'm almost finished with this lot."

Harry froze and stared at the woman and found her staring at him with a warm smile.

"How... how did you see me?" Harry asked cautiously as his eyes darted for possible exits. There were three, the window on the kitchen, a door and back up the stairs.

"Charms dear. I immediately knew the moment you opened your eyes." The old woman said. "Have a seat... Nicky will be here shortly."

Harry warily sat down the wooden chair and looked suspiciously at the woman. "How do you know my name? And what do you want from me?"

"And what makes you think that Harry?" The old woman asked.

"You don't kidnap me and feed me without wanting something in return." Harry said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Perenelle Flamel, but call me Penny." The old woman said.

"Like in James Bond?" Harry asked curiously. It was his favorite series as he usually dreamed he was the elite spy when on his nightly missions.

"James Who?" Penny asked in confusion.

"James Bond dear... yous should read Fleming's books one day." The old man from yesterday walked inside the kitchen and gave his wife a kiss in the cheek. "No luck... that goat lover refuses to answer my letters... when I get see that goat fucker again I'll..."

"Nicky! We have company!" Penny said.

"Oh right... Had a good sleep Harry?" The old man asked.

Harry nodded warily as he stared at the old man. "You're not mad at me?"

"Well irritated perhaps. But it's all right now... no harm done eh?" The old man said as he sat across his young guest.

Harry nodded, relieved. "Who are you? And why did you bring me here?"

"Nicholas Flamel, Master Alchemist." The old man said proudly, expecting the boy's face to light up in excitement.

Harry just blinked and stared at him. "What does that mean?"

Penny laughed and Nicholas asked their young guest. "What do you know of Magic Harry?"

"Nothing.... I just learned I was a wizard yesterday." Harry admitted.

"Then what did you do at the Leaky Cauldron? You can't apparated or disapparate in there... unless you would destroy the wards first... and you didn't." Nicholas said as Penny brought in the plates of bacon and scrambled eggs to the table. "And that is no apparition..."

"I discovered that when I was young... and I kept on practicing it." Harry said as he stared hungrily at the food and he unconsciously licked his lips. "I called it fading."

"That's a nice name" Nicholas said.

Penny saw the young boy's face and smiled. "Go on dear... I'm sure you're hungry by now."

Harry nodded and began eating. It was delicious... newly cooked bacon was something he never tasted before. It was juicy in some parts and crunchy on the others. The three ate their breakfast in a relaxed atmosphere, with Harry telling them of his first trip to Diagon alley, minus his other adventures.

"Harry we brought you here... because of three reasons." Nicholas began as soon as he noticed that his young guest was finished eating. "First... we found you sleeping in a cot in a cupboard... No child should be treated like that."

"I got used to it." Harry said simply. While it was a bit cramped, it was the only home he ever knew and considered his cupboard as something special.

Penny and her husband exchanged sorrowful looks when they heard this.

"Second... your great grandfather was an old friend of mine..." Nicholas said. "And he would never forgive me if I just left his grandson there in that house."

"You knew my grandfather? Could you tell me more about my family?" Harry asked as he leaned forward, his face eager to hear more.

"Yes... he was good lad, very impulsive but had the heart of gold." Nicholas said, glad that Harry was eager to hear more of his story. His wife however spotted something was amiss.

"Harry, our cutlery is made silver... and has been with my me for a long time... please don't steal some." Penny said sternly.

Harry wondered how he was caught and reluctantly pulled the knife he hid in his sleeve and placed it back on the table. Nicholas stared at him for a moment and burst out laughing.

"You got me again Harry!" The old man said. "My you really are a good actor... I really fell for that one."

"Harry you do know that stealing is bad right?" Penny asked gently. "And you told me that Harry took you to your vault. The Potters were a very wealthy family... you do not have to steal anymore."

"I got used to it." The young boy said. "I've been doing it all my life... if something catches my fancy I have to get it."

"Then why don't you just buy it?" Penny asked as she reminded herself to put anti theft charms on every room in her house.

"Where's the fun in that?" Harry asked, perplexed at being asked such a question. "There's no thrill... and it's boring... so legal."

Penny and Nicholas stared at their new guest for a few moments before they burst out laughing. They never heard of such an explanation before. The boy who lived was truly a thief, and he steals because he enjoys the danger and excitement that comes along with it.

Nicholas suddenly had an idea and he smiled evilly, and Penny noticed this.

"What are you thinking this time..." Penny asked warily.

Nicholas did not answer his wife but leaned forward and looked at the young boy intently. "I have a proposition for you."

"Go on" Harry said, curious about what the old man would offer.

"I'll give you something very valuable in the magical world... you see you can't just continue with what you're doing... stealing in the muggle world and in the wizarding world is different. There are anti theft charms, wards and runes to prevent stealing in some stores... some owners hire magical creatures as security..." Nicholas said. "You see what I'm offering you is knowledge... I'll teach you what you need to know until September the first."

"And what's the catch" Harry asked.

"You see something was taken away from me without permission. Albus Dumbledore asked if he could examine the philosopher's stone I made... then he never returned it." Nicholas began.

Harry listened to the old man's story, fascinated with a stone that could grant immortal life and turn any metal into gold.

*******************

A/N: Reviews? Suggestion?

When I said Harry and a Hermione, this doesn't mean it would be a paring. I'm thinking more on the lines of Cops and Robbers.

Anybody watched the Thomas Crown affair? I got the inspiratiuon from that too.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Thief of Hogwarts**

By: _**Bluminous**_

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or Dc comics... I don't own Harry Potter, period.

Chapter 3: **The Express Mess**

_Hogwarts Express, 20 minutes after departure from Platform Nine and three quarters._

"FRED! GEORGE! Give me back my badge!"

"We didn't steal it!"

"Though we wanted to do so for a longtime..."

"GIVE ME BACK MY WAND OR I'LL TELL MOTHER! AND THE OTHER BADGES OF MY FELLOW PREFECTS ARE ALSO MISSING!!!"

"I told you... we didn't do it!"

"...But brilliant move that was!"

"I know you have something to do with this... it's not yet over... I'm going to tell Professor McGonagall when we arrive."

*********************

A young boy gazed at the sky as the Express made good speed towards its destination. He played with a golden badge he had recently 'borrowed', making it dance around his fingers. He smiled as the wind rushed towards his face and lied back down on the roof of the express, using his rolled up robes as a pillow. A toad sat beside him, enjoying the warm sun on its backobserving the strange human that found him in the hallways.

Harry was bored at the compartment he was previously in. After spending a few minutes with a compartment full of students older than him he decided to find a new spot to watch the engine. They were friendly enough, but he felt left out of place since they obviously knew each other well, comparing their summer vacations and about the status of their assigned summer homework.

As he walked along the carriage, his sharp eyes spotted movement in the floor and he snatched it just as it leapt past him. He smiled when a toad stared back at him, its lower mouth inflating back and forth as its beady black eyes stared at its captor. He couldn't decide what to do with the toad and he didn't want it squished by the dozens of students rushing back and forth along the length of the hallway. He placed the toad on his right front pocket and the creature sat still, content at the warm place it was in.

He was excited to ride on the Hogwarts Express and had been looking forward to it since last week. According to the old man it was full of runic magic that allowed the obsolete muggle train turned wizarding transport express to travel as fast as the bullet trains in Japan or the ICE trains in Europe. Harry also felt fondness for the steam engine, as he spent his childhood watching Thomas and his friends.

He was somewhat disappointed when he did not see the Fat controller in the platform as was seen from his favorite show, but he concluded that since there was only one train that ran around the tracks, a controller was not really needed.

His good mood from his excitement at riding the express was ruined from the very beginning. Harry wanted to see the engine up front and decided to take a compartment in the very first car right before the engine to observe the 'engineer' that will operate the controls. He was smiling widely as he imagined the Engineer to be of a wizarding variation, but still wearing the traditional white and blue striped hat and pants of an engine operator.

A thin red headed boy with freckles on his face suddenly entered his compartment just as he was settling in and demanded that he leave, since the compartments in the first car were reserved for prefects and the head boy and head girl.

Harry of course refused, since he woke up very early so just he could ensure that he would have a good seat on the first car. The red headed prefect puffed out his chest, showing the shiny gold letter 'P' pinned on his chest and demanded that he leave. Other prefects arrived on the scene and Harry was forced to relinquish the compartment. After staring for a moment at the engine at the front of the car, He scowled and pushed past the assembled group of prefects, deciding to teach them a lesson for their big headedness.

After admiring the gold badge, which he determined was not actually made of gold but made to look like one he threw it out the side of the train. He fished his pocket and opened a bag full of the small gold badges and started playing with the next one. This time it had the design of a Raven delicately carved over its face.

******************

"I tell you, Percy's crazy... he's off his rocker." George Weasley said to his twin.

"He's just embarrassed since he is related to the main suspects." Fred answered back. "Who could have stolen most of the prefect's badges?"

"I don't know... but it seems the Weasley Twins have some competition" Lee Jordan said. A glint of light caught his eye as he stared out the window. "Hey look at that!"

"What?" The twins asked simultaneously as they followed their friend's gaze. Another golden object that suspiciously looked like one of the missing Prefect badges flew down and disappeared into the grassy countryside.

"Who is doing that?" Fred asked as he spotted another badge thrown out to the side of the train.

"I think it's our competition dear brother." George answered back. "And it looks like the badges are thrown from the roof of the train."

"The roof? Who could be possibly crazy enough to go up there aside from us?" Fred asked.

"Let's find out then." Lee said and the three third year students headed to the connection between the second and third car where they knew the ladder to the roof was located.

"Bloody Hell!" Lee said as he ducked in time as a golden badge flew past where his head would have been. It wouldn't have killed him... instantly but with the added force of the wind it could have left a nasty cut or bruise on his face.

The three students warily climbed up and found a young boy lying on top of the roof playing with a prefect badge. He didn't seem to notice that he had company due to the fact that he was looking straight up and the rushing wind made it hard for everyone to hear.

Another thing strange was a toad was sitting beside him, looking towards its companion eagerly. The boy flicked the badge again and this time the toad was ready and snatched the metal out of the air and swallowed it.

The boy was lying on top of the first car that was right behind the engine and Fred, George and Lee couldn't see the boy's face. He wore none descript clothes and they weren't sure if he had black or brown hair because of the steam that kept on blocking their view.

"OY!" Fred shouted, cupping his hands over his mouth to increase the volume.

Harry was surprised to hear someone calling him and he stood up and faced three older students on the roof with him. He knew he was spotted and looked around for an escape. He was about to run when he realized that the Toad that accompanied him was still there sitting beside him.

"Go on, your free" Harry mumbled and Toad seemed to have understood him and headed towards the edge of the roof and leapt to freedom.

As Fred, George and Lee walked cautiously towards the boy, the Hogwarts Express blew its whistle and all four on the roof saw the approaching tunnel that the train was about to enter.

"DUCK!" Fred screamed and hit the deck, followed closely by his twin and their friend. Fred stared at the boy they were curious to talk to, but he seemed suicidal as moved closer to the end of the first car.

"HE'S CRAZY!" George yelled as seconds before the boy hit the stone arch that was the entrance to the tunnel, he leaped down, narrowly crushing his body. The three third years couldn't see anymore as they were plunged to darkness and they coughed as they inhaled the smoke from the train.

A few seconds later Fred. George and Lee could see again. All three were shaken at near the death experience they encountered. They warily checked if there were tunnels ahead and when it was clear they approached the spot that they assumed the boy had jumped down to.

Fred climbed the ladder and looked around the section that connected the engine and the first car.

"He's not here." Fred said. He tried the door that lead to the prefect's car and frowned and looked back at his twin whose head was hanging down from the roof. "And the door is locked from the inside."

*******************

"It's.... It's gone now... Trevor." Neville Longbottom sniffed as he wiped his eyes with his hanky.

"I'm sure it will turn up Neville, don't worry..." Hermione said gently. The two of them had searched every compartment on the entire train but the toad remind elusive. They had attempted to ask the help of the prefects but the older students appeared disgruntled for the moment and were in a foul mood.

"Are you sure?" Neville asked hopefully as he stared outside the window.

"Positive" Hermione said. "He'll turn up soon and..."

WHACK!

Neville's eyes widened as his missing toad slammed into the glass window of his compartment. "TREVOR!"

The toad recognized its owner where it had experienced several life and death situations and immediately leapt again and somersaulted into freedom.

"Well he did turn up." Hermione said faintly. Unsure of what to say to the crying boy she took out her book on transfiguration and began reading.

"TREVOR....." Neville sobbed he gently touched the slime that his pet left on the window.

**********************

"Do you think he's dead?" Lee asked as they entered their compartment, their faces serious as they were still shocked at what happened.

"I don't know... I hope not." Fred said. "Did you get a good look at him?" Fred asked his twin.

"No... But I know he's smaller than us, like a second year or even a firstie." George said thinking hard for possible candidates to their mysterious prankster. "Who the hell is he?"

************************

_Antechamber_

Minerva McGonagall rushed towards the awaiting first years, the sorting hat clutched in her hands. She had been delayed by the complaints from the prefects that their badges were missing. She was not impressed at their irresponsible behavior and had scolded them sternly for not taking the role of prefects seriously.

Most blamed the Weasley Twins for this, but she knew it was not their style as they liked to do flashy pranks and loved taking the blame. Nevertheless she would talk to the twins tomorrow to investigate the case of the missing prefect badges.

The Deputy Headmistress schooled her features to the stern face everyone was used to seeing. She took great care of her reputation as a strict and fair teacher, and she wanted the new first years to learn that she was not a person to be messed with.

"Gather round!" Minerva said and the first years, huddled in a group instantly obeyed her. She eyed the students with a critical eye, mentally taking note of who she already knew.

Draco Malfoy stood there arrogantly, lording over the other first years. Minerva narrowed her eyes at the spitting image of Lucius Malfoy... she knew the boy was trouble. Neville Longbottom was there looking around cautiously... her eyes slightly softened as she saw Alice's face in the boy. She hoper young Neville had inherited Alice's flair for transfiguration.

A brown haired girl was lecturing to a red headed boy that she was sure was a Weasley and she hoped Hermione Granger would end up in her house. She was lucky to be the teacher assigned to introduce the young girl to the wizarding world and found Hermione Granger intelligent and very promising.

Her eyes scanned for another boy, whom she held when he was a year old as his parents invited her to their son's birthday party. She couldn't spot him and she frowned.... did the boy who lived plan on coming to Hogwarts?

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and the Transfiguration professor. All of you know... that Hogwarts is sorted into four houses. These houses will be your family in your stay here, and your actions, achievements and mistakes will either earn or lose points for your house." Minerva began as the first years listened to her speech.

Harry stared at the strange looking worn hat that seemed to be alive as it twisted and shifted on the stern woman's grip. It looked interesting.... and the young boy's curiosity was piqued. He subtly moved closer to the woman, behind her back and waited for the right moment.

Suddenly strange transparent beings burst through a wall, talking among themselves and several first years shrieked and rushed towards the Deputy Headmistress for protection. Harry smiled and used the opportunity as Professor McGonagall was overwhelmed by the bodies that surrounded her, clutching her green robes in fear.

Harry was amused as he saw the worried face of a young student whose hair was very similar to the girly haired wizard he had conned earlier and realized this might be his son. So much for pureblood nobility.

Minerva scolded the Ghosts who had been given earlier instructions not to haunt the ante room and her strict demeanor instantly enforced discipline on the scared first years. She lined the first years into two lines of boys and girls and headed towards the Great Hall to announce that the first years were ready to be sorted.

**************

Abbot, HANNAH!

The young girl nervously headed to the head of the Great hall and sat down to the small three legged wooden stool and patiently waited to be sorted.

Minerva stepped forward and placed the object on the young girls head and Hannah abbot saw a fuzz of pink and smelled the scent of an old woman's perfume.

It took several minutes until Hannah Abbot, impatient from seating so long at the uncomfortable stool spoke aloud. "What am I supposed to do?"

Albus Dumbledore immediately stood up when he realized that a pink frilly woman's hanker chief was on top of the young girls head. Minerva also realized that something was wrong and began to check her pockets for the missing ancient artifact she had misplaced.

"The sorting hat! It suddenly vanished!" Minerva shrieked as she panicked. "I swear it was in my hand just a moment ago!"

The students in the four houses began to mutter and talk amongst themselves when they heard the proclamation. The sorting hat was missing.

Harry realized what he had on his pocket and for the first time he was actually nervous at stealing something. He also felt strangely excited... thrilled that he had unknowingly stolen a priceless artifact that seemed to have great value judging from the look on the faces of the teachers.

Albus and Minerva rushed to the anteroom to look for the sorting hat and left a confused Hannah Abbott still wearing the ridiculous pink hanky over her head.

******************

_Headmaster's office, the day after the theft._

"It's gone.... the sorting Hat's gone..." Albus said sadly as his staff surrounded him in his office. "A thousand years of tradition... and it suddenly vanishes."

"I have searched everywhere... The students in my house have assured me that they had nothing to do with this." Severus Snape said.

"Nor with mine." Filius Flitwick said.

"My Puffs are also innocent." Pomona Sprout added.

The three head all looked at Minerva McGonagall and she stared back defiantly. "You think my Lions had anything to do with this?"

"Just two of them." Severus said. "The Weasley Twins are guilty of this... they have gone too far this time."

"I'll have you know that Fred and George have volunteered to swear an oath on their magic that they had nothing to do with this... they are even suggesting that we use Veritaserum on them." Minerva said. "Is that someone who is guilty would do?"

"Well... no." Filius Flitwick admitted. "With the sorting hat missing... how are we going to sort the first years?"

"We have to interview them ourselves..." Albus said. "One person at a time" He winced when he heard the much expected protest from the heads of houses.

"Albus no!"

"We don't have time for this!"

"I have classes to teach, and potions to brew!"

"How many of them are there, forty? Fifty? It would take the whole day...."

Albus raised his hand to silence their protests and stared at them hard, reminding them that he was the headmaster and he was in charge. "What do you propose then? If you can think of something better... by all means tell me."

The four heads of house remained silent as they sat on their seats. Albus Dumbledore smiled and said. "We will announce that today will be a day off, in light of recent events. The five of us will begin to interview the first years in thirty minutes, and the majority... that means three votes would be required for a student to be admitted to one of the houses."

"Is there a time limit for each student Headmaster?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"No...It is our responsibility to ask questions to make sure each student is sorted into their proper house. Adding a time limit will pressure us to act in haste and commit a mistake that these children do not deserve... does everyone agree to these terms?" Albus asked.

The heads of houses nodded and the Headmaster dismissed everyone, save Severus Snape. Once they were alone Severus began his report.

"Quirrell's not acting like himself... he is not the same man he was last year." Severus said.

"Keep an eye on him then..." Albus said as he took a lemon drop from the bowl.

"And him too?" Severus asked.

"And Harry of course." Albus said as he popped the lemon drop on his mouth. His wrinkled face wrinkled some more as the sour taste of the candy rushed towards his mouth.

"May I ask why the Sorting Hat didn't speak out when it was... kidnapped? It could have asked for help..." The potions master asked.

"The Hat was deactivated at the time... and there is a reason we always use the three legged brown stool. Once the two connect, the magic fills the hat and comes to life for the whole school year to sort the students and occasionally give a bit of advice to the current Headmaster." Albus said. "I have tried looking at Minerva's memories... the memory was hazy as she was distracted at the time... but I think that the Hat was stolen before she met the first years in the ante room."

"It could have been a time delay switching spell..." Severus suggested. "The thief transfigured the pink Hanky to look similar to the sorting hat, and would change back once the sorting hat was needed."

"That is plausible" Albus admitted. "Who was with Minerva before she met with the first years?"

"Fillius... Pomona... Sybil and... Quirrell." Severus said.

"Clearly he is the primary suspect... though I do wonder what he intends to do with the hat." Albus mused as he stroked his beard. "Watch him carefully Severus, if he slips up we will be there instantly and recover our precious sorting hat."

********************************

"Ah welcome! Please have a seat." Albus said from his desk.

The young girl walked nervously towards the center of the room and sat on the indicated chair.

"So Hermione... could you tell us more about yourself? Your hobbies? Likes and dislikes?" Filius asked as it was his turn to speak. During the interview process, they have fine tuned their questions and knew the right ones to ask to help them determine the student's personality and traits.

"Well... I like to read book... study.... and do homework..." Hermione began.

"What do you do for fun? Do you play outside?" Minerva asked. She wanted this girl to be on her house.

"Well I read and write... It's fun for me. I don't really play outside... I'm not fond of physical activities." Hermione said.

"But what about bullies? What do you do when someone confronts you?" Minerva asked, willing the girl to show an ounce of courage.

"I tell the nearest adult of course." Hermione said.

Severus, Albus, Filius and Pomona looked at one another and nodded. They didn't need to debate on this. Minerva sighed and gave up, admitting defeat.

"Congratulations... Welcome to the house of Ravenclaw." Albus said.

******************

"Neville Longbottom..." Severus Snape gave an evil smile.

"Sir..." Neville said fearfully.

"What do you do in your spare time... that is if you can do anything at all?" Severus asked.

"I like gardening sir... I have a small greenhouse that my grandma made... and I've been collecting plants ever since." Neville said as he looked down on his shoes.

"What kind of plants dear? I also have a fondness for gardening."

Neville looked up and found the kind and smiling face of Pomona Sprout, which he thought was beautiful. He dropped his gaze and stared back as his shoes as his cheeks tinged red. Neville Longbottom found his first crush.

"Welcome to my house dear.... the house of Helga Hufflepuff." Pomona Sprout said kindly.

********************

"Harry! Come in!" Albus said as he greeted the young man who entered the room. The boy looked fine, though he was at the scrawny side. His green eyes stared around the office, taking in everything.

"Have a seat Harry." Albus said as he gave Filius a subtle glance that he was taking over the questioning of the boy who lived.

"So... It was very brave of you to enter a completely different world. I am glad to finally meet you Harry." Albus said as his eyes twinkled to their full blast.

The boy did not answer but looked around the room observing the strange gadgets and silver instruments on the desk.

"Can you tell us something about yourself Harry? I know for a fact that you have a difficult life... It was very brave of you to have lived there and endured." Albus said.

Harry knew what the Albus Dumbledore was up to. During his stay with the old man, he was warned about the headmaster's manipulating ways. He observed every nook and cranny wondering if the stone was hidden here somewhere.

"Harry?" Albus prompted for a response.

"Huh?" Harry asked absently.

"Dimwitted as his father..." Severus sneered.

"Oh right... my home life? It was nothing special... I'm not that brave or anything." Harry smirked. "I use to run away from bullies all the time."

Albus' expression fell slightly. By the reports from Arabella Figg, the agent he placed beside the Boy's home, the boy who lived was treated like a domestic helper.

"What about hobbies... what do you do for fun?" Albus asked.

"Well... sometimes I study... In my free time I'm at the public library... and bullies don't like to go there since there are many grownups keeping an eye on their mischief." Harry said. It was his territory, and many people were careless with their possessions when deeply immersed with reading a book. He even staged his own 'missing' bag to throw of suspicion from him.

"That is very brave of you to study." Albus tried. "It shows courage... the fact that you go into the library shows you are very adventurous, something Godric Gryffindor admires."

"Really?" Harry asked skeptically as the heads of houses gave the Headmaster incredulous looks. "You consider going to the Library... adventurous?"

"Well..." Albus thought of pulling something out from his 'bullshit' files. "...adventure books cause one to dream and... ehem..."

Albus' eyes twinkled even more as he used his voice to become mysterious and deep. "... For in dreams are entirely our own... "

Albus paused and stared outside the window for effect and continued talking. "...let us fly to the highest of clouds.... or swim in the deepest seas."

"I don't read that. I like math books and history books." Harry dismissed the headmaster's statement. "And I haven't ridden an airplane and nobody has taught me how to swim."

"That is so brave of you to refute my statement... " Albus said, getting desperate. "Godric would be proud to..."

"Cut the crap Albus... he's obviously a Raven." Severus said.

"But..." Albus protested.

"Let's have a vote then." Filius said eager to have the boy who lived on his house.

"For Ravenclaw?" Filius asked and smiled as he saw Severus and Pomona raise their hands along with his.

Albus' face fell with disappointment and Minerva felt sad that the son of James and Lily would not be going to the house of Godric Gryffindor. Still, Minerva consoled herself knowing young Harry would go to a house obviously suited towards him.

********************

_Charms, third day of classes_

"Let's get the mudblood's quill" Malfoy suggested and his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle looked on with anticipation.

"Hey that's mine!" Hermione shouted as she felt the deluxe quill her father bought for her snatched out of her fingers.

"It's not yours anymore Granger." Draco smirked as he twirled the fancy quill.

Hermione face fell, she knew how expensive that quill was and she knew she couldn't do anything about Draco Malfoy. She had been warned by the arrogant pureblood to stay out of their way during the train and was only saved from further harassment with the arrival of a few kind hearted Ravenclaw boys who she guessed where in their seventh year.

As she stared at the retreating backs of the three bullies, she noticed a young boy move past them, and subtly trip Gregory Goyle. The large boy fell on Draco Malfoy and Vincent was taken down to the ground as Malfoy pulled him down with him.

As Malfoy scolded his two bodyguards, Hermione noticed the boy pick up her fancy quill and started walking towards her.

Without saying anything, the boy whom Hermione noticed had green eyes and a faint scar on his head placed the deluxe quill back into her hands and walked away, and vanished around the corner.

Hermione Granger then realized that Harry Potter, the Boy who lived, had helped her and was actually her housemate.

It was strange as Harry seemed to be able to hang below the radar. He didn't talk much and pretty much kept to himself... eating and studying alone.

Hermione vowed to change that.

*********************

OMAKE

From Tumshie:

Dumbledore: Well Mr. Weasley, tell us a bit about yourself

Ron: Well I like to play chess, and Quidditch, and eat.

McGonagall: What books do you read

Ron: Well, the History of The Cannons, Shooting With The Cannons, The Cannons: The Definitive History, The Cannons Playbook, Travels With The Cannons, and Quidditch Through the Ages.

The Professors had a quick, quiet discussion, and came to the decision that loyalty to his Quidditch team was the main characteristic shown by the newest Weasley.

Dumbledore: Welcome to Hufflepuff Mr. Weasley.

A/N: Weeee.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Thief of Hogwarts**

By: _**Bluminous**_

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 4: **The Wrong Conclusions**

_Greenhouse 1, just after Herbology class_

"Don't forget to bring your gardening gloves next meeting, we will be dealing with Hippogriff manure and discuss its magical and mineral properties. Class dismissed."

Hermione hastily packed her bags as soon as Professor Sprout left the Greenhouse through the door at the back. It was unusual for her to rush out of class, usually she lingered around and tried to talk to the teacher to ask for a clarification on the lesson or to ask for an extra credit.

She swung her bag on her shoulder and walked quickly towards the exit, past her surprised classmates who were busy discussing the lesson. It was forbidden to run inside the green houses, as Professor Sprout did not want any accidents since a few of the plants inside were rare and hard to cultivate.

As soon as she walked out of the greenhouse, she looked around and found the boy she wanted to speak with already a good distance ahead. Hermione quickened her pace to catch up but the boy who lived walk fast and soon disappeared inside the castle.

Hermione ran and looked around, and groaned when she realized that Harry Potter had disappeared... again.

"What's going on with you Hermione?" Padma Patil asked.

"I wanted to talk to Harry... you know thank him for giving me back my quill." The brown haired girl said.

"Boy will be boys... he's probably back in the common room with the older students." Padma said. "You know he's not what I expected of the boy who lived."

"What were you expecting? He seems normal to me, though a bit quiet." Hermione said.

"I was expecting the boy who lived to be taller... and at least noble." Padma grinned.

"Noble?" Hermione asked.

"I saw Neville Longbottom, you know the Hufflepuff that keeps crying about his pet frog." Padma said.

"Toad" Hermione corrected.

"Toad." Padma acknowledged the correction. "Anyway I saw him getting taunted by Malfoy... that he's a squib and he's lucky to be accepted at Hogwarts."

"That's horrible!" Hermione said. "But what has that got to do with Harry Potter?"

"Harry didn't even glance at their direction as he walked past." Padma said. "He just continued walking as if he was strolling along Diagon Alley."

"But he helped me with the quill yesterday." Hermione said. "Maybe he didn't see them."

"That's impossible... the corridor I saw them was narrow." Padma said. "He'd either be blind or he needs to have his glasses changed."

"Why does he need to protect Longbottom anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Well he's the boy who lived." Padma shrugged. "Since Dumbledore raised him, he should be all noble and courageous, a true wizarding hero."

"I read in the book that he was hidden from the rest of the wizarding world for safety." Hermione said. "How can you be sure that the Headmaster raised him?"

"It was the Headmaster that hid him." Padma said. "And did you see his charm work? He was the best in class. Professor Dumbledore must be giving him lessons long before he got here."

Hermione nodded. "We better ask him for help in transfiguration too. I heard it was a hard subject to learn."

"C'mon let's head into the lake... It's a beautiful day and I don't want to spend it inside reading books."

"Okay!" Hermione said brightly. The two girls headed towards the lake and found a suitable spot under a tree. Immediately they both pulled books from their bags and started reading.

Hermione just finished the first chapter when she found the boy she wanted to talk to walking across the lawn. The boy had a smile in his face as he occasionally tossed a bottle way up in the air and catch it as it came down.

"Hey Padma? I'll just got talk to someone for a moment. Could you watch my stuff?" Hermione asked.

Padma just nodded as she turned a page and Hermione took it as a reply and ran towards the boy who lived.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up and saw the brown haired girl he helped earlier. The girl stopped right before him and panted, holding her hands on her knees.

"I need... to talk to you..." The brown haired girl said as she tried to regain her breathing.

"You need exercise." Harry commented as he looked at the girl who was still breathing hard. "Who are you?"

"I just realized that." Hermione said. "My name is Hermione... Hermione Granger. I just want to thank you for earlier... you know for yesterday."

"Oh right." Harry remembered the quill incident. "Don't think about it... I just don't like that other kid.... reminds me of that bully in my old school."

"I don't like him too." Hermione grinned. "So do you want to come and sit with us over there?" The brown haired girl pointed to the shady spot under a tree where Padma was busy reading.

With nothing to do until tonight Harry shrugged and followed the brown haired girl back to her spot. Hermione was about to ask for help in charm theory but the boy who lived decided to sleep the afternoon away.

*****************

"He announced after the sorting feast that the third year corridor is off limits... I guess he placed the stone there." Harry said as he played with a strange silver statue.

"He might have placed defenses there Harry." Nicholas said from his desk. He was reading the daily prophet, and as usual started with the animated comics from the back. "Remember he's using the stone to lure Voldemort... you should act quickly."

"By the way Harry, what house where you sorted in?" Nicholas asked absently as he turned a page.

"I got into Ravenclaw." Harry said.

"Hmmm that's good... I was in Sytherin when I was there..." Nicholas said. His eyes widened when he turned to the front page and he immediately looked back at the young thief.

"You stole the sorting hat!!!" Nicholas Flamel exclaimed. "Are you crazy Harry? What on earth possessed you to do that?"

"The spirit of curiosity" Harry defended himself. "It looked nice so I took it. I didn't know it was a thousand year old artifact." He tossed the sorting hat to the desk to for the old man's inspection.

"And can you tell me what is nice about this?" Nicholas asked as he held the old worn hat in his hand.

"It looked old and really neat. I was about to throw it away after the sorting ceremony when I realized I had the sorting hat in my pocket." Harry shrugged. "So how much could we sell it?"

Nicholas stared at his young friend and started laughing.

"What? I bet it's worth something..." Harry asked, confused with the old man's reaction.

"You still have much to learn Harry..." Nicholas said as he patted the young man on the shoulder. "No one crazy would buy the sorting hat..."

"Why?" Harry asked. "It's a thousand year old artifact"

"Exactly... and that's why you can't sell it. It's too risky to have something of this value in their possession." Nicholas said.

"I guess I have to return it right away then..." Harry said.

"I didn't say anything about returning it right away... you have given me a wonderful opportunity to study the sorting hat." Nicholas said as he patted the old worn hat.

"I need something in return if you're going to study the hat." Harry said. "After all I was the one who... acquired it."

"But I already taught you everything you need to know!" Nicholas said. "Isn't that enough?"

"I want to learn more." Harry insisted. "The deal for stealing back the stone is that you teach me knowledge of the wizarding world. For the Sorting hat, I want something unique."

Nicholas stared at the young thief and sighed. "You drive a hard bargain lad."

The master alchemist walked up to shelves in his study and pulled out a thin tome and gave it to his young friend.

"What do you think?" Nicholas asked as he smiled at Harry. "It will be hard, but worth it. Do we have a deal?"

Harry shook the old man's hand and nodded absently. Excited to read the tome he faded back to Hogwarts without a word.

Nicholas immediately patted his wrist to check if his gold wristwatch was still there and sighed in relief. Harry had very itchy hands and would just take whatever he fancied, and the boy was quite good at it. He turned back to his sandwich that his wife had lovingly prepared and his face fell when he saw the plate was empty.

"That Thief." Nicholas muttered with resignation. He would rather have his gold watch stolen that the sandwich. Harry really knew how to pick his targets as everything in his office was charmed to warn him if something was missing... except for the turkey sandwich that his wife brought him earlier.

******************

"Where did you get that?" Michael Corner asked his roommate. Harry Potter was eating a delicious looking sandwich and he knew the kitchen did not serve food like it.

"A friend mailed a package to me." Harry said absently as he finished the sandwich. "What's our next class?"

"Potions... have you prepared for the class? I heard from the upper years that Professor Snape's very hard on the first years."

"I've read some notes of basic potions brewing." Harry admitted.

"Really? Whose notes?" Michael asked. "I got mine from a seventh year... I had to trade half my supply of Chocolate Frogs for it!"

"Chocolate what?" Harry asked.

"Chocolate frogs..." Michael Corner looked at his roommate with a strange look. "I'm sure you have heard of the Chocolate Frogs... even if you're muggle raised you must have seen the old lady that sells sweets on the train."

"There's an old lady that sells candy on the train?!!" Harry asked, shocked. He loved chocolates.

"Of course..." Michael replied wondering if his roommate was turning insane. "You did ride the train right? Here I have a chocolate frog... you can have it."

Harry mentally filed a note not to steal anything from Michael Corner... within reason of course. And it would not be really clever of him to steal from his own roommate as he would be the only suspect.

Unlike with the other houses, Ravenclaw had smaller rooms for two instead of the large rooms that houses six students. This provided them with some amount of privacy and the ideal environment to focus on their studies while the Ravens are not nesting inside the library.

"The frog's alive." Harry grinned. "And there's a card!"

"That's a collectible card... you can start a collection if you want." Michael said. "The frog's charmed to appear alive for a few minutes. Be careful though, it might escape as it jumps really high if you let it loose."

Harry thought the chocolate frog was really cool and grinned at the frog that has very lifelike. He let the frog free on his open palm and prodded it with his finger, wanting to see it jump.

"What card did you get?" Michael asked curiously. "Famous Wizards and witches are in the card, though sometimes you get a magical creature."

Harry was disappointed with the frog as it was seemingly content to just stay in its position and he looked at the card in his hand. "It's Morganna."

Michael whistled appreciatively. "That's a rare card. If I was a collector I would have asked for it back."

"How much could I sell it?" Harry asked as he flipped the card around and studied the text in the back.

"You don't sell that mate." Michael said. "The card's value grows every year, so I reckon it would be a good idea to keep hold of that."

"Alright then" Harry replied. He placed the card inside his transfiguration book and stored it inside his trunk.

He saw the chocolate frog on his hand and was disappointed that it had lost its charms. He drew his wand and cast new animation charms and grinned when the frog came back to life.

"How did you do that Harry?" Michael asked as he stared at the chocolate frog. "Animation charms aren't taught till fourth year. "

"I got some tutoring over the summer." Harry said absently. He looked at his watch and scooped up the live chocolate frog and looked at his roommate. "It's time for potions, are you coming?"

Michael nodded and hurried up and scooped his potions kit and followed the boy who lived towards the dungeons.

************************

"_Cut it this way Nevile." Pomona suggested as she leaned over the boy and covered his hands with hers._

_Neville stiffened as he felt the enormous breasts pressed on his back, and callous hands like his own engulfed his._

"_Your hands are so rough..." He felt a hot breath in his ear and he shivered in pleasure._

"_Professor Sprout..." Neville gasped._

"_Call me Pomona.... Nev." The Herbology professor whispered in his ear._

"Neville!"

"Neville!"

The Longbottom heir snapped from his daydream as Justin Finch Fletchley waved a hand in front of his face.

"Wha... what?" Neville asked looking around.

"You were drooling..." Justin Finch Fletchley smirked. "Must be a nice dream"

"Oh... Yeah I was dreaming of steak." Neville said quickly. "So what do you think of Herbology?" He asked, changing the subject quickly.

"The class is alright, professor Sprout sure knows her plants." Justin replied.

"She's really sweet." Neville sighed as he fondly remembered the wonderful Herbology class. "She even offered to give me private tutoring later after dinner!"

"That's nice Neville." Justin replied. "I'm sure you'll enjoy the private tutoring."

"I look forward to it." Neville said eagerly. "She has a nice rack too." He mused.

"What did you say?" Justin asked.

"I said she'll explain some facts too." Neville said quickly. He didn't realize he said that last part aloud.

"Hey look, that's Harry Potter." Justin whispered as he pointed at the black haired boy playing with a chocolate frog.

Neville followed his gaze and saw the boy who lived was eating a chocolate frog bit by bit. The charms on the chocolate frog seemed different, as usually they really didn't emit any noise and they didn't struggle in one's hand. The frog in Harry Potter's hands struggled and made weird sounds as it was slowly consumed.

Neville was suddenly reminded of his lost frog and wondered if Trevor was fine or if he was slowly being consumed by a predator and his eyes moistened at the thought.

"You know that's really sick." Michael Corner said.

"What?" Harry asked as he bit another part and the chocolate frog let out another pained croak.

Michael Corner didn't bother to reply. He would never look at the Chocolate frogs the same way ever again. He wondered when the hundreds of frogs he ate before felt pain before he consumed them.

"CROAAaakkk."

Harry ate the back of the frog and after swallowing the large bite, he put the remains in his mouth. He smiled as he felt the remaining half struggle in his mouth and smirked at Michael Corner who was shaking his head.

"What's his problem?" Michael asked as he noticed a teary eyed Neville Longbottom staring at them.

Harry whose mouth was full of half a chocolate frog just shrugged and entered the dungeon where the Potions professor stood waiting for them.

"Take out your books" Severus Snape ordered as he waved his wand, making the door slam close. "Turn to page seventeen. You have ten minutes to read the basic properties of the ingredients of the potion we are... POTTER!"

The boy who lived stared curiously at the professor as he stopped flipping the pages of the potions book.

"Eating in my class is forbidden Potter... five points from Ravenclaw." Severus Snape smirked as he discovered a way to make the son of his dead rival feel miserable. He knew better than to ask difficult questions on a Ravenclaw, the boy might know the answers and he might be forced to award points.

The boy who lived just continued staring at him and chewed once, irritating the potions professor.

"Open your mouth Potter, and spit that candy out." Severus ordered.

The boy who lived shook his head as he felt the melting frog on his mouth struggle. The animation charms he placed on the frog were very much active and he realized it was too strong for the small chocolate piece.

"Another five points from Ravenclaw." Severus said. "If you don't open your mouth you will receive detention tonight!"

Harry had planned out his evening and did not want to spend it stuck in detention. The boy who lived opened his mouth and the melting frog leapt out of his mouth and landed on the greasy head of Severus Snape.

The potions professor looked up and saw a deformed face staring down at him, dripping with a strange liquid.

"What in blazes?" The potions professor and he let out a small scream as he felt something alive on his head. He ran around the dungeon, his arms waving in a frenzy to get rid of the creature in his hair.

His hand managed to hit the frog and sent it flying to a group of Hufflepuff girls who were watching the incident. The distorted chocolate frog went flying straight to Susan Bones who shrieked and started knocking down the potion ingredients on top of her desk. The other girls screamed with her and soon mayhem wreaked havoc across the dungeons.

The various ingredients reacted with one another and soon smoke erupted from the puddle on the floor creating a foul smelling stench.

"OUT!!!" Severus Snape screamed.

************************

"And your father was an idiot Potter" Severus sneered as he continued marking his students' summer assignments. The boy who lived did not reply and continued scrubbing the potion room, making the potions professor more irritated.

Harry, used to cleaning at the Dursleys and he did not think much of the punishment, as long as he was dismissed early enough to start exploring the third floor corridor.

"And did I tell you he was always in detention?" Severus added as he gave a superior look over the young boy. Harry Potter did not take the bait and continued cleaning the floor, to the Potion Master's surprise... the boy had surprisingly good control over his emotions.

Harry looked around the room his eyes memorizing every detail as his mind plotted revenge against his teacher who appeared to be his dead father's rival. The man appeared to have held a grudge against James Potter, and unfortunately it passed on to him.

The young boy's mind filled with various schemes to take out his revenge on Professor Severus Snape. He would search later for the man's most valuable possession and steal it... and maybe ruin his Potions cupboard.

His eyes caught a glint of something shiny and he smirked in delight. He finally found a suitable punishment for his target.

"I'm finished Professor Snape." Harry said as he stood up.

The Potions Professor looked at the dungeon floor with a keen eye and nodded in approval. "Get out"

Harry nodded and scampered away, eager to explore the forbidden corridor.

Severus sneered as he stared at the young delinquent leave his office. After a few minutes the potions professor took a break from marking the assignments and headed to his living quarters to wash his face, tired from the day's work.

When he came back he was stunned when he saw the parchments he carefully organized scattered around the floor. The window to his office was open and a cool strong breeze was blowing inside.

"Shit." Severus muttered. He must have forgotten to close the latch, and now the wind had blown off the neatly stacked parchment of assignments. The year levels had mixed together, including the marked and the unmarked ones. What was worse, his ink bottle had toppled and spilt a good amount of ink on some of the parchments in his desk.

The Potions Master shook his head... he thought he would be able to sleep early tonight. With this mess he doubt if he could sleep tonight.

**********************

CRASH!

"Neville Longbottom! Did not I tell you to wait for the count of three?" Madam Hooch asked as she inspected the boy's arm. "The wrist is broken..."

Neville Longbottom continued to moan in pain and the Quidditch Instructor levitated the injured boy. "No one's allowed to take off, or I'll give a week's worth of detention to that person." Madam Hooch warned and headed towards the Infirmary floating an injured student in front of him.

"Longbottom dropped something..." Draco Malfoy said as he picked up a glass sphere from the ground. "Hey I know what this is! It's a Rememball!"

"What is it?" Pansy Parkinson asked.

"It's supposed to be used by dumb people... you know those forgetful types" Malfoy gloated. "That squib really needs this. I think I'll leave it somewhere where he'll have a grand time getting it back... like on the top of that tree." Malfoy said and he immediately kicked off with his broom.

Immediately all students stared at the boy who lived, eager to see how he would react but they were disappointed when he just yawned. He noticed that almost everyone was looking at him and stared back at his audience.

"What?" The boy who lived asked.

"Don't you want to tell Malfoy that what he is doing is wrong?" A red headed boy asked.

"Why should I do that?" Harry answered. He sat down on the ground and hummed a familiar tune, his back to the castle wall.

"You're the boy who lived!" The red headed boy exclaimed. "You're famous!"

"So?" Harry shrugged and yawned again. He was up till the wee hours in the morning being chased by a large three headed dog. It was fun making the three heads dizzy ass he faded from one spot to the next, confusing the Cerberus.

"What has that got to do with a Rememball?" Harry asked. He was getting a bit irritated with the red headed boy's arrogance. It kind of reminded him about the prefect on the train.

"What's your name anyway?" Harry asked.

"I'm Ronald Weasley... but everyone calls me Ron." The Red headed boy said, proud to have the boy who lived ask for his name.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, eager for a quick nap. Disappointed that they would not see a confrontation, some of the boys followed Draco's lead and started flying on their brooms while most of the girls stayed on the ground. It was the first time since the sorting that all four houses had a class together, and they took the opportunity comparing their own houses with the others.

"Why didn't you tell Draco Malfoy to stop?" A voice asked from beside him, interrupting his journey to dream land.

"Why do you all keep asking that?" Harry asked, annoyed. "What am I the hall monitor?"

"We don't have hall monitors here Harry." Hermione said as she sat beside the boy who lived. "And you helped me yesterday... why didn't you stop Malfoy?"

"He's just looking for trouble... that's different." Harry said as he gave up trying to steal a quick nap.

He observed the various boys flying awkwardly through the air and shook his head. "They're going to fall at this rate... without proper instruction from Madam Hooch."

"Do you have some experience in flying a broom?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yeah... I just learned this summer." Harry said. He remembered the flying lessons Penny taught him and smiled fondly at the memory. For an old woman, Perenelle Flamel was quick and agile on a broom.

"That's nice to hear." Hermione said.

Harry stared at the strange girl beside him and wondered what she was up to. He was sure she wanted something from him, with the way she was behaving since yesterday. Seeing that the time for the flying lesson was almost finished he looked around to see that no one was watching him and faded back to his bed for a quick nap.

"Can you teach some advance spells?" Hermione asked. "I saw your levitation.... Harry?"

She looked left and right and wondered how the boy who lived managed to disappear like that.

***************

"Severus... what... what happened to you?" Albus Dumbledore asked. His Phoenix Fawkes took one look at the potions master and fell off its perch and the various portraits of the previous headmasters sniggered in amusement.

"I didn't sleep at all Headmaster." Severus said. "Surely eye bags are a common sight... You usually have one after all."

"Have you... looked in the mirror?" Albus asked as his beard twitched in amusement, his eyes sparkling at full blast.

The Potions Master narrowed his eyes and waved his wand, conjuring a full length mirror.

"AHHHCKK!!!" Severus gasped as he saw his lovely greasy hair turned into an abomination. "My hair!" The Potions Master patted his head and felt the strange soft sensation on his hands.

"I did not know you had fondness for the eighties." Albus said. "The afro hairstyle is very becoming of you... What happened?"

The Potions master scowled as he gave the headmaster as nasty glare. "I usually brew my own hair potion... it appears I may have mixed the ingredients in my last batch... but that is unlikely. The devil twins may have some part in this."

"Come now Severus, we must not blame Fred and George for every mishap. We all make mistakes." Albus said as he grinned at his potions master. "Will you be able to fix your hair?"

Severus waved his wand and his scowl deepened. "The hair potion I use has some magical resistant properties... I have experienced several pranks on my hair and have decided to rectify it with the hair potion. It appears the bad batch I made has the same magic resistant properties."

Albus Dumbledore coughed in amusement. "Shave your head then."

"TWEEEET... Tweeeeeet.... tweeeeet"

"Very Funny Headmaster... and shut that bloody bird up before I decide to harvest him for my potions." Severus snapped, losing his patience.

It was one thing to have the Headmaster laugh at his predicament, but the phoenix lying on the floor from laughing too hard was too much to bear. He waved his wand and conjured a hat and placed it on his head. "I'll be back later" the Potions Master said and headed out the door.

It was the first time Severus Snape wore a hat and it completely looked ridiculous on him. Albus Dumbledore finally let out the laugh that he was holding and fell to the floor laughing beside his phoenix.

*********************


	5. Chapter 5

**The Thief of Hogwarts**

By: _**Bluminous**_

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 5: **Chaotic Corridors**

"TROLL! In the Dungeons!" Professor Quirrell screamed as he entered the Great Hall, hoping to incite panic and mayhem to serve as the perfect distraction.

"Thought you ought to know..." He then fainted, waiting for the right time to move as he expected the screams of students echoing through the school.

The Defense Professor waited... and waited until he lost patience and opened one eye. He was shocked to see the great hall empty, and only a lone house elf looking at him in a strange fashion.

"Elf! Where is everyone?" Quirrell asked as he stood up, dusting his robes in the process.

"Sleeping sirs!" The elf squeaked.

"Sleeping?" Quirrel asked. "What about the Halloween Feast?"

"Is finished hours ago. You is sick?" The house elf asked.

The professor didn't bother answering the question and checked on his watch and realized it had taken him too long to coax the stupid troll from the forest. The troll fought him every step of the way, as it longed to go back to its cozy spot abundant with deer and other prey.

Quirrel scowled and stomped back into his quarters, the troll forgotten as his master screamed all manners of insults at him.

*****************

"Grom?"

"Wicked." Harry said as he stared at a mountain Troll blocking his path. He knew about them from the books he read at the old man's home and it they were supposed to be very stupid and slow.

Wondering about what to do with the Troll, an idea struck his head and the young thief's face grew a smile at a chance to see a childhood dream come to reality.

Looking around to make sure no one was around, he threw the apple he was munching on to the Troll's head to catch its attention. The thief laughed as he ran down the hall, an irritated troll lumbering after him.

"GAAAAAAAARGGGGHHH!!!!!"

Harry winced as one of Fluffy's massive jaws bit through the Troll's thick skin. The mountain troll, having lost its club earlier grabbed hold of the head that was biting its arm when another head clamped down on its leg.

"Go Fluffy!" Harry said, egging the large three headed dog on. This was better than he had seen on the telly, as real blood and gore splattered around the walls and the floor. It was a real battle among the two hulks and both had sustained damages, though Harry could tell the troll was outmatched from the start. This was better than Godzilla, and he had a front row seat.

"Ooooh" Harry said as the Cerberus' middle head clamped down on the relatively small head of its opponent. The Troll tried to fight it off, but its two massive hands were occupied with the two head clamping down their mighty jaws on its wrists.

"GRAWWnnnnn"

KRACK!

Harry cringed as the large dog broke the troll's neck ending the fight. The young thief stood up and dusted of the crumbs of chocolate he had been eating during the spectacle.

"Good job Fluffy!" Harry praised the large dog and three heads barked out in triumph.

It had learned from experience that the strange human boy that regularly visited its room was uncatchable, and since it was not doing any harm Fluffy began to tolerate it. The Cerberus barely moved its head whenever the strange human visited and it even began to warm up to its regular visitor as the boy sometimes brought food to it.

"Bye Fluffy." Harry said as he got off from his seat. The large dog merely barked and wagged its massive tail as it began to play with its new chew toy.

*********************

"Harry Wake Up!"

"Huh?" The young boy asked as he was shook awake. He sighed as he stared at Hermione, who once again decided to disturb him from his sleep.

"Honestly! Just because the teacher is a ghost doesn't mean you can just sleep the whole period." Hermione admonished her friend.

Harry looked around and realized that class was over and he yawned and stretched, feeling refreshed after his late night. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder and headed for lunch.

Hermione followed him and he stared at the young girl who had apparently decided that she was Harry's friend. The boy who lived tried to avoid her and even used his 'skill' at times but the girl was relentless. He still didn't figure out what the girl wanted from him.

"Why aren't you with Padma?" Harry asked. Whenever Hermione wasn't bothering him she was with the other girl who had a twin in Gryffindor.

"She's in the Great Hall already, saving us some seats." Hermione answered.

Harry nodded and continued on as Hermione walked silently beside her friend. Ever since she invited the boy who lived to sit beside her and Padma on that peaceful morning, Harry began to hang out more with the two of them, forming a study group.

At first the young boy felt suspicious that the two girls would want him to hang out with them without asking anything in return, but he slowly dropped his guard when he realized they were not taking advantage of him. Stranger still was that Padma and Hermione even began helping him with his homework which he regularly waits up to the last minute to finish.

Padma was very familiar with Astronomy (which Harry found to be boring) and helped the young Potter with his Astronomic Charts. Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy Professor, was not impressed with Harry Potter when she found him dangling a little toy ship in front of his class mates' telescopes.

Hermione offered to help Harry with his History of Magic, as the boy never fails to fall asleep in Professor Binn's class. Seeing the Boy who lived blatantly sleeping in front of a teacher, the other male students, even Draco Malfoy followed his lead and soon the History classroom was filled with soft snores and heavy breaths.

Hermione stared at her companion, well used by now to his silent and laid back nature. Harry still disappears for long stretches and no matter where Padma and Hermione looked they couldn't find him anywhere in the Castle. The boy was as slippery as an eel.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm?" The boy replied absently, his mind focused on the food he was beginning to smell.

"I haven't thanked you by the way... for helping out with Weasley." Hermione said.

Harry quirked a small smile and didn't bother to reply and continued walking while Hermione shot Harry a knowing look.

"I know it was you." Hermione said.

"It was funny." Harry admitted.

*****************************

_Flashback_

"_It's Levioooosahhh, not Leviyoshah!" Ron Weasley mimicked the annoying Ravenclaw and his friends snorted and laughed at his impersonation._

"_Honestly, no wonder no one likes her, she's terrible." The red head Gryffindor added._

_A figure moved past him and he distinctly heard a few sniffs and watery eyes before the person before she disappeared around a corner._

"_I think she heard you mate." Seammus said as he began to feel sorry for the girl._

"_Who cares? She doesn't have friends anyway, now wonder no one can stand her." Ron argued._

"_Mate, stop it, that voice is irritating" Seammus said._

"_What's irritating?" Ron asked his voice still in the pitch he used when he mimicked Hermione Granger._

"_Seriously, It was funny at first, but it's really weird when you keep talking like that." Dean Thomas added. _

"_I'm speaking normally!" Ron exclaimed just as a few Slytherins walked past them. The Snakes sniggered and laughed as they heard the ridiculously high pitched voice._

"_Bloody Hell!" Ronald Weasley squeaked, literally. His two friends stared at him and began to laugh uncontrollably. _

_End of Flashback_

**************************

"You're almost late." Padma said as Hermione and Harry sat on the seats she reserved.

"It took a longer time to wake him up." Hermione jerked her thumb to the boy who was inspecting the food on the table.

As usual the young boy ignored his two companions in favor of picking out what he wanted to eat, and after making a decision he began to pile food on his plate.

"I don't know why he keeps on sleeping." Padma said as she scooped out a good quantity of mashed potatoes on her plate. "I mean he already gets enough sleep at night doesn't he?"

"That's just Harry." Hermione replied, used to his friend's strange behavior.

"Hey, this seat taken?" Michael Corner asked.

"Go ahead." Hermione said pleasantly.

"Thanks." Michael said as he sat down beside his roommate. "So how are you on with McGonagall's assignment? I found it a bit tricky."

"It is" Padma replied. "Thank Merlin Harry's good at Transfiguration, he let me borrow his notes."

Hermione was about add her own opinion on the subject when they heard a strange voice.

"It is not Funny!" A girly voice shrieked from the Gryffindor table and the almost all the students in the other tables snorted in amusement.

"Madam Pompfrey didn't figure out a cure yet?" Michael asked as he stared at Ronald Weasley who was being teased by the Weasley Twins.

"I heard her talking with Professor Flitwick." Padma said. "She said the magic has to wear out, and by her calculations it would take a week at most."

"Why isn't he confined to the Hospital wing then?" Michael asked.

"Madam Pomfrey said that it's not a hindrance to learning, since he is physically and mentally well. It's just his voice that's the problem." Padma replied.

"I wonder who did it?" Michael mused. "Because I've never had a more peaceful class in Astronomy with the Gryffindors."

Hermione gave a knowing look at the boy who lived but as usual Harry was just relaxing in his seat, enjoying his food.

"I'll take you on Malfoy! Name the place! " The high pitch voice of Ronald Weasley rang out across the Great Hall. The rest of the student population sniggered on their food, and even Madam Pince was forced to cover he mouth with her napkin.

********************

"Stay.... good Fluffy!" Hagrid said, tossing a large piece of steak towards the house sized dog.

The Cerberus eagerly bounded to the large piece of meat and soon all three of its heads were busy fighting over the food.

The gamekeeper nodded to Professor Snape and the Headmaster and the two drew out their wands and levitated the mangled body of the dead mountain troll out the forbidden corridor.

"How did it get inside the castle?" Snape asked as he covered his nose with a hanker chief as the stench of the rotting corpse began to smell.

"It was let in." Dumbledore said as his eyes peered at the mangled body.

"As a distraction for the Cerberus perhaps?" Snape hypothesized.

"Possible... but the trap door has not been opened magically. I did not sense any spell cast on the wood and I can correctly assume that no one has gone through." Albus replied.

"It is lucky then that the first Guardian managed to contain the troll." Snape said. "Imagine the panic it would cause if the troll roamed the halls of Hogwarts while students had classes."

"For that I am thankful." Albus replied. "Quirell us getting desperate... watch him closely Severus."

The Potions master gave a stiff nod and headed down the hall.

"Oh Severus?" Albus called out.

The potions master stopped walking and turned around. "Yes... Headmaster?"

"You forgot your hat." Albus grinned.

The potions master scowled and snatched the hat from the amused Headmaster. He wanted to prick those twinkling eyes and stick them on the ceiling of the great hall.

*******************

"What's that?"

Neville hastily covered the doodle he was drawing with his quill. "Nothing! Just uhmm drawing plants for Herbology... you know diagrams."

"That doesn't look like a plant to me... That looks awfully like Professor Sprout..." Justin mused as he peered through the fingers that covered the artwork.

Neville sweated. He used both his hands to cover the rest of the drawing body, where he conveniently forgotten to draw the rest of her clothes and used vines instead though they didn't cover anything at all. Neville Longbottom had made his first porn doodle.

"C'mon Nevile! Let me see the rest!" Justin said as he tugged on the parchment.

The Longbottom heir panicked and in a quick hand movement worthy of a seeker, he tipped the ink bottle beside the parchment, engulfing the drawing in black ink.

"Aww Neville! You're so clumsy!" Justin complained as his hands dripped with black ink.

"Sorry." Neville said weakly as he let out a sigh of relief.

******************

"The boy's perfectly normal Albus." Professor Flitwick said. "Above average in charms, but that's about it. He had been reported to have played a prank during his first potions class."

"Arrogant boy." Severus muttered.

"What about his study Habits?" Albus asked. He knew about the potions incident, and found that it was purely accidental and over turned the hundred points taken from Ravenclaw.

"Like you can expect from any Ravenclaw, he always has a book and mostly stays in the library. He's perfectly normal Albus." Filius answered.

The Headmaster took a piece of Lemon drop from the bowl full of the sour candy and popped one in his mouth. "What are your impressions of young Harry Minerva?"

"He's very gifted at Transfiguration Headmaster... he's even better than his father at that age." Minerva said, smiling faintly.

"That's pleasant news." Albus smiled slightly.

The headmaster bade all of his heads of houses good night and dismissed his staff as the meeting drew to a close. Harry Potter was adjusting well into Hogwarts, but he needed something to encourage the boy's sense of adventure.

The Headmaster opened the drawer on his left and touched the silky smooth fabric of James Potter's Invisibility Cloak. Albus smiled, knowing what to give to the boy in Christmas.

******************

"You're not going home for the holidays?" Hermione asked, disappointment clearly seen on her face.

"Well yeah..." Harry shrugged. "What's wrong with that?"

Hermione was a smart girl, and even though Harry did not talk much about his life before Hogwarts, she knew he did not have a good childhood.

"I just wanted you to meet my parents." Hermione replied. "They keep asking about you, you know."

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"Have you seen what she writes in her novel length letters? It's always Harry this... Harry that..." Padma said. "And Harry's eyes are so..."

"Padma!" Hermione shrieked as her cheeks blushed.

Harry stared strangely at the two girls and sighed. He had long given up trying to figure them out. Nicholas suggested that he could use the break as an opportunity to better immerse himself with the castle and to probe deeper into the series of protections the teachers had installed.

Besides, if he felt bored he could always visit the old man and Penny and play another round of spot what's missing.

The boy who lived absently tilted his head to the side as a snow ball flew past where his head had been as Hermione and Padma Unravenclawishly started a snow ball fight. The fight escalated as other students joined in on the fun and soon it turned into a battle royal as hundreds of students took sides in the fun.

Harry was dragged out of his bed as Padma and Hermione demanded he see them off. Harry grumbled for a moment at being waken so early in the morning, but his good mood returned after breakfast.

**********************

"Hehehehe I wish I could see that old coot's face... No offense to you Nicky."

"Non taken." Nicholas said as he leaned back on his chair and observed the sorting hat on his desk. After sleepless nights trying to activate the ancient artifact, he had finally succeeded. It was surprisingly hard work, as the old worn sorting Hat was completely immune to most magics, except for the natural ambient energy that a rune constructs gives off.

"I'm surprised that you didn't get offended when you learned that Harry stole you from Hogwarts." Nicholas observed.

"I'm always up for new experiences." The Sorting hat said. "Since my creation, life became very dull after a thousand years and this is a refreshing change. Where is the little thief? I would like to speak with him."

"He still has classes... he usually drops by from time to time so that he can irritate me." Nicholas said.

"I do?"

"Merlin!" Nicholas jumped as Harry suddenly appeared beside him. "Harry, I'm an old man, please consider my health when doing that."

"You know what they say, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Harry said and the old man shot him an irritated look.

"Hello Harry Potter."

Harry immediately turned to the sound and found the Sorting Hat alive... well sort of. "You can talk!"

"I manage to activate him yesterday." Nicholas said proudly.

"Cool!" The young boy said as he leaned closer to the hat.

"I finally get to meet the boy who lived." The sorting hat said. "You know the Headmaster had so many plans for you. Harry Potter."

"Oh? Do tell." Nicholas said as he exchanged glances with his young friend.

"What do you know of prophecies Mister Potter?" The sorting hat asked.

*********************

_Your Father has lent me this cloak_

_I think it is time that it should be returned to you_

_Use it wisely_

_Merry Christmas._

Harry made sure that the curtains on his roommate's four post bed was still closed before he slowly opened the package wrapped in brown paper and secured in paper string.

A silvery cloth fell out and Harry picked the cloth up and examined it. It was semi transparent and smooth in his hands and Harry wondered if it had any magical properties.

Harry slowly draped it over his shoulders, and the young boy's eyes widened in surprise when he realized that his body was no longer visible. He stared back at his reflection from the floor length mirror in the room and pulled the hood over his head and grinned when he completely vanished from sight.

"AWEESOOOME!!!!"

Harry whooped, and the he hastily composed himself when he heard the curtains of his roommates were being drawn. Open.

"Harry mate?" Michael asked as he rubbed his eyes. He was sure his roommate was just yelling a second ago, but he saw that the bed opposite his was empty.

Realizing it might have been a dream, Michael Corner went back to bed.

The door opened and it closed seemingly on its own as Harry headed towards the main hallway, a delighted grin on his face. The world was his to explore, without anyone able to see him. This was total freedom, and combined with his strange ability, he could practically have anything he wanted!

The young thief walked excitedly towards the Great hall, walking between students whose pockets were full of sweets, and he began practicing his skills.

The headmaster of Hogwarts had no idea or clue about the power that he unleashed inside the hallowed halls of Hogwarts.

Severus Snape felt a sudden chill in his spine and looked around wondering where it came from. He noticed that his fellow heads of houses felt the same thing and they all wondered what it was.

"It's an omen." Sybill Trellawney whispered. "It's an omen of chaos and destruction. Be prepared."

Naturally no one paid attention to her, and even Dumbledore continued sipping on his tea after a slight pause. But unbeknownst to them it was the second genuine prophecy that the divination teacher had predicted.

************************

"I missed you so much! Look how much you've grown!" Emma Granger said as she hugged her daughter.

"I missed you too mum!" Hermione said as she hugged her mother back. "Where's Dad?"

"He's at the car keeping it warm, the snow is really falling hard." Emma Granger said. She looked at her daughter who was happily following her and she smiled. "It looks like you're enjoying you stay in Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded as she smiled at her mother. "I do! It was not fun the first few weeks because of a few bullies, but then I met these two first years, Padma and Harry. They've become my friends!"

"You told us a lot about Harry from your letters." Emma Granger said."Is he coming to visit us at Boxing day?"

"He's staying at School." Hermione's happy expression slightly diminished. "But he tells me he's happy there!"

"What about the House you were sorted into dear? Ravenclaw isn't it?" Emma asked.

"It's the best house so far... at first I thought Gryffindor was the best since Headmaster Dumbledore came from there, but students in Ravenclaw take their studies more seriously."

Hermione continued chatting about her experiences as they headed to the street where her dad was watching the car. Emma's sharp eyes immediately spotted her husband eyeing up a woman who was buying magazines at a newsstand and she forced her face to remain happy for her daughter.

Dan looked around and his heart skipped the moment he saw his wife staring at him. He knew she had seen him stare at the woman and he continued to curse under his breath as his daughter and wife got closer into the car. He knew he was due for a talking too and he didn't want that to ruin the festive spirit. Curse that woman in the newsstand with tight jeans and long legs.

*****************************

A/N: Having fun?

Sadly, I had to delete all my notes for my proposed crossover story The Rift War Wizard (HP/ Raymund Feist's world)

From his website, he politely discourages writing stories based on his books, and I will honor that as I greatly admire and respect the man.

Darn, I was planning on a Mara (House of Acoma) and Harry paring. Oh well.

I cut a scene that's in the groups about how Harry and Hermione came to an undertsanding, since i deemed it too fluffy for Harry's character.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Thief of Hogwarts**

By: _**Bluminous**_

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 6**: Let me hear you scream**

*******************************

Albus Dumbledore always enjoyed the peaceful mornings, and he had taken to waking up well before the staff and students to enjoy the relaxing ambiance of the holidays. It was the morning after Christmas, and unlike his staff that stayed up late into the night he would beg off from the celebrations and turn in early.

The headmaster greeted a few paintings and headed to the great hall, expecting a solitary breakfast in the staff table. He was pleasantly surprised when the boy who lived himself was there eating his own meal in peaceful solitude. Perhaps this was the perfect opportunity to influence the savior of the wizarding world to his plans.

"Ah Harry, I did not expect you to be up so early." The Headmaster greeted the first year Ravenclaw as he walked towards the long empty table.

"Good morning Headmaster." The boy said politely after he finished swallowing a bite of scrambled eggs.

"Good morning to you too..." Albus smiled. "May I join you Harry? Although I am used to eating alone, I sometimes enjoy eating with the company of others during breakfast."

The young boy nodded and smiled slightly as he indicated the seat across from him. The headmaster sat down, and a moment later a breakfast meal appeared in front of him.

"You enjoyed your Christmas I trust?" Albus asked as he buttered his bread.

"It was fine professor, and I was surprised to actually receive a few gifts." Harry said.

"Oh? Was it a good haul this year?" Albus asked.

Harry never received Christmas gifts, and he was perplexed as to why he would receive one from Hermione, Padma and Michael Corner. He was used to 'acquiring' a few gifts for himself during Christmas at the Dursleys by nicking a few toys from his cousin and slipping a few action figures inside his pockets while in the mall.

His choices were rather limited, as he couldn't obtain the bigger and more expensive toys that were popular since there was no space in his cupboard. As he grew older he learned that Jewelry and wallets was easier to conceal and easier to liquidate.

"It was a good haul." Harry replied as he sipped his orange juice.

"That is nice to hear..." The Headmaster replied as he gazed at the window where the snow was falling gently. "For Christmas is the time for sharing and giving... a time for joy and laughter. By any chance did you perhaps receive an unusual gift?"

The headmaster stared expectantly at the young Potter waiting for his reply. He wanted to give the boy ideas about using the cloak and to stir the boy's spirit of adventurism. He was expecting Harry to immediately wander the halls but the boy was acting like a true Ravenclaw, always holed up in his dorm room and reading his books.

Harry instantly knew then that it was the Headmaster that gave him the cloak and he narrowed his eyes wondering what the old coot was up to. "You gave me back my father's invisibility cloak."

Albus smiled at the sharp wit the boy who lived displayed. "Yes... your father had used it on many occasions... James had a taste for adventure. I hope that trait has passed on to you."

Harry grinned at the Headmaster's words as he finished his breakfast. The old coot had no idea how true that was. His mind drifted off to what the headmaster said earlier... Christmas was a time for giving and he realized he hadn't gotten Penny or the old man a gift.

The young thief wondered what appropriate gift the old man would like... well he did have a collection of paintings, maybe he could use one more.

**********************

Albus sighed and looked at his pocket watch as he waited patiently on the unused classroom where the Mirror of Erised was recently delivered. Harry was not coming... after his talk with the young Potter he was expecting the boy to use the cloak and skip curfew, but the boy frustratingly followed the rules to the letter. He had no sense of adventure at all, and Albus Dumbledore was mildly disappointed.

On the other side of the Castle, the young thief was walking along the empty corridors looking for a painting to give to the old man and Penny. Harry stopped when he saw one that looked nice and drew his wand to see if there were charms anchoring it to the walls.

The boy smiled when he saw that it was just a simple sticking charm and quietly began to unravel the weaves of magic, just as Nicholas taught him. The person in the painting did not stir, as it was drunk from drinking from last night.

********************

Nicholas Flamel yawned as he headed towards his private study and sat down on his desk to read the morning paper. His loyal house elf Bibby had already prepared his morning tea and he was about to sip when a loud shriek surprised him.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Where am I? What have you done to ME?"

The Master Alchemist sprayed the tea in his mouth into the sleeping Sorting Hat, who woke up and started cussing at being rudely awakened.

"Nicholas! What in blazes are you up to?" The sorting hat whose demanded as it looked around. It spotted the painting hanging across the room and after a moment it started laughing, its soaked body shivering with mirth.

"Franz! You're here! Who stole us? Who is the thief?" The Fat Lady shrieked as it addressed the sorting hat. "Help! Someone! I'm pure! Pure!"

Nicholas blinked couple of times, his face full of disbelief as he stared at the Fat Lady. The painting continued to shriek and scream and even cried rape, waking up the Flamel household. The master Alchemist, fully awake by now sent a silencing spell to the painting as he walked quickly toward it.

Perenelle Flamel rushed into the study, still wearing her nightclothes and wand at the ready. "Nicky! What's happening?"

Nicholas wearily removed a small note attached to the frame of the painting and handed it to his wife. He didn't need to guess who was responsible for this.

Perenelle took the letter and her lips twitched in amusement as she read the note.

_Penny, Old Man,_

_Happy Christmas!_

_H.P._

"That was sweet of him." Perenelle said as she stared at her husband who was palming his face in frustration as the Sorting Hat laughed on the background.

*******************

"It's a good day for flying." George Weasley said as he walked out of the Gryffindor Common, his twin and the three chasers following him out into the deserted hallway.

"Yeah... the snow stopped falling... It would be nice to just play around." Fred said.

"Fred, George, did you bring your gloves? It's still cold out there, and your hands would freeze in a minute." Angelina Johnson said.

"Oh yeah, mum got us new ones." Fred said as he turned around. "You guys go on, I'll catch... up" Fred Weasley's mouth never closed as he stared at the bare wooden door where the Fat Lady used to hang.

"Fred?" George asked. "What's wrong.... BLOODY HELL!!!!"

The three Chasers stopped in their tracks as they stared at the entrance of their Common Room, where the Fat Lady was now missing.

"The Fat Lady! It's gone!" Katie Bell said as she, Angelina and Alicia Spinnet hurried back to the entrance to touch the bare wood where the painting used to hang.

"Who could have done this?" Alicia Spinnet asked. "And how are we supposed to go back to the Common Room?"

"He struck again..." Fred said as he glanced at his twin.

"Whoever did this got some guts." George said a tone of admiration in his voice.

The Twins looked at each other and grinned.

"Wicked."

*****************

"This is serious Albus!" Minerva McGonagall fumed. "First the sorting hat and now the Fat Lady! Clearly there is a thief among the students!"

Albus sighed as he stroked his beard, lost in thought, his mind running different scenarios as to why Quirrel would steal the painting of the Fat Lady. It served no purpose and had no relation to the Philosopher's stone. Clearly he missed a detail, and wondered what sort of nefarious scheme the Defense Professor was planning.

"Do you hear me Albus? We have to catch the culprit! This is unacceptable! This is an attack on my House!" Minerva ranted while Severus Snape smirked, enjoying the reactions of his fellow head.

Minerva spotted the arrogant smile on the potion's master face and focused her wrath on him. "You find this amusing Severus? Perhaps this is a scheme by one of your Slytherins!"

"Hardly." Severus said as he placed the cup of tea he was drinking back on the table. "My snakes would never do such a thing. We are known for our subtly and cunning, not stupidity. This might be a harmless prank by two of your lions..."

"Fred and George Weasley were the ones that discovered the theft!" Minerva snapped back. "Even with their immature behavior, they are Gryffindors and the Fat Lady is as much of a symbol of our house. My lions would never do something so heinous... and dishonorable."

"Are you insinuating that my snakes are without Honor?" Severus sneered.

"Severus, Minerva." Albus stepped in before the bickering between the two heads worsened. "This is not the work of a student. Only eighteen students are staying with us, and most of them are not capable of this."

"And the ones that are capable?" Minerva asked as she tried to calm herself down.

"The oldest students staying with us are the Weasley Twins, Bell, Spinnet and Johnson." Albus said. "I have no doubt that they are not responsible for this and the first and second years are not capable of unraveling an advanced sticking charm."

"What do we do now?" Minerva asked.

"To be through, search the common rooms and the dorms of the four houses, though I doubt that we will get any results there." Albus said. "Have the students assemble at the great Hall while we have the staff do that, and Severus... check Quirrell's living quarters."

The four heads nodded and left leaving Albus Dumbledore wondering as to what was the purpose of this latest heist.

'Maybe he had a fetish for... large women?' Albus mused.

****************

"Here he is mum!" Hermione said as she opened the book containing the picture of the boy who lived. She had recently received the latest book containing a picture of her friend and eagerly showed it to her parents. "That's Harry Potter... and look you can see me there!"

The picture was recently taken without the boy knowledge, showing him eating in the great hall. As with all magical photos, the picture was alive and showed young Harry looking up as a flash attracted his attention and ducking his head immediately afterwards.

Emma Granger smiled at her daughter as she placed the book on her lap and stared at the picture of the famous Harry Potter.

"He's awfully shy isn't he?" Emma Granger observed while Dan Granger looked over his shoulder.

"So that's the boy who had caught my baby girl's fancy..." Dan said. There was something familiar with the boy, though he couldn't place it.

"Daad!" Hermione complained as a blush colored her cheeks. "I don't fancy him, he's just a good friend that's all."

"Mhmmm." Emma said, giving her daughter a disbelieving look. She knew it was normal for girls at that age to develop crushes.

"It's true! He's really nice! Did I tell you how he helped me with getting back my quill?" Hermione asked.

"You told us a hundred times dear." Emma said as she smiled at her daughter. "And who is that beside you dear?"

"That's Padma, my other friend and roommate. She's really nice and friendly! We usually study together" Hermione said.

Emma Granger enjoyed the peace of the holiday as she listened at her daughter's latest story. It was nice for once to have not another round of fighting with her husband. She knew her husband learned that lesson well, or the consequences would be dire.

Threatening to have magic vanish her husband's manhood was enough of a threat, when she pretended that she befriended a witch while in Diagon Alley capable of delivering the threat.

*******************

"Do you know what trouble you're getting me into? If anyone learns that two of Hogwarts priceless artifacts are in my home, I would get sent to Azkaban for sure!" Nicholas exclaimed as he waved his hand indicating the Fat Lady who was chatting amicably with the Sorting hat. Nicholas placed a modified one way privacy ward so that the painting couldn't see beyond five feet to protect Harry's identity.

"You didn't like it?" Harry asked as he frowned.

"It was a lovely gift Harry" Perenelle said. "Though I wish your next gift would be obtained through legal means."

Harry's face blanched at hearing the word legal. "But that's boring! Where's the fun in doing that?" The boy who lives complained. "There's no thrill..."

Penny sighed as she smiled at the young boy. At least his intentions were pure, but the manner of how he acquired his Christmas present was hilarious. The boy had a twisted sense of what was right and what was wrong, and she knew it would take a long time to correct that.

"By the way... did you finish the potion?" Harry asked.

"I just finished this last night." Nicholas said as he fished out a bottle from his pockets and handed it out to the young thief. "That potion would let you pass through the fire unharmed."

Harry smiled and nodded in thanks. He enjoyed solving the challenges that the Headmaster placed as protection for the Philosopher's stone. However, the last barrier proved difficult as he didn't trust the indicated potion that he was supposed to drink in the last protection since he was sure Severus Snape brewed it.

He would never drink anything the man made.

*****************

"So Hagrid... is the stone safe? Is the Cerberus doing well?" Albus asked in a loud voice, knowing well that Harry was reading in the corner of the library. "I know he likes to sleep after hearing music."

Hagrid stared dumbly at the Headmaster, wondering why he was asking such a thing and not in his office. "Errr Yes Professor, Fluffy's doing well... I was worried after his fight with that mountain troll, but he seems fine."

"I am sure Nicholas Flamel would be happy to learn that his stone is safe." Albus said aloud, discretely peering between the bookshelves where he knew the boy who lived was on the other side finishing his assignments.

"Errr sure Professor Dumbledore" Hagrid said, wondering where this was going.

"And I had recently inserted the stone inside the Mirror of Erised." Albus continued. He was getting desperate as it was nearing the end of the school year. He noticed Quirrell was acting more strangely than usual and knew the man was about to steal the stone.

"Quirrell would never figure out that to retrieve the stone, one has to find it, not use it." The Headmaster said again. "But if he manages to obtain it... Voldemort will come back again to power."

"Professor, shouldn't we discuss this in your office?" Hagrid whispered. "And why are you talking to the book case?"

"Perhaps you are right Hagrid" Albus said. Confident that the boy who lived had all the information the headmaster headed back to his office.

Harry sighed as he continued writing his assignment for Transfiguration. This was getting ridiculous... and it seemed the Headmaster had abandoned all pretense of being discreet.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Hermione said as she put her bag full of books opposite the chair Harry was sitting on.

"Really?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed as she sat across her friend. "You agreed to study together after lunch, but you suddenly took off as soon as you finished your meal. You didn't even wait for me and Padma!"

"You were taking too long" Harry shrugged as he finished writing his assignment. Carefully rolling the scroll, he placed it on his bag and pulled out his new toy to play with.

Hermione by now was used to her friend's strange habits and only gave the strange object in Harry's hand a passing glance, but the strange glint caught her eye. "What's that Harry?"

"It's just a paperweight." Harry said as he made the 'paperweight' spin around the smooth desk. It made a strange noise and the young thief admired it as it sparkled against the light. "So where's Padma?"

Hermione stared at the strange red stone and looked back at Harry who was looking at her intently.

"It looks like a ruby..." Hermione observed then she remembered Harry had asked her a question. "Anyway Padma and I decided to split up to look for you. She headed to the common room while I searched the library. She'll probably head here soon."

Harry nodded and leaned back on his chair, looking around for something to do.

"Harry, Is that Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked when she spotted the Headmaster and Hagrid walking towards the exit.

"Yeah" Harry said as he stared at the Headmaster's back.

"What are they doing here? Surely the Headmaster has his own private library." Hermione said. "I read from Hogwarts, a history that Dumbledore's personal collection is among the most extensive in Europe. Surely he's not looking for a book here."

"Maybe he's getting desperate." Harry said as a smile crossed his face.

**********************

"Catch!" Harry said as he tossed the package towards the old man. The boy who lived was happy since he was able to complete his first mission.

"Oh Good!" Nicholas beamed at his young friend, his irritation with the boy vanishing in an instant.

Nicholas inspected his Philosopher's stone for any sign of damage, and satisfied that everything was fine he glanced at the boy who lived. "You did well Harry, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." Harry grinned as he sat down on the chair in front of the desk.

"Did you find the last defense after the fire difficult?" Nicholas asked.

"Not really... it was tricky at first but I manage to figure it out." Harry said. "The stone was hidden inside a magical mirror."

"A mirror?" Nicholas asked.

"Yeah... it shows your heart's desire." Harry grinned.

"That's the mirror of Erised... it's an old artifact, and very, very dangerous." The old man said. "How did you remove the stone from the mirror?"

"I was excited that i would finally complete my first mission... and getting my hands on the most valuable thing that I have acquired so far that I was solely focused on finding the stone." Harry explained.

"And your reflection gave you the stone since you weren't thinking of using it, only recovering it." Nicholas added. "That has to be Dumbledore's idea of secure protection. Only an insane wizard would do such a thing."

"Well it is kind of witty..." Harry began but stopped when the old man shot him a dark look.

"Fine... it was dumb... but seeing your own reflection move independently from you is wicked." Harry admitted.

"Now since you are successful in recovering the stone for me, I have a reward for you... and a request." Nicholas said as he placed a flask filled with silver potion on the desk.

"Really?" Harry perked up, eager to see his reward.

"How far are you with the tome I gave you? I am curious." Nicholas asked.

"I did manage to sprout of fur in my hand... but that's it." The boy who lived said.

"This will accelerate your progress.... it's a new invention of mine." Nicholas said. "Within an hour of drinking this you will complete the transformation."

Harry's eyes widened as he looked at the potion with hunger and anticipation in his eyes. "Can I drink it now?"

"Later perhaps... but first you must return your Christmas gift to me Harry. Although I appreciate the thought, the fat lady is not really suited here as she constantly disrupts my work." The Alchemist said.

"Fine... I'll do it right now..." Harry said. "And I think I may have an idea where to put that back. Just make sure you have that potion ready for me, as I really want to see my form."

"What is your form?" Nicholas asked curiously.

"A Jaguar." The boy who lived said proudly.

**********************

Professor Quirrell warily looked around and waved his wand to open the door to the third floor corridor. Immediately the defense professor heard the booming barks of the Cerberus and he immediately conjured a harp that started playing soothing notes.

The barking immediately stopped and the large three headed dog slowly drifted to sleep beside the Trap Door. Quirrell grinned in triumph and grabbed the handle of the trap door when a loud piercing shriek made him drop the handle.

"Aaaaa AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

CRASH!

The defense Professor immediately straightened up and turned around to look for the source of the sound. Quirrell was dumbstruck as he stared at the portrait of the Fat Lady who wore a caught in the act look on her face while she held a broken wine glass.

"I was practicing... the music from the harp was inspiring..." The Fat Lady giggled. "Look I broke the glass with my marvelous voice."

Quirrel made to draw his wand and incinerate the irritating painting when he felt drops of liquid fall on his neck. He looked up and saw a large jaw filled with large teeth before he felt incredible pain and then passed out.

"AHCKK!"

The Fat lady passed out as she stared at Fluffy's newest chew toy. The Cerberus was happy since its three heads could easily rip apart the limbs unlike the Troll it fought earlier.

******************

"KSSSSSS!"

"Jaguar indeed..." Nicholas struggled not to laugh out loud as it stared at a relatively young black kitten with green eyes.

The kitten snarled cutely as it raised an adorable paw in an attempt to scratch the old man who was sitting behind his desk.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Nicholas let out a deep joyous laugh unable to contain the mirth bubbling deep within him along with Franz the sorting hat.

The kitten narrowed its eyes and leapt to a chair and finally to the desk to confront its tormentors.

"Aw! AW! Harry! Not the thread! I'm a thousand year old magical artifact!" The Sorting hat said as the kitten clawed it. "Nicholas! Help!"

The kitten looked as if it didn't care if the hat was a thousand years old or not as its paws let out tiny sharp claws. It raised the hairs on its back and prepared to pounce when it was suddenly picked up and cuddled.

"OHHH!!! Nicky! He's sooo cute!" Penny said as she held the struggling kitten on her arms. "Is this Harry? Oh you're so adorable!"

The kitten pushed down its ears in annoyance as it snarled(cutely) at its captor but it soon succumbed to a strange and satisfying sensation as Penny tickled his nape.

"Oh he's purring! Oh isn't that sweet!" Penny giggled.

Nicholas let Harry endure the ministrations of his wife when he soon felt pity for the boy. Perenelle sometimes took things too far and the Master Alchemist waved his wand to reverse the animagus transformation.

"GRRRIIIIIIIRRRRRR"

Harry immediately transformed but he still continued purring while he was still in Penny's arms. His eyes widened and he immediately faded and appeared well out of reach of the woman.

"You still need to learn about changing back.... the first transformation is always the hardest." Nicholas said though his lips continued to twitch in amusement.

"I know... I couldn't transform back no matter how hard I tried." Harry said as he scowled at Penny and the sorting hat.

"Well you should be able to do it now, and it gets easier when you get used to it." Nicholas said. "Harry, you... you said you were a Jaguar."

The boy who lived shot the old man a filthy look. "I thought that too,"

"Well let me tell you, you're a very adorable young housecat." Franz added.

Harry turned to the sorting hat. "Do you want to be turned into a ball of yarn?"

"Why don't you practice again Harry, and after that you can go back to Hogwarts. Your friends might be looking for you." Nicholas said , distracting Harry when he saw the boy really meant to deliver the threat.

"Alright... one more try." Harry agreed and he closed his eyes and concentrated. His body suddenly shrunk as black hair sprouted along his face and body, and a moment later a black kitten stood where the young thief was standing a moment ago.

"Meow"

The black kitten stared at its paw as it tested them flexing its claws in and out of its sheath.

"CUUUTEEEE!"

The kitten immediately looked up and its brilliant green eyes widened when it saw the rampaging Penny headed for him. Panicking the kitten ran out of the room, slipping through the crack on the door.

********************

Harry is a cat animagus, and he is a kitten since he is eleven. He'll grow eventually.

Logic behind that ( Harry's young by human standards, and if transformed to a cat, he would be kitty sized.)

A/N: Inpirations for this story:

The Thomas Crown Affair (Pierce Brosnan and Rene Russo)

Ocean's eleven - Harry always eats something(sandwich etc) just like Brad Pitt does in that movie.

Lupin the third (when they get older) Fujiko baby!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Thief of Hogwarts**

By: _**Bluminous**_

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 7: **The** **Summer Job**

"Has Harry entered the chamber?" Albus Dumbledore asked as he stepped beside Severus Snape, his long beard and hair damp from a relaxing bath.

"I have not seen the brat yet." Severus said, his eyes never leaving the entrance to the third floor corridor. The Headmaster had asked the potions master to monitor the entrance of the third floor corridor and observe who had gone in.

"That is worrying." The Headmaster said, his eyes instantly stopped twinkling from the news. "Perhaps you missed him? I have recently given him his Father's Invisibility Cloak."

"What possessed you to do such a thing Headmaster?" Severus asked incredulously. "He will only use it to follow his father's footsteps!"

"I had to give it to the boy to gain his trust Severus. It was necessary." Albus said. "Though I am quite disappointed with young Harry... he has not even once used the cloak to wander the halls past curfew."

"He might be smarter than his father... by only a small margin." The Potions Professor said. "Face it Albus, The Potter brat is a true Ravenclaw. You cannot mold him to the Gryffindor Hero you had dreamed of."

"I refuse to give up... he is the son of James Potter." The Headmaster replied. He looked at his pocket watch to check for the time and his frown deepened. "How long has it been since Quirell entered the corridor?"

"He has entered the chamber three minutes ago Headmaster." Severus said. "Are you sure Harry Potter will come?"

"I am sure Severus. I had taken... 'subtle' steps to inform young Potter of the danger." Albus replied.

"You must have used that big oaf Hagrid no doubt." Snape said as he looked back at the empty corridor. "That Half Giant is as subtle as a bull in a potions laboratory, everyone knows he couldn't keep a secret to save his life..."

"I trust Hagrid, and he has proven himself reliable." The Headmaster said, defending the half giant. He looked at his watch once again and he drew out his wand and prepared to confront his defense professor.

"We must act... it seems Harry Potter is not coming after all." Albus said, disappointment evident in his voice.

"I told you Headmaster." Severus sneered as he drew out his own wand. "Let's head off quickly before he finally figures out the mirror."

"NOOOOooooooo"

"What in blazes?" Severus asked as a wraith like spirit burst through the wooden door. The potions professor's face paled when he saw the face of his former master. "Is that... Is that..."

"That is Voldemort." Albus Dumbledore replied as he stared at the retreating wraith. "We must hurry"

********************

"Finished?" Albus asked.

"Nearly..." Severus said. He suddenly felt the urge again and headed back to the far wall to vomit.

The headmaster and Severus found the gruesome sight of severed limbs that have appeared to be torn from the decapitated torso. Immediately Severus Snape started vomiting as the Cerberus barked at them, showing sltrips of human flesh attached to its teeth.

Albus sent a powerful sleeping charm towards the Cerberus, and after memorizing every detail in the room he vanished the pool of blood and body parts that littered the room.

"We must hasten to confirm that the stone still remains in the mirror." Albus said as he began to unravel the various protections. A few minutes later, Albus and Severus found themselves staring at the empty third floor corridor as the walls and stones shifted back to their original place.

A minute later Albus Dumbledore was standing in front of the mirror of Erised, his eyes staring hard at his reflection. Snape watched curiously, eager to see a glimpse of the Philosopher's stone, the holy grail of Alchemy.

"It's not possible." Albus frowned as he tried again, imagining finding the stone.

"Headmaster?" Severus asked.

"It seems that the mirror refuses to give back the stone." Albus replied. "Why don't you try Severus?"

The potions master nodded and he stepped in front of the mirror. He tried focusing on the stone but there was no effect, only the image of a red headed woman continuously giving him the finger. He loved it when she played dirty.

"Severus?" Albus asked, interrupting the potions master from his thoughts.

"The mirror is not responding." Severus Snape replied. "What happened?"

"There can only be two possibilities..." Albus replied. "One is that the stone is not in the mirror, though that is highly unlikely. The Second possibility is that the magics of the mirror of Erised have interfered with process of inserting the stone inside."

"Can we get the Stone back?" Snape asked, eager to test the elixir that the stone produces.

"In time perhaps." Albus said. "I must analyze the mirror again, but for the moment I think that this is for the best."

"Why is that?" Severus asked. "The stone could be of great use to us."

"But if Voldemort manages to get his hands on it, it will only aid him to his rise to power." Albus replied. "No, the stone is best suited to remain stuck inside the mirror, until such time that we truly need it."

***********************

"He's not awake yet?"

"Yeah. He was still sleeping when I went down for breakfast." Michael Corner replied.

"Why didn't you wake him up?" Hermione asked. It was the morning after the school year feast, and almost everyone was excited to go back to their respective homes and enjoy the start of their summer vacation.

"I tried." Michael Corner sighed. "But he suddenly punched me."

"He punched you?" Padma Patil asked. "Why would he do that?"

"It's just a reflex. Harry's not really a morning person." Michael explained. "I mean, he's a nice enough room mate and he doesn't snore like those Gryffindors."

"I heard from Parvati that Ron Weasley's snores could be heard from their common room. The Prefects had started placing silencing charms on the first year dormitory because of all the complaints." Padma said, confirming Michael Corner's story.

"Do you mind if we head towards your room? I want to try and wake him up." Hermione said.

"Be my guest." Michael Corner grinned. "And remember to stay on your toes."

Hermione and Padma wondered if Michael Corner was having them on as they climbed up the stairs towards the first year dormitories.

"That's theirs, the fourth door." Hermione said, pointing to a wooden door where a plaque with Harry and Michael Corner's name were engraved hanged beside it.

"He looks different when he's asleep, doesn't he?" Padma observed. The boy who lived slept on his stomach, and he occasionally let out a soft snore as he slept.

"He's going to miss the express if he keeps this up." Hermione said. She hurried to the side of the four post bed and gently shook the boy who lived awake.

"Harry... Harry! Wake up Harry!" Hermione increased the volume of her voice but the boy who lived didn't stir.

"Why don't we try and tickle him?" Padma suggested as she approached the bed.

"Let's tickle the leg then." Hermione said and the two girls began to tickle the boy who lived with their fingers.

SMACK!

"AWwwwww" Hermione grabbed her face as Padma immediately covered her eye with her left hand. The boy's leg tensed as it felt the unfamiliar sensation and immediately kicked out, hitting Hermione's face while his knee slammed into Padma Patil.

"My eye..." Padma moaned.

"My nose..." Hermione added as her eyes moistened with pain. "It hurts..."

Harry finally woke up and he scrubbed his eyes and was puzzled at the sight of his two classmates on their knees beside his bed.

"What are you two doing down there?" Harry asked. He noticed Hermione was holding her hands to her nose and mouth while Padma covered her left eye with her hands. "Hermione, your nose is bleeding."

"I'd knowb!" Hermione shouted angrily through her hanky.

************************

Albus stared through the window as he watched Harry Potter and his friends entered the carriage that led them to the Hogsmeade Train station. The Headmaster was disappointed about the boy who lived, since he failed up to the promise of his name. He was too normal, and never once had he been assigned detention since the incident at his first potions class.

"Well? Has there been any progress?" Albus asked. The carriage that contained Harry Potter soon joined the queue of carriages and he turned around and looked at his four heads of houses.

"She didn't see much." Minerva McGonagall said. "All the Fat lady knows is that she was in the office of a wizard, and that the sorting hat was there with her."

"She can't recognize the face of her abductor?" Albus asked.

"The Fat Lady said that it was very hard to see beyond a few feet in front of her. And the voices she heard was muffled so she couldn't hear anything that would give away their identity." Severus Snape answered. "She heard two voices, that of a young man and an older man."

"That only confirms that it was indeed Quirell that stole the sorting hat and the Fat Lady." The Headmaster replied. "Search his quarters, the sorting hat must be in there somewhere."

"Albus, what happened that night?" Filius Flitwick asked.

"Professor Quirell attempted to steal the stone, but he failed. I suspect he was the one that let the troll in last Halloween to act as a diversion as he attempted to steal the stone. Fortunately for us, Severus headed him off." Albus replied.

"And the Fat Lady?" Pomona Sprout asked.

"Quirell was cunning, but not smart. He thought that the fat lady had great singing talent and planned on her singing the Cerberus to sleep." Albus replied. "Luckily for us, it had the opposite effect, and the Fat Lady's horrendous talent at singing enraged Fluffy into a frenzy, and Quirell saw the results first hand."

********************

Harry looked out of the window bored as Padma and Hermione discussed their summer plans. His mood had rapidly dropped since boarding the train, as he realized that he had to return to the Dursleys. He had been gone since early last summer, and he was sure Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would be furious with him.

A glint of gold caught his eye and he immediately made a swipe for it and found himself holding a golden ribbon.

"Harry... that's mine... but if you want to keep it that's fine." Padma said, grinning at her friend.

"Uhh no, it just caught my attention that's all." Harry replied as he handed back the golden ribbon. Padma smiled and started playing with the ribbon, and Harry's eyes followed it.

"Harry, do you want to visit my house over the summer? Mum and Dad would like to meet you." Hermione asked.

"Hmm..." Harry didn't reply as he was focused on the spinning golden ribbon. His hands itched to try and catch it as it tempted him with its shiny goodness.

SNAP!

Hermione snapped her fingers in front of her friend's face, bringing him out of his trance.

"What's wrong with you Harry? You're not acting yourself these past few days." Hermione said in concern.

"I'm not?" Harry asked, blinking. Padma started twirling the golden ribbon and his eyes immediately locked on to it.

"Yes..." Hermione said as she grabbed Harry's chin and forced his face to look at her. "You get easily distracted now."

"Oh right." Harry struggled to stop staring at the golden ribbon and forced himself to look at the countryside. He realized that it must be the side effects of completing the animagus transformation by using the potion. The old man had warned him that although the potion was safe, he needed a few weeks to control the unfamiliar instincts within him since he accomplished the animagus transformation unnaturally.

"So... do you want to visit over the summer? You already have my address." Hermione said. "Padma said she'll visit around the first week of July and stay with us till September the first."

"Hmm" Harry thought for a moment. He liked the idea, since Hermione house was located in an affluent Neighborhood and it was another reason to avoid the Dursleys. "Sure Hermione, I'll visit you."

Hermione squealed happily as she hugged her friend, and Harry was forced to hug his friend back. "Oh we will have so much fun!"

"It's nice to live in a muggle environment, I'm excited too." Padma said.

Harry endured the girly talk for a few moments before he excused himself and headed towards the baggage compartment to have a proper nap. The roof was out of the question, since there was the occasional drizzle that made the roof slippery to walk on.

Finding a spot Harry realized there was it was a bit too tight for his present size and he instantly changed to his animagus form. Stretching his limbs and back, the kitten circled for a moment before settling its head on its paws. A minute later it comfortably sleeping, unaware that it was not the only person in the compartment.

**************

"I said kissing only! Keep your hands to yourself!"

"But I want to feel it... Just a squeeze Honey bunny?"

WHACK!

"Don't call me that again! That's it! I'm through with you." A seventh year girl said as she crossed her arms glaring at her new ex boyfriend.

The seventh year Ravenclaw boy grumbled for a moment before giving up.

"Fine! I'm through with you too! You're just too weird for my taste anyway!" The Ravenclaw boy said as he walked out of the storage compartment cussing as he did so.

"Idiot." The seventh year girl muttered as she sat down on a trunk. That was her sixth boyfriend for the school year, and not one lasted more than a week. They have the problem of being too eager and it was the one thing that turned her off.

A movement caught her eye and she immediately drew her wand and pointed it to the shadows.

"Lumos." The girl said and she was pleasantly surprised to see a kitten, sleeping in a gap between two Trunks. It was not a newborn, but somewhere in between and it had black fur that made it hard to spot in the darkness.

"Aww... what a cutie." The girl said as she slowly picked up the sleeping kitten and cradled it to her chest. The young cat did not wake and only stirred itself as it tried to get closer to the warmth of the girl's bosom.

Smiling fondly at the kitten, the young girl headed to the other carriages. "If no one owns you, you're mine."

********************

"Harry's been gone a long time." Hermione said.

"You know him, he's probably sleeping somewhere along the train, or hunting down the old lady with the sweets." Padma said. "The boy loves his chocolates."

"You're probably right..." Hermione said. "So, do you have any idea about what assignment to start finishing?"

"I was thinking of Charms... it's the easiest and..." Padma was interrupted when an older girl opened the door to their compartment.

"Excuse me, but does this kitten belong to you?" The old girl asked as she slowly bent down to let the two girls see the sleeping kitten in her arms.

"No... but I would love to take that kitten home!" Hermione said. "Where did you find him?"

"Sleeping at the Trunk Compartments..." The older girl said. "My name's Tonks by the way."

"Nice to meet you uhmm... Tonks. I'm Hermione Granger... this is my roommate Padma Patil" The brunette Ravenclaw first year said. "You have a strange name."

Tonks laughed as she sat down opposite the two girls. "That's my surname actually. Fortunately, my first name ran away and abandoned me."

"Oh okay..." Hermione said as she exchanged looks with her friend. "So did anyone claim to be the owner of that kitten yet?"

"There are several girls who pretended to be his owner, but obviously their just pretending to own this cute thing." Tonks replied. She tickled the tiny nose of the kitten and it awakened at the sensation revealing a pair of emerald eyes that even stood out more against its black fur.

"Ohh he's gorgeous." Tonks cooed. The young kitten stared up at her, as if it was wondering where it was.

"He?" Padma asked.

Tonks did not reply but held up the kitten on its forearms, showing the rest of its underbelly to the two girls. The two soon to be second years giggled at this and the kitten now realized where it was and struggled against the grip.

"Oh, he's a feisty one." Tonks said fondly. "I guess he is mine then, since you're the last compartment I've asked. I appreciate your honesty though."

"What will you name him?" Hermione asked as she stroked the nape of the struggling kitten with her finger.

Tonks stared at her new pet for a few moments and tilted her head to the side. "Cuddles..."

The kitten immediately arched its back and immediately hissed as it stood on the empty seat. The three girls giggled at this very cute sight and Tonks couldn't resist and lifted up the kitten to her chest. She met resistance though, as the kitten dug in its claws on the seat, but with the help of Hermione and Padma, the kitten was now tightly secured in Tonks' arms.

"Okay macho, you obviously don't like that name." Tonks said as she peered at the emerald eyes. "I think I'll call you... Kit, short name for Kitten."

"It's a nice name." Hermione replied. "I'm jealous of you Tonks, Kit is very adorable, and he seems smart."

"Magical cats are, like Kneazles, that's why their popular as familiars and pets." Tonks replied. "But this cute thing is unnaturally smart."

Kit only stared at its new master and tried to struggle to get free once again, but Tonks' grip was firm. "I better get back to my cabin, my friend has a cat too and she may have some milk for Kit. It was nice meeting you Hermione, Padma."

"You too, Tonks." Hermione replied.

"Bye Kit!" Padma added.

*******************

"Heh, he is mine now." Tonks said proudly as she got back to her compartment.

"What happened to Walters?" Anne asked.

"Tried to feel me up even though I said no." Tonks replied. "This is my new boyfriend though, Kit."

The Seventh year Hufflepuff held up the kitten to her friend and it stared hard at the latest creepy person.

"He's very cute." Anne said as she tickled the kitten's nape. It tied to swipe her finger away with a small paw.

"He's a bit feisty. He keeps on running away." Tonks said as she cradled Kit back into her arms. "Do have milk Anne? Kit might be hungry."

"Yeah, wait a minute." Anne said as she conjured a bowl while she looked at her baggage for her own pet cat's supplies.

"Where is Mister Tibbles Anne?" Tonks asked, looking around for her friend's pet.

"He's probably walking up and down the train." Anne said as she poured a bottle of milk into the bowl. "That's one thing you have to learn Tonks, cats are fiercely independent."

"I don't Kit to just wander around on the train. Any of those girls could just steal him!" Tonks said.

"You just have to be patient until Kit recognizes you as his companion." Anne said. "That's the difference between cats and dogs, dogs submit to their masters, while cats consider their human owners as equals. But don't worry Tonks, Kit is still too young to wander by himself."

"Judging by how many girls pretended to be his owner, I won't let you out of my sight." Tonks said as she put the kitten down. "Come on Kit, drink your milk."

The kitten warily sniffed the milk but it didn't drink as it was mesmerized by the ripples on the surface of the bowl.

Tonks finally got impatient and tried to gently force the kitten's head to taste the milk. The Train suddenly turned and Tonks accidentally pushed too hard, dunking Kit's head into the bowl.

Gurgle!

MEOOOWRRR!

The kitten complained as it immediately leapt back from Tonks. It stared angrily and snarled at the older girl as milk dripped from his chin. It's black fur was completely soaked, and it sneezed to remove the milk that entered its nose.

"Tonks! That's not the way to take care of a cat!" Anne scolded her friend as she immediately lifted the soaked kitten and placed it on the empty seat beside her.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted Kit to drink milk and I don't want him to get hungry." Tonks said, looking embarrassed. "I'm Sorry Kit! I promise I won't dunk your head anymore!"

The kitten didn't budge from its seat as it snarled again at Tonks. It needed to get out quickly and looked for a way to escape. Its ears perked up when it heard scratches on the door.

"That's Mister Tibbles." Anne said as she got off from her set and slid open the compartment door. As a large brown cat entered the compartment, Kit used the opportunity and leapt over the cat and into freedom.

"KIT!" Tonks shouted as she immediately slid the door wider and rushed out into the hallway. She frantically looked around for signs of her new pet, but the young kitten had vanished amongst the sea of legs.

"Kit's gone..." Tonks said sadly as tears welled up in her eyes. Strangely enough, she felt more heartbroken with this than when her previous boyfriends broke up with her.

************************

"There you are Harry!" Hermione said as her wayward friend entered their compartment. "Where have you been? We're almost at the station!"

"I just fell asleep when I found a nice cozy spot." Harry said.

"Figures..." Padma said. She sat beside the boy who lived to see if they were near London when she suddenly smelled something.

"Harry, why do you smell like milk?" Padma asked.

*************************************

The Hogwarts Express slowed down as it reached King Cross Station and the moment it stopped excited students rushed out of the train to greet their relatives. Parents enthusiastically hugged their children while a few of the older students tearfully hugged each other since this was the last time they rode the Hogwarts express.

"There are my parents" Hermione said eagerly as she pointed to a couple standing beside the platform. "Come on Padma! Harry! I'll introduce you to them!"

Harry followed Hermione's hand and his eyes widened when he recognized the man standing beside a woman who he was sure was Hermione's mother. The man still wore that brown coat and he may have a few more gray hairs but Harry was sure that this was the same man. He immediately looked around trying to find a way to escape.

"Mom! Dad!" Hermione yelled and the Grangers smiled and waved as they spotted their daughter.

"Hermione! We've missed you so much honey!" Emma Granger said as she leaned down and hugged her daughter followed by Dan Granger.

"I miss you to mum!" Hermione said brightly. "These are my friends, Padma Patil and Harry Potter. Padma will be staying with us from July to September the first while Harry's going to visit."

"It's nice to meet you dear." Emma Granger smiled kindly at the young girl. "But where is Harry?"

"Harry? He's just standing beside...." Hermione trailed off when she realized that Harry Potter was gone.

Kit warily looked around as he cautiously navigated through the forest of legs. A strange red headed girl tried to pick him up, but he managed to give a good swipe of a paw discouraging the girl from continuing her actions. He had enough of being cuddled and manhandled like some sort of... pet.

He was about to leap back into the train so that he could safely fade away when strong hands immediately picked him up. He struggled to free himself but he was hugged only tighter.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll never do that again!" Tonks said as she hugged her new pet. "Don't runaway anymore Kit! I've been looking all over the train for you!"

"Is this you new pet dear?" An older woman with long curly brown hair approached Tonks.

Tonks wiped the tears of joy from her eyes and nodded. She didn't want to give up looking for her runaway pet but then she spotted her Kit cautiously walking back into the train. "This is Kit, I found him in the baggage compartment."

"Are you sure no one owns him dear?" Andromeda asked as she looked at the young kitten. "Such beautiful eyes..."

"The owner abandoned him, he's mine now." Tonks said possessively. "And yes, Kit has gorgeous green eyes."

"Very well then, I approved. Welcome to our family Kit." Andromeda said.

The young kitten sighed, giving up. This Tonks was even more energetic that Hermione is, and by the looks of it, it was going to be a long night. Still, he found the older girl's antics to be amusing, maybe he could stay with her from time to time.

*******************

"You're late." Nicholas said as Harry appeared in the study.

"I got delayed." Harry said as he sat down on the plush armchair. "Someone mistook me for a real cat and decided to adopt me."

"Did they now..." Nicholas said. "I told you Harry, but you refused to believe me. You are an adorable kitten."

"Hmff." Harry placed his legs over the desk since he knew the old man didn't like it. "I'm having certain problems with the transformation."

"What are they?" Nicholas asked as he immediately conjured a roll of parchment and a quill.

"Certain instincts are harder to suppress. I need to concentrate fully to perform some tasks, and I get easily distracted." Harry said.

"That's to be expected." Nicholas said as he wrote down the problems. "All animagus had problems after accomplishing their transformations. Only time and training will help you control your more primitive instincts."

"Hmmm yeah I guess." Harry said as he yawned. "Can I stay with you for the summer from time to time?"

"Of course Harry. Incidentally, I have a 'mission for you' if you chose to accept it." Nicholas said. He knew this new job would help Harry in his magic and help him, to become a more accomplished thief.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"This job will be difficult, and challenging since you will be in an environment completely unfamiliar to you, unlike in Hogwarts." Nicholas said.

"Challenging?" Harry perked up when he heard the word.

"Penny's... many times great grandson has asked our help." Nicholas said. "An old family book that contained the spells and traditions of the family has been stolen. I need you to retrieve it and catch the thief at the same time."

"What about my identity." Harry asked. "I don't want the old coot to catch me."

"Rest assured, that Pernelle's extended family are trustworthy. They have taken oaths of secrecy not to reveal your identity. And if you're worried, here." Nicholas slid a white mask with a happy face to the young thief. "It's charmed so that you won't have to wear your glasses."

Harry removed his glasses and put on the mask. "When do I leave?"

"This portkey will take you to the Delacour Estate." Nicholas said as he waved a hand at a golden goblet. "You're going to France Harry."

"Wicked." The young boy said as he touched the portkey. He instantly vanished amidst a swirl of colors and the rushing wind.

****************

"Dora! It's five in the morning!" Andromeda grumbled as she was woken up by her daughter.

"Kit's missing! He might have wandered out of the house!" Tonks said. "I've tried summoning him but nothing works! He might be out of range!"

"Cat's are like that dear." Andromeda said. "They like to wander at night, he'll be back by morning."

"But there are dogs and big cats around! What if they bully Kit? He's just a kitten!" Tonks said as she looked out the window hoping for any sign of her wayward pet.

"Don't forget, Kit is also a magical cat. They are nearly as fast and as strong as kneazles." Andromeda said. "Go to sleep dear."

Tonks nodded and headed back to her bedroom. She was sure that her Kit was sleeping beside her when she went to bed. She made sure to lock all the windows and doors and there was no way Kit could have left her room.

Meow.

She was about to sleep when she heard her pet standing outside her window. She hurried to her window and opened and she squealed in delight when she saw Kit standing on the ledge.

"You had a good stroll around the neighborhood then?" Tonks asked as she carried the kitten and looked intently at its green eyes.

Meow.

"Well mum was right all along. You just wanted to explore didn't you?" Tonks asked and she chuckled when the kitten nodded and yawned.

"Let's sleep then." Tonks said as she hurried back to her bed. When she lied down Kit immediately jumped to the floor and curled himself there.

"Silly Kit." Tonks chided as she scooped up the young cat. "You'll be sleeping up here with me."

Young Harry didn't understand how lucky he was at that moment but he snuggled against the warmth, satisfied that his loot for the night was safely stored behind the bush of the Tonks family's garden.

**************************


	8. Chapter 8

**The Thief of Hogwarts**

By: _**Bluminous**_

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 8: **Seriously sought after!**

"Stop it!" Fleur Delacour said as she suddenly stopped walking and turned around to face the irritating little boy.

The boy just stood there and shrugged looking like he had nothing to with whatever the older girl was complaining about.

The Delacour Heiress peered through the eyes slits of the mask the boy was wearing, trying to see if he was mocking her. She continued walking towards the study and continued talking about the theft.

"It was in the study that the family book of spells was stolen and it is the only book missing from our collection." Fleur said. She again felt wisps of her shiny silver hair being swiped from behind and she lost her patience. The boy that her great grandmother had sent to help retrieve the theft had continued swiping her long silvery hair ever since he arrived yesterday, and it was getting on her nerves.

"That is it!" Fleur declared as she turned around once more. "I do not find this amusing! Mama may think that you will be helpful towards the investigation, but so far all you have done is irritate me! Stop playing with my hair!"

"I didn't do it." The boy said behind the mask.

"Mama! He is doing it again!" Fleur said as she stormed inside the study where her parents were waiting.

"He just finds your hair beautiful Fleur." Apoline Delacour said. She turned to the young boy her husband's distant ancestor had sent to help and smiled at him. "Don't you Harry?"

"I didn't do it." Harry said again and he grinned as Fleur let out an exasperated tone of irritation. It was fun to rile up the older girl, and her hair was ridiculously shiny that he couldn't help playing with it.

"Harry, this is the list of possible candidates that stole our priceless family book." Julian Delacour said, giving a list to the boy. "While our family is well respected in France, we also have several political enemies."

Harry looked at the list and frowned. He did not have any idea what these names mean and he decided to return back to Penny and ask for some help.

"Do you have any ideas how it was stolen Harry?" Julian asked hopefully.

"None of the alarms and wards was triggered right?" Harry asked.

Julian Delacour nodded as he leaned back on his chair. "None at all, there were no signs of forceful entry."

"This might be an inside job... or a professional thief who might have done it." Harry speculated. "Only someone who knows the layout of your protections could have done this without triggering the alarm."

"I will have a talk with the servants, though the first scenario is unlikely." Julian said. "They have served the Delacour family for years and are very loyal to us."

"I'll look this up." Harry said as he pocketed the list. He made another swipe at Fleur's hair and immediately headed outside as the older girl complained again to her parents.

"Did you see that Mama!" Fleur asked. "He did it again! He is so immature!"

"Let it go Fleur, It's all harmless fun." Apoline said.

"I'm not sure if this Harry person is competent enough to help us recover the book." Fleur muttered.

"I'm sure he is, our ancestor, Perenelle sent him." Julian Delacour added. "Though initially I was quite surprised at how young he is and had thoughts about hiring him to retrieve our family book of spells."

"What changed your mind Papa?" Fleur asked.

"I thought our wards were as strong as Beauxbatons... or even Hogwarts." Julian said. "When I offered to make him a portkey back to Britain, he just vanished."

"Vanished? He couldn't have apparated through the wards!" Fleur said.

"If a wizard is powerful enough, he can." Julian explained. "I'm sure Dumbledore or the other powerful wizards in the International Confederation could do it, but to do so they have to shatter the ward matrix. Our young guest just left without a trace."

***************

"Dudley, move over!" Vernon Dursley barked as he carried his tray filled with food in front of the Sofa. His son moved to the side and Vernon Dudley squeezed in and the couch groaned under the weight. Ever since Harry Potter disappeared last summer, things went rather downhill for the Dursley family.

At first everyone was happy that the 'freak' was gone, but they never realized how much money they saved with a free domestic helper and cook living under their roof. Vernon was forced to hire the services of a cleaning maid that cleaned their home every two weeks.

Petunia was forced to head back to the cleaners for their laundry and they had to order take-out food more often. Because of the additional expenses their budget was broken within a month, and the Dursley family had to adjust.

Dudley Dursley could not buy the latest toys anymore and he had to wait a week or two to obtain what he wanted. By that time the hype and craze over the toy was over, and Dudley's reputation as the coolest kid in the neighborhood plummeted.

Another headache for the Dursley family was their deteriorating health. Without a cook that prepared meals three times a day, Vernon and Dudley were forced to eat unhealthy, fatty meals that made their weight even heavier. Where once Dudley used his large size to intimidate and gather allies, he was now teased as the whale by the other kids, who were now brave to do so since Dudley couldn't catch them.

"Hehehe! That Mister Bean!" Vernon laughed as he watched the Telly. He scooped out a few sausages and stuffed them into his mouth while his wife tried to finish her salad.

"I'll just go the Loo." Dudley said as he stood up from the coach. The young boy squeezed through the door and after a minute of making sure he was on target, since he couldn't see past his tummy, he started to pee.

"Harry Potter must not go to Hogwarts!"

"AHHHH!" Dudley Dursley shrieked as an oversized toad materialized beside him.

"Harry Potter is indeed big as his reputation is!" The strange creature said. It looked closer at the large belly and revised its statement. "Even bigger than his reputation! Harry Potter is surely full of greatness, it is bursting out of him! Literally!"

"Mommy!" Dudley Dursley screamed, not caring if his piss was soaking the walls.

"Harry Potter must not be scared!" The creature tried to appease its hero. "Dobby is only here to warn Harry Potter of great danger... though Dobby doubts it if evil creature is capable of swallowing the great Harry Potter!"

BAM!

The door suddenly flung open as Vernon Dursley kicked the door, with a new shot gun on his hands.

"Dad!" Dudley shouted as he rushed behind his father while the strange creature looked on with confusion. "Harry Potter's parents are dead! Harry Potter has not father!"

"You! What are you doing here! You're a freak aren't you?" Vernon said as he aimed his shotgun at the strange creature. "Get out of my house!"

"You are not Harry Potter!" The creature declared as it realized its mistake. "Where is Harry Potter?"

"That little freak ran away from home!" Vernon Dursley replied. He still didn't lower his gun.

"Ran away?" Dobby asked. Vernon did not bother to reply as he continued to point his gun at the strange creature.

"Dobby must warn him of great danger!" The creature declared. It snapped its fingers and vanished, leaving wisps of smoke behind.

****************

"I managed to return the sorting hat." Harry said. "Though it looked sad that its vacation was over."

"You returned it to the Headmaster's office?" Nicky asked. "That's too risky Harry. You know Albus has many protections and alarms against intruders."

"Of course not... I have my ways." Harry said proudly.

Nicky hoped for more elaboration but the young thief just smiled and continued drinking his butterbeer. "So what do you want to do with the sword? Franz gave it to you as a gift... do you want me to keep it in my study?"

"That's fine... though I think it would fetch a good price." The young thief said after thinking for a moment.

"Like the sorting hat, you can't just sell the sword!" The old man palmed his face in frustration. "Have you no sense of morals? Do all you ever think about is money?"

Harry looked at the old man like he was stupid. "Of course... but I also enjoy the excitement of my... missions."

"Penny, help me here." Nicholas turned to his wife for help.

"It's no use Nicky... you can't expect to just change Harry's views on ancient relics over dinner." Penny said. She turned to the young boy whom she was getting fond of and asked kindly if he was staying for the night.

"I'll sleep elsewhere tonight." Harry said, finishing his drink.

"You're not staying tonight?" The old man asked as Harry stood up after he finished his dinner.

"I have a new hideout you know." The boy said. "It sometimes helps to have safe houses, just like in James Bond."

"So that's what you think of our house? As a safe house?" Nicholas asked.

"No, this one's the headquarters." Harry said as he pocketed a few apples from the bowl. He moved closer to Penny and kissed her cheek to the old woman's delight. She was trying for weeks to help Harry become comfortable around her, and it looks like she was making progress.

"Thanks again Penny, I'll be going now." Harry said as he picked up the notes on the table that Penny supplied.

"Are you sure you are fine in your new safe house?" Penny asked.

"It's a totally secret place, and quite comfortable." Harry bragged. The boy waved a final goodbye and vanished.

*****************

Kit moved slowly past the cat flap that Tonks installed in the back door. The young cat cautiously looked around and moved towards the living where he knew Tonks' mom Andromeda was watching the Telly.

MROOWR!

He was suddenly lifted to the air by Tonks who wore a triumphant look on her face. "It's bath time for you Kit!"

The young cat frantically struggled against the older girl's grip, but once again he wasn't able to escape.

"Now I know cats don't like to get wet, but you're a magical cat!" Tonks said eagerly. "You'll love the bath I prepared in the tub for you! I even bought you a toy to play with!"

Harry was seriously tempted to unsheathe his claws and scratch his eccentric 'master', he just had a bath at the old man's place. He decided against it in the end, this was his safe house after all and he wouldn't want to be kicked out.

"Come back here Kit!"

MEROOOWR!

"It's strawberry shampoo! You don't like the smell?"

Hsss!!

"Don't you snarl at me Kit! Don't you want to smell good?"

Andromeda Tonks smiled and she increased the volume on the telly as the shrieks of her daughter and her pet cat got louder.

*************

"Sorry I'm late Professor." The Hogwarts Groundkeeper said as he entered the staff room.

"It's all right Hagrid." Albus said kindly. "Have a seat."

He noticed that the half giant had raw red eyes, he was obviously crying. "What's wrong old friend?"

"It's nothing Professor." Hagrid said as he sniffed.

"Back to the agenda then." Dumbledore said as he gave one last glance to his groundskeeper. "The issue of the missing sorting hat."

"We still have not found it." Severus Snape said. "I have searched every nook and cranny of that fool's office, but the hat was not there."

"What about searching in the third floor corridor? The fat lady was found there." Albus suggested.

"We thought of that too." Minerva McGonagall answered. "But there are no indications that the Sorting was there in the Cerberus' room."

At hearing the word Cerberus, the half giant burst into tears.

"Hagrid! What's wrong?" Minerva asked while Severus Snape moved slightly away from the half giant.

"It's... It's Fluffy! Poor Fluffy's sick!" Hagrid said as he continued to cry. His nose soon stuffed and he used his coat to wipe the mucus off his face.

"How did that happen?" Albus asked.

"It was after Fluffy stopped Quirrell. He's always vomiting now and his health is getting worse!" Hagrid cried harder.

"Don't you have a hanky Hagrid?" Snape muttered.

The Half giant fished his pockets for a suitable substitute and finally pulled out a fabric he felt. He heard gasps around him but he ignored it and blew his nose hard, dumping untold quantities of mucus in his 'hanky'.

"OH Merlin! That's so gross! Wash me Albus! Wash me this instant!"

The familiar voice of the Sorting hat was suddenly heard and the Hogwarts staff looked on with shock and revulsion as the half giant threw the hat into the center of the table in surprise.

"Blimey! Look at that!" Hagrid said in amazement

_*********************_

_Paris_

Harry tugged his jacket tighter to his body as he walked past a crowd of tourists gawking at the buildings. He had just recovered the stolen ancient book and was on his way back to the Delacours when he decided to take a break and tour the city of Paris.

It turned out that a rival pure blood family had stolen the book of spells since they thought that the Delacour Family was now tainted since Julian had married a half veela. The pureblood supremacists had decided that Julian was no longer entitled to the ancient family book of spells that was tradition among the noble families of France.

Harry smiled at the tourists and their naïve ways and the young thief actually spotted a few pick pockets preying on a group with the American Flag with them.

They stuck out like a sore thumb as they gawked and pointed at the various landmarks while seasoned pickpockets divested them of their cameras, wallets, bags and their jewelries. The tourist group from America were displayed their jewelry, cameras, money and it practically screamed prey for any thief, local or international.

Harry had to admire the local pickpockets, they were as smooth as he is, or even better. He spotted a family of three talking amongst themselves in a cafe and he decided to hone his skills. A glint caught his attention, and he stared at the expensive looking camera.

The young thief needed a diversion, and he decided to use a little trick the old man taught him. Harry used a wandless summoning charm, the only trick he knew, and summoned a waiter's shoes, making the man crash into a table full of customers.

Panic ensued, and Harry used the opportunity to snatch the camera while the family of three was distracted.

"HELP! THIEF!"

Harry froze up and cursed under his breath... he was sure that he wasn't seen and his planning was flawless. The sound of foots steps reached him closer and he was about to start running when his foot accidentally tripped the person behind sending the unfortunate bloke to the ground.

"There! Catch him!"

He looked at the person that fell and saw a young man that looked to be in his late teens sprawled in the ground with a woman's handbag beside him. It was the same bag that the mother in the family of three had and it seemed that an opportunistic thief also used Harry's distraction.

"Oh thank Goodness! " The woman sad as she ran towards Harry. She gave him a bright smile while the waiter of the café pinned down the snatcher.

"My camera! It's gone!" Harry heard a male voice and he quickly thought of a way out.

"It's here mister, the snatcher accidentally threw it to me as he fell." Harry said.

The man sighed in obvious relief. "You're British too aren't you? Thank God for a fellow countryman. This camera's a Leika, and cost me quite a few pounds."

Harry gaped as he recognized the man smiling at him and he smiled nervously back when he realized who he had attempted to steal from. These were the Grangers! And that must mean...

"HARRY!"

The young boy turned around and faced his first friend and he was forced to step back as Hermione flung herself towards him. "Oh it's good to see you! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked as she hugged her friend once more.

"I'm just sightseeing." Harry said as he forced himself to smile back. "What are you doing here Hermione?"

"We visit the continent every summer. This year we picked Paris! And you're here!" Hermione gushed.

Harry smiled faintly, his friend was in 'hyper' mode and he knew she would keep talking for hours if she was allowed to. Luckily for him Hermione's parents stepped in, forcing their daughter to stop her relentless verbal attack.

"We finally meet THE Harry Potter. I'm Emma Granger and this is my Husband Dan." Emma said as she shook the hand of the young boy.

"I have to say you really lived up to your reputation. You're a true hero Harry." Dan said as he eagerly shook the boy's hand. "You stopped that thief and saved my Leika from damage."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that Dan Granger didn't recognize him.

"It was no trouble at all."Harry said, lowering his voice on purpose.

After the incident was sorted out, the Grangers left without filing a police complaint since it would only waste the rest of their day in Paris. The family insisted that Harry join them for lunch and finally Harry relented.

Hermione immediately attached to his side, beaming with happiness at the unexpected but welcome appearance of her friend.

"I tried to introduce you earlier to my parents at King's cross, but you suddenly vanished." Hermione said. "Where did you go?"

"I forgot my books in the compartment, so I rushed back to retrieve them. By that time I couldn't find you because of the crowds and decided to go home." Harry replied as he scooped some ice cream. Hermione nodded at this, accepting the explanation and she continued to smile at her friend.

"It's such a wonderful coincidence that we would meet here isn't it Harry?" Hermione asked. "I sometimes wonder if Divination is not that useless after all."

"Yeah... useless." Harry replied as he took another spoonful of ice cream.

"What are you doing here Harry? And who are you with?" Emma Granger asked. "It's not safe for a young man to walk alone in a foreign city."

"I'm with some friends." Harry said evasively. He spotted Dan Granger smiling at him from time to time while he fondly cleaned his Leika Camera M5 and he was forced to smile back.

"Well since we have some free time, why don't we fetch you home?" Emma suggested. "I'm sure your guardians would be happy to see that you have arrived safely. Where are you staying?"

"It's fine really." Harry begged off, but Emma was as persistent, if not more than her daughter.

"No, I insist. The sun's is almost setting, and it will not be safe for you to wander Paris alone in the dark." Emma persisted. She looked back at her 'husband' for some support. "Don't you think so Dan?"

"I agree, it's the least we could do after you saved this family's vacation." Dan Granger said.

Harry sighed and finally gave out the Address of the Delacour's residence in Paris. "It's in Foch Avenue."

"Why that's practically a five minute walk from here!" Emma said. "Let's head back."

"Wow... there are really big houses here Harry." Hermione murmured. "Who are you staying with?"

"I'm staying old friends of my parents." Harry said and the Grangers' expression fell slightly as they felt pity for the orphaned boy.

Five minutes later, Harry was standing in front of the house and was currently saying goodbye to Hermione and her parents.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but my portkey back to England is tomorrow." Harry said and the young girl's expression fell.

"I'll visit you this July, don't worry." Harry said. He was now confident to visit his friend's home now that Dan Granger did not recognize him.

"Oh right! I'm excited about that." Hermione said brightly. "I can't wait!"

"Me too." Harry agreed. Hermione's neighborhood was for well to do families and he was sure there would be nice shiny things for him to pick up.

"He's a nice boy." Emma Granger said. "Though a bit quiet."

"He's like that mum. But he can be pretty mischievous when he wants too." Hermione said. She glanced back and was not surprised to find that Harry had now disappeared.

*******************

Harry donned his cloak and mask as he appeared at the true address of the Delacours and decided to tease Fleur once again. The heiress of the Delacour fortune was easy to rile up and it was funny to see her irritated.

As he walked around the spacious hallways of the Delacour mansion, he wondered why it was awfully quiet. He knew that the by this time, the Delacours would be eating dinner at the dining room as servants bustled in and out delivering exquisite dishes.

Harry heard muffled noises in the private study and decided to investigate. Maybe he could make Fleur shriek like a banshee this time.

"Where is it?" A large man said in heavy English. He was obviously not a French citizen. "My employer had recently found out that the book is gone."

"It doesn't belong to you!" Julian said defiantly.

CRACK!

The large man punched Julian, making a lip split. "It doesn't belong to you either. Your family is now impure, and the book that recorded the history of the Delacours and the spells your ancestors invented is now forfeit."

"I'll ask again... where... is it? And how did you recover it so quickly?" The man asked.

Harry narrowed his eyes when he saw three servants stunned lying in the study while Julian Delacour sat on his chair, bound by thick ropes. Apoline was beside Fleur and they were both bound by ropes while little Gabrielle slept on her crib.

"If you won't answer..." The man moved closer to the crib and pointed his wand at the sleeping baby.

"NO!" Apoline cried out as tears dropped down her flawless cheeks. "We told you we don't know where it is! Leave my baby alone!"

"You're lying." The man said. "Say goodbye to your daughter..."

A red bolt came from the shadows and the large man was forced to duck and face the new threat. His experienced eyes narrowed when he saw no signs of his new opponent and he twirled his wand and let out a burst of magic, designed to see the position of hidden enemies.

For a brief moment he saw the silhouette of a person in the shadows and he started throwing curses and hexes at the corner of the study.

Harry narrowly avoided the spells by instantly fading and reappearing behind the large man. He sent out another bolt but it seemed that the man was an experienced dueler and managed to avoid it.

"ACCIO!" The intruder shouted and Harry felt his invisibility cloak slip from his body. He managed to counter the spell and he hastily moved out of range of the man's wand.

"Who are you?" The intruder demanded as he walked around pointing his wand in several directions hoping to spot his elusive opponent.

Julian's eyes widened when he felt the ropes that bound him suddenly vanish and he slowly reached for his spare wand in his boot to escape the man's attention. He knew what Harry was planning and he focused his magic, ready to cast several spells at the right moment.

Once Harry saw that Julian was ready to assist him, he decided to draw out the man to distract him while his employer attacked from behind. Two bolts of red light suddenly headed for the man and once again the intruder dodged by rolling to his side. With incredible speed and accuracy, the intruder sent a volley of blasting curses, and one hit the young thief head on, sending him crashing through the book cabinet.

As the man was about to gloat about his victory, he saw streaks of light rushing towards him and he fell down to the floor, stunned and a few bones broken. Julian Delacour was mad.

Immediately the Delacour Patriarch freed his family and servants and he hurried to their savior where he heard groans of pain and cursing.

"You arrived just in time."Julian said as he slowly reached and once he felt something solid, he pulled out the cloak and revealed the battered form of the young boy his ancestor had sent. "Can you stand Harry?"

"I think I can manage." The young boy said. He took the hand offered to him and he slowly stood up.

"Who was that?" Harry asked as he leaned on a chair.

"That is a professional thief that used polyjuice to imitate our butler." Julian said. The Delacour patriarch glanced to his family and smiled when he saw that they were all safe and sound.

"How did he manage to subdue all of you?" Harry asked. He felt blood trickle down from his neck and wiped it with his hand.

"He stunned me first since he knew that I was the most dangerous." Julian explained. "After that it was rather easy since my wife and daughter did not expect such a cowardly attack."

Apoline saw that her family's savior was swaying where he stood and after she gave Gabrielle to Fleur, she rushed to the boy's side.

"Are you fine Harry?" Apoline asked.

"I'm fine." Harry said. He winced when he placed weight on his right leg. "I might have received a few bruises... and a sprain in my leg."

Apoline examined the leg and Harry hissed when her fingers dug into a bruised spot. "You're lucky... nothing seems to be broken, but there might be a torn muscle or a fracture. You better drink some potions."

Julian nodded to the servants and all of them went out of the study, dragging the bound and defeated intruder with them. A few minutes later one servant returned with a series of potions on a silver tray.

"You can go Jacques." Julian Delacour ordered. "Make sure the manor is secured, and make sure our intruder will not escape. I will... speak with him later."

The servant nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

"Drink your potion Harry, or your injuries will only get worse." Apoline said.

Harry was about to remove his mask when he hesitated when he saw the Delacours staring at him curiously.

"We all vowed to keep your secret Harry." Julian said. "You can trust us with your identity."

Fleur who remained silent as he carried her younger sister stared at the young boy with renewed interest. Perhaps he was not that useless after all, his courageous actions earned her respect and admiration.

Harry slowly removed the straps on the mask he wore and he wiped his bloody face as the Delacours all drew collective breaths.

"Merde!" Fleur exclaimed when she saw the distinct scar. "He is Harry Potter!"

"When Grandmama said she will send someone competent to help us, she really did." Julian murmured. "She sent us the boy who lived."

"Keep this to yourselves alright?" Harry asked slowly after he finished drinking the potions Apoline indicated he should drink.

"Of course." Julian said while Apoline and Fleur nodded in agreement.

"The man said that the book he stole had gone missing." Julian said. "So it was the Malfoys then?"

"Yeah, I found the book prominently displayed in their living room." Harry said. "These Malfoys are annoying... the ones in Britain have the tendency to piss me off."

"They are... unbearable here too." Julian said as he opened a bottle of whiskey. He poured two glasses and gave one to his wife. "The Delacours are far older and richer than they are. They have been plotting the downfall of this family ever since I married my lovely wife, but I have never regretted that decision."

"Catch" Harry said as he fished an old worn book with its leather cover decorated with gold and silver thread.

The Delacour patriarch snatched it out of the air and inspected the book for any damage. "Now that I have it in my hands... It seems so worthless compared to the safety and well being of my family." Julian said as he placed the book onto its podium.

"You have delivered as you have finished as agreed upon." Julian Delacour said. "The Gold will be delivered as promised."

"And the Chocolate?" Harry asked.

"How could we not forget that?" Apoline laughed. "I will make sure that you have the best chocolates I can find... you deserve it at the very least."

"Thanks." Harry said as he straightened up. He was already feeling loads better except for a slight pain in his right leg. He summoned his Invisibility cloak from the floor and tucked it under his arm. "I better head back."

"Wait... Harry... I still have not discussed payment for saving my family's life." Julian said. He looked at his wife and Apoline nodded after a moment, thinking along the same lines as her husband. "Fleur will soon be looking for a betrothed... do you want to be betrothed with her?"

Harry narrowed his eyes as he looked at the girl who looked surprised at her father's statement. "What does betrothed mean? I get to tease her?"

"In a manner of speaking..." Julian said as Apoline bit her lip to stop from giggling. Harry Potter was a fine choice for her eldest, and after the courage he showed today, she was sure she could not find a better suitor. She didn't like taking advantage of the boy, but she knew it would be best for him in the long run. And like all mothers, she wanted the best for her daughter.

"You can tease Fleur all you want, and visit her." Julian finished. He held out a hand to shake. "Do you want to be my daughter's betrothed Harry Potter?"

The young thief thought for a moment before accepting the deal. It looked like Julian wanted him to accept the deal badly. "I'll accept, on one condition..."

"What is it?" Julian Delacour asked.

"Can you teach me how to duel like that? The old man's a good teacher and all... but he never taught me how to fight like that." Harry said.

"Done." Julian said, sounding pleased as he clasped the hand of Harry Potter. Their hands glowed blue for a moment, signifying a magical contract between two parties have been agreed upon.

"I better get back." Harry said. He stared at the older girl and grinned at her. "See you Later Fleur!"

"See you later Harry." Fleur replied shyly, to the young boy's surprise.

***************

"There you are." Tonks said as her pet walked in through the cat flap she installed at the back door. "I've been looking everywhere for you the whole day! I just visit the mall for an hour and when I come back you suddenly vanish!"

"Meow!"

"Don't make those cute big and green eyes on me!" Tonks said as she crossed her arms. She stared at her pet for a few minutes until she finally gave in. She could never say no to that cuteness.

"You're limping." Tonks said and Kit froze in his spot. He hoped that his 'owner' didn't notice this but it seemed Tonks was very observant for an overactive and sometimes clumsy girl.

"What happened? Did those mean dogs or older cats bully you?" Tonks asked as she scooped her pet from the floor. "Don't worry Kit... If I see those dogs again I'll transfigure them into mice for you to play with."

Tonks stared out the window and noticed several police cars were out on their street and she was puzzled at their appearance. Their neighborhood was usually peaceful and virtually no crime happened in their street.

"Mum! Why are there so many Bobbies at the street?" Tonks asked.

"There's a robber that struck our neighborhood dear." Andromeda replied. "Jewelries and... rare toys went missing. The police are puzzled with it since there are no signs of break in."

"Are we fine mum?" Tonks asked as she hugged her pet closer to her bosom. "Does the robber steal pets too?"

Andromeda laughed. "Kit is quite safe, since there are no reported missing pets. We're quite safe Dora, since we have wards to alert us if there are intruders."

"That's good to hear." Tonks said. "C'mon Kit! Let's give you a nice bath!"

************************

A/N: This is a Harry/ Hemione, (possibly a few girls) but it will be done much much later. They're too young right now.

I think that Tonks and Fleur are severely underused characters in canon and in the fan fiction world, and so I decided to give them major roles in Thief of Hogwarts.

Harry's sense of what is valuable slightly differs from a regular normal thief. While he does see gold, jewelry and others as precious commodities, he also thinks toys are valuable since he plays with them. As he grows older, his sense of what is valuable will also change according to his age.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Thief of Hogwarts**

By: _**Bluminous**_

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 9: **Twin Troubles**

"... and Julian taught me about a shortcut in casting the blasting curse." The young boy said as he sat on the old man's desk, swinging his legs while the old man stood in front of a shelf looking a book.

"Hmm that's nice Harry." Nicholas said absently.

"Ahh there it is..." The Master Alchemist smiled when he finally spotted an old tome and pulled it out of the shelf."Did you bring a souvenir back from France?"

"I was planning to sell them... but take your pick." Harry started rummaging his bag and pulled out various jewelries, wallets and money bags.

Nicholas palmed his face in frustration once more, a habit he had developed ever since their young guest decided that the Flamel home was his headquarters and warehouse for stolen goods. Already his side table filled with plaques and trophies stood beside various action figures and robot in dramatic poses.

He headed towards his desk and inspected the loot, and he actually found a few nice looking watches.

"Nothing here is from the Delacours right? You know Penny won't like it if you steal something from them." Nicholas asked as he inspected a silver watch that had diamond studs around its frame.

"No..." Harry said slowly as he pocketed a golden fork with the Delacour crest stamped on it. He thought it was cool and could be used as a 'trident' for his action figure.

"Good." Nicholas said in approval. He tested a watch and was pleased to find that it fit him perfectly. "Uhmm Harry... can I have this?"

"Sure." Harry replied after inspecting the watch. The young thief fished his pockets for a piece of chocolate wrapped in an exotic paper and slowly bit into the chocolate goodness.

"Don't tell Penny where I got it alright?" Nicholas asked smiling nervously."Tell her... that you bought it for me."

"Thief's honor." Harry promised, crossing his heart while his face took on an earnest expression.

"Does that mean anything at all?" Nicholas asked.

"No." Harry said simply as he fished his pockets for another piece of chocolate.

The box of chocolates that Apolline gave him was delicious, and she even promised to get him more if he wanted. The young thief narrowed his eyes when he fished out of his pockets a plastic cylindrical object with a gray cap, instead of the golden foil wrapper of his favorite chocolate.

"What's that?" Nicholas asked curiously.

Harry opened the gray cap and out came a smaller cylindrical shaped object that was yellow in color with various markings on it. The young boy could read the word 'KODAK' as it was the most prominent and largest word in the cylinder.

"This is a camera film." Harry replied as he made the small roll of film dance around his fingers. "I wonder how it got here?"

"There's something written under the cap." Nicholas said as he inspected the plastic object. "The word 'Dan' is written underneath."

"It must have belonged to Hermione's dad and got mixed up. I... saved his camera from being destroyed." Harry said. "I'll return it when I visit them tomorrow."

****************************

"Mama?" Fleur sat beside her mother in the sitting room. "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"What is it dear?" Apolline asked as she put down the wizard magazine she was reading. She observed her daughter for a moment and stroked her long blond hair. "Is this about your betrothal to Harry Potter?"

The Delacour heiress nodded as she stared at her clasped hands. "I don't know what to do with... my future husband. He barely pays any attention to me when he visits, except when he likes to play with my hair."

"Boys in his age are like that dear, you just have to be patient with him." Apolline said. "Does he know that you will be his future bride?

"No Mama." Fleur grinned. "But I would love to see his face when he realizes it."

**********************

Harry was relishing the last of his desert while Penny and the old man were drinking their tea, enjoying its warmth amidst the surprisingly cold night.

"Are you sure you won't stay for the night dear? Ever since you found a safe house you have been sleeping there more often. At least tell us the address so that we can come to you if you need help." Penny suggested.

"I'm fine Penny." Harry replied. He suddenly remembered that Apolline had asked him to give a pack of chocolates to Penny and he fished it out of the bag beside his seat.

"Apolline asked me to give this to you." Harry explained as he handed the package to Penny. "She said that this was your favorite."

"I always knew Julian made a good choice with that girl." Penny replied. "I am sure my extended family is very pleased with you, having helped in saving their lives."

"And it was a very smart move on your part to ask Julian for some training. He was a dueling champion some years back." Nicholas added. "I'm surprised he agreed, since he never took any students and he is very secretive with his methods."

"I sensed that he wanted me to accept a tease all you want contract with her eldest daughter Fleur, and so I asked him that I will accept it if he trained me." Harry said proudly as he looked at the confused faces of the old man and Penny. "I told you I'm smart."

"Tease all you want contract?" Penny asked as she exchanged puzzled looks with her husband.

"You know..." Harry explained, waving his hands hoping the old man and penny would understand. "I'm Fleur's be towed."

"Do you mean betrothed Harry?" Penny asked as she exchanged a glance with Nicky. Her husband started to pour a good quantity of wine to his and her glass as he already suspected what happened.

"That's it." Harry nodded. "Julian offered me to be Fleur's betrothed. That means I can tease and annoy her all I want, and Julian told me yesterday that I can visit their large house whenever I feel like it. They even gave me a permanent room to sleep in!" The boy finished, looking proud of himself. He was puzzled at the old man's reaction since he was expecting Nicky to congratulate him for his negotiating skills.

Penny was covering her mouth with a napkin, her face red while her husband was pouring another glass of wine for himself.

Slightly concerned by their unusual behavior, the boy who lived gave a hasty goodbye and vanished into his mysterious safe house.

After several minutes of full blown laughter, the old couple finally settled down, though ever so often, one of them burst into a fit of giggles.

"I think I better have a long talk with Julian." Penny said.

"You don't disapprove?" Nicholas asked.

"I didn't like the way they took advantage of Harry's naivety, but I think it is a good choice." Penny confessed.

"Hmmf, the only reason you're not throwing hexes and curses is because that little bugger is now related to you." Nicholas said. "Admit it, you're happy."

"I am." Penny replied.

****************

"Hi Kit." Andromeda said when she spotted the young cat walk in. "Had a nice stroll?"

Meow.

"That's nice." Andromeda said. She patted the empty spot beside her and the young cat leaped onto the couch and settled beside her. Andromeda saw her daughter do this, and her new pet cat would always leap onto the couch and finally settle on her lap.

"You don't want to rest on my lap Kit?" Andromeda asked. The young cat merely opened one eye to look at her and closed it again. Andromeda grinned and went back to watching the Telly. It seemed that young Kit was only comfortable enough with her daughter and she wondered how deep a bond was forming between the young cat and Dora.

"Hi mum!" Tonks said as she walked in on the sitting room.

"How was your day dear?" Andromeda asked.

"I just submitted my application form the Auror corps." Tonks said. Kit felt that the witch was nervous and he opened one eye to look at the older girl.

"I'm sure you'll get in." Andromeda tried to reassure her daughter.

"I won't get my hopes up." Tonks replied as she sat down. "Unless a veteran Auror chooses me to be his or her apprentice, I don't have a good chance of getting accepted." She noticed kit was sitting between her and her mother and she patted her lap telling her pet to rest on her lap.

Kit sort of knew that Tonks was feeling nervous and though he was quite comfortable in his spot, he stretched and lightly jumped on the older girl's lap. Immediately he felt sweaty palms caress his fur and he lied down and started to sleep again.

Andromeda chuckled when she saw this. "It's only been weeks and you both get along so well."

"We do." Tonks said as she continued to scratch the nape of Kit where she knew he liked. "It's like we were meant to meet. He's a bit of a grouch at times and lazy as hell, but I love Kit."

"Have you ever thought that you finally found your familiar?" Andromeda asked. She knew a wizard or a witch's familiar was very rare, since there was only a very small chance that a wizard or a witch will get to meet the magical creature suited for them. Only a few wizards were lucky enough to meet their familiar, and one of them was Albus Dumbledore.

"Familiar?... I never considered it." Tonks said. She lifted Kit to her chest, waking the sleeping cat.

"Hey Kit, did you hear what mum was talking about?" Tonks asked. The cat yawned and opened its eyes and sneezed as he sniffed the perfume the older girl was wearing.

"You don't like my perfume huh?" Tonks asked. "My ex boyfriend gave it to me... does it smell bad?"

Kit sneezed again and scrambled out of Tonks arms to avoid the pungent scent and the older girl laughed.

"I guess that answers it." Tonks said as she stood up. "Come on Kit!"

Kit moved closer to Andromeda and yawned and flicked his tail in boredom.

"You're such a lazy cat Kit!" Tonks scolded her 'pet' as she crossed her arms. "Pretending to be asleep won't work on me you know."

Losing patience, Tonks scooped up her 'pet' while Kit valiantly tried to hold on by attaching his claws on the couch.

****************

Knock! Knock!

Emma Granger opened the door and smiled when she saw the young boy that saved their vacation in Paris.

"Harry." Emma greeted the boy who lived. "Come in dear. Did you have any trouble finding our house?"

"It was fine Mrs. Granger." Harry said as he looked around the neighborhood. "My Guardian dropped me off at the corner and will pick me up later."

"I wish you would have invited your guardian for a cup of tea." Mrs. Granger said, hopefully looking around for a non-existent car.

"Aunt Penny has some other things to do." Harry replied as he stepped inside the Granger house.

"By the way, Mrs. Granger, I think this got mixed up with my things during the accident in Paris." Harry said as he fished out the roll of film housed in the black plastic cylinder. "I think this belongs to Mister Granger."

"Thanks Harry." Emma Granger said. "I'll have this developed as well. Go on in, Hermione and Padma are in the library room, take the door on the right down the hall."

"Thanks Mrs. Granger." Harry said.

"Hi Padma, Hermione." Harry said as he entered the library room. "Nice place you got here."

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked and she rushed towards the boy who lived. "You came!"

"I promised didn't I?" The boy who lived said.

"You did." Hermione beamed. "So now that we are all here, what do you want to do?"

"I dunno... eat?" Harry suggested. "I'm a bit hungry. Your house was quite a commute."

"You came here by yourself?" Hermione asked.

"I'm used to it." Harry said. He spotted a plate of sandwiches and immediately picked one up. "Is this for me?"

"Go ahead." Hermione said as she sat back down on a comfy chair and looked at her friend. Now that Harry wasn't wearing loose clothes she noticed that he had put on some weight. "You look healthier Harry."

"I'm just eating well." The boy who lived replied. He was eating two sets of meals everyday... either at the Flamels or the Delacours, and his standard two meals of Tuna at the Tonks residence. At first he was hesitant to eat any meal served by Tonks, but she was persistent and soon his instincts for fish and other meat soon overcame his wariness.

"It's a beautiful day, and Hermione the park near your house is absolutely adorable." Padma said. "Can we go there?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Hermione said. The two Ravenclaws gathered their books and trooped outside to read dragging along a reluctant Harry who wanted to continue lounging around the luxurious house.

************

"You called for me Em?"

"Sit down." Emma Granger said as her husband entered the study.

"What is it?" Dan asked nervously as he sat down on the chair in front of the desk. "You know I've stopped seeing... her."

"What are these?" Emma asked as she threw a dozen pictures onto the desk. Dan swallowed nervously when he spotted the pictures he had taken in Paris and her more attractive citizens. He thought he had lost it when that thief attempted to steal his camera and he actually regretted them losing it. They were great stolen shots after all.

"They're just pictures Em..." Dan said weakly.

"Just Pictures? Just Pictures?" Emma Granger's voice grew louder.

"In this picture..." Emma jabbed a finger of a brunette with a particularly short skirt and gorgeous legs walk past, while Emma and Hermione were just outside of frame, though their trademark brown hair could still be seen at the edge of the shot.

"...You were supposed to take a picture of me and your daughter while we stood at the base of the Eiffel Tower." Emma continued. "Do you have any conscience at all Dan?"

"I'm sorry Emma." Dan Granger replied. "I have no excuse."

"You better not put another toe out of line Dan." Emma warned her husband. "I'll be keeping my eye on you."

****************

"Neville! You have a visitor!" Augusta called out. After a few minutes of waiting the Longbottom Matriarch grew impatient.

"You know boys, they like to play around." Pomona Sprout said. "I don't mind waiting Augusta."

"My grandson is the future Lord Longbottom, he should start learning about manners and punctuality at an early age." Augusta replied. "Please wait for a moment Professor."

"Call me Pomona, Lady Longbottom." Pomona smiled. She leaned back and admired the greenhouses that surrounded the Longbottom Manor and relished the smell of the lush vegetation.

Bam!

"Neville! What are you doing in the dark?" Augusta Longbottom asked as she suddenly burst into her grandson's room.

The young Longbottom heir gasped and dived flat on the floor and winced when his crotch was crushed. Neville moaned and writhed in pain to the shock of his grandmother.

"Neville!" Augusta shrieked when she saw her grandson on the ground. "Pomona! Something's happened!"

"What is it?" Pomona entered the room seconds later to find Neville lying on the floor on his tummy while Augusta knelt beside her grandson.

"He looks like he's in pain!" Augusta said.

"I'm... I'm fine grandma." Neville said weakly as he tried to sit up.

"You certainly are not!" Augusta snapped. "Look at yourself!"

"What happened?" Pomona asked as she sat beside Lady Longbottom

"You just surprised me that's all." Neville said weakly. "I was... sleeping and fell off the bed."

"Oh Neville... you need to act more like your father. He didn't jump around like a frightened cat whenever I burst into his room." Augusta said as Pomona helped her grandson to stand up.

"Professor Sprout!" Neville exclaimed, just realizing that his very, very favorite professor was inside his room. The Longbottom her immediately flushed red with embarrassment as the object of his desires was actually here in his room. She smelled wonderful, of earth and flowers, just the way Neville liked.

"Pomona decided to visit dear." Augusta said as she slowly stood up. "Now why don't you freshen up and head come downstairs when you're ready."

Neville adjusted the waistband of his pajamas and nodded and immediately headed inside his bathroom.

"What a charming boy." Pomona said. "He's very delightful to teach."

"Really? My Neville?" Augusta asked surprised.

"Oh yes... he always volunteers to stay behind and help me clean up." Pomona said. "He will be quite the Herbologist in the future."

A few minutes of polite discussion about how Neville was faring in Hogwarts, The young Longbottom Lord entered the sitting room, his face flushed red like he had just completed a vigorous exercise.

"You're finally here." Augusta said when she saw her grandson walked in. "Pomona has come here to see your... thing."

"My thing?" Neville gasped as hundreds of thoughts ran through his young mind, processing the meaning of his grandmother's words.

"Yes your thing." Augusta said. "Your rare plant whose name is hard to pronounce."

"Oh." Neville said. "Grandma, it's called Mimbelus Mimbletomia"

"Yes that... thing." Augusta said. "Pomona dear, I'll leave you in Neville's care..."

The Longbottom heir's face grinned as he dreamt of the possible meaning of those words.

"...since I have an appointment with the old crowd." Augusta continued. "I'm sorry that I had to leave abruptly."

"That's all right Augusta..." Pomona Sprout assured her host. "After all, I came... unannounced."

"Thank you for understanding Pomona." Augusta said. "Neville, take good care of your Professor."

"I will!" Neville promised. He was sure he would plenty of material for his dreams tonight.

*************************

"I don't see you around these days." The older boy said. "Have you transferred to another school?"

"Yeah." Harry replied as he handed a set of comic books that were sealed in plastic packaging. "I have a new school, up north."

"It's sad to see you go." The older boy replied as he handed a rare action figure. "Take care of Snake Eyes now alright? That model's very rare."

"Of course." Harry said happily as he checked the limbs if they were loose. Satisfied that it was still in pristine condition, the younger boy carefully placed it in his bag. He was happy that his collection of Snake eyes was growing, and he couldn't wait to play with it. "I'll visit again when I have the chance."

Without another word, the two boys headed to separate directions, eager to read or play with their respective goods.

Harry walked along the familiar street that has been home for ten years, looking around if there was anything of interest. He finally stopped at number four Privet drive, and was surprised to see that the lawn and his Aunt Petunia's garden was growing wild with weeds.

The young boy was afraid to face his guardians, he was sure his Uncle Vernon would be very angry with by now. He noticed that Uncle Vernon's car was not parked outside and he quietly walked up to the house and peered inside through an unwashed window.

The usually pristine living room was a mess, and piles of trash littered the coffee table. Harry knew that it was time to leave Privet Drive for good and he faded inside the house to gather the last of his belongings.

He was surprised to see that his cupboard was still the same, though a layer of dust now coated his small cot and the floor. More webs made by the spiders now hang from the sloping ceiling of his cupboard but his few toys were still there. Harry removed a piece of the loose wooden floor and started stowing inside his bag for the few toys and comic books that he collected over the years.

Harry crawled out of his cupboard and he smiled faintly as he looked one last time at his home. He had very good memories inside the tiny room, where he usually plotted and schemed about his future missions.

"Good bye." The young thief whispered to his cupboard. Feeling an odd sense of loss, Harry Potter decided to tour the house, the place he once considered as his home.

***************

Inside his Office, Albus Dumbledore jerked up as a loud noise from an instrument in his office started to activate. Minerva McGonagall stopped reciting from the list for materials needed for the school year and looked around searching for the source of the noise.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts immediately headed to the shelf where his instruments were located and he was shocked to see the condition of blood wards inside young Harry Potter's home.

"The protection! It's unraveling!" Albus whispered. He turned around and faced his deputy while removed his wand from his robes. "We must get to Harry Potter's house immediately, Minerva."

"Of course Albus." The Deputy Headmistress said as she stood up, drawing her wand from her pocket. Dumbledore turned a quill into a portkey, and witch and wizard touched it and disappeared in a swirl of wind and colors.

*****************

Harry had finished his tour inside the house, pocketing a few valuables that caught his interest. He decided to also collect that the few broken toys he left behind, since Harry thought that the first ever object he acquired had a special place in his collection.

As he crawled back in, he immediately froze when he heard the front door open and footsteps walk in. Fearing that his relatives had decided to come home early, Harry quietly closed the door and contemplated fading from the spot. He decided against it, curious about the reason why his relatives left their house at such a derelict state.

Albus immediately strode in and he cast several charms to see where the boy who lived was while Minerva looked on with disapproval at the messy state of the living room.

The headmaster sighed in relief when the magical aura of Harry Potter registered just a few feet beside him.

"Good morning, Mister Potter." Albus said kindly as he faced the cupboard.

"Where is he Albus?" Minerva asked, looking around the house.

The headmaster did not bother to reply, but he bent on his knees and opened the cupboard door. "Hello Harry."

The young boy looked at the headmaster nervously, wondering why the old coot decided to visit now.

"Ehmm Hi." Harry said nervously.

"What are you doing there Mister Potter?" Minerva asked as she crouched down beside Dumbledore. She gasped when she saw her young student kneeling on the floor, with a small cot beside him. "Why... why is there a cot inside Harry?"

"This is my room." Harry said simply. He was not embarrassed at the least for having a small room. The young thief actually thought it was unique, since he was the only boy he knew that lived inside a cupboard. "What are you doing here professor?"

Harry was surprised to see the usually stern Transfiguration Professor begin to wipe her eyes with her pink hanky. "This is your room? Oh Harry."

Albus Dumbeldore's expression fell when he realized what that he was partly responsible for the sorry state of the quiet boy outside Hogwarts. This answered so many questions... why he was so quiet, unassuming and barely spoke out outside of the classroom.

"Have you decided to run away Harry?" Albus asked softly. The boy who lived did not answer, nervous at being the center of intense scrutiny from the old coot and the Transfiguration Professor.

"No." Harry replied. "I was just... going out for a walk."

"You can tell the truth dear." Minerva sniffed as she continually dabbed her eyes. "I will not blame you for deciding to run away. James and Lily... oh what would they say."

"Come out of there Harry." Minerva said gently.

Harry slowly stood up and he was surprised when he was immediately hugged by the stern Deputy Headmistress. Harry smiled when he remembered the last time he in such close proximity to the old witch.

"You're so brave, putting a smile like that." Minerva replied as she caressed the young boy's cheek, misinterpreting the Harry's smile as a brave show of composure. She gave a nasty glare at the Headmaster who looked sad and embarrassed at the state of dwelling of the boy who lived.

"Why are you here professors?" Harry asked.

"Have you ever wondered why you survived the killing curse from Voldemort Harry?" Albus asked. He was pleased when the boy didn't recoil at the Dark Lord's name.

"No." Harry replied honestly. He knew of the prophecy, and the old man and Penny speculated at what it meant, though they do not have the vaguest idea at what caused Harry to survive the killing curse.

"It was your mother." Albus replied. "Your mother's love protected you."

Harry stared at the Headmaster, intently observing his face for any signs of deceit. He found none, either the old coot was telling the truth or he was a fantastic actor.

"My mother?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry. And I used that powerful protection and extended it to this House." Albus replied. "As long as you call Number Four Privet drive your home, the enchantments will continually protect you."

Harry did not reply, as he realized that his decision earlier to leave Privet Drive caused the protection to vanish.

"And when you decided to run away, you stopped calling this place your home... am I right Harry?" Albus asked and he smiled when the young boy nodded.

"This complicates things. " Albus replied. "As the boy who lived, many families were eager to take you in after you were orphaned... but I decided that you be placed where your mother's blood dwells... Petunia's home since you will be safest here."

"Perhaps this is the best Albus." Minerva said. "Harry may be safe here from the Dark Lord, but does that justify the hardships Harry experienced living here? I think not."

"Very well... since the charm is now broken I will consult with the Goblins of Gringotts, and use the will to determine where you would now stay." Albus replied. There was nothing else to do, since the powerful protection in Petunia's house was now broken. He would have to cast additional protections in Harry's new place of residence and add a Fidelius Charm if needed.

All was not lost, and Albus thought he could use the opportunity to mold the boy to the Gryffindor hero he needed. The Weasleys would be a suitable location, and he had good relations with Molly and Arthur.

"Would you like to come with me to Gringotts? I am sure you would be eager to read your parent's will." Albus asked.

"Sure Professor." Harry replied. He knew he had no choice.

"Where are your things then? And your trunk?" Minerva asked as she placed a comforting hand on young Harry's shoulder.

"I asked uhmm Hermione to keep it for me for the rest of the summer." Harry replied. " The Dursleys don't like anything magical inside the house."

"The Dursleys... I will have words with them later." Minerva said as her grip on the young boy's shoulders tightened.

"Touch this Harry." Albus replied, holding out a quill. Harry touched the tip of the Quill while Minerva touched the other end and the three magical beings vanished from Privet Drive, never to return again.

********************

"Nymphadora... it's a pleasure to see you again." Albus said when he noticed the young metamorphagus walking around the Alley.

The young witch's face immediately turned sour at the mention of her name, but she forced her face to smile back. "It's a pleasure to meet you too Headmaster, Professor."

"How are you faring Tonks?" Minerva asked. "Are you still considering the career path to become an Auror?"

"Of course Professor, that's always been my dream." Tonks replied. She noticed the young boy between the two professors and looked at him curiously. There was something strange with the boy, he was awfully familiar, like she knew him from somewhere.

Albus noticed her gaze and smiled. "Allow me to introduce you Harry Potter. Harry this is Nymphadora Tonks."

Tonks gaped at seeing the savior of the wizarding world, but that immediately vanished when she saw his green emerald eyes. They were so similar to Kit's, her wayward pet.

Harry smiled at his 'owner', enjoying the fact that she doesn't know who he is. He was very amused at learning her name, since he never heard it before. Even Andromeda called her daughter Dora, and he actually thought that was her true name. Nymphadora sounds much better, since it suited her personality well.

Tonks seemed to know what the boy who lived was thinking and she shook his hands. "You think my name's funny do you?"

"No." Harry said immediately, though he was thoroughly amused. Nymphadora.

"Just call me Tonks." The metamorphagus witch said, she knew the boy who lived was lying for some reason. "You know, you awfully feel familiar."

Harry shrugged and he yawned.

"What are you doing here Tonks?" Minerva asked.

"I was just getting some things for my pet cat." Tonks said. She removed a piece of clothing from her bag and showed it to the professor. "I think Kit would look cute in this don't you?"

As a cat animagus, Minerva knew that the poor pet cat would not like this, but she kept it to herself.

"That's... interesting Tonks." Minerva said as she stared at the lace that covered the small hat. Harry's face immediately blanched at was he was going to be forced to wear sooner or later. Bugger.

"That's not all!" Tonks said eagerly. She showed various clothing accessories, like a ribbon for the tail, a jacket, and purple socks for her pet.

Harry seriously considered not making an appearance at the Tonks residence for a few nights because of this.

****************

"The will specified that if they have died, Sirius Black will be the one to take care of Harry James Potter." Griphook said as he read from the will.

"That is not possible." Albus said immediately. "Sirius Black is currently incarcerated in Azkaban."

" Very well... the next is Remus Lupin." Griphook said again.

"That is also not possible. Remus Lupin has a health condition that the ministry has classified as a risk." Albus said.

"We are aware of this." Griphook nodded. "In the event that the previously mentioned wizards are not capable of taking care of Harry Potter, then the Ministry will decide where he would live."

"As the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, I propose that Harry live with Weasleys." Albus replied. The Headmaster smiled... things were going smoothly.

"The Weasleys?" Harry asked.

"They are good people Harry." Albus replied as he looked at the boy walking round the room, looking at the various objects in the Goblin's office. "Molly and Arthur Weasley were friends of your parents."

"We will consider it." Griphook replied as he read the various papers in his desk. "Wait... there is something."

"What is it?" Albus asked.

"The House of Potter has a betrothal contract with the House of Delacour." Griphook replied. "Specifically, Harry Potter is betrothed to Fleur Delacour, daughter of Lord Delacour."

"WHAT?" Albus said as he stood up from his plushy chair that he conjured.

"Harry is betrothed?" Minerva asked. "When did this happen?"

"It is not specified. It is just stated that the Head of the house of Potter has and agreement with the head of house of Delacour, sometime after the will was updated." Griphook said. "This changes things."

"What do you mean?" Albus asked. "As the chief of Warlock, it is up to me to decide where Harry will leave."

"That is true... before the betrothal contract was agreed upon." Griphook replied. "Lord Julian Delacour has the option to take Harry in as his ward."

The goblin turned to his assistant. "Ask the head of the house Delacour if he would like to attend the meeting."

The assistant nodded and hurried out of the room.

"I must protest... the lord of the house of Delacour is a French Citizen..." Albus began.

"... and he is legally within his right to take Harry Potter as his ward." Griphook interrupted the Chief Warlock. "The International Confederation of Wizards has passed a treaty allowing this matter."

The magical beings in the room were silent for a few minutes, contemplating this new development. The silence was broke when Harry Potter spoke out.

"What does Betrothed mean exactly?" The boy who lived asked. He wondered why the old coot was getting so worked up with this issue.

"Harry... Betrothed means a promise of marriage. When you turn Seventeen, you will wed Fleur Delacour." Minerva said.

CRASH!

Griphook, Albus and Minerva looked on as Harry Potter dropped the glass sphere he was playing with, while he wore a shocked expression in his face.

"MMmariage?" Harry asked weakly as he completely lost his composure.

*************

A/N:

With all the clamoring for a Harry/Hermione or a Harry/ Multi, I decided that I would change the classification of Thief of Hogwarts from a Harry/Hermione to just Harry with no paring.

So for Harry Hermione shippers, sorry to disappoint you. But there is more to Fan fiction than a Harry/Hermione paring. Maybe you're just smitten with the lovely Emma Watson. Haha.

Hermione is still a main character in this story though.

Some say that making this a Harem would ruin the story. Let's see.

It would be fun to see the three girls try and compete for Harry's attentions.

Some think Harem stories mean a smutfest, and would turn the three girls into mindless sex partners for Harry... BUT that's not what I'm aiming for.

There's more to Fleur and Tonks than awesome good looks and hot bodies, and in this story, I'll try to expand on their characters.

P.S. Part 1 of the latest chapter of Sword and Magic is posted in the groups.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Thief of Hogwarts**

By: _**Bluminous**_

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 10: **Con lessons**

"But I'm too young to be married!" Harry argued. The young boy resumed his pacing around the room, but at a much faster pace than before.

"You won't get married immediately Harry." Minerva placated the panicking boy. "Being betrothed means that you will get married when you grow older."

"I don't want to get married." Harry said, crossing his arms. "No way."

"I am pleased that you agree with me Harry." Albus said. "I do not think it would be beneficial for you to be under the care of the Delacours, a family that you are not even familiar with."

That remark immediately caught the boy's attention and he narrowed his eyes at the Headmaster. The old man had warned him repeatedly of the old coot's manipulative ways and he could see it now. He decided to consult the old man and Penny about this and thought for a way to get free.

"How long will it take for Mister Delacour to arrive?" Harry asked.

"A few hours I expect." Griphook replied. "I received word that Lord Delacour is currently in a meeting with our counterparts in France."

"Can I go to the alley?" Harry asked as he turned his green eyes at his Transfiguration professor. "I've visited the alley once... and that was with Hagrid." The young boy stuck out his lower lip for added effect.

Minerva smiled softly as she stroked young Harry's messy hair.

"Of course you can, and I'll even go with you. It's a good idea, isn't it, Albus?" Minerva said as she narrowed her eyes at the Headmaster, daring him to say otherwise.

"I think it is marvelous idea." Albus Dumbledore said after seeing the look in his deputy's face. "Why don't you show Harry around the alley, and get an ice cream while you're there. I doubt Harry here would enjoy spending hours listening to the adults' negotiations."

"Let's go then Harry." Minerva said, standing up. "Now where do you want to first?"

"The bookstore!" Harry said eagerly, earning a smile from McGonagall and Dumbledore.

**********************

"Now don't wander outside the bookstore okay Harry?" Minerva said as her young charged looked around with wide eyes. "I'll just be at the café in front of the store. Don't spend all of your money, understood?"

The young boy nodded and headed towards the charms and jinxes section and the Trasfiguration Mistress headed towards the small café right in front of the bookstore. As she gave out her order to the waiter, her thoughts wandered back to young Harry's betrothal to the heiress of the Delacours.

Minerva was confused on what James Potter thinking when he arranged for a betrothal for his son. She grudgingly admitted that it would be better for the boy to experience proper love and care from a family, and the Delacours could provide him that.

Harry made sure that his current minder was busy reading the morning paper before he enacted his plan into action. He knew he had a small window to visit the old man and seek his advice. The young thief made sure that no one was watching him before he vanished out of the bookstore. There was much explaining to do.

****************

"BOO!"

Nicholas Flamel sprayed the tea in his mouth to the morning paper he was reading and he immediately started coughing as the tea went into the wrong pipe.

"Harry! I told you to stop doing that! Do you want me to die?" Nicholas Flamel scolded the young boy.

"That was for not telling me what betrothed means." Harry said as he sat on the chair. "Now we are even."

"Who told you then?" Nicholas asked as he vanished the mess on his desk with his wand. A moment later his cup of tea refilled itself and he inhaled its aromatic scent before taking a sip.

Harry waited until the old man was happily taking a sip before he replied. He was still annoyed at the old man from hiding this from him. "From Professor McGonagall and the old coot. They told me at Gringotts where they would decide my guardianship after they caught me 'running away'."

The Boy–Who-Lived smiled as the daily prophet was once again soaked with tea. The picture of Minister Fudge was grumbling as it was soaked and started doing obscene hand gestures to the Master Alchemist.

"Would you stop doing that?" Nicholas complained as he vanished the mess again. He turned to the young boy and looked at him with concern. "What happened?"

"I was collecting the last of my toys from Privet Drive." Harry explained. "I was saying goodbye to that place since I figured I've found a new home here and my other safe house."

Nicholas smiled briefly when Harry said that he considered his house to his home. "What happened next?"

"The old coot happened." Harry muttered. "He explained to me that while I still considered the place where my mother's blood dwells my home, I would be protected from Voldemort."

"Blood Wards." Nicholas speculated. "Let me guess, when you said goodbye, the blood wards unraveled, drawing the attention of Albus."

"Yeah." Harry answered. "Then he brought me to Gringotts to discuss who would be by new guardians. I was about to go some family the old coot picked when the Goblin discovered I was betrothed to Fleur. Julian would take me as his ward."

"In a way, that betrothal helped you against Albus' plans." Nicholas said. "Would you rather live with some family you don't know about or the Delacours?"

"I'd rather stay with Julian." The young thief said. "But I don't like how he tricked me into agreeing to marry Fleur."

Nicholas laughed. "Treat is as a learning experience then Harry. Never forget, that there is always someone else that is smarter than you. Overconfidence can lead to your downfall."

"I've better get back." Harry said after he contemplated the old man's words. "Professor McGonagall might be looking for me."

"Go on then, and be sure to visit tomorrow. Penny's making pie." Nicholas added.

The young boy's face broke into a smile when he heard this and he waved goodbye before he faded out of sight. The Master Alchemist immediately headed to his floo and tossed a good amount of Floo powder.

"Delacour Mansion!" Nicky called out. He had to hurry and warn Julian of Dumbledore's plans.

**************

The young boy was enjoying the alley, careful not to be spotted by his current minder who was just seated at the café in the middle of the street. A gleam of something shiny and colorful caught the young boy's attention, and he decided to investigate the commotion.

"Can I have an autograph Mister Lockhart?" A young witch asked, holding a quill and a thick book. The other witches were doing the same as they jostled for position around a tall man with a golden cape wearing a charming smile.

"Settle down ladies." The man said as he combed his hair, earning a sigh from the dozens of witches surrounding him. Instead of using the quill offered by the previous witch, he drew out from his robes a large quill that Harry thought was made from a peacock's feather.

The young thief's sharp eyes noticed that while the flamboyant wizard was busy signing autographs, his other hand was discretely copping feels of a particularly voluptuous witch's assets.

'Gross.' Harry thought. The young thief soon lost interest and decided to return to his minder, wondering if he could have some breakfast.

"Professor." Harry greeted the Transfiguration Mistress busy reading the daily prophet.

"Harry." Minerva greeted her young student. "Have a seat. Did you find any good books?"

"I found a few, but I decided I will buy them later when I shop for my school supplies with Hermione next week." Harry replied.

"Make sure to buy the Advanced Theory of Transfiguration." Minerva suggested. "I know it is not required in the book list, but it will help you understand the advanced concepts in my class. Would you like to order something dear?"

"If they have good sandwiches... I didn't have breakfast yet." Harry said.

"You should have told me that earlier." Minerva chided her favorite student's son as she called for the waiter.

"I forgot." Harry said as he looked at the older witch. The old man said that she was a decent witch and a good person and decided to ask advice on his current predicament. "Professor, what do you think of my betrothal to Fleur?"

Minerva removed her glasses and placed them on the table. "I must confess I was surprised at what your father was thinking when he arranged for you to be married."

Harry remained silent, eagerly listening to what the older witch thought. He had listened from both parties and he thought McGonagall could give her unbiased opinion on his predicament.

"But after thinking things through... this might not be such a bad idea. There are students in your batch that have betrothal contracts and yours is not a unique case." Minerva said. "I have not met the Delacours personally, but from what I heard, they are a good family."

"I read about them in the bookstore." Harry lied. "They are among the oldest families in France."

"Yes they are." Minerva agreed. "And like your father, Julian Delacour decided to break with tradition and marry a halfblood."

"You don't approve of that?" Harry asked.

"Of course not Harry." Minerva said immediately. "I don't share the same views like the traditionalists in our society. Magic is magic, and blood and ancestry does not necessarily mean you are a better witch or wizard."

"So you approve Professor?" Harry asked. "What about the Weasleys? The family the Headmaster was suggesting that will take custody of my guardianship."

"The Weasleys are fine people." Minerva said. "But like all families, everyone has flaws. After seeing how you were treated at your old home... I'm starting to question Albus' judgment."

"The Weasleys are very loyal to Albus, like I am. But Molly Weasley tends to see everything in black and white. There is only light and dark for her and no middle ground." Minerva said cautiously.

"I think I understand Professor." Harry said after a moment. "Thank you for sharing your views."

Minerva smiled as she patted the young boy's hand. "Just come to me whenever you need more Harry. My door is always open to you."

"Professor McGonagall!!! It's a surprise to see you here!"

Minerva closed her eyes for a moment when she heard the voice from the wizard. "Gilderoy."

"Have you bought my book yet Minerva?" Gilderoy Lockhart said as he seated himself on the free chair, ignoring the young boy with the transfiguration professor.

"I did not have time Gilderoy. I am busy preparing for the new school year." Minerva said politely.

"Ah yes! The new school year! I am excited to share my experience and wealth of knowledge to the students." The wizard said, taking a sip out of Harry's tea. "Of course, I have yet to make an official announcement, or else Hogwarts will be flooded by new transferees!"

"You better prepare your lesson plans then Gilderoy." Minerva said.

"Of course. Molding the minds of the future generation is a sacred calling." Gildeory Lockhart said looking far away for effect. "I better be off... I have a book signing to attend to. I'll see you at Hogwarts then?"

Without bothering for a response, the flamboyant man stood up, flourishing his cape as he did so.

"Who is that?" Harry asked watching the man disappear into Flourish and Blot's

"That is Gilderoy Lockhart." Minerva thinned her lips. "Your new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor."

"He's very strange." Harry observed.

"I wonder what Albus was thinking hiring that man." Minerva said. She realized that Harry heard him and tried to explain her earlier statement. "I mean... It's not proper to talk down a colleague..."

"You don't like him." Harry grinned. He enjoyed this side of Professor McGonagall who wore her emotions on her sleeve. She was not the strict disciplinarian he knew at Hogwarts.

Minerva sighed and nodded. "I taught him when he was a student in Hogwarts. He is not a very accomplished wizard... Imagine my surprise when years later he is suddenly famous for writing his journeys in a series of best-selling books."

After a moment of thinking, the transfiguration professor searched her robes for a quill. "Do you have a quill Harry? I will write you another book list for Defense against the dark arts that can help you for independent study of the subject."

"Here Professor." Harry handed a long blue peacock quill.

*****************

The door to Griphook's office opened and the Headmaster of Hogwarts looked up as the Lord of the ancient house of Delacour entered, with a few goblins wearing the Gringgots branch seal of Paris following behind him. Not Good.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Monsieur Delacour." Albus stood up and offered his hand.

"The pleasure is mine." Julian Delacour replied. He sat down on the other vacant chair while his vault manager from the Gringotts branch in Paris greeted Griphook in Gobbledook.

"I heard you are contesting the custody of my daughter's betrothed?" Julian asked.

"Not contesting Monsieur Delacour... I am merely looking out for young Harry's interests." Albus replied.

"So am I. Harry Potter will wed my eldest daughter Heiress." Julian said. "I am confident that I can provide him a suitable environment to live."

"Then if you will sign this documents Lord Delacour, custody of Harry James Potter will be turned to you." Griphook pushed a stack of Papers towards the French nobleman.

"I must protest." Albus said, his voice a little louder. "Harry was distraught when he learned of his betrothal to your daughter. I doubt the young boy would enjoy living in an unfamiliar environment."

Julian Delacour struggled not to smile as he continued to maintain his Occlumency shields. On the contrary, young Harry enjoyed staying at the Delacour mansion, following his daughter Fleur and trying to get a rise out of her. If he wasn't doing that, the young boy was usually sleeping under a tree in Apolline's garden, enjoying the gentle breeze.

"The head of the house of Potter and I had an agreement." Julian replied as he accepted the blood quill from Griphook. "Harry Potter's betrothal to my daughter stands, and I will accept him as my ward. Our home is a comfortable one, and I am sure Harry will learn to adjust in this new environment."

"I protest." Albus said when he saw Julian was about to sign the stack of papers.

"Your protests and objections have been noted, Chief Warlock." Griphook said. "But Lord Delacour has accepted the guardianship of Harry Potter."

Albus sighed, but he was not giving up. He had another tool, and he was going to use it. "Very well... but as Headmaster of Hogwarts, I cannot allow Harry Potter to transfer to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

Julian Delacour regarded the powerful wizard for a moment. He would have liked to have Harry with Fleur in Beauxbatons, but he knew Albus would never agree to have the Boy-Who-Lived transferred to a foreign school. Hogwarts would lose face, and so will its Ministry of Magic.

"I would have liked Harry to study at Beauxbatons with Fleur, but it seems I have no choice." Julian Delacour replied after he finished signing the documents. "Now where is Harry?"

"He is with his transfiguration professor at Diagon Alley, shopping for books." Albus said. He was able to salvage the situation after all. Harry was still in Hogwarts, and he would ask the minister to help him in gaining back custody of The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Very well. I will collect my ward." Julian Delacour said. He turned to Griphook and bowed. "I thank you for your help, Master Goblin."

"It is our pleasure to be of service to the house of Delacour." Griphook replied as he bowed back in respect.

"I would like to offer my services to increase the protection of your home, Lord Delacour." Albus offered.

"I appreciate the offer, but it is not needed." Julian Delacour said as he glanced back at the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

***********************

"Are you still mad?" Julian asked nervously as they appeared at the reception area of the Delacour mansion.

"Yep." Harry said as he looked up at his new guardian. "You tricked me."

"But it worked out in the end, didn't it?" Julian argued. "If I hadn't offered you a betrothal to Fleur, you would now be under the control of Albus Dumbledore."

"That's true." Harry replied. "But I'll have to get even."

"Excuse me?" Julian stopped walking and looked at his new ward.

"Do you know how to play spot what's missing?" Harry asked as he smiled. There were many, many shiny things in the Delacour home and he hadn't played that game in a long while.

"I haven't heard of that game before." The patriarch of the house of Delacour confessed.

"Oh you'll have fun with it. Just ask the old man." Harry said sweetly.

"There you are!" Apolline said, spotting the two wizards. "How did it go?"

"Harry's our new ward." Julian smiled.

"That's wonderful news!" Apolline said as she kneeled down and hugged her 'son'.

"That's not all." Julian added.

"What is?" Fleur asked as she entered the room, drawn in by her mum's earlier outburst.

"Harry here knows what betrothal means." Julian said as he patted his future son in law's shoulder.

The young boy immediately stared at his toes, embarrassed and unsure of what to do with Fleur. He didn't want to get married, but as long as he was still engaged to Fleur, he was free of the old coot's influence.

The older girl immediately spotted the change in her future husband's demeanor and an evil smile crossed her face. "Oh look mama, dear Harry is embarrassed!"

The young boy glared at the older girl and stuffed his hands on his pockets. "I'm not embarrassed."

"Oh yes you are." Fleur said as she stood beside Harry, enjoying the change of roles. She hooked her hand on his elbow and flipped her long silver hair.

"Would you like to play with my hair Harry?" Fleur asked teasing the young boy.

"No." Harry replied as his eyes tracked the wisps of silvery hair flying as they were lifted up by a faint breeze. He suddenly tensed when the older girl planted a chaste kiss on his cheek and he pulled away, shocked with the unexpected act of affection. Without wasting another second the young thief faded leaving an amused quarter veela witch behind.

"I think you went too far dear." Apolline said.

"It is a nice change to see him realize that he and I will wed someday." Fleur said. "I find it refreshing to see him act shy like that. Usually he tries to annoy me to no end."

"Don't push things to quickly Fleur. You don't want to scare off your future husband." Apolline warned her daughter.

"I promise." The older girl said, grinning from ear to ear. She couldn't wait to see her future husband again.

*******************************

"You'll never guess who I've just met" Tonks said as she dumped her shopping bags on the couch beside her mother.

"Who did you meet dear?" Andromeda asked absently as she continued watching her favorite television program.

"The Boy-Who-Lived!" Tonks said. "I saw him in Diagon Alley, with Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall."

"Really?" Andromeda asked his attention now focused on her daughter.

Tonks nodded. "I never really met him properly when he and I were at Hogwarts. I just saw him from a distance, always reading a book like all Ravens do. It was weird mum, he felt strangely familiar and his eyes remind me of Kit."

At the mention of her pet, she looked around looking for the growing kitten. "Where's that lazy kitten?"

"He went out this morning after you left." Andromeda replied. The topic of their conversation suddenly appeared through the flap at the back door.

"Hey Kit!" Tonks said brightly. She patted the spot on the couch beside her but the young cat ignored her and jumped on the plushy chair.

Tonks looked concerned and she stood up and sat on the armrest, looking down on her cat. The Metamorphagus felt that her pet was feeling nervous and unsure and she scooped Kit into her arms.

"Something's strange with Kit." Tonks said as she inspected her pet for injuries.

"Is he sick?" Andromeda asked in concern.

"No... but something's bothering him." Tonks replied. She smiled when an idea sprang up from her head. "I know! This will cheer you up! Oh I can't wait to see you wear it!"

Kit's ears suddenly stood at attention when he realized what Tonks was planning. With all that happened today, and Fleur's teasing of him, he completely forgot what Tonks bought for him.

The older girl dumped her pet onto the couch and started fishing for the cat clothes she bought.

Mrooowwrr...

"Stay still!" Tonks shouted as Kit arched his back, the hairs on his back raised in irritation.

Andromeda saw what the poor cat would be forced to wear and laughed. "I don't think Kit likes what you're planning to do."

"He'll like this, won't you Kit?" Tonks insisted. The cat in question let out another low moan in his throat as he backed away from the shopping bags and into Andromeda.

"Oh C'mon!" Tonks complained. She pulled out the purple socks and showed it to her pet. "See Kit? It's very comfortable on your paws."

Kit backed further, until he hid in the gap between Andromeda and the back of the couch. Only his reflective green cat eyes were seen and Andromeda laughed as she felt the young cat squirm behind her.

"I spent so much time looking for these." Tonks said dejected at her pet's reaction.

Kit sighed as he saw Tonks' mood drop. He slowly crawled back out and jumped on the older girls' lap and rubbed his head on her thigh.

Tonks brightened and scooped her beloved to her arms. "You'll wear it then Kit?" The Metamorphagus asked.

The cat shook his head sideways and stared back at his owner causing Andromeda to laugh and rthe older woman resumed watching the telly.

"You won't know for sure until you try." Tonks said, rubbing Kit's favorite spot behind the ears. The cat closed its eyes in pleasure, enjoying the sensation on his nape.

The older girl smiled. This was the perfect opportunity. She started tying the straps of the small blue hat under Kit's chin while at the same time continue to distract him with his other hand.

"See Kit?" Tonks clapped her hands in delight. "It looks good on you! I can't wait to have my friends get here and see you Kit!"

The young cat opened its eyes and it felt the strange sensation under his chin and over his head. He tried to remove it using his paws but Tonks stopped him by hugging the young cat to her body.

She knew her Kit wouldn't try to hurt her with his claws. Despite all the hissy fits he usually had during bath time, inside Kit was just a big softie... to her at least. She once saw Kit scratching the nose of a dog that got too curious and sent the poor mutt running with its tails behind its legs.

Tonks smiled as Kit stared up at her and she giggled when the young cat pressed his ears flat on his head, showing his displeasure.

"You smell different." Tonks said as she smelled a strange scent on her pet. She sniffed Kit by pressing her nose over the cat's head and she was puzzled to smell an unfamiliar scent instead of his strawberry smell.

Meow.

"Hmff, I bet some girl picked you up didn't she?" Tonks guessed. "You should have scratched her Kit. I don't like just anybody picking you up. They might kidnap you!"

The young cat struggled from his 'owners' hands but once again Tonks remained firm. "Let's give you a nice bath to get rid of that awful smell. I can't wait for my old classmates to see you!"

**********************

"He's adorable Tonks. He is so cuddly!" Lisa Kingston said as she stroked the black kitten surrounded by four older girls.

"I know." Tonks said fondly. "He sleeps beside me on the bed."

"He never tried to scratch you?" Anne asked. "Mr. Tibbles was very hard to train when he was a kitten. He always ruined the furniture and my shoes."

"Kit's well behaved." Tonks said proudly. "Mom said that Kit might be my familiar."

"That's rare." Anne replied. "Very few wizards and witched manage to find their familiars in their lifetime."

"Well, I'm lucky then." Tonks said.

"He's adorable..." Lisa said. "Do you think you can have him stud?"

Kit's ears perked up when he heard the unfamiliar word. He thought the word meant a positive description for an older man.

"I don't know." Tonks frowned.

"He's a rare breed." Lisa said. Those eyes are very beautiful and his black fur is soft and silky. "You could make money from that, many owners would like to their future pets to inherit Kit's traits."

"I don't like using Kit for money." Tonks said as she possessively hugged the curious cat.

"It's up to you. It's just a quick way to make money, and sooner or later Kit's going to look for a mate." Said Lisa.

"Kit doesn't need a mate, don't you Kit?" Tonks turned the cat around. "I'm your only girl."

Meow.

The four girls giggled and started petting the Kitten who was enjoying the sensation.

**********************

"Cobra lalalalalala"

"You'll never get me Cobra Commander."

The figure jumped and swung his trident and tried to impale the villain. The other figure wearing a blue outfit and a silver mask dodged and fired imaginary laser bolts, forcing Duke to look for cover. "Snake Eyes! I need help!"

From the shadows of a wooden box a black figure leapt and slashed his katana, dislodging the weapon from Cobra Commander's grip.

"Blast! I'll be back again! I will have my revenge!"

"Why doesn't Snake eyes speak?"

Harry looked up and saw Fleur watching him with amusement from the doorway.

"He doesn't." Harry said as he stopped the animation charms. "He's a ninja, and he has taken a vow of silence."

"Your animation charms are wonderful Harry." Fleur said as she knelt down beside her future husband. "Can I join?"

"Suit yourself." Harry replied as he resumed the charms. Cobra Commander resumed his cowardly escape before he was suddenly swiped clear of its feet by the appearance of a massive female giant.

"That's not am action figure. That's a Barbie doll." Harry said, looking at Fleur.

"It's the Veela Goddess." Fleur sniffed as she tossed her silvery hair, drawing Harry's attention to it.

"Very well, attack the veela goddess!" Harry resumed Duke's voice and directed all his remaining forces to confront the giant menace.

"Go Joes!"

The Joes were losing as the Veela Goddess proved too strong. Harry decided to bring out reinforcements and he tried the complex animation charm the old man taught him. The action figures dropped to the ground as they lost their magic while a new hero leapt from down from the desk.

"By the Power of Grayskull!"

Fleur looked on with amusement as a heavily muscled man confronted her Veela Goddess.

"Battlecat!"

Fleur was shocked when the muscled man suddenly leapt into the back of a black kitten. It dug its legs behind the cat's shoulder joints and waved its massive sword around.

Hsss!

The kitten tried to roar but it only let out a very cute snarl before it pounced on the Barbie, knocking it to the ground.

*************************

"Old man, what does stud mean?" Harry asked. The Delacours were in Harry's headquarters helping him pack his possessions, and at the same time they were having a quick family reunion with Penny.

"Stud? Surely you know it's meaning Harry." Nicky replied.

"I heard a few girls talking about making my animagus form Stud." Harry said.

"Is this related to your mysterious safe house?" Nicky asked as he moved another chess piece, destroying Julian's knight.

"Maybe..." Harry replied as he observed the chess match. The two older wizards exchanged smiles and stopped playing to the protest of their chess pieces.

"Harry, have you ever heard of the talk before?" Julian Delacour asked.

Harry nodded and he was puzzled as the old man played rocks and scissors with his new guardian. Nicky won and let out a triumphant yell while Julian's shoulders sagged in defeat. The French Nobleman turned to Harry and stared at him in the eyes while Nicky poured two glasses of wine.

"You see... when a man and a woman love one another...."

**********************

"It's clean now Professor." Hagrid said as he brought in the sorting hat to the Headmaster's office. I even used my personal soap that I make myself. He's as clean as a brand new robe."

"Thank you Hagrid." The Headmaster said.

"Clean my ass, if I had one." The Hat grumbled. "He nearly scrubbed me to destruction!"

"It was necessary Franz." Albus replied as he warily took the sorting hat from his groundskeeper. The hat looked distorted, even stretched. Perhaps he should have asked Argus to clean it. "Cleaning spells don't work on you, because of the inherent magical properties you posses."

The Headmaster noticed a foul stench inside the hat and he looked up to Hagrid who busy petting Fawkes. "You make your own soap Hagrid?"

"Yes Professor." Hagrid said proudly. "It's my own invention, and I gather the ingredients from the Forbidden forest. The unique smell helps me against the more aggressive creatures there when I patrol. Smells natural, doesn't it?"

"It certainly smells... natural." Albus said as he immediately shoved the complaining hat to his drawer.

***********************

"So that's the sorting hat..." Hermione whispered as the ancient artifact finished its song. "It looks old."

"I forgot that your batch was not sorted traditionally, and it's the first time for all of you to see it." Cho Chang, a third year Ravenclaw commented. She halfway stood up from her seat and observed the sorting hat closer. "It looks different."

"It is?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah... I can't see much closer... but it looks like it has a lighter shade... I remember from my sorting that it was pure black." Cho Chang replied. Similar conversations took place around the great hall, wondering what happened to the recently recovered sorting hat.

"Abercomb, Paul!" Minerva read from her scroll and a young boy shyly stepped forward and headed for the hat.

The young boy sat on the hat and the Deputy Headmistress, determined to make sure that the artifact was not to be stolen again, placed it on top of the first year's head. Unlike the previous sorting where the hat just lay on a student's head, it now encompassed the whole head inside its body.

"Ahckk! It smells!" The young boy's voice muffled voice was heard, causing most of the students to laugh.

"What do you expect." Franz the Sorting Hat grumbled. "Try having gallons of mucus poured down your throat and let's see if you still smell like daisies. Now shut up and let me sort you."

Paul Abercomb just remained quiet, holding his breath and hoping the hat decide quickly. Finally after half a minute it shouted "Hufflepuff!"

McGonagall removed the hat and the young boy fell on his knees gasping for breath. "That was horrible." The young boy said.

"So is your hair." The hat snapped back. "Wash your hair properly, you have dandruff."

"Perhaps I can help you with that... here Mister Abercomb." Gilderoy Lockhart tossed a small bottle and the first year caught it.

"It's a free sample of my hair care product. That should take care of your Dandruff problem, and give your hair the smooth sheen like mine" The Defense Professor combed his hair with hand for effect, and it glinted at the torch light, drawing a certain thief's attention to it.

The young boy nodded as he pocketed the bottle, while the new Defense Professor gave a charming smile causing most of the female population to smile.

"Merlin help us." Severus Snape muttered. Inwardly, he contemplated asking the Defense Professor for a sample to analyze it, but he would never admit that to anyone, even to the Dark Lord.

The next students to be sorted had the same reactions, until the first girl to be sorted was called out.

"Brown, Adelle!"

The blonde haired girl wearing pigtails cautiously sat down and McGonagall immediately placed the hat over her head. Like the others the hat slid down, the lips of the hat touching her shoulders. Immediately the girl lifted the hat out of her head.

"What is the matter dear?" McGonagall asked.

"It's smelly!" The girl declared.

"You just have to endure it Miss Brown." McGonagall said as he lips thinned.

The young girl decided that she will do something about the smell and pulled out a small bottle of perfume.

Squirt

Squirt

"Ahck! What in Merlin's name? Stop it girl!" The hat shouted as the girl continued spraying a generous amount of perfume on the inside of the hat.

She took a sniff of the inside of the hat and finally decided it was doing its job masking the previous smell. She placed the hat back down on her head and sighed as she smelled her own perfume.

"You little bitch..." The sorting hat said.

"Franz!" The Headmaster warned amidst the muffled laughter inside the hall. It was the longest sorting by far, but the students were not complaining about it since they were enjoying the spectacle, even the Slytherins.

The next few Girls to be sorted thought that Adelle Brown's actions were brilliant and they too started to spray or dab the insides of the hat with their own perfumes. It was fine for the girls, but the boys to be sorted found the concentrated smell of perfume to be far worse and they held their breath for the duration of the sorting.

"Creevey, Colin!"

A small first year boy, walked eagerly to the stool, eager to wear the magical hat.

"Hmm yes... very difficult..." The hat said as it looked into the young boy's memories.

"Could you please hurry it up mister hat?" Colin asked loudly. "I'm getting dizzy from the smell of perfume."

"We must not rush this Mister Creevey..." The Hat said. "Ahh yes... very brave... and very loyal. Difficcult... quite difficult."

"I'm getting dizzy." Colin said weakly as he swayed on his seat.

"Just a few more minutes." The hat replied.

"I think I'm going to be sick." The young first year said.

"Sick... oh HELL! Minerva! Remove me from the boy's head!" The hat screamed. "Quickly!"

"Are you sure?" Minerva hesitated. "You haven't shouted his house yet Franz."

The Deputy Headmistress' hesitation made it too late as Colin Creevey started puking as he tried to remove the hat that had a snug fit over his head.

"Aw Shit!" The Hat swore. "That's it! I quit! I can't take more of this abuse!"

The hat continued to squirm as it was held by a disgusted Minerva McGonagall by the tip. "I shouldn't have returned! Steal me again! To anyone who is listening!"

The students watched in fascination as vomit poured down the neck of the young boy who was struggling and finally Minerva removed the hat from the boy's head.

Bleerghhh!

Colin vomited one last time, in front of the assembled students of the four houses.

"Ewwwww." The assembled students from the four houses said in unison, while the yet to be sorted first years watched in horror and fear knowing they had to wear the hat.

******************

A/N: I am usually online to discuss plot bunnies and ideas, and of course read stories recommended by others.

Can anyone suggest a chatroom where I can lurk? (bluminous_geo) - my ym id


	11. Chapter 11

**The Thief of Hogwarts**

By: _**Bluminous**_

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 11: **Lesson Learned**

"Oh Jules..." Apolline Delacour giggled as her husband tossed her to the bed. She struck an artful and seductive pose, while Julian hurried to remove his coat and jacket.

Their date had gone very well, and the wine had helped loosen their inhibitions. Tonight was a night for passion, a night of love making and nothing else. The warm wind blew from the open balcony of their Marseilles beach house, caressing their bodies and enhancing the ambiance of the room.

Apolline smiled at her husband while the full moon bathed her skin, making her glow like a goddess from the heavens. If there was such a night for passion and sex, this was it.

Julian Delacour gave a predatory smile to his wife as he crawled towards the bed while Apolline giggled as her wrists were suddenly tied by silky scarves to the posts of the bed. The Delacour couple loved role playing, since it only heightened the pleasure they both felt.

"_Oh Merlin... I didn't know they were kinky. Good job son!"_

"_I have to give it to your son... that's one fine catch."_

"_I never thought my baby boy would grow up to be like this... I remember when I first vanished his first poo poo."_

The Delacour couple froze and stared wide eyed at each other. Julian climbed off his wife and scrambled to wrap his waist with the blanket while he looked around for the source of the noise.

"_Ohhh Mama!"_

"_Nice Rack..."_

"Julian!" Apolline screamed as the other portraits leered at her. "Untie me!"

Julian nodded and vanished the scarves and his wife used the large pillows to hide her assets. Apolline peered looked around the walls looking for the source of the voices.

"Honey, when did we have the portraits of your ancestors hung in your bedroom?" Apolline asked, recognizing the pictures of the old men winking at her. She glared back at the portraits and grabbed another pillow to hide her creamy white thighs from view.

"And where are the muggle paintings I bought?" Apolline added, looking around the walls. She had chosen to decorate this room with muggle scenic paintings to ensure privacy in the bedroom whenever she and Julian played their 'games'.

Julian peered through the gloom and stepped closer to the painting of his deceased mother. He knew he had a smaller painting of her in the private library in Paris and not of this size.

"Mother?" Julian asked."Where did you come from?"

"Jules!" Francesca Delacour greeted her son, though she wore a small grin in her face. "I'm from our ancestor's collection, Perenelle Flamel. Harry asked me if I wanted to see a nice view of the beach and of course I agreed..."

"That Thief..." Julian gritted his teeth with frustration. He looked around and wondered what else was missing or misplaced in their beach house. He looked at his wife who was still trying to hide her modesty from his forefathers' lecherous gazes and sighed in defeat. He hated playing Harry's game.

*************

"Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts class..." The flamboyant man descended the stairs from his office, his golden cape draped across one shoulder.

The girls all sighed as one as Gilderoy Lockhart gave them a winning smile worthy of some award in a local witch magazine, with his shiny white teeth gleaming in the early morning sun. The Defense Professor gave the second years the basic speech he had used so far for the fourth and seventh years, proudly showing of his titles and awards that he won. The girls sat on the edge of their seats, soaking up the stories their professor told them while most of the students immediately grew bored, since for some reason the man irritated them.

"First... we shall first have a surprise quiz..." Gilderoy Lockhart passed sheets of parchment to the front of the class and the front row students took one and passed them to their classmates behind them.

"Professor... what is this supposed to be?" Michael Corner asked as he read the questions while he absently passed the last parchment to his roommate behind them.

"This quiz will determine if your have really read my autobiography... Magical Me." Gilderoy smiled at the young second year student. "Time... starts now. You have thirty minutes."

The students immediately drew their ink bottles and quills and soon the sound of quills scratching the parchment was heard around the defense room.

Hermione eagerly answered the questions and even before it reached the ten minute mark, she was sitting proudly on her seat smiling at the Defense professor who paced the front of the room, practicing the cape swirl that he had seen Professor Snape perform yesterday.

ZZZZZZZzzzzzZZZ...

The students stopped writing as they looked around the room, looking for the source of the loud snore and Gilderoy paused in mid step, surprised at the sound.

ZZZZZZzzzz... SNORK!

The boys sniggered and Michael sighed as he heard the sound behind him. Harry was sleeping again, but it seems that The-Boy-Who-Lived forgot that he was not in the history classroom and their teacher was not a ghost.

"Who is that?" Gilderoy Lockhart demanded as he looked at the sleeping boy while Michael Corner tried to wake up his roommate. The sleeping boy was drooling on the test paper and it irritated the Defense Professor.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Michael whispered and the young thief slowly opened his eyes, irritated that someone disturbed his nap.

"What?" Harry yawned and he stretched his arms.

"You were sleeping in class!" Michael whispered as he looked back at the Defense Professor who was glaring at them.

"Oh... thanks." Harry whispered back. The man's speech was utterly boring, and he had a late night with Tonks who had insisted Kit stay with her while she watched a horror movie.

"You have drool in your face." Michael whispered and Harry searched his robes for his hanky. Finding none, he spotted the damp paper on his desk and crumpled it and used it as a tissue. He smelled Pansy Parkinson's pungent perfume and he sneezed into the paper, blowing off his nose on it.

The male students burst into laughter, even Draco Malfoy who had to admire the audacity of the aloof boy and studious boy.

"Who are you young man?" Gilderoy demanded. "I'm afraid that you have scored zero for today's quiz... and twenty points from your house."

"Professor, that's Harry Potter." Hermione Granger said as she gave her best friend a disapproving look.

"Harry Potter!" Gilderoy immediately smiled at his fellow celebrity. "Come forward Mister Potter... maybe you could help me with today's lesson and regain those points back."

"What do I have to do?" The second year students asked as he stepped in front of the class.

"You will... help me reenact my battle with the werewolf" Gilderoy patted the boy's shoulder. This would be a good opportunity to rub shoulders with a fellow celebrity. "Pass your papers to the front, time is up."

Hermione volunteered to collect the papers and the rest of the second year class eagerly looked on to what their Defense Professor was up to.

"Stand there Harry... and you're going to be the fearsome Werewolf." Gilderoy positioned the boy to face him. "While I... Gilderoy Lockhart will attempt to subdue you and cure you of your Lycanthropy."

"In my battle with the fearsome werewolf..." Gilderoy faced the class who was looking on eagerly at the strange lesson. "I had wrestled with him since he had knocked out my wand... I was defenseless. I was about to be eaten alive, or turned into a werewolf myself."

Hermione gasped as she covered her mouth, though she was not alone.

"But Gilderoy Lockhart is not that easy to defeat." The Defense Professor said boldly, looking at his students in the eye. "And so I wrestled with the mindless, savage creature."

"Now Harry, can you do a howl of a werewolf?" Gilderoy asked.

"No." Harry said immediately while he looked at the man wondering what he was up to. He had not forgotten that incident at Diagon Alley where the flamboyant man had eaten his sandwich without permission.

"It's simple..." Gilderoy smiled. "Can you do... Awwwooooo?"

"Awoooo?" Harry asked and he shot a look at his fellow male students who were sniggering in their seats.

"Yes that!" Gilderoy encouraged his fellow celebrity. "Now raise your hands in front of you and do it again."

Harry muttered under his breath and raised his hands. "Awu..."

Gilderoy clapped his hands in delight. "Yes that's it!" He turned to the rest of the class and continued his fearsome tale. "Now, the savage werewolf had just swiped my wand in front of me... and I stood my ground and faced him... while a cold wind blew in my face as the full moon gave the surrounding forest an ethereal glow."

He turned to his fellow celebrity and grinned. "Now try to attack me Harry, and attempt to subdue me... without using magic."

"Huh?" Harry asked dumbly.

"Attack me... lunge towards me." Gilderoy encouraged his student as he struck a heroic pose, placing his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest. "Try to incapacitate me."

"Okay..." Harry said. He eyed the celebrity professor in front of him and in a flash he kicked the man's shin... hard.

"Gahhh!" Gilderoy jumped up and down as pain seared up his leg while half the class burst into laughter. The Defense Professor started hopping on one foot while he massaged his bruised leg with his hand.

"Are you ok professor?" Harry asked, trying not to smile.

"I'm fine Harry... good kick." Gilderoy's eyes watered as he gave a tight smile. After massaging the pain away from his leg he stood up. "An unusual attack... I was giving you a chance. Try again Harry."

Gilderoy stood in a stance, ready for the young boy's attack.

"Again?" Harry asked as he grinned at the Defense Professor.

"Again." Gilderoy said. He faced the rest of the class and smiled again. "The Werewolf is known for its strength, and the one I wrestled with had arms as thick as my body. Go ahead Harry."

"Awuuu!!!" Harry raised his in the air and prepared to attack, raising his leg halfway up his body.

"I've seen that stance somewhere...." Hermione whispered to Padma. "In a movie... but I can't recall the title. We watched it this summer with Harry..."

"That's the spirit!" Gilderoy said happily. He prepared an attack on his feet again and he tensed his arms, ready to deflect the boy's left kick and wrestle him to ground using his superior strength and weight.

Harry jumped again and instead of using his left leg, he kicked with his right while in the air. His foot landed squarely on Gilderoy's groin, sending the five time winner of Witch Weekly's most charming smile award to the ground moaning in pain.

"Now I remember... the Karate Kid!" Hermione declared.

***********************

"Again. You're not doing it properly!"Julian scolded his future son in law. "You must learn to focus... you have the strength and willpower to resist, but your mind just wanders too much."

The young boy nodded and focused his shields again, ready for the mental attack. He stared at the blank wall, trying to ignore the gleam of shiny hair of Fleur and her amused face from the balcony.

"Legillimens!" Julian said as he waved his wand while staring at the young thief's eyes.

Harry felt the tendrils probing his mind, looking for signs of weakness. He clenched his fists when he felt the pressure in a particular spot increase and he tried to maintain his wavering shields. He tried to hold on and push back, but the pressure was too much and his meager shields collapsed.

Images of his current thoughts flashed through his mind, and he knew he wasn't the one in control. After a few more moments the foreign presence withdrew and Harry massaged his temple as he felt a headache developing.

"That was much better." Julian said, satisfied with Harry's progress. "Good work."

"I barely stopped you." Harry said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"But at least now you can detect when a legilimencer is trying to get in your mind. Unlike our exercises, you can break away the connection by looking away from their eyes." Julian said. He looked at the young boy and grinned. "Who was the girl Harry? The one with purple hair?"

"Just a friend." Harry muttered. He did not want to give any more information, since he considered the Tonks residence his fall back if he needed to run away at a moment's notice.

"What girl?" Fleur asked curiously as she stepped back into the study.

Harry started playing with his latest trinket, a habit he developed whenever he was bored or nervous. "Nothing Fleur... It's a figment of your father's imagination."

"You aren't cheating on me are you Harry?" Fleur asked as she crossed her arms and stared at the boy who lived. "Because if you are... then we will call the wedding off and you'll live with the weasels. Do you want that Harry?"

Julian smiled at her daughter's antics. The interactions of her eldest and the young Potter heir never failed to entertain him, be it a battle to destruction between legions of dolls and action figures or questions about married life.

"They're called the Weasley's Fleur." Harry replied.

"Pfft... It is the same." Fleur said. She tossed her silver hair and smiled as Harry stroked a stray strand back into place. "Now... who is this girl with purple hair? And don't say Papa imagined it, he does not have an ounce of imagination in his body."

Julian raised an eyebrow. He begged to differ... Apolline claimed he had a very creative and perverted mind in the bedroom.

"She's a good friend." Harry said, wondering why Fleur was asking these questions. He absently played with wisps of her hair, admiring the sheen it gave against the morning light. "She ... and her mum took me in before I met you."

Fleur eyed her future husband for a moment. "Very well Harry, but there is something you are not telling me. You should learn to trust me... Or else I will not cook for you when we are married.... and you will go hungry."

"But you don't know how to cook." Harry pointed out.

"I was bluffing, future husband. Anton will cook for us..." Fleur said. "Fine... I won't play with you anymore..."

"No!" Harry said, his eyes going wide. He was enjoying his 'play dates' with Fleur, and the older girl was good at animation charms as well.

Fleur grinned as she winked at her father who was biting his cheeks to keep from laughing. "Do you promise to trust me more? After all we will be married in the future."

"All right..." Harry admitted defeat. He jumped off the desk and headed to his room preparing for his class for today.

"You better watch out once Harry wises up." Julian warned her daughter. "He's a very smart kid, and he might try and get revenge when he realizes that you are taking advantage of his naivety."

Fleur nodded admitting to this fact. Her future husband was very perceptive, and sooner or later he would realize that she was just teasing him.

"I do not understand why we have to keep my betrothal with Harry a secret." Fleur said as she sat down on the couch.

"Dumbledore suggested that we keep it a secret." Julian said, as he continued reading the local paper. "He is concerned about attracting undue attention to Harry in Hogwarts... Is there a problem flower?"

Fleur smiled at her father's name for her. He was the only one that she allowed to call him with that. "The boys in school are annoying... they are persistent." Fleur replied. "I had hoped, with the announcement that I am already betrothed, they would cease their pitiful advances."

Julian frowned for a moment, deep in thought. "I will ask Harry if he is fine if we released the news to the press. The decision is up to him."

"He will agree if he learns of my situation at school." Fleur said confidently. "My future husband is a brave and noble wizard."

**********************

"Bye mum! Bye Kit!" Tonks said. She leaned down and kissed her mother on the cheek and fondly nuzzled her pet's nose who was sitting on top of the table.

Meow

Tonks smiled and stepped out of the door and immediately hid in the backyard. She decided that it was time to see where her Kit wandered the whole day and check if it was a safe enough place. The metamorphagus thought it maybe a place where cats hung out, or, maybe Kit had found a playmate.

Tonks narrowed her eyes when Kit jumped through the cat flap and started to run down towards the small park. Tonks shifted her form to an older woman and followed discreetly, making sure she had enough distance from her pet to not arouse his suspicion, but close enough to see where he was heading.

The wind immediately blew and Tonks had her first lesson in stealth and tracking, skills needed for the Auror Academy. Her scent was brought by the wind to Kit and the cat immediately picked up her unique smell.

The young cat stopped and turned around, facing the weird looking woman.

Meow

Tonks looked around to make sure no one was looking and quickly morphed to her regular form. "All right smartass, you caught me."

Kit sat still, wondering why Tonks had decided to follow him now. He had transfiguration in ten minutes, and he was sure Hermione and Padma would be looking for him.

"Don't just sit there Kit!" Tonks knelt down in front of her pet. "Show me where you spend your day. I want to make sure your safe wherever you go."

Kit lunged up to Tonks and she knew he wanted to be carried.

"Lazy Kit." Tonks said fondly as she cradled him. "I suppose you want to go to the park? Is that where you spend the whole day?"

Kit nodded and closed his, enjoying his personal public park transportation unit. He rubbed his head and fur on Tonk's chest, trying to get a good massage. The older girl smiled and headed to the park, scratching the spot behind her pet's ears.

As they reached the park, Tonks was surprised when the Kitten licked her nose before leaping off her arms. The young cat ran towards the trees in a pace Tonks thought he was not capable of and soon disappeared among the bushes.

Tonks hurried to the park, looking for her pet and realized that Kit had just disappeared. She discreetly tried to summon her pet back to him but she was alone in the park. Admitting that Kit had managed to escape her, she proceeded back home wondering where the cute little bugger disappeared to.

******************

"You're almost late Mister Potter." Minerva said. The young second year nodded and discreetly smiled back and Minerva had to bite the inside of her cheeks to keep from smiling back.

Harry sat down on his usual spot between Hermione and Michael and took out his transfiguration textbook.

"Where were you?" Hermione whispered.

"I was sleeping." Harry said. "I woke up late."

"Michael said you did not sleep in your bed last night." Hermione said.

"I slept in an unused classroom." The Boy Who Lived replied.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, clearly not buying his excuse for even a moment and was about to reply when McGonagall interrupted her.

"There will be time for discussion for our lesson during the practical part of the period Miss Granger." McGonagall said.

"Sorry Professor" Hermione said as she ducked her head down, shooting her friend suspicious looks.

The transfiguration class finished too soon for Harry, as he was really enjoying transfiguring the beetles into shiny buttons. Hermione immediately walked beside him as he headed down for lunch, his mind already wondering what the noon meal is.

"Where did you go this time?" Hermione asked.

"I decided to take a nap in an unused classroom." Harry said. "When I woke up, there was only twenty minutes before transfiguration so I had to rush."

"What were you doing there?" Padma asked as she moved to Harry's other side.

"I was practicing spells... hexes and Jinxes." Harry said. He looked at Hermione closer and grinned. "Admit it Hermione, you're not learning from Professor Lockhart either."

Padma rolled her eyes as the debate began. Harry always made fun of their defense professor while Hermione defended him with vigor.

"I am learning! It's just you don't take his class seriously. You just sit at the back sleeping with your eyes open. I still can't figure how you do that." Hermione said.

"Practice..." Harry said proudly. "Years and years of practice."

"Surely you're learning something from him." Hermione said. "He is a great teacher, he wrote all those popular best-selling books!."

"I learned something from him, and he's very good at it too." Harry observed. "He's very good at acting."

*************

"I like it here." Harry said, looking around the tall towers.

"See, I told you it would be worth it." Michael Corner said happily. "There's Cho, our new seeker."

Harry ignored the quidditch players doing exercises at the pitch and leaned back on the wooden benches. He realized he had missed out on not going to the pitch, this as a great spot to nap and he particularly liked the cool wind blowing in front of his face.

"What position do you like to play if you're on the team?" Michael asked. "I want to be a chaser, I think that's where all the action is."

"Nothing..." Harry yawned and smiled lazily at the cool breeze. He heard the Quidditch team begin their drills and he opened one eye to observe the action.

Michael Corner shook his head and moved closer to the rail to observe the older, curvier girls that looked gorgeous in their quidditch uniforms.

A glint of gold caught Harry's eye and with reflexes honed from pick pocketing for years, he snatched the spherical golden ball in his right hand. He partially opened his hand and grinned with delight when he saw a chestnut sized winged golden ball struggling in his grip.

"Awesome..." Harry whispered.

"See, I told you that you will enjoy watching Quidditch." Michael Corner said as he continued to look at the formation of the three chasers.

"Yeah..." Harry said absently. He stowed the struggling snitch in the pocket of his jacket and closed his eyes. He would play with his latest toy later.

"Hey Harry, do you think Cho's pretty?" Michael asked. When he did not hear a reply, he looked back at his roommate. He shook his head when he saw that Harry was lying down on the bench with his arms behind his back, sleeping with a smile on his face.

He looked back at the drills performed by the house team, and heard the Quidditch captain shouting at his seeker that the practice will not be over until she caught the snitch.

***************

The young thief was humming as he tried to remove the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy from the wall. He was looking for a decor like he had seen in the Delacour mansion and decided that his room at his headquarters needed some furnishing. Barnabas looked on curiously at the young thief, but unlike portraits and paintings, he was unable to speak.

Harry frowned as he tried to tug the Tapestry but it refused to budge. He had already removed the complex charm on the wall, but the top of the tapestry was refusing to give way.

"What are you doing?"

Harry immediately turned around and spotted a young first year girl who had freckles on her face like the Weasley's.

"Nothing..." Harry replied.

"You're trying to steal it aren't you?" The girl said. "That won't work... there's a permanent sticking charm on top of it. You have to cut it off."

"How'd you know?" Harry asked warily. The young girl for some reason unnerved him.

"I've done it before years ago." The girl said. She peered closer at the young thief who was wearing a mask. "Who are you?"

"No one." Harry stared back. "You're a first year aren't you? Why did you say years ago?"

The girl noticed her slip of the tongue and sneered again. "I have my secrets... just like yours." This young thief with a mask amused her, and he reminded the girl of her exploits decades ago. She couldn't have witnesses... she needed to kill the roosters without being seen and decided to summon her servant and have this thief killed.

"Come to me... Georgina..."

"Who is Georgina?" Harry asked curiously.

"You speak the sacred tongue?" The girl asked surprised as she looked at the masked thief.

"What sacred tongue?" Harry replied, not knowing that he was speaking in parseltongue.

"The noble language of our ancestors... parseltongue." The girl said eyeing the boy. He could be a descendant of the Salazar Slytherin, and even a relative.

"Master.... you have returned..."

Harry immediately turned around when he heard the voice and spotted a large snake with yellow eyes staring at him. The snake's head was the size of a small car, and he was sure that it could even swallow Hagrid whole.

"Bloody hell!" Harry stood back as he removed his wand ready to attack the creature.

"Have no fear... descendant of Slytherin." The girl said as she walked closer to the snake and massaged its head. "This is my pet... Georgina, a basilisk."

"A basilisk!" Harry couldn't help staring back at the yellow eyes. He knew he was supposed to be dead just staring at those eyes.

"You have little to fear from her." The girl said as she smiled at her descendant. "Those who speak the noble tongue of Salazar Slytherin are safe from her powers."

Harry backed away slowly, contemplating if he should run and escape. "Who... who are you?"

"Just call me Tom... descendant." The girl said. She smirked at the masked boy and decided to help him. After all, when 'she' was student before, she had resorted to stealing a few precious artifacts to finance 'her' projects, and the Gaunt Fortune was gone, squabbled by her grandfather.

"Here." The girl said as she slashed the tapestry, ripping it neatly from where it was attached. "I don't know why you are stealing this tapestry... there are better artifacts in the trophy room."

"Uhh... thanks..." Harry said as he rolled the large tapestry. The girl seriously freaked her out, along with her big ass snake.

"My pleasure descendant." The girl said. "Now run along... I have business to do. Make sure to stay inside the Slytherin Common rooms, so that they will not blame you for what happened."

"What business?" Harry asked.

"The school needs to be cleansed of filth." The girl said.

Harry looked around and observed the dusty suits of armor. "Yeah, the old castle's getting quite dirty." Filch had been struggling to clean every mess since a prankster had decided that it would be fun to throw stink bombs at the opposite corridor during dinner.

"You want to help? I'm good at cleaning." Harry offered. The girl helped him with the tapestry after all and it was only proper to offer his services. "I know a few spells for that too."

The girl smiled at his offer. This young masked thief could be the first of her servants in his new order, and he was family after all.

"I can handle it..." The girl said confidently. "Dumbledore might suspect you. I don't want one of the heirs of Salazar Slytherin getting expelled. It is undignified for our proud heritage."

"The old coot?" Harry asked, wondering why Dumbledore would get angry for cleaning the school.

"I like what you call him." The girl cackled with delight. "I like you descendant. Meet me at the Halloween feast in the second year's bathroom. We have much to discuss."

"Okay..." Harry said. He yelped when he felt the long tongue of the basilisk gently tickle his face. He shivered in fear as he stared as the large snake passed him.

The girl nodded and walked off, her pet following her down the corridor. The entity needed more time to assume his form, and the girl was surprisingly strong willed. She was resisting even now, and young Tom riddle was trying to infuse his memories and personality into the young girl to make the transition easier.

Making sure that the corridor was clear, the young thief tucked the tapestry under his arm and faded towards his headquarters. He needed to ask the old man about this.

******************

A/N:

Edited, Thanks to Jon for pointing out the mistakes from DLP


	12. Chapter 12

**The Thief of Hogwarts**

By: _**Bluminous**_

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 12: **Crazy Competition**

Harry waited while Nicholas Flamel paced his study, deep in thought. For once the young thief did not bother to even try and disturb the old man, since he knew from the master alchemist's face that the situation he was in was serious.

"Harry..." Nicky stopped pacing and looked at the boy sitting in his study. "How much do you know about Voldemort?"

"He's the Dark Lord that murdered my parents." Harry replied. "According to Hermione, he was the most powerful wizard in modern times, right next to Dumbledore."

"But do you know the man's history?" Nicholas asked. He stared at the books in his private shelf and frowned when he realized that he did not have the book he was looking for.

"Nothing..." Harry replied. "Is this related to the freaky girl named Tom?"

"Harry, Voldemort's true name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." Nicholas said seriously.

"Marlboro Riddle?" Harry asked.

"Marvolo Riddle." Nicholas corrected. "If what you are telling me is true, then he must have found a way to possess that girl."

"Are you serious?" Harry replied, shocked evident in his face. He thought that something was weird about the girl, but this piece of news completely blew him away.

"Very." The old man said grimly. "Only a few wizards know about his past, and I can count them on one hand. Tom Riddle is a half-blood. His mother was Merope Gaunt, the last direct pureblood descendant of Salazar Slytherin."

"He called me a descendant!" Harry remembered his earlier conversation with the freaky girl. "He said that I was a parseltongue."

"You speak Parseltongue?" Nicholas asked, shock evident in his voice. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't know, alright?" Harry replied. "I just realized I was speaking Parseltongue when Tom pointed it out to me. And he told me I was safe from that humongous Basilisk since I was a descendant of Slytherin."

"Harry... did you look at the Basilisk's eyes?" Nicholas whispered.

"Yeah... they were big yellow eyes, like a lizard's." Harry said. "Tom called her Georgina."

"And he told you that he was going to cleanse the school?" Nicholas asked.

"That's what he said... he was going to clean it of filth." The young thief replied. He watched the old man pull a book from his shelf and handed it to him.

"How does Hogwarts, a History help?" Harry asked as he stared at the book he recognized as Hermione's favorite reading material.

"Fifty years ago... Tom Riddle opened the Chamber of Secrets. A young girl died, but the entrance to the chamber has never been opened." Nicholas said. He waved his hand, and the book in Harry's lap opened to the appropriate chapter.

Harry read a short paragraph on Hogwarts' myths and looked at the old man. "You think he's going to open it again? Is that what he means by getting rid of the filth? By... killing muggleborns?"

"That's the most logical conclusion." Nicholas said. "Though the one thing that puzzles me is how Voldemort managed to possess the girl?"

"Maybe she's under the Imperius curse?" Harry suggested.

"No... The Imperius curse does not have that much power," Nicholas replied. "Harry, this is serious business we're dealing with here, I want you to be very careful."

"I promise." Harry replied. "Tom... he invited me to meet him in the second year girl's bathroom at the Halloween feast. She... I mean he wanted to discuss something with me."

"Don't go Harry." Nicholas warned the young boy. "Tom might be up to something. I don't want you to be exposed to such dangers."

"But this could be the opportunity to find the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets!" Harry argued."Besides, I can escape whenever I want. And like Tom said, I'm safe from the Basilisk's gaze."

Nicholas was hesitant as he looked at the young boy. "Even If I tell you not to go, you'd still do it, wouldn't you?"

"Of course." Harry grinned. He had stumbled upon another mission, and an exciting one at that.

"Fine... the Halloween Feast will be one week from now, right?" Nicholas asked. When Harry nodded in confirmation he continued, "I want you to find out the identity of the girl Tom Riddle is possessing. No matter how powerful Voldemort is... he can't possibly maintain continuous control of the girl, or risk leaving his memories on the host."

"Okay." Harry nodded.

"Be careful, Harry." Nicholas warned again.

"I'll be fine..." Harry said. He looked at the old man and smiled. "You're acting like Aunt Penny."

"Don't tell her that, you little scamp." Nicholas grumbled.

"Alright." Harry grinned as he suddenly remembered the package rolled up in his feet. He picked it up on the floor and rolled it open. "Could you hang this in my room?"

********************

Harry whistled a tune as he walked with his two friends. They had just finished Potions and were eager to spend the weekend relaxing. He was blissfully unaware that Hermione and Padma were giving him the silent treatment, to the two girls' irritation.

It had been three days since Padma and Hermione had decided to punish Harry for continually refusing to tell them where he'd been disappearing off to for hours at a time. Unfortunately the silent treatment had not been working, since Harry by nature did not speak much.

"You want some?" Harry fished out of his pockets a bag of chocolates and offered it to his friends.

Hermione and Padma ignored the offered gift though they were tempted when they saw that this was not just a pack of chocolate frogs. When the two girls did not reply, Harry shrugged and popped a piece in his mouth and continued walking to their favorite spot under the tree, with a small smile on his face.

Hermione looked at her friend and sighed and exchanged glances with Padma. Their plan was not working, and they were the ones who were growing impatient with their friend's relaxed nature. It was not bothering him that they had not spoken a word with him outside of the classroom, and he even looked happy with it.

"That's it!" Hermione slammed her book shut and confronted the young boy who was lying on the grass looking at the clouds overhead. Padma followed her friends' actions and sat upright beside her fellow Ravenclaw.

"Hmm?" Harry asked absently. He continued staring at the clouds and grinned when he noticed that one particular cloud looked like Franz, the sorting hat.

"Why don't you tell us where you keep disappearing to?" Hermione said. "Harry, we are your friends aren't we?"

Harry snapped out of his daze and looked at the two girls. "What are you on about?"

Hermione made an impatient sound in the back of her throat and Padma shook her head.

"You don't trust us Harry, and we are supposed to be your friends." Padma said softly.

"You are my friends." Harry said as he sat up.

"Then why don't you tell us where you keep disappearing into?" Hermione asked. "And don't tell me you just slept in an empty classroom, that excuse only worked last year."

Hermione's words made Harry remember his earlier conversation with Fleur about trust and wondered why these girls keep bringing up the subject. He realized that he was not paying as much attention to his friends in Hogwarts because of his busy schedule with Julian and at the Tonks residence.

"Sorry Hermione, Padma." Harry said. "I realize that I'm not acting like a good friend huh?"

Hermione smiled softly. "You are a good friend Harry, it's just that sometimes your mind's not completely there when we talk to you. And then you keep disappearing for hours at a time, and it's just frustrating for us not to know where you are."

"I've been practicing..." Harry said, thinking of a quick reason.

"Practicing?" Padma asked.

"Yeah..." Harry nodded. "Our Defense class is rubbish, that's why I'm doing some independent study of my own. "

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but she was interrupted by Harry.

"Admit it Hermione, Lockhart's not much of a teacher." Harry replied. Ever since the first class, Lockhart had only picked girls to help him reenact the scenes from his book for fear that the boys will copy the Boy-Who-Lived's example.

"Fine... you could have told us that Harry. You didn't have to sneak behind our backs." Hermione said. Although the lessons were entertaining enough, she realized that they had not been learning much about Defense against the Dark Arts. "Can we join you?"

"Sure..." Harry said, relieved that his latest excuse had worked.

*******************

"You're late." Tom scowled impatiently as she tapped her foot.

"Sorry." The masked thief said. "Dumbledore's speech took too long."

At the mention of the Headmaster's name, the little girl scowled. "No matter, follow me."

Harry warily moved closer to the girl and he heard her speak to a sink.

"Open." The girl hissed and Harry leapt back when the sinks in the middle of the bathroom started to move.

"This is the entrance to the chamber of Secrets... and the lair of Georgina." The girl said proudly. "Stairs."

A series of steps emerged from the walls and Harry peered through the gloom.

"Come, we have much to do, and little time to do it." Harry warily followed the girl down the stairs, lighting his wand against the darkness. He moved closer to the girl, and noticed the edge of a small book peeking out from her pockets, with the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle written at the top right corner of the diary. Harry wondered if this book could help the old man and decided to use the opportunity of the enclosed space.

"Watch where you step fool!" The girl hissed. She almost stumbled down the slippery steps when the young thief bumped into her.

Harry looked on in amazement at the large underground cave beneath Hogwarts. Bones of dead animals littered the dam floor, and the young thief swore he saw the skeletal remains of a few centaurs.

"Welcome, descendant, to the chamber of Secrets." The girl swept her arm around the large underground cave.

"Nice," Harry said simply as he looked around. A series of statues of snakes lined the sides of the chamber, while a large head was carved in the face of a large rock.

"Salazar Slytherin..." Harry whispered.

"Yes." The girl said as she gazed at the carved face of her ancestor "Impressive, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

"Now, before you help me cleanse Hogwarts of the unworthy, I need to know that I can trust you." The girl turned around to face the masked thief. "Remove your mask so that I can see the face of my descendant."

"No." Harry stepped back. His wand slid to his hand when he saw the girl drew hers.

"No?" Tom sneered. "You must obey me, young one... or I shall be forced to take action against you."

Harry kept silent as he moved slowly away from the creepy possessed Weasley girl. Tom scowled and fired a series of low level curses to bind him.

Harry ducked and dived from the curses, firing a few of his own. Tom absently deflected them and her young face contorted with anger. "You dare!"

Tom decided to use more power, but he felt his control on the girl loosen. Such was the cost of using magic while he was not fully in control, and decided to fish the book in her pockets to use the power of the diary to take control once more.

Harry noticed the girl's actions and he held out the small book. "Looking for this?"

"Give it back!" The girl hissed as she struggled to remain in control. "Accio!"

Harry felt the book begin to slip from his grasp and with superior reflexes snatched it back. "Protego!"

The shield charm blocked the summoning charm and the girl screamed in frustration. Tom Riddle's grip on the girl slipped and she crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

Harry sighed in relief and decided his nest course of action. He levitated the unconscious girl in front of him back to the second year lavatory.

"Close." Harry hissed at the tap and the entrance to the Chamber sealed itself once more. Harry wondered what to do with the girl, and decided to just leave him on the floor after making sure she was breathing.

He eyed the book in his hands and vanished back to his headquarters. He had to give this to the old man right away.

**********************

_November 1, Nicholas Flamel's Private study_

"Something's not right with this diary." Nicholas frowned as he dropped the quill. "It's sentient and it's not supposed to do that."

"I thought it was just a magical diary... maybe a spell book." Harry said. "That's why I nicked it from tom Riddle."

"It is very magical." Nicholas said. "It has a strong compulsion charm for the user to write on it... I don't like this."

"What's wrong Nicky." Penny asked in concern. "Something's troubling you."

"I have my suspicions about this diary... but I need to be sure." Nicholas said. He looked at the diary for a moment and looked at the young thief. "Harry, are you up for another mission?"

"Sure." Harry said immediately. "Is it difficult?"

"Very..." Nicholas said. "I need you to get something from Albus' private library."

"But that's located in Dumbledore's office." The young thief remembered the old man's earlier warning. "You said there are many monitoring charms in his office."

"I said that... but that's the challenge." Nicholas Flamel said. "I think you're the only wizard that is capable of accomplishing this task."

"It's going to take some planning." Harry mused as he formulated possible plans.

"It's difficult to do it alone..."Nicky agreed. "You need some inside help. Don't forget, Dumbledore can apparated within Hogwarts. You need a distraction."

"I can do it alone." Harry insisted though he considered the old man's suggestions.

"What about your friends?" Nicholas asked. "They can help you."

"I'm not sure..." The young thief said. "They might not be up for this."

Nicholas exchanged glances with his wife and sighed. This was what Penny brought last night before they went to sleep. Young Harry had trouble trusting the people around him.

"Don't underestimate your friends Harry." Penny said softly. "They are not just tools you can take advantage off... there's more to friendship than that."

Harry nodded and he remembered the times he spent with Hermione and Padma. They willingly shared their notes on History of Magic with him and helped him in potions without expecting anything at all. He looked at Penny and the old man and nodded. "I'll consider it Penny."

"Good." Nicholas said in approval. A burst of fire in his fireplace caught his attention and he looked up to see Julian removing the dust and ashes that attached to his robes.

"You need to clean the old Fireplace, Nicholas." Julian said. He looked up and smiled when he saw his future son-in-law seating on top of the side table. "I was hoping to catch you here Harry."

"What brings you here Julian?" Penny asked as she stood up and hugged her 'great grandson'.

"Apolline wanted to ask if you wanted to visit us for Fleur's birthday." Julian said as he hugged his ancestor back.

"Why not..." Penny said after a moment. "It's going to be a private affair, isn't it?"

"Of course." Julian said, knowing Perenelle Flamel valued her privacy. "Of course Apolline's relatives will be coming."

"That's fine." Penny smiled. "Now you need to talk to Harry?"

Julian nodded and ruffled the young boy's hair as he sat on the open chair. "Fleur has some problems in school. Harry, I was wondering if you would consent to allowing your betrothal to my daughter to become public."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Her Veela powers are maturing... and she's attracting unwanted advances from her male classmates. She's getting irritated with it, and by announcing her betrothal, these boys will back off."

"Hmmm..." Harry thought for a moment. Sooner or later, his betrothal will become public, and he decided that he doesn't have any problem with it. "Sure, go ahead."

"Harry, with the release of this news to the press, you will be subject to more attention than you are used to." Penny said. "Are you prepared for that?"

"It's going to come out sooner or later." Harry shrugged. "I don't really care what people think of it."

"Thank you Harry." Julian smiled. "Now... can you please return the paintings you have decided to hand in our home? Whenever we remove the paintings, hours later we find them back hanging in our bedroom. My wife and I... we miss our privacy."

Harry grinned. "Do you surrender?"

"I surrender." Julian admitted defeat. A week without sex was a horrible experience. There were even smaller paintings in their private bathroom, creating havoc with his wife during the mornings.

********************

The young thief studied the stone Gargoyle for a moment, admiring its wicked looking stone wings. He knew a password was required to make it move aside and he was eager to see the magic that made it possible. He was wary though... the young thief knew that casting detection charms on the gargoyle will immediately alert the Headmaster.

He heard footsteps in the distance and immediately moved to the shadows, curious to see who was still up this late at night.

"Hurry up... I want these crates ready for the celebration." A voice said.

"They're a bit heavy Forge." Another voice replied. "I should have carried the sweets."

"Check if the path is clear Gred."

"I'm on it.... I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"All clear?"

"Hang on..." Fred Weasley's eyes widened in shock. "George... we're not alone... look!"

"Bloody Hell!" George Weasley said as he looked over his twin's shoulder. "Is that... is that..."

Fred looked around the corridor and looked back at the map. "Prongs junior... who could that be..."

He looked at his twin and nodded and dropped the crate of butterbeer and bags of sweets on the floor.

Harry looked on curiously wondering what these two were up to. They were looking at an old piece of parchment when suddenly they both dropped the goods in their arms and started walking near him. He knew they couldn't see him as they walked past him when they suddenly turned around and lunged towards him.

The young thief was caught in surprise as his cloak was quickly removed from his person and found two grinning twins looking at him.

"An honor to meet you... Prongs junior." Twin one said.

"How... how did you find me?" Harry asked in shock.

"It is a secret... and we will tell you, if you tell us who you are." Twin two said. "I like the mask by the way, Prongs junior."

"I agree... perhaps we should have one too." Twin one replied.

"Is it related to that parchment?" Harry asked warily.

"He's a sharp one... he is really related to the great marauders Fred." George Weasley said.

The sound of footsteps was heard around the corner and the twins immediately grabbed their goods. Fred Weasley looked at the young thief and smiled. "Follow us Prongs junior."

Harry picked up his cloak and followed the twins who jogged down the corridor away from the footsteps and headed towards one of their hidden hangouts.

Harry followed the Weasley Twins and found them stowing their loot in the corner. It looked to be an abandoned storage room and he noticed that a few old couches and a table in the center.

"Make yourself comfortable." George said in a friendly tone. "We were very curious about you... and tried to look for you since last year."

"You were looking for me?" Harry asked. He sat down on the opposite couch and looked back at the two twins who were eagerly looking at him.

"Yeah... we first saw you on the roof on the train last year... when you stole those prefect badges." Fred Weasley said. "I'm sure it was you and nice work by the way."

Harry grinned under his mask. It was rare to have his missions complimented like that.

"And then... you were the one that stole the sorting hat right? That was the best prank we have ever seen. You really are a marauder." George added.

"I can neither confirm nor deny your suspicions." Harry said, remembering a line from the movie he recently watched. The Weasley twins snickered and beamed at the young thief.

"Now... that we have finally met... allow us to introduce ourselves." George said."I'm George Weasley, the handsome twin."

"And I'm Fred, the sexy Twin."

Harry laughed and shook both hands. "Why did you call me Prongs junior?"

"We'll tell you... but first... you have to tell us who you are." Fred Weasley said.

Harry looked at the twins for a moment. "You have to promise you won't tell anyone."

"Prankster's honor." Fred Weasley said solemnly and his twin nodded in agreement.

Harry removed his mask and removed the glasses from his robes and put it on.

"Merlin!" Fred and George Weasley exclaimed at the same time and Harry laughed when he saw the shocked look on their faces.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter." The young thief said. "Now... tell me more about the map."

*****************

"Are you fine Ginny?" Ron Weasley asked in concern.

"I'm fine..." The youngest Weasley said as her quill breezed past the parchment. "Have you seen my diary?"

"Diary?" Ron asked.

"The one that I've been writing in all summer!" Ginny snapped as she stopped writing. "It's missing!"

He watched in his younger sister wondering what was wrong with her. Her roommates also noticed her sudden change in demeanor these past few days, she was always irritable, ever since the Halloween feast. What was worse, she found herself looking at the older Gryffindor girls with appreciation whenever they showered every morning.

"You can always get a new one." Ron said as he watched his younger sister finish her assignment in record speed.

"No! This diary's special!" Ginny insisted.

"Forget it Ronald." The young girl said finally. "I'll check if my roommates have taken it by mistake. They're so messy and irresponsible with their things!"

"And you're not messy? Ginny, you should see your room at home." Ron pointed out. "It's even messier than mine."

"Well I've changed." The young girl said to her brother. She noticed that the Gryffindor chasers had just entered the common room, tired from their practice. "I'm taking a quick shower."

"You just had one this afternoon." Ron looked at his younger sister with concern. "Are you sure you're alright Ginny?"

"I'm fine." Ginny said as she gathered her books and finished assignments, leaving her roommates struggling to finish theirs in time for tomorrow. The transfiguration assignment was ridiculously easy and it only took her five minutes to write down the required length for the essay.

***************

Harry was busy making his own sandwich when Hermione and Padma sat down beside him. He looked up and saw their sleepy faces.

"Hey guys." Harry greeted the two girls. "Rough night?"

"Not really." Hermione yawned. "I just slept late since I couldn't stop reading the books Padma lent me."

"That's nice" Harry said. He observed his omelet sandwich, and satisfied that it was done properly he began to wrap it in towel paper.

"You're not eating with us?" Padma asked.

"Yeah... I have some business to attend to." Harry replied. He was about to stand up when a flock of owls descended from the windows to deliver the daily wizard newspaper to those who had subscribed.

Hermione absently gave the bird the payment as she removed the roll of paper from the Owl's leg, her concentration on her breakfast. Suddenly the noise in the great hall grew louder as students started reacting from reading the front page of the daily prophet.

Hermione was about to take a bite of sausage when she dropped her fork and it clattered on the table.

"Hermione?" Padma looked at her friend with worry. She followed her roommate's gaze and her eyes widened in shock.

"Harry! You're... you're betrothed!?" Padma exclaimed. Other students started looking at the Boy-Who-Lived and even some pointed at him.

Harry had been expecting the news of his betrothal to turn public and nodded, though he was a bit surprised at the reaction of the students.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hermione hissed.

"It's a common practice for traditional Pureblood families Hermione..." Padma said after she finally regained her composure. "These Families use the betrothal contracts to form alliances with other families."

"This is barbaric!" Hermione fumed. "Can anything be done about this?"

"You can't get away from a betrothal, Hermione... It's a magical binding contract." Padma said. She looked at Harry and gave him a sad smile. "I never thought that the Potters followed the old ways."

Hermione speared her sausage and chewed her food furiously, obviously in a bad mood. "The wizarding world is horrible... the society is so backwards!"

Padma did not choose to reply, she knew that Hermione was in a bad mood. It only got worse when Michael Corner sat down to join them.

"Hey Harry..." Michael sat down beside his roommate. "Why didn't you tell me you were betrothed to an older French girl? Good job by the way!"

"Good Job?" Hermione asked. "Harry's being forced to marry a girl he barely knows!"

"So?" Michael shrugged. "He's getting betrothed to one of the Delacour daughters. They're rich, and rumors say they're Veela. I say Harry's lucky."

"Veela?" Hermione gasped. "Oh Harry! Be careful! Veela are known to use their charms to entrance males! They cannot be trusted!"

Harry frowned at this. Fleur was not bad, and he never even experienced an ounce of charm from Fleur or her mother. "When I stayed with the Delacours last summer, I never experienced the Veela charm from Fleur and Apolline."

"Fleur?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"That's her name." Harry said. "She's quite nice, she even plays with me."

"She plays with you?" Michael leaned forward, eager to hear more.

Harry nodded. "Sometimes we play for hours on the bed... it's the best spot."

"On the... bed?" Hermione said weakly.

"Yep." Harry said. "But Fleur usually quits after an hour or so... I think I tire her out. Anyway, I have to go, business calls."

Hermione, Padma and Michael looked on as Harry headed out of the great hall, not at the least perturbed as hundreds of students looked at him.

***************************

Smooch!

Harry sighed. He wiped his cheek after Fleur planted another kiss on his face. The Delacour heiress ignored her future husband's protests and smiled as she greeted her relatives that arrived through the floo.

"Why do you keep on doing that?" Harry grumbled.

"It is my right." Fleur said, beaming at her future husband.

"You look happy." Harry observed.

"I am." Fleur said. "You cannot imagine the relief I felt when I saw all those boy's faces after the news of our betrothal reached the school. How did your friends take the news?"

"Hermione was mad." Harry said. "She thought the concept of betrothal was... barbaric."

"Do you think it is?" Fleur asked.

"No..." Harry said as he looked at the older girl. "I like your family. And if being betrothed means living here with you... it's really nice."

"Merci Harry" Fleur grinned. She leaned down and kissed her future husband while he was distracted by the arrival of a giant cake.

"Fleur!" Harry complained. He immediately wiped his cheek again and glared at his future wife. He heard laughing and noticed Apolline and Julian looking at the two of them from the opposite end of the room.

Harry frowned at Julian and raised an eyebrow and the Frenchman immediately shut up when he saw his future son-in-law looking at a particularly large painting of his grandmother.

The young thief smiled in satisfaction when he saw Julian's reaction and endured Fleur's kisses better as they continued to receive guests flooing in from the main fireplace.

**************

"Who owns that cute little thing?" Emmelline Vance asked her fellow auror. Hestia Jones looked at the cat sitting a few benches down watching the duel between a young Auror Cadet and a senior auror.

The young black cat sat upright, its ears perked up as its head followed the exchange of spell fire between the young woman and the senior auror. Its black tail twitched ever so often in excitement as it observed the movements of the two duelists closely.

"I think it belongs to that girl." Hestia said. "He looks adorable!"

"Let's seat beside him. I think he's friendly enough." Emmelline suggested. The two female aurors discreetly moved behind the young cat and sat between it.

Kit was fascinated with the duel with Tonks and the Auror trainer. He realized that he still had a long way to go to reach that level, despite the training Julian and the old man had been giving him. Still, he realized that he knew quite a lot of spells that the combatants were using and understood the strategy both were using.

The auror trainer was very good from what he could tell. The man, even though his mobility was compromised because of his peg leg, used his surrounding too great effect and used a variety of shields and conjured objects to defend himself. The auror trainer seemed to know where Tonks always was even though she attempted to run circles around him, trying to attack his blind spot. Either the man was a seer or he had eyes in the back of his head... maybe both.

Tonks tended to attack head on and used her speed and agility to avoid the spells from her opponents. She needs more work in spacial awareness though, because he noticed that the Auror trainer was subtly moving his opponent into the corner of the dueling chamber and into a trap.

Kit's tail flicked in excitement as the auror trainer suddenly launched a barrage of stunning and blasting curses, increasing his rate of spell fire. Tonks was caught off guard and her shield buckled under the onslaught until it shattered as a particularly strong blasting curse hit it. In a moment Kit's 'owner' was beaten as her wand flew away from her.

"Good match Trainee." The man said as he hobbled forward towards the exit. "I like your attitude. I'll take you in under my wing."

Tonks smiled brightly and Kit could practically feel joy and happiness bubbling from her. He was rudely interrupted from his observation as he was plucked up from his seat by a female auror.

"Oh look Em! It has green eyes!" Hestia said. She struggled to hold on to the struggling young cat who obviously didn't like being handled that way.

"It smells good too... like strawberries." Em said as she smelled the young cat's fur.

Hestia began to tickle the young cat and it snarled and hissed, obviously annoyed at the sensation.

Mrooowwrr!

Kit retracted his claws and scratched the woman's hands, but she was wearing thick leather gloves. Their hands were unfamiliar and he could feel his ribs stressed as he was hugged too tight.

Tonks immediately felt distress from her pet and she narrowed her eyes when she saw Kit being manhandled by a pair of witches who were eagerly tickling her poor pet to death. She immediately ran towards the observer's seats.

"Leave him alone!" Tonks shouted. "He doesn't like that!"

The two aurors stopped and immediately let go of the young cat. Kit jumped from the wooden bench and ran between her legs and Tonks stared at disapproval at the two aurors.

"Sorry... couldn't resist. He was just too cute." Hestia Jones grinned at the auror trainee.

"Nice duel with Mad eye though, I think you impressed him." Emmelline said, trying to sooth the irritated young woman.

Tonks' demeanor did not change despite compliments and she scooped up Kit who was hiding between her legs.

"Don't touch Kit ever again." Tonks warned the two women, not caring if they ranked higher than her in rank.

"Okay..." Hestia replied. "He's just a pet, and we mean no harm."

"He's my familiar." Tonks said. She stroked Kit behind the ears and the young cat closed its eyes in pleasure.

"I see... the relationship between a familiar and its companion is very intimate." Emmelline said. She felt bad for her earlier actions... no wonder the young cat furiously tried to escape them.

"Have you registered him as your familiar?" Emmelline asked. "I have a friend that works in the bonds and contracts department... It will formalize the bond between you and check the compatibility with one another."

"I haven't really checked it with that department." Tonks admitted. "Though there are signs that we have formed a familiar bond with one another."

Kit's ears perked up and he listened in to the conversation. He noticed that the two women were looking at him and he snarled at them, annoyed still at their earlier actions.

"I'll guide you there to avoid the red tape." Emmelline offered. "Consider it as an apology for doing that to your familiar."

"Will it take long?" Tonks asked. "I have to get home soon."

"Just a few minutes." Emmelline smiled. "So are we good?"

Tonks smiled after a moment. "We're good, though I think Kit is still mad at you two."

"Why did you name him Kit?" Hestia asked.

"I found him at the carriage compartment in the Hogwarts express last year." Tonks smiled at the memory. "He was a young kitten then... so I called him Kit for short. He's gotten bigger now."

"That's interesting... you developed a bond with him it such a short time." Emmelline observed as she led the young trainee through the ministry building.

"How long does a bond form between a familiar and its companion?" Tonks asked.

"It usually takes years." Emmelline replied. "I heard that it took Albus Dumbledore five decades to form a bond with his familiar."

"Kit's special." Tonks said fondly.

"Have you heard the news yet?" Hestia asked. "I just read from the newspaper that Harry Potter is betrothed to some daughter of a rich family in France."

"Really?" Tonks asked, surprised. "My mum knew Harry Potter's dad back in Hogwarts. Never figured them to practice the old customs... after all, he married Lily Evans. I'm happy my mum decided not to follow the old traditions."

"Who is your mum?" Hestia asked.

"Her name's Andromeda Tonks nee Black. I'm Tonks." The Metamorphagus said.

"You're the daughter of the eldest Black sister that broke away from Britain's most prominent dark family." Emmelline said. "That caused quite a stir while I was in school."

"I'm Emmelline Vance by the way, and this is my partner Hestia Jones." Emmelline said.

"Are you related to Gwenog Jones?" Tonks asked the blonde haired auror. "I'm a Harpies supporter."

"She's my older sister." Hestia grinned.

"Here we are." Emmelline said. She pushed the door open to the department and ushered in Tonks through the offices.

"Hey Edward." Emmelline greeted a wizard wearing brown robes. "I need a little favor."

"Anything for you Em." The wizard smiled. "Are we still on for Friday?"

"Sure." Emmelline said. "I have a friend here who needs to have her cat registered as her familiar."

"Familiar eh?" Edwards asked. "That's pretty rare. Put the cat on the table and I'll check him."

"Will it hurt Kit?" Tonks asked. "He's still a young cat..."

"It won't hurt him." Edward assured the young woman."Let's check him first if he's magical."

Edward waved his wand and Kit stiffened up and looked at his paw as his whole body glowed a bright yellow.

"He's magical alright... very magical." Edward said. "That's no ordinary housecat... and he's even more magical than a Kneazle... where did you find him Miss..."

"Call me Tonks." The young woman replied. "I found Kit sleeping in the baggage compartment."

"He could be an undiscovered breed of a magical cat." Edward mused. "Do you mind if we borrow him for a few nights? Just to observe him of course."

"Absolutely not." Tonks frowned. "I just want to get confirmation that Kit's my familiar and have him registered, if possible."

Edward's face fell with disappointment. "I see... I'll just check the compatibility for Familiars then."

"How do you determine if a magical pet is a familiar or not?" Hestia asked.

"It's all in the color of both master and pet." Edward explained. "If both owner and pet glowed the same color, or at least near to it, chances are that the wizard or the witch just found his or her familiar. Of course familiar bonds don't start right away... it takes years of friendship and trust between master and pet."

Edwards began to wave his wand in a complicated zigzag pattern and Kit's eyes followed the tip of the wand that glowed yellow.

Suddenly he glowed bright red and he looked up and noticed that Tonks was also glowing the same color.

"I'll be..." Edwards whispered. "Congratulations Tonks... you're the seventeenth witch or wizard in recorded history to form a familiar bond."

"Hear that Kit?" Tonks asked in excitement.

Meow.

Tonks squealed in delight and hugged her familiar, while Hestia and Emmelline offered the trainee auror congratulatory pats on the back.

********************

"You must go home at once!"

"Gaah! What are you doing here?!" Michael Corner looked at the house elf that suddenly appeared at the foot of his bed.

"Dobby came to warn you sir... grave danger in Hogwarts." The house elf said.

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked.

"A plot... there is an evil plot to harm you sir!" Dobby bounced on the bed. "You must return home!"

"Why would anyone want to harm me?" Michael asked.

"You defeated the Dark Lord Sir!" Dobby said. "His servants seek to harm you!"

"You think... I'm Harry Potter?" Michael sighed in relief. "I'm not him... he is on that bed."

"Dobby apologizes!" The House Elf vanished and reappeared on the other bed. Michael immediately dropped the book from his lap and listened to what the house elf was saying.

"Harry Potter must return home!"

"Great Harry Potter Sir?"

Michael Corner opened his curtains and found the house elf staring at the empty bed of Harry Potter.

*************

A/N: Many thanks to Trnnt from DLP.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Thief of Hogwarts**

By: _**Bluminous**_

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 13: **A bit of Flour**

"Monsieur Delacour"

Julian looked up from the stack of sheets of paper and smiled when he saw the head of Albus Dumbledore in the fireplace. He had been expecting the old man's floo call since he released to the press about his daughter's betrothal to Harry Potter.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Supreme Mugwump?" Julian asked.

"I thought we had an agreement about keeping secret regarding Harry Potter's betrothal." Dumbledore said. "Harry does not need more attention... he has trouble enough handling his fame."

"Our agreement is that I would withhold that information from the press until the need arose." Julian replied. "My daughter insisted that we announce her betrothal since she has been having problems with suitors in Beauxbatons."

Albus frowned. "That excuse does not warrant the release of Harry's betrothal to the press."

"Supreme Mugwump... I think I know why you called on me today. I ruined your plans to regain custody of my future son-in-law." Julian Delacour said.

"Excuse me?"

"Do not think for a moment that I am ignorant of what is taking place in the International Confederation of Wizards and Witches. You submitted a proposal to the Wizarding body to repeal the earlier treaty to regain control of my ward." Julian said his tone colder. "The release of my daughter's betrothal to Harry complicates things for you."

"You are well informed." Albus replied. "I have to ask that you allow Harry to stay in Hogwarts during the holidays."

"No." Julian said immediately. "As his guardian, I have full legal rights regarding where Harry chooses to stay for the holidays. My daughter insists that she needs more time to get to know her future husband."

"But the security..."

"... is sufficient in my home." Julian said. "We have discussed this before Supreme Mugwump."

"This is not the end of this matter." Albus Dumbledore replied as his head vanished from the flames.

*************************

_"Look... I am your father."_

_"It can't be... it's not possible!"_

Andromeda looked on with amusement while Kit watched the cartoons in the telly with excitement. The young cat's tail twitched with pleasure as explosions and lights flickered on the screen. Kit sat feet away from the screen, and his head moved up and down following the sudden movements in the movie.

The screen turned black and the young cat hissed in annoyance and looked back at Andromeda who was feet away from where the remote control for the VHS was supposed to be.

"Isn't anyone going to greet me?" Tonks asked. She tossed the remote down on the couch and jumped to the spot beside her mother.

"How was your day dear?" Andromeda asked.

"Moody's going to take me out for patrol next week!" Tonks said in excitement.

"It isn't dangerous now is it?" Andromeda asked.

"C'mon mom... this isn't like the day during the war. We won't be fighting death eaters, just catching some smugglers and illegal traders." Tonks said. She patted the space beside her, beckoning her familiar towards her.

Kit narrowed his eyes on his companion and moved towards the couch, and to Tonks' surprise he leapt into Andromeda's lap.

"Kit!" Tonks said, slightly amused at the cat's actions. He was obviously displeased with her earlier actions since he even refused to acknowledge her presence.

"I think the little guy's annoyed with you Dora." Andromeda said. She scratched the cat's nape like she had seen her daughter do so many times and smiled when she felt how soft his fur was under her fingers. "Turn on the player dear, it's nearly finished anyway."

Tonks pushed back the play button and smiled when Kit perked up and jumped off Andromeda's lap and ran to his previous spot in front of the telly.

"He's getting bigger." Andromeda said, observing the young cat who was again twitching his tail in excitement.

"He is... and I'm surprised at how fast he grows mum." Tonks said. "He doesn't even finish his meals."

"Maybe he's hunting small birds and rats?" Andromeda asked. "What else could he do for hours outside?"

"That could be it." Tonks agreed. "That goes to show no matter how cute Kit is, he's still a hunter by instinct."

Tonks stood up as the credits rolled past and scooped up her familiar from the floor. "C'mon big guy, it's time for another bath."

"Tonks... you know cats don't bathe that often." Andromeda said. "And you gave him a bath this morning."

"I know that... but thinking of all those little birds that Kit killed..." Tonks said. She raised Kit so that they were looking at each other eye to eye and asked. "Don't hunt those filthy rats okay?"

"Meow"

Tonks nodded and headed to the bathroom, turning on the faucet on the tub. Kit wondered why she did not stop after a few inches whenever she bathed him and he got his surprise a moment later.

The door sealed shut and Kit's eyes widened when he saw Tonks began to remove articles of clothing and dropped them to the floor. Tonks had just unclasped her bra when she noticed her familiar was hiding under the sink, with his eyes shut.

"Hey Kit, what are you doing hiding there?" Tonks asked. She leaned down to look at her familiar who opened his eyes and shut them immediately when he saw her state of undress.

"You're being silly again." Tonks grinned. She pulled him by his nape and dragged the young cat across the floor, his claws scratching the tiles in a desperate attempt to stay in his spot. She lifted Kit in one arms and secured him in her chest while she prepared the soaps for the tub.

Finished with her task, she looked down on Kit who was looking up at her with wide eyes, his head trapped between her breasts. "Relax Kit."

"Meooooooww"

"Are you scared of bathing with me?" Tonks asked. "Don't worry... I won't dunk your head in the water."

Tonks placed the cat on the ledge of the tub and removed her remaining article of clothing. She tested the water if it was hot enough. Satisfied, she submerged herself on the tub and stared at Kit who was looking at her with wide green eyes.

"Ohhh that feels so good!" Tonks moaned. She lifted her familiar and placed on her two knees that jutted out of the water. "See? There's nothing to be nervous about."

The young cat looked uncomfortable in his spot and Tonks lifted her cat and began to scrub his soaked body.

"Let's do this more often!" Tonks exclaimed as she rubbed soap on Kit's body. The young cat resigned himself to its current predicament and enjoyed the sensations on its body. Tonks always knew the right spot to scratch.

**********************

"Is it possible?" Harry asked.

"I don't know... I've never heard of a familiar bond forming between a witch and an animagus." Nicholas said. "Are you sure you both glowed similar colors?"

"We both glowed red." Harry said. "What happens now?"

"Familiar bonds are rare... It allows both animal and witch to feel each other's emotions to a certain degree... but that's it." Nicholas rubbed his chin. "You displayed the characteristics described in my research."

"So what, Tonks just knows how I feel? And I know what she feels?" Harry asked.

"That's about it..." Nicholas said. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you more, since I was not fortunate enough to meet my destined familiar. The only person I know that has knowledge regarding the relationship between familiar and master is of course Albus."

Nicholas laughed when he saw the boy's face at the thought of asking Albus Dumbledore for advice.

"No thanks, that old coot is too nosy for his own good." The young thief said. "I thought I just knew Tonks' personality so well and that's why I could predict what she was feeling. It turns out we feel each other's emotions."

"Nicky... can Tonks and I communicate through our minds?" Harry asked.

"Of course not." Nicholas scoffed at the idea. "There's no such thing... what gave you that idea?"

Harry removed the pocketbook he nicked from Hermione's bag and threw it on the old man's desk.

"What's this?" Nicholas eyed the pink covered book with disgust.

"Apparently... Hermione and Padma like to read those." Harry said. "It says in the back about something regarding soul bonds. Apparently people in love develop those, and as a result, they can talk with each other through their minds."

"That's... that's the most stupid idea I have ever heard!" Nicholas laughed. He wiped the tears of mirth from the corner of his eyes and looked at his young friend. "Harry... when I meant bond, it means you share closeness with the person you are close too."

"Everyone has a bond..." Nicholas continued. "But they just differ from one another. Your familiar bond with Tonks means that you both have the same personalities and line of thought, and that you can judge each other's emotions and feelings accurately. Magic just enhances that."

"What about this soul bond?" Harry asked.

"It's all in the imagination of these Witch authors." Nicholas said. "There is no such thing. Tell me Harry, when this Tonks met you, did you like her instantly?"

"She dunked my head on a bowl of milk." Harry said. "I wanted to scratch her."

"And then?" Nicholas smiled. "What happened when she adopted you as her pet?"

Memories of Kit's adventures in the Tonks residence flashed through his mind and Harry smiled. "I think I tolerated her at first... then she took good care of me... She has a good heart. After the first few weeks I began to like staying with her."

"And that proves the point I'm telling you." Nicholas said. "Bonds don't just form instantaneously... they form through experience... friendship and love. That's what makes a familiar bond so special, because magic itself recognizes that two magical beings are compatible."

Harry smiled. "Thanks Nicky."

***************************

"Your headmaster spoke with me this morning." Julian said. The Delacours and Harry were having a late dinner and Harry was busy making young Gabrielle laugh while Fleur discussed with her mother about the latest muggle fashion trends.

"He spoke to me during lunch." Harry said. "He was asking about my plans for the holidays."

"He insisted that you stay at the school?" Julian asked.

"No... He urged me to consider accepting the invitation from the Weasley's." Harry said.

"Them again?" Julian took a sip of wine. "Why does he keep insisting you stay with them?"

"Because he's senile that's what." Harry muttered. "I don't know the Weasley's that well... except for the twins."

"Ah yes... your two cohorts." Julian replied. "Has Nicholas managed to replicate the map?"

"It took a while but he finally figured it out. The old man was amazed at the charms in the map." Harry said. "It uses the ward matrix of Hogwarts to help update the map's database."

"That will help you in your latest mission." Julian said. "I'm surprised that you managed to stumble into a relic of the Marauders. Their exploits have even reached Beauxbatons when I was student here."

"The weird thing is I always appeared on the map as Prongs Junior." Harry said. "Do you think my father was Prongs?"

"It's possible." Julian said. "The personalities imbedded in the map must have recognized you as the son of James Potter."

"Who are these marauders papa?" Fleur asked.

"They were famous pranksters in my day, flower." Julian said. "I heard rumors that they were never caught, even once when setting up their pranks."

"Flour?" Harry grinned, looking at his future wife.

"It's Flower!" Fleur said. "Papa used to call me that when I was growing up."

"Julian called you Flour?" Harry teased. He cocked his head to one side and looked at the Delacour heiress. "Nice."

"Don't call me that!" Fleur snapped.

"What, Flour?" Harry asked innocently.

Fleur scowled and decided to use her weapon. She licked her lips to make sure they were wet with saliva and leaned down and kissed her betrothed's cheek.

"Oh gross!" Harry rubbed the spot where the quarter veela kissed him.

Fleur grinned. "Hah! You are powerless Harry. There is only one way to fight me back."

"What... Flour?" Harry asked, emphasizing the last word.

"Fight fire with fire. You must kiss me back." Fleur grinned.

Harry's eyes bugged out and he looked at Julian and Apolline who were hiding their smiles in their goblets. He gave Fleur a wounded look and returned to his dinner. "This sucks."

*********************

News of Harry Potter's betrothal to a Fleur Delacour was received with surprise from most students. The Slytherins took the news like it was an everyday affair, after all the tradition was still practiced widely in their house.

During the next edition of the Daily Prophet, the picture of Fleur Delacour in her Beauxbatons school uniform was splattered in the front page. Many boys whistled in appreciation when they saw her picture and gave Harry knowing looks and thumbs up signs, congratulating him for a fine catch.

Tales of Veela's sexual prowess sprouted from the boys' dormitories, and rumors circulated about how young Harry managed to tire out his betrothed while 'playing' in his bed. Older boys began to approach the quiet and aloof Boy-Who-Lived, asking him for tips on techniques to Harry's confusion. It did not help Harry when he was accosted by his roommate and the older Ravenclaws one morning, demanding that he gave details on his play dates with Fleur.

"C'mon Harry... give us details." Michael Corner asked one afternoon while Harry finished his Astronomy chart.

Harry looked back at his roommate and the other boys that suddenly surrounded his usual spot in the Ravenclaw common room.

"Why do you need details?" Harry asked, scratching the back of his head. "It's just playing."

"Harry... most of us never experienced 'playing' before." Michael said. "Please?"

Harry looked at the boys around him with sympathy. "You have such sad childhoods... you never even did it?"

"Don't stick in our faces." A seventh year scowled. "C'mon Potter... details."

"Fine... Fleur likes to cheat sometimes." Harry said as he continued mapping out his chart. "She likes to pretend that she's some Veela goddess."

"You... you role play?" A sixth year student asked.

"Of course..." Harry replied. "Otherwise we wouldn't enjoy playing with each other. Even though she cheats, I usually overwhelm her with superior strategy."

"Overwhelm?"

"Yup." Harry remembered the time where Fleur's dolls were massacred from a hidden battalion of Snake eyes. "She always gets beaten by my Snake eyes."

"Snake?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, that's what I call my toy. She always submits to that." Harry grinned. "Sometimes though, it gets too rough... but I think she enjoys it. She doesn't care if some of her Veela goddess gets hurt. We repair the damage after everything's finished."

The boys exchanged wide eyed looks with one another. As one, they moved closer around Harry, eager to hear more.

"But I think we're growing tired of it..." Harry mused. "Fleur said that she wants to do other things, explore new ways to have fun. I think we'll try the beach next. Playing in the sand is lots of fun."

"You're so lucky..." The seventh year said.

"And kinky." Another boy added.

Harry gave his poor depraved classmates another sympathetic look before returning to his star chart to finish his assignment.

*****************

"Greetings oh betrothed one!"

Harry swallowed the food he was chewing and wrapped the remains of his half eaten sandwich and placed it in his bag. It was prepared by Penny, and it would be a waste to throw a sandwich that good.

"Hello Gred, Forge." The young thief said. He sat down on the vacant chair and grinned at the twins. "Betrothed one?"

"News of your betrothal shattered many young hearts..." George Weasley said.

"...and the envy of most of the boys in Gryffindor house. That Veela chick is quite a catch." Fred added.

"I was lucky." Harry said. "I've got something for you."

"At last!" Fred said. "We couldn't do our Hogsmeade runs without the map. Did you manage to duplicate it?"

"It took some time." Harry pulled out to pieces of parchment, one was old and worn while the other was brand new. He handed it to Fred Weasley and showed off his own version of the map. He placed it in the table and tapped it with his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"I didn't think it was possible..." George said as he observed the brand new version of the marauder's map.

"I also got these for you." Harry pulled out two packs of his favorite chocolate, gift wrapped in decorative gold and brown paper. "It's thanks, for allowing me to copy the map."

"How could we deny the son of a marauder?" George grinned. He accepted the gifts and handed the other box to his twin.

"Blimey... how did you get these?" Fred asked. He looked at his twin and said, "George, this came from France!"

"I have my ways." Harry grinned. "When will you do another Hogsmeade run? I'd like to see the place."

"After the Ravenclaw-Gryffindor Match." George said. "We'd be sure to win there, their new seeker's a newbie, and Katie should be able to catch the snitch before her."

"Oliver has already asked us for supplies of firewhiskey and butterbeer." Fred said. "We could take you along, and we'll be grateful for another set of hands."

"How can you buy those from the storeowners?" Harry asked. "Why don't they report you to the professors for being out of bounds?"

"We reached an agreement with the lovely Madam Rosmerta." Fred replied. "We use our considerable influence in school to spread the word about her tavern."

"And besides, business is low for her is it's not a Hogsmeade weekend... and Firewhiskey fetches a high price." George said.

"And she has a nice rack." Fred reminded his twin.

"That too." George agreed. He looked at their young cohort and smirked. "But young Harry here doesn't need to imagine now does he... he gets to see the real deal, from what I've heard."

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"Naked women..." George said. "You've seen one up close right Harry?"

"Oh..." Harry blushed at the memory of his bath with Tonks. "Yeah..."

"I'm so jealous..." Fred said. "So, you're coming with us for a Hogsmeade run?"

"Yup." Harry said eagerly.

"Meet us here at nine." George said. "I'm sure you'll have no problems with that cloak of yours."

"It is helpful" Harry agreed.

*****************

Hermione continued to express her views on the old tradition to anyone who cared to listen, and treated Harry as a victim. She continued giving Harry sad looks whenever they hang out together and Padma finally figured out why Hermione reacted so badly at the news.

"You have a crush on him." Padma said one afternoon while they studied under the tree.

"What?" Hermione squeaked.

"Admit it Hermione... I can see the looks you give him." Padma said.

"I do not!" Hermione said quickly. Her cheeks blushed and she hid her face in her book. "I don't have a crush on him!"

"Crush on whom?"

"EEEK!" Hermione and Padma shrieked when they heard Harry's voice. The two girls frantically looked around looking for their friend.

"Up here."

Padma and Hermione looked up and found Harry lying on a tree branch, his hands propped up behind his head to act as a pillow.

"Harry! How long have you been there?" Hermione squeaked.

"Since Lunch." Harry said. "I fell asleep and woke up when I heard your voices."

"How much did you hear?" Padma demanded.

"Just the end." Harry sat up and gracefully leapt down from the branch. "Did I hear it right? Hermione has a crush?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Harry looked at the two girls and looked confused at their reply. "Uhuh."

Hermione frantically tried to tame her hair as Harry sat down beside her. She blushed as Padma gave her a knowing look and continued reading. The trio spent an entire hour lazing around watching the students playing with the snow.

Harry immediately tensed when he felt Tonks feeling distressed and he stood, removing dirt and snow from his pants.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I just remembered that I have a meeting with Michael." Harry said quickly. "See you at dinner."

Harry ran inside the castle, and when he found an unused classroom, he made sure that no one was looking and vanished from the spot.

"What is that boy up to?" Padma murmured.

*********************

"Tonks! Get back here!" Moody roared. He had taken his apprentice for a routine patrol along the seedier parts of Knockturn Alley. He ducked as another volley of bone shattering curses bombarded his position.

Moody scowled. He thought that it would be a good idea to patrol with his apprentice, and toughen her up by rounding up the usual offenders. He expected at the most a good duel or two, but even his paranoid mind didn't expect that they would stumble upon a dark artifacts and illegal potions smuggling ring.

Alastor Moody's vaunted skills in defensive and offensive magic proved true, as he was able to protect himself and his apprentice from any serious harm. He did not expect however that additional reinforcements from these smugglers would arrive, and this new force separated him from his apprentice.

Alastor spotted the young trainee auror duck and dive as her cover was shattered from a powerful Reducto curse. The young woman ran towards a side alley to evade her opponents and Alastor frowned with worry when he realized the danger the young woman is in. She should be beside him, not alone in the dark narrow alleys being chased by dark wizards. They were caught bu surprise and Tonks and Moody found themselves trapped with anti apparation wards to prevent their escape.

A series of curses caught his attention and the veteran auror focused on his enemies. He saw a few of his opponents had dug in under an old store and he noticed that large sign on top of their position.

"Constant Vigilance!"

An overpowered cutting curse later, Moody smiled when he heard the sound of horrified screams and crushed bodies. He looked at the side alley where his apprentice had ran into and hoped that she was more than capable to handle her opponents.

"Come here pretty missy."

"We won't hurt you... I promise."

Tonks remained quiet as she pressed her body to the brick wall, hoping her pursuers would miss her among the shadows. A series of blasting curses destroyed the stacks of boxes she was hiding in and returned fire. She counted three opponents. If only she could reach the apparition point at the main alley, but these three wizards were determined to stop her.

"Sorry missy, but we can't have you reporting our business to the ministry." The middle aged man that wore a brown hat and dark blue robes said.

"You're trapped." Another thug said. "There's no escape from us."

"My friends will arrive soon!" Tonks panted. She continued the running battle on the narrow alley, weaving in and out of debris.

"I doubt that!" The leader said. He fired a blasting curse that hit the auror trainee in the leg, and it sent crashing through the windows of an abandoned store."

Tonks hissed when she felt a sharp pain in her thigh and saw pieces of glass imbedded in her leg. She raised his wand again to return fire but it flew out of her grip as a disarming curse hit her.

"Good bye missy." The leader pointed his wand. "Avada..."

Tonks refused to close her eyes and she stared furiously at her opponents. Her eyes widened in shock when the leader crumpled to the grown when a stunning curse hit him in the side of the head.

"MOODY!" Tonks breathed a sigh of relief. Her auror trainer had come to her aid and she dragged herself to her wand had fallen, eager to join the fight. She noticed that the two remaining thugs were still fighting an unknown opponent and she limped to the doorway to help out against the fight.

She was surprised when she saw a small figure wearing a mask fighting the two adult wizards. Her mysterious new ally was doing fine in the battle. He was able to match his opponents by firing powerful spells at the two thugs and Tonks noticed that he had an impressive repertoire of offensive spells.

Not wasting anytime, Tonks fired spells from her position and the two thugs were caught in the crossfire and they fell down amidst the storm of curses coming from two directions.

Tonks grinned in satisfaction before she realized the pain in her left leg and crumpled down on the floor.

"Tonks!"

The Metamorphagus auror looked up, surprised to hear a youthful voice from her savior. The masked figure kneeled down beside her and examined the leg, analyzing her injuries.

"I have to remove the glass imbedded in your thigh... this is going to hurt." The masked figure with the youthful voice said. "After that I know of a small healing charm that seals up open wounds. Hopefully that's enough until we get you to the healers."

Tonks nodded. For some reason, this person was familiar to her, and she could feel that he was genuinely worries about her. "Do it."

Tonks screamed in pain as the piece of glass imbedded in her thigh flew out. "Damn that stings."

"You're lucky, no veins were punctured or cut." The masked figure said. He waved his wand on the leg and muttered. "Episkey."

Tonks sighed in relief as the pain in her leg subsided to a dull throb and her skin began to repair itself. Now that the pain was gone, she looked at her savior, puzzled at the strange familiar feelings with this person. She swore she had met him before, but for some reason she couldn't place it.

It was the eyes that gave him away, as Tonks peered closer to the figure, seeing green eyes through the eye slits. The familiar feeling and the vibrant green eyes, exactly in the same shade as...

"Kit?" Tonks asked. Her mind reeled at the possibility that her beloved familiar kit was actually an animagus.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise and he immediately stood up.

"Uhh... I've got to go." Harry said, backing away from the older witch.

"No! Wait! Kit!" Tonks shouted but her savior had already disappeared around the corner. She quickly stood up, and despite the protest of her newly healed leg, she ran after him, only to stop when she saw that the alley was empty. She fell to the ground as feelings of loss and confusion welled up deep within her.

*********************

A/N: There's no extended scene with Kit and Tonks in the bathroom, so don't even ask. (Sorry Taure) =)

For those commenting about Harry's naivety regarding sex, it's simple. He's twelve. Yes he knows the mechanics of sexual reproduction, but hormones has not yet kicked in. His mind is filled about playing and generally having fun. Words like roleplay and domination means different to him, and he doesn't have a perverted mind... yet(?)

Why are some so eager about this topic? Sex and smut is not needed for a good story (At least I think so), and it is not the theme for Thief of Hogwarts.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Thief of Hogwarts**

By: _**Bluminous**_

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 14: **Tonksie Tantrums**

"Dora?"

Andromeda looked up from watching her favorite soap as her daughter entered the living room. "How was your first patrol dear?"

"I'll tell you about it later mum." Tonks said softly. "I just need to freshen up."

"Okay... I saved a plate of spaghetti for you." Andromeda said. "Is Kit with you? I haven't seen him all day, and we were supposed to watch Return of the Jedi."

Tonks's eyes watered and she bit her lip at the mention of her familiar's name. "I don't think Kit's coming back mum."

"Oh." Andromeda's face fell. "Go on dear. I think a nice bath will help you."

Tonks nodded and headed up the stairs to her room. She threw herself towards her bed and she replayed the events that happened earlier. She was about to get killed when Kit arrived and saved her from certain death.

She hugged her pillow as her thoughts drifted to her masked savior who she knew to be her beloved Kit. He was an animagus... that she was certain. And judging by the sound of his voice, he was a young boy, from eleven to twelve years old.

He was a human after all, pretending to be a cat. Tonks finally realized why Kit liked to wander for hours at a time, sometimes not even returning causing her sleepless nights filled with worry. She was confused now, wondering what to do with this shocking revelation. One thing she was sure though, she missed Kit badly.

After she had taken a long bath, Tonks headed to the kitchen and found the plate of spaghetti waiting for her. She immediately dug in to the food, hungry from the ordeal she went through earlier.

"Dora?"

Tonks looked up and saw her mother enter the kitchen, carrying a strange book.

"What's that mum?" Tonks asked.

"It's just some photos I collected." Andromeda said. She sat down beside her daughter and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Open it... I think this will be a good time for closure."

"Mum?" Tonks asked.

"Did... did poor Kit got ran over by a car?" Andromeda's voice shook as her courage finally failed. She was fond of the young cat, and considered him to be a part of her small family.

"Kit got ran over by a car?" Tonks shrieked.

The Metamorphagus burst into tears, imagining a dozen horrible scenarios for her mysterious familiar as he tried to return to her.

"I don't know! How did Kit die?" Andromeda said in confusion. "I was just asking what caused his death. I got these photos of Kit with you, to help remember him."

"Don't say things like that mum! Kit isn't dead!" Tonks yelled. She wiped her tears with her sleeve and opened the album. She saw the picture of her lying in the couch reading the auror manual while Kit dozed beside her. New tears sprouted from her eyes as she looked at her familiar once more. "He... he ran away."

"Dora... Kit knows this is his home." Andromeda said, relieved to know that Kit was not dead like she feared. "He'll come back."

"I don't think he will." Tonks mumbled.

*************************

"Where is Mister Potter?" Minerva McGonagall frowned when she noticed the seat where Harry usually sat was vacant. She immediately turned to the two girls that usually sat beside the Boy-Who-Lived and raised one brow at them. "Ms. Granger?"

"I don't know professor. He was with us in breakfast..." Hermione replied. "I thought he forgot his book and went back to the dorms to get it..."

"Inform Mr. Potter that he will receive a detention tonight." McGonagall said.

"Yes Professor." Hermione said, relieved that her friend didn't cost her house points. She exchanged worried looks with Padma wondering why Harry had cut class. Their aloof friend had the unusual habit of stealing quick naps here and there, but he never failed to attend class.

After their Transfiguration class, Hermione and Padma immediately searched Harry's known sleeping spots, but the two were unable to find their missing friend.

"It's no use, when that boy doesn't want to be found, nobody can find him." Padma dropped her bag on the ground and sat under their favorite tree.

"Still, what if he got hurt? Or injured?" Hermione fretted. "This isn't like him."

"Hermione, he's the smartest student in charms and transfiguration." Padma said. "You may think he's harmless, but I've seen him in charms class."

"What are you saying? Yes, Harry is always the one to master the lesson..."

"You didn't see it did you?" Padma smiled. "You were too busy looking at his face."

"Padma!" Hermione scolded her friend as she felt her cheeks heat up. "I don't have a crush on Harry! Besides... he's betrothed to that French girl."

"Fine... I'll drop it." Padma grinned knowingly. She knew Hermione still harbored some hope for Harry. "What I'm talking about is how he handles the spells in class. Harry looks... bored in the lesson. It's like he knows all about it."

"He is unusually gifted in charms. Even Professor Flitwick said so." Hermione mused. "I wonder if he's holding back on us?"

"That's exactly what he's doing." Padma nodded. "He can't be using all that free time just sleeping..."

WHOOOMP!

Hermione and Padma shrieked when a figure fell down on the mound of snow a few feet in front of them. The two girls immediately drew their wands, only to stop when the figure dusted the snow from his hair and clothes.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted.

"Huh?" Harry was still dizzy from the fall. One moment he was having a vivid dream and then the next moment he was buried under the snow.

"Are you alright?" Hermione hurried to check if Harry did not sustain any injuries.

"What are you doing up there?" Padma asked. "Wait... you were sleeping again, weren't you?"

"Yeah." Harry replied.

"How can you sleep in this weather?" Hermione asked. "We've been looking all over the place for you!"

"Warming charms." Harry replied. "Why were you looking for me?"

"You've missed Transfiguration!" Hermione said. "I can't believe you cut class just so you can sleep! That is so irresponsible of you!"

"I had a lot of things to think about alright?" Harry snapped back. Hermione immediately closed her mouth and stared at her friend with shock written on her face. Harry never got mad at anyone, and it was the first time she saw her friend display that kind of emotion.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Padma asked.

"Nothing." Harry mumbled. "I'm just in a mood today."

"Harry... Professor McGonagall told us to tell you that you have detention with her tonight." Hermione said softly, afraid that Harry was mad at her.

"Right. Thanks Hermione." Harry said. He looked at his wristwatch and sighed. About this time he would have been in Tonks' house for his 'lunch' of fresh tuna. "I better get back to the dorms. See you later."

Harry walked away from the two girls, not seeing the expressions of shock and worry in their faces.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione whispered, afraid that Harry could still hear their conversation.

"I don't know... I've never seen him like that." Padma said.

************************

"I don't understand how I found her." Harry confessed. "I just felt that she was in danger, and she was."

"That was still reckless of you to do that." Penny admonished her 'grandson'. "What if you got hurt?"

"I had surprise on my side." Harry mumbled. For once he was not playing with the toys littered around the study, but was just sitting patiently at the chair in front of the desk.

"Is it because of the familiar bond?" Harry asked.

"That's what I was thinking." Nicholas mused. "There has never been a reported case of an animagus forming a familiar bond with a witch or wizard. I suspect this could be the answer."

"But how?" Harry asked.

"Have you ever wondered how Owls managed to deliver mails to their recipients?" Nicholas asked.

"I thought they are just really smart." Harry said.

"They're that, and they use a variation of the familiar bond to find the person they will deliver the mail to." Nicholas said. "It's not as strong as a familiar bond, but it gets the job done. That's why witches and wizards rely on owls for communication."

"You should try to talk to her Harry." Penny advised. "This isn't like you. Julian told me that you're not acting like yourself these past few weeks."

"I don't know." Harry said.

"You can't always run away from your troubles Harry. Sooner or later you have to face them, head on." Penny advised. "And we're always here to help you."

"I'll consider it." Harry replied. He stood up and kissed Penny in the cheek before vanishing.

***********************

"Look at the bookworms." Malfoy said. He spotted the group of second year Ravenclaws studying in the library and decided to pay them a visit. "Do you claws even have a social life?"

Michael Corner frowned at the Slytherin and his two bodyguards. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"I just want to say that you better prepare against us after we defeated those Gryffindor dunderheads this Saturday." Malfoy said. "I'm the new seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch Team."

"That's nice of you." Hermione said. "Now please leave, we are doing our revisions."

"I wasn't talking to you Mudblood." Draco said. He smiled in satisfaction as the three Ravens gasped in indignation while their fourth member ignored the conversation entirely.

"What about you Potter?" Draco decided to taunt the famous Boy-Who-Lived. He had tried several times in the past but his fellow second year always refused to take the bait. "I must say it is fitting for you to get betrothed to a half blood freak like yourself... still it's a better choice than a mudblood."

Hermione was about to draw her wand from her robes but was stopped by Padma who grabbed her elbow.

"I really don't have the patience with you right now Malfoy." Harry looked up from his notes and stared at the annoying Slytherin. "Leave... now."

Malfoy looked taken aback at Harry Potter's statement. He looked at those green eyes that stared at him and despite his two bodyguards, he suddenly felt uncomfortable. "And if we don't?" Draco replied.

Harry Potter smiled, but it was not the usual friendly smile he wore after a satisfying meal, but one that meant a promise of something else, something sinister.

"Let's go." Draco said to his guards and walked away. He looked back at the Ravenclaws and noticed that those green eyes were still looking at him and he suddenly felt a cold chill up his spine.

"Whoa." Michael said. "I never thought you could pull off the intimidating card."

Harry smiled faintly at his friends and went back to his work.

******************

"You're late mate."

"I just finished detention with your head of house." Harry said.

"What did you do?" George Weasley asked.

"I skived from Transfiguration." Harry said.

"Like a true Marauder." Fred beamed at their new accomplice. "Now, are you ready?"

"Yep." Harry replied. "Let's get to it."

Harry followed the Weasley Twins through a series of secret passageways, and after making sure they were not followed, headed towards the secret tunnel to Hogsmeade.

"Where to first?" Harry whispered.

"The candy shop." Fred said. "I promised Alicia that I'll get her some chocolates."

"Fred here is trying to woo Alicia." George teased.

"At least I have a steady date for the Hogsmeade weekends." Fred argued. "It's only a matter of time before she becomes my girlfriend. What about you dear Twin, are you going to play tag along during my date?"

"I'm just smart enough not to commit myself too early." George said."Though if a hot Veela decided to sink her claws into me, who am I to say no?"

George winked at Harry and patted him in the shoulder. "You're my role model."

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"George here wants a Veela girl too." Fred sighed. "As if that's going to happen."

"You know, Fleur has many cousins your age." Harry grinned. "I could introduce a few to you George."

"You'd do that mate?" George asked, his eyes wide with hope.

"Of course... provided you help me in a project." Harry said. "It's going to be risky though."

"Say no more... I'm in!" George said eagerly. "Just leave my poor and uneducated twin with Alicia."

"Hey... can you introduce a girl for me too?" Fred whined.

"What about Alicia then?" George asked.

"Crap." Fred whispered. "Alicia really has a nice rack. Give it a few more years and she'll be the biggest in Gryffindor."

"Nah... Katie is bigger compared to Alicia at that age." George argued. "She also has a petite frame, and that makes her breasts bigger on her."

"Do all you think about is sex?" Harry asked.

"Yes!" the Weasley twins replied. "Now let's hurry up, we might get lucky and find Madam Rosmerta wearing that low cut dress again."

Harry laughed and followed the twins through the dark tunnel, his mood better after seeing the amusing antics of the Weasley Twins.

*****************

"Why don't you go out with your friends dear?" Andromeda asked. "You can't spend all your free time moping around the house."

"I don't feel like it mum." Tonks said. She continued to flip the channel, looking for a good movie to watch. After a few minutes she gave up. It wasn't the same without Kit curled up on her lap or right in front of the telly watching the screen with fascination.

"You have anything good to read mum?" Tonks said as she turned off the telly.

"Just the usual magazines." Andromeda pointed to the stack of magazines. "There's a good article about Harry Potter somewhere there. You met him personally, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Tonks said absently. She took the Witch Weekly from the stack and stared at the colored cover of the magazine where Harry Potter was featured prominently. The-Boy-Who-Lived was blinking his eyes as a flash from a camera surprised him and Tonks smiled when she remembered her meeting with him.

She was sure that Harry Potter found her name amusing, even though he denied it. When she met him at Diagon Alley, she was sure that she had met him before and his even his eyes were like Kit's...

"That idiot!" Tonks stood up as realization of the events dawned on her.

"Dora? What's wrong?" Andromeda asked.

"Nothing Mum." Tonks said. She had wondered how Kit... or Harry found her and she finally realized it was through the bond. She had half a mind to storm Hogwarts and confront Harry Potter but she decided against it after considering what it will do to him. One thing that puzzled her though, was how Harry Potter or Kit managed to travel from place to place so quickly?

If Harry could find her location through the bond, she decided to use it to locate him through it. She focused all her concentration on her familiar and she smiled when she realized his location. It seems that Harry decided to take on a late night romp well outside Hogwarts.

"I'm going out." Tonks said suddenly. She moved to the closet and took out a thick jacket and her gloves when she noticed the snow was falling heavily outside the yard. If it was cold here in London, then it would be colder up north.

"Where to dear?" Andromeda asked.

"The Three Broomsticks." Tonks grinned.

*******************

"Can't we go any faster?" Harry complained as the chill wind took the warmth from his body. "Warming charms don't work too well when you're mobile you know."

"It's not my fault that you didn't think ahead Harry." Fred said. "Besides, blame it on George here, he took a lot of time buying those old issues of Playwizard."

"It had an issue of a Veela centerfold!" George said. "I'm sure the boys back in the dorms will pay a handsome price for it."

"Not before you jerk the hell out of it." Fred muttered. "Did you see what Madam Rosmerta was wearing?"

"Yeah! It was almost scandalous!"George said happily. "It was so thin too! And against the cold, it was an amazing sight!"

"Harry, you should come with us more often." George turned to their young companion. "You're like our lucky charm! Rosmerta never wore clothes that revealing!"

Harry grinned and adjusted the crate of butterbeer he was tasked to carry. He was about to reply when he tensed when he spotted a familiar figure walking towards them. He tried to quicken his pace but the figure changed directions, intent on intercepting their path back to the candy store.

"Fred, George, why don't you go ahead?" Harry asked through the cold wind. "I have some other business to deal with."

"You sure Harry?" Fred asked. He looked at the approaching figure and patted the wand in his robes. "I don't like leaving you out here alone."

"Positive." Harry nodded. "Relax guys, I know this person."

"We'll wait for you at the hideout." George said. "You memorized the way back right?"

"I have the map." Harry said. "Go on you guys."

Fred and George nodded and headed back to the candy store where the entrance to the tunnel was located. Instead of heading in right away, they moved to the dark alley to keep an eye on the young raven. If there was any sign of trouble, they would be ready to step in and help their accomplice.

Harry stopped walking and shivered again against the cold wind as Tonks headed towards him. He felt nervous and anxious at what her reaction will be.

He almost dropped the crate on the soft snow as Tonks immediately hugged him. His face must have shown shock and surprise as Tonks smiled softly when she saw his face.

"Where have you been?" Tonks scolded her familiar. "Do you know how worried I am about you?"

"Uhhh..." Harry was unable to move from where he was standing. "You... you know about me?"

"Of course!" Tonks replied. She inspected Harry and smiled when she saw those green eyes. "I figured it out a while ago. You have some explaining to do... Kit."

"I don't know what to say." Harry confessed. He was still shocked at what was happening and at Tonks' reaction. He was sure she would be furious with him, but he knew she was feeling relived right at this moment.

"Let's go to the Three broomsticks, they have some private rooms in there." Tonks said. She hugged the young buy and tears of relief fell down her face. She thought she lost Kit forever, but here he was, standing in front of her. "You're shivering... what are you thinking walking around in the cold without proper clothing?"

"Come on... Harry. Let's get some tea in you to warm you up." Tonks dragged her young companion inside the three broomsticks as the cold wind howled against their bodies.

*************

"Bloody hell." George whispered. "I swear... Harry... he's like some sort of Sex God."

Fred nodded dumbly at his twin's statement. "Do you think he'll tell us his secrets? That witch was good looking, and she has a nice butt too."

"He sure has good taste in women." George said. "Let's get back to the hideout. I think Harry will spend quite a few hours 'talking' with that witch in the private rooms."

"Lucky bugger, that girl was hot." Fred said. He looked at the two figures huddled together before heading back into the candy store.

"Too bad we can't tell this news to the guys." George said. "They'll eat up this latest erotic adventure of Harry Potter."

"Who says we can't?" Fred grinned.

***************

Harry followed his 'owner' with his head ducked down. Thankfully Rosmerta's assistant was the one manning the bar and did not bother giving the two new arrivals a second glance. Harry felt nervous and had wondered if this was such a good idea. He looked back at the door and wondered if he could make a run for it, but Tonks' grip on his hand tightened, as if sensing his intentions.

"Some hot chocolate please... and some sandwiches." Tonks said to the barman. "Just send it to the private room."

The barman nodded and Tonks headed down the corridor, dragging a nervous Harry with him. Both witch and wizard did not speak as they entered the room, and Harry sat on the couch while Tonks sat on the other end.

The young thief looked up to see if Tonks was mad, but he immediately lowered his head when he saw Tonks was observing him. After what seems like a long time for Harry, the barman finally arrived with two mugs of steaming hot chocolate and a plate of sandwiches.

Tonks cast a privacy charm on the room as the barman closed the door behind him and immediately looked at a nervous looking Harry.

"I have a hundred different questions to ask you" Tonks began. "But I want to ask this first... why did you run away from me? And you didn't try to come back and explain yourself?"

"I thought you were mad at me." Harry mumbled.

"Don't you know how worried I was?" Tonks asked. She moved closer to Harry and hugged him again. The young Raven stiffened at this, since he was never hugged by Tonks in his human form before.

"You're really Kit aren't you?" Tonks said after she let go of Harry.

"Yeah..." Harry said. He smiled when he realized Tonks was not mad like he feared.

"How'd you do it?" Tonks asked. "I know for a fact that the animagus transformation is quite hard to accomplish."

"I've had some help." Harry said. He stared at Tonks' eyes and asked again. "How come you're not mad at me?"

"I was mad when you didn't return right away and explain what happened." Tonks said. "Right now, I'm just happy to have you back."

"Thanks for not freaking out on me." Harry said. "How did you find me?"

"The same way you found me in Knockturn alley." Tonks said. "I figured if you could use the familiar bond between us to find my location, maybe I could use it the other way around."

"Ermm yeah." Harry scratched the back of his head. "I didn't think it would work both ways."

"And what are you doing here in Hogsmeade?" Tonks asked.

"I'm just doing some errands?" Harry said.

"That won't work on me." Tonks said. "I know you are not telling the whole truth."

"Oh right... familiar bond." Harry muttered.

Tonks laughed and ruffled Harry's hair. "Why don't you explain how you manage to become an animagus in the first place?"

"It's a long story." Harry said.

"I've got time." Tonks smiled. "And I know you stay up late watching movies with my mum."

"You won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you?" Harry asked. "I can't have my secret let out to the public."

"I promise." Tonks said. She took the two steaming cups of chocolate and handed one to Harry. "Now why don't you begin from the very start?"

Harry took a sip of the hot chocolate and relished its taste and warmth. He began at to tell his tale and Tonks listened eagerly for more than an hour.

The two realized that it was well past midnight when the barman knocked on their door asking if they would like to rent a room for the night. Harry and Tonks hastily headed out of the pub and walked slowly through the snow covered path, enjoying the gentle cool wind on their faces.

Their conversation was enlightening, and Harry realized that it was the first time a person knew all his secrets, all his ambitions and fears. No even Nicky or Penny knew about how he yearned for a normal, simple family like the Tonks, even though he was happy staying at the Delacour's. It was Tonks and Andromeda's simple yet fun lifestyle that convinced him to use their residence at his headquarters. It was there that he can relax, and not think about the problems of school.

At first, Tonks didn't like Harry's habit of stealing, but when she asked for details about Harry's childhood, she realized that he learned to do it just to survive. She was especially excited about Harry's unique talent, and demanded that Harry teach her how to fade.

"So... do you want to sleep over tonight?" Tonks asked.

"Really?" Harry asked. He thought his days of sleeping over at Tonks' house were over.

"Mum misses you." Tonks said. "She doesn't have anyone to watch all those movies with."

"Will you tell her about me?" Harry asked.

"I don't think Mum's quite ready for that." Tonks said. She led Harry to a narrow alley between the candy store and Zonko's and rounded on her companion. "Now hurry and transform back to Kit."

Harry nodded and in a moment the young cat sat on the ground looking back at Tonks. The Metamorphagus auror grinned and scooped up her familiar cradled him to her chest. "Don't get any ideas mister, I just really miss you."

"Meow"

"Let's go home." Tonks smiled and vanished with Kit.

*************

"Kit!" Andromeda stood up from the couch and immediately took the young cat from her daughter's arms. "Thank goodness you're back!"

Tonks smiled as Kit struggled to escape her mother's hug. "Kit realized that he made a mistake running away... didn't you Kit?"

"Meoooow"

"That's good to hear." Andromeda lifted the young cat so that she was looking at him in the eye like how Tonks does when she needed to tell him something important. "You're a part of this family Kit. You should have seen how poor Dora was moping around when she's not training at the auror academy."

"Mum!" Tonks said. Her hair started to turn red in embarrassment.

"And she even refused to go out to the mall! That's how sad she was when you were gone." Andromeda continued speaking. "It's good to have you back Kit."

Kit leapt down from her and immediately headed towards the VHS player and pawed the controls, causing Tonks to laugh.

"That's right! I can't bring myself to watch the last of the trilogy alone." Andromeda said. "It reminded me of you gone... well now that you're back we can watch it!"

Kit's ears perked up and his tail twitched in excitement as Andromeda kneeled beside him and pushed a VHS tape into the mouth of the player.

Tonks smiled at the sight of her mother and animagus familiar's interactions and headed to the kitchen to prepare some late night snack for the three of them. As the sound effects of the movie blared out from the living room, Tonks, for the first time in weeks, felt complete.

************************

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Mum thought it would help me get over you." Tonks lifted the stuffed toy cat from the bed. She vanished the toy with a flick of her wand and grinned at Harry. "It really doesn't feel right. It's like a cheap imitation of your animagus form."

"I don't understand what is it with my animagus form that girls like." Harry huffed. "Even Fleur asks me to transform once in a while just so that she can cuddle me."

"Oh?" Tonks raised an eyebrow. "That's right... I remember reading in the papers that you're betrothed to that French Girl. Does she treat you right?"

"Yeah." Harry yawned and stretched his arms. "She's an okay person. You'll like her I think."

"I'll be the judge of that." Tonks said. She gave Harry a look that Harry couldn't place but he could feel Tonks was slightly annoyed. "It's her perfume I've been smelling on you isn't it?"

Harry nodded wondering why Tonks was curious about Fleur of all people.

"I can't wait to meet her." Tonks said. She looked back at Harry and found Kit making himself comfortable on the carpeted floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tonks asked. "Haven't you learned anything in the months you've been staying here? Now come here this instant." Tonks patted the spot beside her, telling Kit that she wanted him to sleep on the bed.

Kit jumped at the bed and found himself hugged by a pair of arms. He closed his eyes in pleasure, sleeping with Tonks was really comfortable and relaxing. She also had great fingers that knew where to massage him.

"We'll talk about your punishment for taking baths with me." Tonks mumbled. She hugged her animagus familiar closer to her while a wide eyed cat looked at his companion and tried to get out of her grip.

"Mrooowrrr"

"Keep quiet." Tonks mumbled. "Do you want me to give you a bath in your human form, Harry?"

Kit immediately stopped struggling and submitted himself to Tonk's fingers rubbing his nape and slowly drifted to sleep.

****************

A/N: The pacing of this chapter was a bit slow for my taste, but it is essential for Harry and Tonks' relationship. We really can't rush these things...

Next chapter, Fleur and Nymphadora meet!

Edited.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Thief of Hogwarts**

By: _**Bluminous**_

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 15: **Dumbledore Distractions**

"What do you think?" Harry asked. He leaned back against the wall with his arms folded and looked at the Weasley Twins.

"Of course we will do it!" George Weasley said. "You were right to approach us Harry, you can't pull that stunt alone."

"This is going to be difficult though." Fred added. "Dumbledore's office is hard to get into. We know, we've tried lots of times."

"He has to protect himself from pranksters." Harry said. "If it's that difficult, then why did you agree to help me?"

"We like you." Fred grinned. "You're okay in our book, and as a fellow prankster, we are obligated to help you out."

"Besides, no one has yet to successfully breach the Headmaster's office." George said. "We'd be legends if we manage that."

"Good." Harry nodded. "What distraction are you planning?"

"You'll see." Fred said. He rubbed his hands in anticipation for the chaos that they will unleash. "But what will you get from Dumbledore's office?"

"A book." Harry said.

"A book?" Fred asked. "You're going to just steal a book?"

"It's important." Harry replied. "It's a rare book that contains vital information."

"That book must be quite important for you to go through with this." George said.

"It is." Harry said. "Besides, if some of the stuff there is interesting, I'll get it too."

"That's more like it!" George said. "I always wanted to get my hands on those silver instruments of his."

"I'll try to get that too." Harry said. He looked at the parchment that contained a rough drawing of the Headmaster's office and added a few details he missed. "Do you think this is all of it?"

"You have a good memory." Fred said, looking at the drawing. He tapped a corner of the office with his finger and said "there's a cabinet here too, I saw it open once before, and there was this really cool basin."

"How many times have you been to the Headmaster's office?" Harry asked.

"A few times." George grinned.

"Harry, the plans we have are only to keep Dumbledore distracted." Fred said. "How will you get past the stone gargoyle? Do you know the password?"

"No." Harry smiled. "But I have another way. I'll show you, if you promise to keep it a secret."

The twins promised immediately, eager to learn more about their new partner. Harry smiled at them and suddenly vanished, and reappeared behind them. He tapped their shoulders, making the Weasley twins jump up in surprise.

"How did you do that!?" Fred asked.

"Wicked!" George said after he managed to regain his composure.

"I've been able to do that before Hogwarts." Harry said. He faded and returned to his previous spot. "Apparently, it's a unique talent. I call it fading. My friend tried to learn it, but couldn't."

"It's not apparating or a portkey." Fred stood up and prodded Harry's shoulder to make sure he was real.

"And wards don't seem to stop me from appearing from place to place." Harry said. "Are you sure your Occlumency shields are okay? I don't want this getting out."

"Give us some credit Harry." George said. "Otherwise Snape would have caught us a long time ago. We just push unimportant memories into the forefront of our mind, like how Professor Sinistra's bum is better than Professor Vector's or how large Rosmerta's boobs are when she leans down."

"In other words, you use perverted thoughts to keep Snape out." Harry grinned.

"That man is immediately repulsed when he sees those." Fred said. "I think he bats for the other team."

"What other team?" Harry asked. "Do you mean quidditch teams like the Holyhead Harpies?"

Fred and George laughed at Harry's question. "I understand why you don't know about that Harry. You're very much a ladies' boy." Fred teased the young thief.

"Not the Holyhead Harpies, those girls are hot. On the other hand, Snape may be a fan of the Chuddley Cannons." George said. "That all male team full of hunky men that don't know how to play Quidditch."

"You mentioned that your friend tried to learn this 'fading' of yours. Is this the young woman you had a quickie with last Saturday?" Fred asked.

"We just talked!" Harry said. Hanging out with Fred and George, whose secret hideout was littered with adult magazines increased his knowledge. "She's a really good friend."

"Uhuh" Fred said, not quite believing what Harry said. He looked at his fellow twin and smirked as their minds interpreted the 'really good friend' as something else.

*****************

"You seem to have gotten out of that mood, Harry." Hermione said. They had just finished their potion's class and she noticed that Harry was back to his normal, relaxed self.

Harry did not bother to reply and only smiled at his friend as his thoughts were on the mission that he and the twins were planning with painstaking care. The prank will involve all houses, to ensure maximum chaos that would buy Harry precious time to search Dumbledore's library for the rare book.

"Are you planning on staying in school for the Holidays?" Hermione asked.

"No, the Delacours wanted me to spend the holidays with them." Harry replied. "Julian told me that we would celebrate Christmas in Marseilles."

"Maybe we can meet up!" Hermione said eagerly. "My parents are going to Paris for a conference."

"We might, I'm not sure about their plans. Fleur can be quite unpredictable." Harry said.

Hermione pursed her lips when she heard the French girl's name. "I haven't asked you yet about her Harry. Do you get along with her?"

"We do." Harry said. "She's pretty funny, though a bit mischievous at times. Maybe we can meet up and I'll introduce you to her."

"That would be nice." Hermione said. "I'm sure it will be an interesting experience."

********************

Harry had just finished tracing the most efficient path from the great hall to the stone gargoyle, estimating the time it would take for Dumbledore to get there. It took him three minutes at a fast pace and thought Dumbledore could get there in five.

He hadn't visited Tonks for a while since the professors had started piling assignments on them and the Metamorphagus auror was busy with her training with Alastor Moody. He missed running around in his animagus form, and decided to transform to have a bit of fun.

Kit ran through the corridors, amazed at the new perspective of Hogwarts from his smaller height. As he rounded the corridor he immediately noticed a strange scent coming in from the opposite side.

"Merrooowrrr"

Kit's ears immediately perked up when he heard the sound of a fellow cat. Suddenly a large cat, female from what he could smell approached him, its ears lowered in suspicion. The young cat tensed and stared curiously at the cat, and recognized her as Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's pet.

Mrs. Norris stared curiously at the younger cat, and deeming him to be safe, she approached him with her tail raised in curiosity. Apparently she liked what she saw when she started rubbing her head and the rest of her body through his in affection. Kit sneezed as Mrs. Norris' tail flicked in his nose, smelling her pungent scent.

Kit was about to run away when Mr. Filch walked around the corner and spotted the two cats.

"What do we have here?" Filch said in surprise. "A stray pet? Why aren't you hunting with the other cats outside? There are lots of mice this season. "

Mrs. Norris stood beside Kit and rubbed her head, this time on his other side, causing Filch to laugh. "Found another boyfriend did you?"

"Meow"

Mrs. Norris agreed. She licked the younger cat's face and looked up to her owner.

"I don't think he is old enough for you yet sweetie." Filch said. "You should wait a few more months... we better get back and patrol. I heard a few rascals running around tonight."

Mrs. Norris nodded and gave Kit another affectionate rub and continued down the corridor with her owner.

"You better hurry up young one." Filch said affectionately as he looked at the young black cat. "Those owls might get all of the mice if you don't hurry."

As the caretaker and Mrs. Norris disappeared around the corner, Kit shivered and ran down the corridor, determined to take a bath, not caring if it was cold this time of night.

***************

_December 18, Headmaster's office_

"What brings you to visit Hogwarts Lucius?" Albus asked pleasantly. Lucius Malfoy, a prominent and influential member of the Board of Governors had suddenly decided to make an appearance in Hogwarts, just before the end of turn feast.

The Malfoy Lord did not take the offered sweet and sat down on the chair. "I came to check the status of the school Headmaster. As a member of the board of Governors, it is my duty to do so. Are you questioning my authority?"

"Of course not." Albus smiled, though it was not the warm smile he was usually seen wearing when he was around the students. "I was merely surprised at why you would choose to do so at the end of term feast. Usually, the governors inspect the school at March. I cannot help but wonder what your true purpose is for visiting."

"As I said, I came here to give a surprise inspection. You are not hiding anything are you?" Lucius asked. He noticed the bowl of sweets and snagged a piece, making the headmaster look on with disapproval.

"That's my Lemon Drops." Albus said. "We are not hiding anything Lucius. Are you expecting something to happen?" The headmaster's eyes twinkled and he peered at the Malfoy lord's eyes, probing a weakness at Lucius' Occlumency shields.

"Of course not!" Lucius sneered. "I am only worried since I've heard disturbing reports about some students that were attacked."

"Attacked?" Albus' eyebrows rose up in surprise. "I have not heard any such attacks on my students. Except for the usual magical accidents and arguments between students, there is nothing I have received that is out of the norm. I wonder where you heard such rumors, Lucius... I hope this is not another one of your plots to get me removed from my post."

"I only want to ensure that Hogwarts retains its high standards Headmaster. I must confess that I am not convinced that you are still suitable to govern the school. Sadly some of the governors do not see my point of view." Lucius said.

"And I must thank them for their faith in me. I assure you that I have not turned into a barmy old coot like you said in your last interview.'" Albus smiled. "Would you like to join the end of term feast?"

"Narcissa and I have made other plans for dinner." The Malfoy lord said, standing up from his seat. He suddenly grabbed a big handful of lemon drops and stored them in his pocket, to Albus' irritation. "I will check on my son. I'll see you next term headmaster."

As the door to the Headmaster's office closed, the sorting hat's voice suddenly interrupted Albus' thoughts of revenge. He was pondering if it was a good idea to order Peeves to harass Lucius Malfoy as he made his way out of Hogwarts.

"Hehehe I bet you are mad now Albus. He stole your candy! I know how it annoys you when someone takes one without your permission!"

"Shut up Franz." Albus grumbled.

****************

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked. "It's not like him to miss a feast."

"I saw him packing his bags." Michael Corner said.

"He isn't done yet?" Hermione sighed. "I told him to start packing two days ago!"

"You know Harry. He always waits till the last minute." Padma said.

"Good evening!"

The noise in the great hall gradually stopped as everyone looked at the podium where the Headmaster stood.

"Another term has finished. I wish everyone a Happy Christmas and hope all of us enjoy our well deserved holidays." Dumbledore looked at the sea of happy faces, their spirits high as they eagerly anticipated the long break. "Do not forget to finish your assigned homework..."

Albus stopped when a unified groan erupted from the students, causing him to chuckle. "Very well, I shall refrain from mentioning the huge pile of homework that our professors will be expecting you to finish. Let the feast begin!"

"Do you have to do that?" Minerva asked. "Look, I think you ruined Ronald Weasley's appetite when you mentioned homework."

"He should focus more in his studies rather than his food." Snape said. "Have you seen the potion samples he submitted to me?"

"Not everyone is an expert potions brewer." Minerva said from Albus' other side. "You should see young Draco's transfiguration. He still has problems with the simplest spells."

Dumbledore ignored the latest argument from his Potions Master and Transfiguration Mistress and concentrated on his food. As he was about to cut a piece of the turkey, he moved back when the cooked turkey suddenly jumped up and started running down the length of the head table. He looked back and noticed the same thing from the other tables as the large turkeys dodged forks and knives from amused students.

"Impressive animation charms." Flitwick observed. "I haven't seen those in quite a while."

Albus noticed movement in the end of the corridor and he tapped his glasses to zoom in at what he guessed were the culprits for the prank. He was pleasantly surprised to see young Harry Potter laughing with the notorious Weasley twins. The headmaster was relieved to see that young Harry was finally starting to act like the Gryffindor hero he needed.

The animated cooked turkeys stopped in their tracks and fell down on the various tables. The students thought that the prank was over and started laughing and cheering at the entertainment.

Draco Malfoy poked the turkey lying in front of him, wondering what type of charms were used when suddenly smoke came out of the turkey. A moment later the other turkeys started releasing vast quantities of smoke that smelt like they were from stink bombs.

The students and the teachers started coughing and Severus Snape finally lost patience and waved his wand, trying to vanish the Turkey. It was the wrong thing to do, as the turkey suddenly exploded, covering the potion master's hair and robes with pieces of turkey and stuffing.

Unfortunately because of the smoke the students and other teachers did not notice Snape's attempt and tried to vanish their own Turkeys, causing simultaneous explosions on all four tables. The students panicked and ran around the great hall, blind from the thick smoke of the dung bomb.

Albus pointed his wand near his throat and attempted to calm down the students, who by now overturned the tables in their rush to get out of the Great Hall.

"Sileeeence!" Albus immediately coughed as he felt the foul stench fill his mouth. He spat the vile taste and heard McGonagall shriek beside her.

"Who did that? Who did that?" McGonagall demanded as she wiped the saliva on her face with her hanky.

"I think it must be Severus." Dumbledore said. He looked around and sighed in relief when he saw Severus' silhouette at the other end of the staff table, busy trying to remove the smoke with little progress. "There is something in the smoke that resists the vanishing charm."

"Where is he?" McGonagall shrieked. "Spit on me will he?"

"It was just an accident Minerva." Albus tried to calm down the enraged Scotswoman. He suddenly straightened up when he felt the intruder wards in his office go off. "Take over from here Minerva, there is some urgent business I need to attend to."

McGonagall nodded but her eyes continued to look for Snape's silhouette through the smoke. She spotted him and in righteous anger she transfigured the potions master's robes in to something she was sure the students will find entertaining once the smoke clears. She created an air bubble with clean air around her head and turned to the students, determined to restore order.

Dumbledore focused on his familiar and Fawkes sensed his master's need and immediately flamed into the Great Hall. The immortal phoenix tried to sing but like his master, the stench of the concentrated dung bomb smoke got inside his beak. Fawkes tried to fly around the great hall but collided against Lockhart who was trying to find the staff door behind the head table. Gilderoy screamed as Fawkes latched into his hair and ran around, colliding with students and teachers alike.

Dumbledore grew impatient and used his glasses to see through the smoke. Unable to find his familiar, the headmaster ran towards the exit, using the sleeve of his robes to cover his nose and mouth.

As he made it past the entrance to the great hall, Dumbledore yelped when water balloons filled with ice cold water fell on top of him. Usually he enjoyed a good prank or two, and he did not even mind getting caught in the few tricks that the Weasley twins planted.

The timing of this school wide prank however frustrated him, since there was a real emergency that he needed to see too and these traps were just causing him precious time. As he rushed through the corridors, he made a mental note to give the twins detention after this business was done.

************************

"Whose there!" The portrait of Amando Dippet asked when the glass door to the headmaster's private book case opened by itself. "You are not authorized to be here!"

"Is it Peeves?" One of the portraits asked. The other portraits started talking, trying to guess the true identity of the intruder. The young thief grew tired of the portraits and waved his wand and used the same ward he had seen Nicholas used against the fat lady to protect his identity. The portraits could not see or hear him, but he could hear the indignation and shouts of anger in their voices.

"Pssst!"

"Pssst!"

Harry looked up from his search and noticed that the sorting hat was trying to talk to him.

"I know it is you, young thief."

"Hey Franz." Harry said, though he still didn't remove the invisibility cloak in case monitoring charms were in place around the office. "You look terrible."

"Don't remind me." The sorting hat said. "A piece of advice, my young friend. Never allow Hagrid to wash your clothes."

"Is that what happened to you?" Harry grinned. He looked back at the bookcase and started looking for the book the old man needed.

"You need help?" The sorting hat asked. "I'll help you, if you get me out of here."

"Sorry Franz, that will only draw more attention to me." Harry said. "Maybe some other time, okay?

"I'll look forward to that." Franz said. "You better hurry, I sense Dumbledore is coming. You're quite lucky Fawkes is out hunting today, or else you'd be having a much harder time dealing with that over grown turkey. I'm pretty sure he'll help if you if he senses your intentions are good."

"You can sense if Dumbledore's coming?" Harry asked. He moved to the next shelf and started looking at the titles. The books in this shelf looked worn and old and he hoped that the book was in there.

"Of course, since I am connected to the wards." Franz said. "How else will the Headmaster know who is coming to visit him without me?"

"So that's the big secret... Ahah! I got it!" Harry said. The young thief pulled the old tome from the shelf and checked if it had the correct title. Satisfied, he carefully placed it in the pocket of his robes and pulled out Padma's trashy romance paperback pocketbook and transfigured it to look like the old tome. Though not quite perfect, he knew it would serve its purpose as a decoy and buy him time before the headmaster realized the book was stolen.

"You may want to look inside that drawer Harry." Franz said. "I think the envelope in there contains some information that I am sure you will find interesting."

"What is this supposed to be?" Harry stared at the collection of magazines that had scantily clad women on their glossy covers. "Penthouse?"

"Wrong drawer." The sorting hat chuckled. "That's Albus' private porn magazine collection. Pull the drawer on the left."

Harry followed the sorting hat's suggestions pulled out a piece of old parchment with a strange crest on it.

"That's your parent's will." Franz said. "Don't take it though. Just make a copy or else Albus will notice that it's gone."

Harry nodded and absently copied the contents of the will to a piece of blank parchment on the desk while his eyes continued to admire his parents' signatures.

"Kit!" Franz shouted, snapping the young thief from his reverie. "Albus is nearly here! You better get out fast!"

"Oh right! Thanks!" Harry said. He quickly looked around for a suitable souvenir for the twins. When a shiny bowl caught his eye, he made sure it had no tracking charms on it and vanished just as the door to the office burst open and a worried Headmaster walked in.

"Now that's a natural smell. Take a bath Albus, you stink." The sorting hat said.

******************

"You got it?" Fred Weasley asked.

"Yeah..." Harry grinned. "I wasn't able to explore the office thoroughly since the headmaster arrived earlier than we expected."

"Where is it?" George asked. The three stood just outside the entrance, admiring the chaos inside the great hall. The smoke from the dung bombs began to disperse and the professors were now able to restore some sense of order among the students.

"I stored it in my primary safe house of course." Harry said. "I wouldn't want to be caught with that in my person."

"Good thinking." Fred said. "Harry those animation charms on the turkey was brilliant. How did you mange that? That's practically Newt Level!"

"Fred, this is Harry Potter. You think the defeater of You-Know-Who cannot do a simple newt level animation charm?" George grinned as he patted Harry's shoulder. "I'm so proud... our little sex god thief is growing up."

"I'm no sex God." Harry muttered, causing the twins to laugh. "Anyway good job guys, and thank Lee for me will you?"

"I'll pass it along" Fred said. "He used his entire supply of Dung bombs so that we can pull this one off."

"We're not out of the woods yet." George said. He pointed at the great hall and saw the four furious heads of houses walking towards them.

"Crap." Fred said. "We should have hid away instead of observing the prank. But that won't work anyway and we need Harry here with us so that they can't connect us to our real mission. They will eventually blame us for this, like they always do."

"Who knows, maybe we will get off lightly this time. We have Harry Potter with us after all." George whispered. "I'm sure they'll show some kindness."

"You three, in my office. Now!" McGonagall hissed.

******************

"Kindness my ass." Fred grumbled.

"Shut it Fred." His twin said. They had been cleaning the Great hall for six hours straight while the other students slept peacefully after they ate their meals at their respective common rooms. "I never saw McGonagall mad like that."

"Apparently, she's disappointed at me." Harry said.

"Quiet you three!" Filch snapped. "You little rascals are only halfway done. There's much more to do."

The three pranksters chuckled and continued working and after half an hour they heard Filch snoring as the caretaker slept sitting in a chair.

"It's too bad the McGonagall took our wands." Fred whispered. "We could have done this in a jiffy."

"I could go and get it, but I haven't been to her office yet." Harry said.

"At last! Dobby has finally found the Great Harry Potter sir!"

Fred and George looked at the house elf that suddenly materialized in front of them. Unlike the Hogwarts elves, its clothes were worn and dirty and it was obvious its master did not take good care of it.

"That's not a Hogwarts Elf." George said. "Who are you?"

"I am Dobby sirs." The House elf said. "Dobby tried to look for the Great Harry Potter Sir but could not find him!"

"Why are you looking for me Dobby?" Harry dropped the brush inside the bucket and faced the elf.

"To warn you sir... There is an evil plot in Hogwarts sir... to harm Harry Potter!" Dobby squeaked. "Harry Potter must get away from Hogwarts!"

"Who is your master?" Fred asked.

"I am unable to betray my master's secrets!" Dobby said. "Dobby has to punish himself just for coming here!"

"Fred, that looks like the Malfoy's family crest." George pointed to the House elf's clothing. "He must be talking about a plot by Draco or his father."

Harry frowned when he realized how the evil diary ended up in Ginny Weasley's hands. "I'll talk to you later Dobby."

"Dobby cannot do so! Dobby has many chores to do!" The house elf said sadly. "Harry Potter must leave Hogwarts!"

"I was about to leave." Harry said as an idea came to his mind. "I'll be leaving Hogwarts tomorrow, but I might not be able to catch the train because Dumbledore ordered me not to leave until the Great Hall is clean."

"That is terrible news!" Dobby exclaimed. "Dobby will help Harry Potter!"

The house elf snapped his fingers, and from where his bare feet touched the stone, the floor became spotlessly clean.

"Blimey." Fred said. "Can I take you home to the burrow?"

After Harry gave the house elf assurances that he will definitely leave Hogwarts tomorrow the house elf vanished, leaving the three students looking at a snoring Filch.

"Do you think we should wake him up?" Harry asked, pointing to the sleeping caretaker.

"Nah, let's leave him alone." George said. As the three students left the great hall George turned to the young Ravenclaw. "Sit on our compartment tomorrow alright?"

"I'll drop by." Harry smiled. "By the way, the souvenir is in the hideout."

"What is it?" Fred asked eagerly. "You still haven't told us!"

"You'll see."

**********************

"So nothing is missing Headmaster?" Severus asked.

"My monitoring equipment is still functional, and nothing seems to be stolen." Albus said. "Except..."

"What is it?" McGonagall asked. She was worried since she has never seen the Headmaster that sad before in many years. It was disconcerting to see the usually calmed and collected leader of the light pouting and having a tantrum like a young boy.

"My... my lemon drops!" Albus said gravely. "It's gone. Someone stole my bowl of lemon drops."

"That's it?" Snape asked.

"That's it? Severus, I do not think you understand the gravity of the situation! My lemon drops are gone!" Albus said. "The bowl where it is placed is a unique magical artifact. It has a unique ability to replicate any object as long as it is not bigger than bowl."

"It can replicate Galleons?" Severus asked.

"No, not metals, but simple things, like food, books... and candy." Albus said sadly. "Do you know how hard to get lemon drops these days?"

"I have no idea." McGonagall said. "Do you have a suspect headmaster?"

"It must be those pranksters." Severus suggested. "I know they are responsible for this."

"They are responsible for the prank at the feast, but I do not think they had anything to do with this most heinous crime." Albus said. "Two fourth years and a second year are not capable of entering my office, and the three of them stayed outside the great hall during the duration of the prank."

"Yes, we saw those three laughing just outside the door." Minerva said. "Who do you suspect headmaster?"

"A dark wizard." Albus said seriously. "One who is also fond of my lemon drops, and visited me minutes before the feast."

"You couldn't think..." Severus asked.

"I suspect it is Lucius Malfoy." Albus nodded. "He took a handful of my lemon drops right in front of me without asking for permission."

"Enough of this lemon drops business Albus." Minerva said. "Obviously Lucius knew of the bowl's magical properties and wanted it for himself."

"Severus, I want you to visit the Malfoy Manor this break." Dumbledore ordered his spy. "See if you can recover my lemon drops."

***********************

"Where is he?" Hermione yawned. "It's getting late, and if he doesn't get back soon, he won't be able to pack! The carriages will leave in a few hours!"

"I guess he is still cleaning the great hall." Padma said. "Why don't we pack for him?"

"That's a good idea." Hermione agreed. "I'm sure Michael won't mind."

The two girls headed Harry and Michael's dorm and looked around. They heard Michael's snores in the opposite bed and headed to the empty one near the window.

"Harry's very tidy." Padma commented. She noticed that most of Harry' clothes were still properly folded and tucked inside his trunk, and only a few books and toys littered his bed. "Does he even take a bath? His clothes are all properly folded and cleaned, it's like he doesn't even use them."

"Of course he takes a bath!" Hermione said. "Harry smells like strawberries. I know it's unusual for a boy, but I like it in him. "

"Looks like someone is still not over her crush." Padma smiled and nudged her friend's shoulder. "Be careful Hermione, I heard Veela can get nasty if they get angry."

"They're not the only ones who can get nasty." Hermione fought against the blush developing in her cheeks. "Why did Harry decide to pull that stunt with those twins? Everyone knows they're nothing but trouble!"

"What will you do when you get your hands on Harry?" Padma asked. "Kiss him?"

"Well, no." Hermione said.

"Or maybe give him a nice tight hug and get a good sniff of his strawberry scent?" Padma grinned.

"Stop it!" Hermione snapped back at her friend. "It's not funny!"

"It is Hermione." Padma laughed. "You should see your face. You're as red as a tomato... or even a strawberry."

Hermione did not bother to reply and continued packing Harry's books and toys in his trunk.

*****************

"It's okay Kit, Mum's away with some friends. She's coming back in a few days." Tonks said. She scratched her familiar behind the ears and gently placed him down on the couch beside her.

The young cat transformed and Harry sat there smiling at his companion. "How's the training? Sorry I couldn't come with you Tonks, it was the end of term feast."

"Hard." Tonks grumbled. "I just got back in myself. Ever since that fight at Knockturn Alley, Moody stepped up my training."

"I think he's impressed with you Tonks." Harry said. "You're really getting good."

"You think so?" Tonks asked. She removed her boots and placed them on Harry's lap and lied down on the bed.

Harry crinkled his nose when he smelled his companion's smelly feet and covered them with a throw pillow. Tonks saw his face and laughed and ruffled Harry's already messy hair.

"Take a bath Tonks." Harry said. "You stink."

"I'm not the only one." Tonks grinned. "How will you spend your holidays Harry?"

"Julian's going to pick me up at King's cross, then portkey me back to France." Harry said. "Do you want to come along? I'm sure Julian won't mind."

"Harry, I don't speak French." Tonks said.

"Do I look like I could speak another language? The Delacours speak English as a courtesy to me, but I'm slowly picking up their native language. I can understand a few words, but I still find it hard to pronounce them. So will you go with me?"

"I'll think about it." Tonks smiled.

"Please?" Harry asked. "You don't want me to go Kit on you."

"I'm immune to that." Tonks giggled. Her legs suddenly dropped down on the couch as Harry transformed into his animagus form and the young cat leapt into the pillow Tonks was hugging in her chest.

Kit stared at her face with his wide green eyes, with his tail twitching and his ears erect, trying to look cute. Tonks couldn't take it anymore and snatched the young cat from where he stood and hugged him closer to her neck. His whiskers tickled her skin and she laughed aloud. "Okay, okay Kit. Maybe I'm not immune. I'll go with you, let me clear it up with Moody first."

"Mrooow!" Kit said in triumph and leaped off the pillow and landed lightly on the floor. The young cat immediately ran into the bathroom ready to take a bath. He liked Tonks' strawberry shampoo, and he found the shampoo in Hogwarts caused his hair to dry up and stand like he was being electrocuted.

******************

"Harry!"

The Boy-Who-Lived looked up and waved when he saw Julian standing in the platform, smiling at him.

"Is that your guardian?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, that's Julian Delacour." Harry said.

Once he came back to the common room that morning, most of the Ravenclaws, including Hermione, gave him disapproving looks for getting associated with the Weasley Twins. He was expecting harsher treatment from his fellow ravens for causing them fifty house points, but the general consensus among them was that Harry was just caught at the wrong place and at the wrong time. Most of the teachers, even Flitwick, find it hard to believe that the usually aloof and apathetic Raven was in cahoots with the notorious twins.

"Why don't you stay for a moment and greet my parents?" Hermione suggested. "They wanted to see you too."

"Uhhh sure." Harry said. He dragged his trunk with him and greeted Julian and looked at Hermione who was dragging her parents along with her to meet Harry and his new guardian.

After everyone was introduced to each other, Harry saw darkness as a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who"

"Hey Flour." Harry grinned. His betrothed chuckled and hugged her future husband while her mother and younger sister walked beside her.

"I told you not to call me that." Fleur chided. In retaliation, she decided to embarrass him by kissing him in the cheek, aware that many boys were looking at them.

"I thought Julian will be the only one to pick me up?" Harry asked. He hugged his future mother in law and teased young Gabrielle's nose causing the young girl to laugh and started talking in rapid French. Fleur latched to Harry's arm, missing his long absence from the Delacour manor, and smiled sweetly at Harry's friends.

"Fleur decided to surprise you." Julian said. "And I thought a quick lunch in England will be nice."

"Harry?"

The young thief noticed Hermione was looking at him and he realized that another round of introductions was in order.

"You are Hermione yes?" Fleur smiled at the young girl, looking her up and down.

"Yes, I'm, Harry's best and first friend." Hermione smiled tightly.

"It was a pleasure to meet Harry's little friends." Fleur smiled back, tossing her long silvery hair.

Dan Granger continued to ogle the beautiful Frenchwoman by Julian Delacour's side and he swallowed, mesmerized by her beauty. He looked at Harry's betrothed and grudgingly admitted that Harry was one lucky son of a... gun. The young teen who attached herself to Harry's side was a real looker, with the promise that she will grow into a very, very beautiful woman. And if she inherited her mother's traits, the young woman would have a figure all women will be envious of in the future.

He suddenly realized that his wife was beside him and quickly averted his gaze, relieved that he wasn't caught ogling another man's wife. He patted Harry in the shoulder and gave him a quick wink, subtly telling him that he made quite a catch.

"Yes, I think that will be wonderful." Apolline agreed with Emma Granger's idea.

"What's wonderful?" Harry asked.

"The Grangers has invited us for lunch." Apolline said.

"Good idea. I'm quite hungry." Harry grinned and he took hold of little Gabrielle's arm and headed through the barrier, unaware of the silent war brewing between Fleur and Hermione.

********************

"I thought the practice of betrothal stopped years ago." Emma said. They had finished a very heavy lunch, and the two families were now finishing their desserts. Hermione and Fleur continued to trade looks, while Harry ate to his heart's content and keeping Gabrielle entertained.

"You can do it Gabby." Harry encouraged the young girl.

"Is it alright?" The young girl asked.

"You like it don't you?" Harry asked.

"It will be a nice comb for my doll." Gabrielle agreed.

"I'll give you the thumbs up and when you see that, place that in your pocket." Harry whispered. He smiled when the young girl nodded and he looked around for a distraction.

He noticed a group of loud men from the other table that continued to leer at Fleur and her mother, and Harry decided that they were a suitable distraction.

"Watch this." Harry whispered to Gabrielle and as the waiter moved across them carrying a large tray full of food, he moved his chair and the waiter tripped and crashed into the other table. Everyone at their table stopped talking and they all looked at the commotion where the men from the other table continued to berate the waiter.

Harry immediately gave a thumbs up sign and young Gabrielle nodded and stored the comb like clip used for the napkins into her small bag. Harry beamed, he was so proud. Gabrielle made her first ever heist and she wasn't even caught.

"Good job Gabby." Harry grinned. "Don't tell anyone okay?"

"Oui Harry!" Gabrielle said happily.

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Harry said.

"It is none of your business." Gabrielle raised her chin, copying her older sister whenever she turns down suitors.

Fleur laughed and clapped her hands, praising her younger sister and Harry hid his smile in a cough as Hermione looked at the young girl, her mouth wide open in shock.

***************

"Are we ready?" Fleur asked.

"Almost." Harry said as he looked outside the window of the car. "It's that house Julian with the purple mailbox."

"Whose house?" Fleur asked.

"Tonks." Harry grinned. "I asked her to stay with us for the holidays."

"It's a very small house." Fleur observed.

"Not everyone lives in a thirty bedroom palace Fleur." Harry said. "And I like Tonks' house. It has a homey feel to it."

"And what about our house?" Fleur frowned.

"I like your house too." Harry said.

"You should, we are going to live there when we get married." Fleur crossed her legs and looked outside the window of the car. "Where is this Tonks?"

"She's late as usual." Harry said. He leaned across Gabrielle's seat and pushed the horn in the steering wheel, telling Tonks to hurry up.

"Is that her? The one with the... purple hair?" Fleur asked.

A young woman ran across the damp footpath, carrying a bag in each hand.

"What is she doing?" Fleur asked. The young auror trainee looked like she was sliding across the stone footpath as she neared the car, her two arms waving frantically.

"EEK!" Fleur shrieked when the distorted face of Tonks slammed into her window.

"That's Tonks." Harry said.

He got off the car and helped his companion to her feet and dusted the blades of grass and dirt from her clothes. "I see someone's excited."

"Of course I am." Tonks said. She immediately hugged her familiar and for once she started patting down Harry's messy hair. "I've never crossed the channel to mainland Europe before."

"Let's get into the car... I'll introduce you to the Delacours." Harry grabbed the bag in Tonk's left hand and knocked on the end of the car, asking Julian to pop the boot.

"Are you sure they are nice?" Tonks asked.

"Don't worry Tonks." Harry said. "You spoke with Julian over the Floo, and you didn't find him snobby. Besides, he is a master dueler and a retired auror, I'm sure you'll get tips from him."

"I only agreed to this because I wanted to make sure your new guardians are all right. Where is this Fleur of yours?" Tonks lifted her other bag into the trunk and looked at her familiar.

"She's inside." Harry said. "I'm sure you'll get along." The Boy-Who-Lived opened the door for Tonks and the Metamorphagus auror sat down on the empty seat and found herself looking at four pairs of eyes.

Harry moved across her and sat down in the middle seat beside Gabrielle and Tonks shut the door of the car. "Tonks, these are the Delacours, and everybody this is Tonks."

"I'm pleased to finally meet you in person." Julian smiled. He adjusted his rear view mirror and shifted the car into gear and they took off from the street in an instant. "Harry told me many things about you."

"Likewise." Tonks nervously smiled back. She relaxed a little when she felt Harry give her a comforting pat on the knee and fondly ruffled his hair. She looked over Harry's head and noticed a young woman with striking looks giving her the eye, and she raised an eyebrow in question. This must be Harry's betrothed, the French quarter veela girl.

"Can't we activate the portkey here?" Apolline asked.

"I'm afraid we have to pass by portkey control first." Julian said. "So Tonks, Harry here tells me that you are training to become an auror."

"I just started this year." Tonks said. She narrowed her eyes when Fleur flicked her hair in her direction and grabbed Harry's left hand and gently massaged his palm.

"Who is your auror trainer?" Julian asked curiously.

"We call him Mad Eye, but you probably know him as Alastor Moody." Tonks said proudly. She took Harry's free hand grabbed it and intertwined her fingers with his while the poor boy tried to break out of both grips to no avail.

"You must be quite talented for Moody to pick you. He's one of the few aurors in the British Ministry that I actually respect." Julian said. He realized that his statement might have offended the trainee auror and apologized.

"You don't need to apologize Mr. Delacour. Moody always tells me that the quality of aurors has really gone downhill ever since You-Know-Who was defeated." Tonks said. "My boss, Amelia Bones tried to reintroduce the old training course but it was blocked by Fudge and his allies in the Wizengamot."

"How is Amelia?" Julian asked. "The last I saw her was three years ago."

"She's doing fine." Tonks said. "She still joins the dueling exercises from time to time."

Julian laughed and stopped the car as they reached the long line for the car portkey control. "Now that's an opponent I want to duel someday. It looks like we'll have to wait for quite a while."

"We didn't wait this long on our way here." Apolline observed.

"I think we got caught up with the other wizards who are planning to spend their Christmas in the continent." Julian said.

"Papa, couldn't we expand the car? I need to stretch my legs." Fleur complained.

"I'm sorry dear, the enlargement charms will interfere with the portkey." Julian said.

Apolline looked back when she heard her youngest daughter squeal and she saw Harry's animagus form settling down on Gabrielle's lap.

"At least someone will get to sleep comfortably." Apolline smiled.

Twenty long minutes passed and they moved slowly as hundreds of cars waited for their turn to pass through the portkey control station.

Gabrielle slept peacefully, cuddling a sleeping Kit in her arms while Fleur and Tonks continued to exchange looks with one another.

"Yes?" Tonks finally asked while Fleur again gave her a look.

"I am just puzzled why you colored your hair purple." Fleur said. "It is... very unusual."

"It's my favorite color." Tonks replied. She took Kit from a sleeping Gabrielle's lap and gently placed her familiar on her lap.

"What are you doing?" Fleur asked.

"Kit... Harry always sleeps in my lap." Tonks smiled at the sleeping cat. "It relaxes him when I scratch him behind the ears and the nape. See?"

Tonks scratched the spot behind Kit's ears and the young cat purred in his sleep.

"How did you know that?" Fleur asked. Tonks hid a smile when she heard a slight pitch tone in the young witches' voice.

"Kit... I mean Harry's my familiar." Tonks bragged. When he stayed at my house in his animagus form, we formed a familiar bond with each other."

"Well, I'm Harry's betrothed." Fleur sniffed. She tried to remove Kit from the older witches' lap but Tonks stopped her.

"He's sleeping just fine. No need to disturb Kit." Tonks said firmly.

Fleur mimicked Tonk's facial expression and crossed her arms, irritated and bored at the long wait.

"I do not like you." Fleur mouthed to Tonks so that her parents could not hear her warning. "Stay away from Harry."

Tonks grinned and cupped a hand in her ear, telling the irritated Veela that she could not hear her.

"Hmphh!" Fleur turned up her chin, and immaturely stuck her tongue out to the Metamorphagus auror. Her eyes widened when she found herself staring at her own face, and it took all of her self control not to scream in surprise.

The new Fleur had other ideas and decided to push the Delacour heiress' buttons.

"You wouldn't." Fleur harshly whispered. "You wouldn't dare."

The new Fleur did not heed her warning and started picking her nose, to the young witches' irritation.

"Mama!" Fleur shrieked.

"Yes dear?" Apolline looked back at the rear seat.

Fleur looked back and saw Tonks was in her original form and she dropped her shoulders in defeat.

"Nothing Mama, just a bad dream." Fleur said. She gave a nasty glare to Tonks and made a slicing gesture at her throat in warning.

************

A/N: Edited, Thanks to Stalker of stories


	16. Chapter 16

**The Thief of Hogwarts**

By: _**Bluminous**_

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 16: **The real Deal**

"You have a sample?" Dumbledore asked.

Filius nodded and gave a phial filled with brown powder to the headmaster. "There seems to be some anti magical properties in the powder, that's why we couldn't vanish the smoke right away."

"I do not believe the twins are capable of modifying their stink bombs to that level." Albus said.

"And they're not." Filius chuckled. "The combination of the smoke catalysts and the concentrated essence of the stink bombs made it highly volatile, prone to multiplying its volume by a factor of two if we attempt to vanish them. I'm pretty sure they just stumbled across it while they prepared for their pranks."

"Good." Albus nodded in approval. "I do not like the idea that Weasley twins are somehow working in league with this dangerous individual. Whoever this intruder is, he used the prank as an opportunity to break into my office, which is a feat that even the most powerful wizards will find quite difficult."

"So it's not Lucius then?" Filius asked.

"We are not sure yet. Apparently the Malfoy Lord was in the three broomsticks while the prank occurred." Albus said. "We cannot really remove him from the list of possible suspects. He might have brought in an expert thief hidden in an invisibility cloak."

"You are still annoyed, I can tell." Filius said. "It's not just the lemon drops, is it old friend?"

"That does irritate me Filius. Everyone knows that it is my trademark sweet. No, what concerns me more is that someone has the capability to break into my office even though it is the most secure room in Hogwarts, short of a Fidelius Charm cast on it." Albus said. "Thankfully, nothing is stolen aside from my sweets and the bowl. Imagine if the intruder had more time, he would have been able to take the mirror of Erised or some of the rare magical artifacts."

"He probably didn't expect you to come into your office so quickly." Filius suggested. "Why did he only steal the bowl though?"

"I think the intruder was there to make a statement, or to spite me." Albus said. "And by stealing my bowl of sweets, it only points to Lucius Malfoy, who shares the same fondness for the candy as I am."

"Then it's just a series of unfortunate events then?" Filius asked. "First, the mutated stink bomb, and then Lucius apparently hires an expert thief to break in to your office and only manages to steal your bowl full of candy."

"It's not just a bowl full of candy..."

"Fine, your bowl of lemon drops." Filius rolled his eyes. "What is our next move?"

"I plan to increase the security of Hogwarts." Albus said. "That is why I called you here, to talk to your relatives on your father's side."

"You have got to be kidding..." Filius said.

"I am not old friend. Until the issue is resolved, as Headmaster I will hire the goblins of Gringotts to increase the protection of the school."

"Albus, the Goblins, they're not as tolerant as the aurors!" Filius said.

"That is why I need you to talk to them." Albus smiled. "Will you do it?"

"Of course." Filius nodded.

"Thank you Filius." Albus said. "Lemon drop?"

"Where did you get that?" Filius asked. He opened the wrapper and began to suck on the sour tasting candy.

"I found some in my old robes." Albus grinned. "Though they are only a few decades old, I'm sure the taste is the same. Just remove the mold growing and it will taste just fine."

Filius Flitwick scowled and spat out the candy.

***************

"What's so funny?" Perenelle asked when she noticed Apolline was smiling while she sipped her tea.

"I just noticed something, grandmamma." Apolline said. "It's about you and your husband."

"Oh?" Penny raised her eyebrows at the half veela. "What do you find amusing about us, dear?"

"Ever since Harry came into our lives, I noticed that you and Nicholas are happier. You have started to attend our parties again, and stopped your habit of living like hermits."

Penny smiled and looked at her 'great grandchildren' that were lounging around in the garden. "Having to outlive our children and great grandchildren is painful, and Nicky and I decided to refrain from having contact with our descendants."

"We know." Apolline said. "What made you change your minds?"

"Harry... and all of you." Penny said. "Our family is growing, and Nicholas and I felt that it will be a waste not to share our lives with the children."

"Aren't you afraid that it will happen again?" Apolline asked.

"Not anymore. We have stopped drinking the elixir." Penny smiled. "Nicky and I thought that we should live the rest of our natural lives peacefully"

Penny looked around looking for her husband. "Where is Nicky?"

"He's talking with Harry and Julian." Apolline said. She looked at her daughters and found them happily picking flowers while Harry's friend Tonks walked across the shore of the small lagoon, her feet submerged in ankle deep water.

"It's almost time for lunch." Apolline stood up and adjusted her skirt. "I think it's a good idea to have a picnic outside, it's a beautiful day."

Penny agreed and waved her wand, making a picnic table and chairs materialize out of thin air.

***************

"This diary is a Horcrux." Nicholas said as he prodded the small book with his wand.

"Whore what?" Harry asked.

"A Hor-crux." Julian said slowly. "Are you sure Nicholas?"

"I'm sure." Nicholas said, his face dead serious. "This is how Lord Voldemort managed to live after you vanquished him Harry. It's very dark magic."

"How?" Harry asked, eyeing the diary warily.

"A Horcrux is a vessel to contain a part of his soul." Nicholas said. "It is the darkest of magics, designed to cheat death by anchoring one's soul to earth."

"Can we destroy it?" Julian asked.

"There are only two ways to destroy a Horcrux." Nicholas said. "The first is to summon a Fiendfyre."

"That's dangerous." Julian said. "Summoning a fire elemental is extremely difficult, and the caster can get consumed by his own elemental. Very few wizards can control a Fiendfyre, and even they have a hard time maintaining control over it."

"I can summon a Fiendfyre, but I'm afraid of the destruction it will cause." Nicholas said. "There is another way, and I am grateful that the sorting hat gave you that sword Harry."

"Gryffindor's sword?" Harry asked. He barely played with the sword, since he didn't like its design. He wanted a samurai sword, like that of his favorite toy Snake Eye's.

"It's a metal made by Goblins." Nicholas said. "The property of this extremely rare metal makes it virtually indestructible, and it only grows stronger and absorbs the properties anything it can contact with."

"Absorb?" Harry scratched his head. "How does a metal 'absorb'?"

"I'll explain." Nicholas smiled. "There are very few substances on earth that can destroy a Goblin wrought metal, that's why they are so valuable. If I submerged the sword in a concentrated cauldron of some unknown and powerful Acid for a prolonged period, the metal will eventually dissolve. However, if I pulled out the sword after exposure, the properties of the metal will make it immune to the acid, and obtain the acid's corrosive properties."

"So acid can destroy a Horcrux?" Julian asked. "Is that the other way aside from Fiendfyre?"

"No, a Horcrux can be protected from corrosive substances. There is only one substance on earth destructive enough to kill the soul fragment and its container even with its protective enchantments." Nicholas said. "Basilisk Venom, and we need a good quantity of it too."

"Do you know how rare that is?" Julian said. "The only known Basilisk in existence is in Romania, and that thing has its eyes blinded. It barely produces any venom in sufficient quantities we need."

"I've seen that snake." Nicholas said. "It's barely ten years old, and a Basilisk's venom grows more potent as it ages. Harry here knows of a Basilisk that is at least a thousand years old."

"A thousand years?" Julian gasped. "Basilisks never stop growing! That thing must be huge!"

"It's a big ass snake." Harry said. "It can swallow Hagrid without difficulty."

"Where did you find it?" Julian asked.

"At Hogwarts." Harry explained. "Her name's Georgina."

"Georgina?" Julian asked. He poured a good quantity of brandy into his glass, knowing he would need it as his future son in law began to tell of his adventure.

*******************

"I'll go easy on you Harry" Tonks grinned. "Don't worry."

"Harry will defeat you." Fleur crossed her arms. "He is a powerful wizard."

"Thanks Fleur." Harry smiled at his betrothed. "But I've seen Tonks in a duel and she's pretty good. This is going to be difficult."

"Duelers at the ready!" Julian shouted. He looked at the two combatants standing at both ends of the marked dueling area and raised his wand. "Begin!"

Green sparks shot out Julian's wand and the two duelers immediately moved into action.

Tonks fired off a disarming charm and Harry side stepped the attack and at the same time fired a stunning curse in reply.

Tonks eyes' widened when her familiar let out a powerful stunning curse, and a nonverbal one at that. She rolled to the ground and returned fire with a salvo of stunning and disarming curses as she observed how Harry would respond.

Harry moved to his side to present a smaller profile to his opponent and flicked the curses that headed towards him, making Julian smile proudly.

Tonks watched dumbly as Harry easily deflect the curses with his wand. She was expecting him to summon a shield charm and was prepared to send a barrage of banishing curses but it seems her familiar was more skilled than she expected.

Grinning with delight, she stepped up the level of the curses and moved the sideways, making it difficult for Harry to lock on her. Harry copied her actions and both started a running battle and the power and complexity of their curses increased.

Tonks was pleasantly surprised at how good Harry was at dueling. The young thief used his mobility to evade most of the curses, and only used his shield to block the curses Tonks sent that could not be flicked aside with his wand.

Tonks training with Moody showed, as she was unpredictable in her actions and rarely used the same moves twice. Slowly but surely, she was getting the upper hand in the duel as harry was forced into the defensive from Tonks' salvo of curses and hexes.

Harry panted as he ducked and rolled to evade another series of curses and returned fire. Tonks was a machine, never letting up in her duel and she didn't even give him time to regain his breath. Harry realized Tonk's plan, she was trying to wear him out.

He knew Tonks was clumsy at times, but whenever she dueled with Moody, she barely made mistakes with her footing. He looked back at Tonks, her hair cycling in different colors in excitement and he decided to launch a desperate attack before his stamina was depleted.

Sticking to his strengths, Harry ran full sprint towards Tonks, ducking and diving, ready to use his secret weapon.

Tonks wondered what Harry was up to as he continued to run towards her. Harry leaped and she immediately pointed her wand as he flew through the air, ready to send a stunning curse at him.

Suddenly Harry changed in mid leap and Tonks found herself staring at Kit, his green eyes accentuated by his black fur. Tonks hesitated in her attack and Kit attached himself on her chest, but a moment later Harry transformed and his unexpected weight sent both of them tumbling on the grass.

"Gotcha." Harry grinned as he pointed his wand at Tonk's neck.

"That's cheating!" Tonks complained. She heard laughter and looked up to see Fleur, her mother Apolline and the famous Flamels smiling at her.

"It's not cheating!" Harry said. "I'm not allowed to fade in the duel so I decided to exploit your weakness."

"You knew I would hesitate when you transformed into Kit." Tonks pouted.

"I had no choice." Harry said. "You were too good."

"Good duel" Julian approached the two combatants who were lying down on the grass. "I can see why Moody picked you. Very good Tonks, with a little more training you will become a top rate auror."

"Thank you Mr. Delacour." Tonks said happily. Getting praised by a former dueling champion was something she appreciated.

"I have to admire your cunning." Julian said to Harry. "But next time, try to defeat your opponent using your wand. Not everyone is a cat person."

Harry nodded and he stood up and offered a hand to Tonks who was still lying on the ground. The auror trainee regarded her familiar and decided to take revenge for his earlier actions. She suddenly pulled her familiar to the ground and they tumbled and laughed as they rolled through the grass.

"Let me go!" Harry whined as Tonks pinned him to the ground.

"Uhuh" Tonks shook her head sideways. "You need to be punished for that stunt you pulled."

"But you fell for it." Harry smirked. "Sucker."

"That's it!" Tonks declared. She immediately tickled Harry's sides making her familiar laugh out loud.

*****************

"Mama!" Fleur walked up to her mother who was busy talking with Perenelle.

"Yes dear?" Apolline smiled at her daughter.

"That Tonks! She is taking Harry away from me!" Fleur complained. She looked back at her betrothed who was still rolling around the grass with Tonks and Gabrielle who decided that what they were doing was fun.

"They are just having fun dear." Apolline said. "Why don't you join them?"

"I do not like this Tonks." Fleur crossed her arms defiantly. "Ever since she came here, Harry has been paying less attention towards me."

"Oh?" Apolline raised her eyebrows. "I remember you were just talking with Harry the whole morning."

"He is not paying attention to me now!" Fleur sniffed.

"Darling, perhaps Harry's interests are changing." Apolline said softly. "Instead of playing with him, why don't you show him the other side of a relationship?"

"You mean the one you forbid me to reach him Mama?" Fleur asked excitedly.

Penny and Apolline shared a look for a moment before turning back to the young witch. "Yes, I think your future husband is old enough to learn more about kissing. You must train him to be a good kisser Fleur."

"Of course." Fleur smiled. She looked at where her future husband and younger sister were playing with Tonks and took a deep breath. The young witch pursed her lips and tossed her hair and headed to the laughing trio.

"I think young Fleur is jealous." Perenelle smiled.

"She is not used to sharing Harry's attention." Apolline continued setting the picnic table. "Usually when Harry is here, all his free time is devoted to Fleur."

"He shares a familiar bond with Tonks." Penny said. "No one can blame them for being unnaturally close to each other."

****************

"Who wants to help in the food?" Apolline looked up from her chores list. It was a yearly tradition for the Delacours to arrange the Christmas preparations themselves. Apolline felt it would be more intimate and genuine if only the family were present and decided to give the servants a long well deserved vacation.

"I already picked up the Tree." Julian said.

"I'll help!" Tonks said cheerfully.

"Thank you Tonks." Apolline checked her list, indicating that the young auror trainee will be responsible in helping with the food.

"That only leaves the decoration of the Christmas tree." Apolline looked at her youngest daughter and Harry who was eyeing her freshly baked tray of cookies like a predator. "Harry, you will be responsible for decorating the tree, and Gabrielle, please help your brother in law."

"Oui Mama!" Gabrielle said happily.

"I have never decorated a tree before." Harry said. "Is there any particular theme to it?"

"Just make sure the decorations are shiny, and something that we will all admire." Apolline said. "And don't forget to use the fairies, they arrived yesterday."

"Right, fairies." Harry said. "Let go Gabby!"

Fleur watched as her little sister skipped along the hallway with Harry and she smiled as she tied an apron around her waist. "Those two are really having fun."

"You know Gabrielle never really had a big brother to look up to before Harry." Apolline said fondly. "Anyway, let's prepare the roast. Tonks, be a dear and help prepare the sauce?"

"Yes Mrs. Delacour." Tonks said.

"And honey, start preparing the batter. You know how hungry Julian and Harry can be." Apolline said.

The two young witches nodded and began to perform their assigned roles, occasionally giving each other a neutral look.

****************

Apolline palmed her face when she spotted her Christmas tree while Nicholas and Perenelle, used to Harry's antics, just laughed as they looked at the Delacours' reactions.

"We are going to get arrested." Apolline mumbled. "Julian! Don't bring anyone here! If anyone sees this..."

"I already blocked the Floo." Julian said. He drained his whiskey and sat down beside Nicholas who patted him in the shoulder.

"You will get used to it." Nicholas grinned, enjoying the much younger man's reactions. "You should have seen his Christmas present to me last year."

"Harry, what were you thinking?" Apolline asked, frustration evident in her tone of voice.

"You don't like it?" Harry asked. He patted Gabrielle's shoulder and both children looked at the Delacour Matriarch. "Gabby and I worked hard on it."

"Don't you like our work Mama, Papa?" Little Gabrielle asked, and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Of course we do!" Julian said immediately. "It is just very different, something we are not yet used to."

"You said you wanted something shiny." Harry pointed out and looked back at the Christmas tree that he and Gabrielle spent hours decorating. Various bracelets, necklaces and other jewelries adorned every branch of the tree, along with Gabrielle's doll collection.

"Harry, where did you get all these?" Tonks asked weakly, she was having a hard time coping with Harry's hobby. It was one thing to hear about his exploits, but it was completely another thing to see the evidence of his exploits in full view for everyone.

"It's my secret stash." Harry said. "You like it?"

"This must be worth millions." Tonks whispered.

"You can have anything you want Tonks." Harry said. "Pick anything."

"Look at the bright side Julian." Nicholas patted the French noble man in the back. "You have the most expensive and admittedly shiny Christmas Tree in France."

"Yes, Harry sure picked the shiniest and sparkling jewelry he could find." Julian admired the glint of the Christmas tree against the light of the Faeries. He could see more than one Fairy enjoying the jewelries and he spotted one using a ring as a tiara on her head.

*****************

"You have some nerve to talk to me." Nicholas said.

"Nicholas..."

"Where is my stone you... thief." Nicholas said.

"It is still in the mirror." Albus replied. "I'm afraid it is stuck there until we can examine it more thoroughly."

"It's stuck now isn't it?" Nicholas tried to hide his smile. "Make sure to find a way to get it back."

"Do not fear Nicholas." Albus said. "I shall put my best effort in recovering the stone."

"Which means nothing."

"Excuse me?" Albus asked.

"That won't work on me Albus." Nicholas said. "Now, why did you floo me?"

"I need your help." Dumbledore said. "I need you expertise in warding. The Goblins have offered to add additional protections for my office, but I need your expertise."

"Having security problems Albus?" Nicholas asked. He spotted Harry's toy and decided to use it to get rid of Dumbledore.

"Yes." Albus nodded. "Someone has broken into my office, but thankfully I arrived just in time to prevent anything from being stolen. You know how important it is to secure my office against future incidents."

"I'm not interested. Now shoo! I got things to do." Nicholas dismissed the Headmaster of Hogwarts with a wave of his wand.

"But this is important." Albus insisted. "Don't you want to recover your stone? It might get stolen if you don't help me."

"I said get out." Nicholas was getting angry.

"Nicholas..."

Squirt! Squirt! Squirt!

"Ahck!" Albus cried when he felt jets of liquid splash in his face.

Nicholas grinned and enjoyed emptying Harry's water gun at Dumbledore's face. Albus tried to protest but Nicholas aim was true and a jet of water hit the supreme Mugwump's open mouth.

Dumbledore choked and coughed and finally admitted defeat and withdrew his head from the fire.

"That felt good." Nicholas Flamel grinned and waved his wand to refill the squirt gun. "Can I have this Harry?"

"Sure." Harry removed the invisibility cloak and sat in his chair. "Well? What do you think?"

"I think you need to contact Mister Lupin." Nicholas said. "He might be able to explain why your Godfather is currently incarcerated in Azkaban."

"Can Julian do anything about it?" Harry asked as he read the will again.

"He has no jurisdiction in Britain, you know that Harry." Nicholas said. "He only learned through his contacts that Sirius has never been charged with anything. But..."

"Yeah?" Harry leaned forward. He sensed the old man's hesitation and he was curious as to why. "What is it?"

"There are unconfirmed rumors Harry... that your Godfather was the one that betrayed your parent's location to Voldemort." Nicholas said softly as he removed his glasses.

"Of course, nothing has been proven yet." Nicholas quickly added when he saw Harry's expression. "Calm down Harry."

"He was the reason my parents were murdered." Harry said. He clenched his fist and was surprised to see that his hands were shaking. He rarely got angry, and feeling it now surprised him.

"That's why you need to write to Remus. If he is part of the real Marauders that created the map like you suspected, maybe he can shed light on why you ended up with the Dursley's instead of following your parent's will." Nicholas said.

"I'll write him later." Harry said. He stood up and headed towards the window and observed the rain that fell down heavily. "When will I get the venom from Georgina?"

"When you get back to school." Nicholas said. "Write to this Remus Lupin alright?"

"I will." Harry said. He remembered that Tonks was waiting for him and he waved good bye to the old man and faded back to France. Tonks always knew the right words to say.

*************************

"Harry?"

The young thief stopped watching the duel between Tonks and Julian and looked up to see his betrothed smiling at him.

"Hi Flour." Harry said, hoping to get a rise of his betrothed. He patted the spot beside him and continued watching his familiar battle a master dueler.

"Harry, would you like to learn something new?" Fleur asked. She looked at Tonks who had just finished the dueling exercise and was now taking notes from her father. Perfect.

"New?" Harry asked. "Will it be fun?"

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Fleur said. Jealous of her other friends in Beauxbatons who have experience in kissing boys, the young quarter veela decided to rectify the situation.

"What is it?" Harry looked at her and she smiled and placed both hand on his cheeks.

"This."

Suddenly Fleur leaned closer to her future husband and gave him a deep kiss right on the mouth.

"Mmmmphh." Harry tried to ask what she was doing but he felt something invade his mouth. He realized it was Fleur's tongue and he looked wide eyed at his future wife.

Harry didn't know what was happening, but one thing he was sure though was he liked it. Fleur finished her kiss and leaned back and smiled at seeing her betrothed's dazed look.

"Well? Do you like this new game?" Fleur asked sweetly.

"Can we do it again?" Harry asked, his eyes wide as he looked at the older girl.

Fleur gave a sly look at Tonks who was watching them and kissed her betrothed once more. Her Mama was right, Harry was ready for the next stage of their relationship.

*******************

A/N: Many thanks to Perspicacity


	17. Chapter 17

**The Thief of Hogwarts**

By: _**Bluminous**_

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 17: **Marauder Mayhem**

"What do you think you are doing?"

Fleur smirked and tossed her hair making the older witch scowl with annoyance. She had just kissed her betrothed for the first time, and after leaving him in a daze in the garden, she was confronted by the Auror trainee inside the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Fleur asked, keeping her tone neutral, though her face showed amusement.

"You know what I mean!" Tonks hissed. "He's not ready for that! He's too young!"

"On the contrary Zonks, I think Harry is pretty good for his first kiss." Fleur said. "He is much better than the boy from whom I got my fist kiss from school."

"It's Tonks!" The auror trainee clenched her fists. She itched to give the young brat a proper lesson, but she decided not to. Getting kicked out of the Delacours' house was not a good idea, especially right in the middle of the Holiday season. "What were you thinking kissing Harry like that?!"

"He is old enough." Fleur looked at her nails and raised an eyebrow at Tonks. "You forget Honks..."

"It's Tonks!"

"Whatever... Harry is my betrothed. We will marry once I am of age." Fleur said."You do not have a say in what me and Harry choose to do in our free time."

"And you forget, Flour." Tonks copied Harry's nickname for the Delacour Heiress and she smiled when she saw the teenager's face scrunch up in annoyance. "Harry is my familiar and we share a deep bond between us that you can only dream about. And I say what you're just doing... this to get even with me."

"I admit part of it is that." Fleur said. "I also want to practice, and giving my betrothed early lessons in kissing will help us in our relationship for our future."

"He's not even thirteen yet!" Tonks argued.

"He will be in a few more months!" Fleur shot back. "And you saw that he asked for a second kiss." Fleur giggled at the memory, relieved that Harry started to show interest in her.

"Because you forced him into that situation. I don't want you leading my poor Harry into some hideous plot." Tonks warned the younger girl, her eyes flashing in warning.

"I am not leading him into anything." Fleur said. She looked at the flustered trainee auror and realization dawned in her eyes. "I see now, you are jealous."

"Jealous?" Tonks scoffed. "I'm not jealous. I'm just worried about Harry. You break his heart and I'll break your nose." The trainee auror raised her fist in front of Fleur for emphasis.

"You are jealous because I kissed Harry." Fleur said, ignoring the threat.

"Why would I be?" Tonks had an idea and decided to use it against the young girl. "Harry and I bathed dozens of times, together. There's no need for me to get jealous over a lousy kiss."

"You bathed together?" Fleur's eyes widened in shock.

"Many times." Tonks said smugly.

"Naked?" Fleur whispered.

"Of course." Tonks smirked. "You can ask him about it, I know all his favorite spots to rub too. Do you know what they are?"

Fleur took deep breaths until she couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the kitchen, and straight towards her mother for some advice.

"Mama!" the Delacour Heiress shrieked and looked for her mother, determined not to let Tonks win.

She knew she had landed herself a suitable mate, though a bit young. Fleur knew that he was powerful, unique, and from what her full Veela cousins say, quite immune to the Veela charm. Those rare men were highly treasured by the Veela Covens around Europe, and they usually organize hunting parties to look for those rare, single men that have a natural resistance to their Charm.

***************

Kit yawned and twitched his tail while the young girl in front of him giggled and copied the cat's actions and kneeled on her hands and knees on the grass. Gabrielle had decided that she wanted to learn how to be a cat too, and tried to mimic Kit's every move.

The black cat looked at his young apprentice with amusement when movement caught his attention. It was something colorful and so shiny... prey. His ears immediately flattened on his head and he lied low on the grass, determined not to alert his prey. He looked back at his companion and saw young Gabrielle flat on her belly, watching him closely.

Kit nodded and slowly moved closer to his prey, one paw at a time, determined not to give away his position. He wondered if his prey shrieked like a banshee, just like Fleur did whenever she was surprised.

***************

"Is it done?" Apolline asked Perenelle who had volunteered to watch the steaks that cooked over the grill.

With a flick of her wand, Penny turned the steaks on the other side and she nodded in approval when she saw the proper color on the surface.

"A few minutes more, then this lot will be ready." Perenelle said. "How does Julian like his steak?"

"Rare." Apolline said. "Harry likes his medium rare, and so do my girls."

Perenelle nodded and took a few stakes of the grill while he let hers and Apolline's cook for a few more minutes.

"That's a nice dress, where did you get that?" Perenelle asked when she noticed the beautiful pattern on the half-Veela's clothing.

"This thing?" Apolline smiled and took a fold of her picnic dress. "Julian bought this for me last week. Touch the fabric, you'd be surprised how soft it feels."

"This is high quality Acromantula silk." Perenelle said as she ran her fingers over the fabric. "I wouldn't wear that with Harry though..."

"Why not?" Apolline asked as she returned to the table beside the pool, arranging the wine and juices for the children.

"You know clothes made of Acromantula silk, they are very reflective." Perenelle began.

"What does that have to do with Harry?" Apolline asked.

"The first time I wore clothes that shiny, Harry kept on touching them." Perenelle smiled fondly. "They got ruined immediately, since his hands were stained with ink from playing with Nicky's elaborate quill."

"Oh dear." Apolline said. "Do you think I should change?"

"Too late for that." Perenelle grinned.

"What?"

A black blur jumped from the grass and landed on Apolline's skirt, and a second later young Gabrielle followed the black figure and tackled her mother's legs.

"EEEEK!" Apolline shrieked as Perenelle laughed at the sight of Kit mewling victoriously over his prey, his claws digging in the fabric while Gabrielle let out a victorious cry.

"Gabby! Harry!" Apolline plucked her attacker from her skirt and held the young cat in her arms. She looked down at Kit's partner in crime and saw her daughter hugging her legs. "What are you two doing?"

The Delacour Matriarch tried to move but was unable to do so when her daughter kept a tight grip on her ankles. Her balance wavered and she yelled as she started to fall back to the pool taking Kit with her.

SPLASH!

Perenelle laughed when Apolline surfaced with a very wet and annoyed cat with her. Gabrielle had wisely let go of her mother's legs, avoiding being dragged into the pool and she watched with confusion on what had happened.

"Serves you right Harry!" Apolline scolded the soaked cat on her arms as she waded towards the shallow end of the pool. "I hope this teaches you a lesson!"

She dunked the cat underwater for a second to show him how angry she was.

Mrooowrrr...

Kit leaped of his future mother-in-law's arms and landed on the ground as they reached the edge of the pool. Immediately he shook his body and transformed back to Harry.

"What were you thinking?" Apolline rounded on the young man, her hands on her waist. The Delacour Matriarch was dripping wet, with her hair plastered tightly on her face.

"I was just teaching Gabby how to stalk." Harry scratched his head in embarrassment. He ran his fingers through his wet hair and smiled sheepishly at the annoyed half Veela.

Apolline sighed, unable to remain angry as she looked at the boyish grin Harry was giving her. It didn't help her situation when young Gabrielle stood by Harry's side trying to help her idol to get out of trouble.

"You might as well take baths before you eat." Apolline waved her wand at Harry, instantly drying his clothes. "Go on. I think Gabrielle needs her bath too. Look at your dress Gabrielle, it is dirty now."

"Sorry Mama." Gabrielle said, looking at her light blue dress.

"Uhhh Thanks." Harry said and ran inside the house while Gabrielle waited for her mother to help her prepare her bath.

"Mama!"

Apolline turned around and saw her eldest daughter who wore a distraught look on her face and she wondered what happened to her peaceful Saturday morning.

"What is it?" Apolline asked.

"Did you know that..." Fleur stopped talking and stared at her mother and sister. "Mama, what happened to you?" She saw her mother was dripping wet, her hair looked frazzled and her clothes crumpled.

"Harry." Apolline said, as if that name explained everything. "He and your sister here were playing and I fell into the pool with Harry."

"Oh." Fleur said, hiding her grin.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" Apolline asked. "I have to take your sister for a bath and I sent Harry to take his before eating."

"He's taking a bath?" Fleur asked as an idea came to her.

"I assume he is." Apolline said as she headed towards the house, Gabrielle latched on her arm. "Make sure he arrives on time for lunch. Grandmama Penny is almost done preparing the food."

"I will." Fleur said. She remembered Tonks' boast earlier and the young teen decided to rectify the situation. Gathering her courage, the quarter Veela entered the house and made her way to Harry's room.

Ten minutes later, Tonks was sitting at the veranda when she suddenly felt her familiar was feeling intense emotions. Was he embarrassed? Tonks frowned and decided to wait for Harry and continued looking through the few fashion magazines on the table.

****************

"Harry?" Tonks looked up from eating her salad and saw her familiar wearing a goofy grin on his face while Fleur walked beside him, a red tinge still on her cheeks.

"Hi Tonks." Harry mumbled. He warily looked at Julian and Apolline and sighed in relief and sat down across from a puzzled Metamorphmagus.

Tonks observed Harry for a moment and sensed that he was feeling nervous and at the same time excited. She reached for Harry's hand and covered it with hers.

"Something's bothering you, I can tell." Tonks said.

"I'm fine Tonks, really." Harry said. Tonks detected a nervous pitch in Harry's voice and knew he was not fine.

"No you're not." Tonks insisted. She knew Harry was feeling nervous for some reason, and she was curious what caused him to act that way.

"Did you have a nice bath Harry?"

Harry, Fleur and Tonks looked at the other end of the picnic table and saw Apolline was looking at them while Julian and Nicholas continued to talk.

"Uhh, yes! I had a nice bath." Harry said and Tonks narrowed her eyes when she felt a spike in her familiar's emotions. She noticed Harry giving Fleur discreet looks but the Delacour heiress remained composed aside from the slight blushing in her cheeks.

Realization dawned on Tonks and her eyes widened in shock.

"You didn't." The trainee auror whispered to Fleur. The young teen just shrugged and possessively grabbed Harry's hand and intertwined her fingers with his. This action made Harry extremely uncomfortable since Julian and Apolline were seating right beside him.

"Did what?" Fleur asked, twirling her hair with her free hand. She shot Tonks a superior look proclaiming her as the victor of the second round.

Tonks grumbled and decided to keep her mouth shut. This was not the place to interrogate her poor familiar and decided to talk to him later.

****************

Harry yawned and stared at the canopy of the Oak tree, where its leaves cast shadows on his face. They were expecting Remus Lupin that day, and the young thief was confused on how to talk to the man. He knew Remus was a werewolf, from what Julian obtained from his contacts at the British Ministy. From what he read in the Ravenclaw Library, Werewolves were treated rather poorly in Britain because of their status as Dark Creatures.

He was surprised that his late father had befriended Remus, though he knew that was not what was troubling him. He didn't care whether Remus was a werewolf or not, as long as he didn't try to bite him. What disturbed the young thief was why he didn't even try and write him while he was with the Dursleys.

"You know Harry, we have a perfectly comfortable couch in the balcony."

"Hey Flour." Harry said. He spotted a beetle and a few insects buzzing by and he watched as their colorful shells glinted against the sun.

Fleur was used to his teasing by now and just settled for a bemused expression on her face. "Maybe I should ask Papa to have that Tree planted inside the House, maybe you'll spend more time there."

"Is that possible?" Harry said as he looked down at her.

Fleur sighed and tried to climb up the tree, but it was too tall for her and she didn't want to ruin her skirts. "Come down Harry, Papa said that the guest you are expecting has arrived."

Initially, Nicholas and Harry planned to contact Remus once he got back to Hogwarts. It was Perenelle who suggested that they contact Lupin now, to avoid Albus who had the annoying habit of minding others' business.

"Oh right." Harry righted himself from his perch and prepared to jump. The young thief expertly leaped through the air and on the way down, he snatched the beetle than had been buzzing around for the last few minutes.

It tried to squirm in his hands, but he kept a firm grip on it and slightly smiled when its desperate actions tickled his palm.

"Harry, you don't know where that thing came from." Fleur said.

"It's nice." Harry replied. He partially opened his hand and expertly held the beetle in its back, preventing it from opening its wings to escape. "See? I've never seen such a colorful beetle before."

Fleur leaned away when her betrothed held the beetle near her face. "Gross. Where did you learn to handle insects?"

"One summer, insects were the rave in the neighborhood." Harry said. "Spiders, bugs, beetles, you name it, we all played with them."

"And cockroaches?" Fleur asked. Though insects did not interest her, her future husband's childhood always did.

"Nah, the school said they were too dirty." Harry said. "We just crush them, like this."

Harry stomped on a smaller brown beetle on the ground, and Fleur heard a loud squish. The beetle in Harry's hand struggled harder to escape, but Harry knew how to handle it.

"Good." Fleur said. "So you learned to catch insects when you were young?"

Harry nodded proudly.

"I was the best." Harry said, hoping to impress his girl and maybe get a kiss. "I had many spiders in my cupboard, and I started nicking jars to keep them there. I sold some to the local boys in school."

Fleur knew about Harry's home life before she met him, and she was amazed that her betrothed didn't even hold a grudge about them. It was like he didn't even care about how he was treated. If she was placed in Harry's position, she was sure she would get revenge at the earliest chance possible.

"You want to see something cool?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Fleur said.

Harry started fishing his pockets, usually full of assorted items he found around the house, and finally pulled out a ball of yarn.

"Where did you get that?" Fleur asked.

"From your sister." Harry grinned back. "She thought it was a suitable toy for a cat."

Harry carefully held the struggling beetle by its side and he carefully opened its back with his thumb and forefinger. With his free hand he made a loop and slipped it underneath the beetle's wings, taking care not to damage them.

"Watch this" Harry said to Fleur and he immediately let go of the Beetle. Immediately it tried to fly away but it was then held back by two feet of string. Instead of escaping to freedom, the beetle flew in circles around Harry, while Fleur watched in fascination.

Bzzzzzzzzzz

Bzzzzzzzzzzz

Bzzzzzzzzzz

"That's amazing!" Fleur exclaimed.

**********************

Remus couldn't help himself but squirm in his seat, overcome by excitement at the thought of finally meeting Harry. He was pleasantly surprised at the letter he received from Harry, who was requesting a meeting at his earliest convenience.

Immediately Remus used the last of what he saved up from tutoring to purchase a direct line to the Delacour Manor, where he knew from the Daily prophet was Harry's official residence.

He was greeted cordially by Julian Delacour, the famous retired auror and a leading political figure in France. Remus was surprised when Julian asked him to join him in his study and the Werewolf grabbed his few possessions and his wand and stepped into the fire.

Travelling by international floo was the poor man's transportation, since they were subjected to a vomit inducing ride as they spun around the Floo ways for at least a few minutes. Remus was used to this by now, and thankfully the distance from France to Britain was short compared to the transatlantic floo rides to the U.S.

Remus Lupin appeared into the most luxurious study he had ever seen. It had gold accents in almost every part of the room, and expensive paintings hung on the walls.

"Mister Lupin?"

Remus looked up and found himself staring at Julian Delacour, and an old man that he judged to be in his seventies.

"Yes, Monsieur Delacour?" Remus extended a hand. "I must thank you for giving me this opportunity to finally meet my best friend's son."

"It is no problem." Julian said. "Harry is curious about his parents, and he learned at school that you were a close friend of his father's. He was hoping to learn more about his parents from you."

Remus smiled. "I will do my best. I am quite surprised to also learn that James had arranged a betrothal contract with your family. I always thought James abhorred the old traditions."

"The Head of House Potter had an agreement with the House of Delacour, and I am delighted to say my daughter and young Harry are getting along well." Julian said.

Remus shook his head, a slight smile on his face. "I'm just surprised James survived Lily's wrath. I know James' parents were traditionalists, and he was supposed to wed Narcissa Black. Thankfully Harry's grandfather changed his mind."

"This is Uncle Nick." Julian held out his hand to the old man sitting behind the desk, that for some strange reason had what he observed were toys alongside luxurious quills and paperweights. "He is Harry's mentor, a tutor of sorts."

Remus' face brightened when he heard the word 'tutor'. "How is Harry in his studies?"

"He is a bright young man." Nicholas said. "You'll find Harry quite talented when he applies himself."

"When?" Remus asked.

"Like all boys, he tries to avoid lessons he thinks are not useful." Nicholas said. "Magically, Harry is quite powerful, perhaps one of the strongest wizards in his age if trained right."

"Where is he?" Remus asked.

"Harry usually spends around this time playing in the garden with my youngest daughter, Gabrielle." Julian said. "Fleur, my eldest and Harry's betrothed, is on her way now to find them."

"And I think they are here." Nicholas said as the perimeter charms alerted him.

Remus tried to smooth his clothes and his hair to make himself appear presentable to Harry. First impressions were important after all. He wondered how Harry would look by now, and in his mind he pictured a young James Potter, with the cocky grin that charmed the ladies and the confident stride. What he saw wasn't what he expected at all, as the door to the private study opened and the boy walked in.

Remus eyes' bugged out when he saw Harry. The boy stood there, with a neutral expression his face. He was best described as normal, unassuming, a face that could easily be forgotten in the crowd. Yes, he did have some of James Potter's looks, but the manner with which the boy carried himself made it somewhat different.

His famous scar was hidden by his bangs, and Remus noted that his clothes were not of the same quality as the intimidating guests behind him. Harry was wearing simple jeans, slightly dirty at the knees and Remus could smell bark and grass on his clothes.

What was surprising though was the beetle that continued to fly around Harry's head in circles, tied by a light blue yarn with Harry's left hand holding the other end. The boy looked at him and there Remus could finally see Harry's green eyes, exactly the same shade of green as his mother Lily's.

Those green eyes studied him, assessing him and Remus suddenly felt uncomfortable for wearing his shabby clothes. He should have worn his best, but that suit was last used during Harry's parents' funeral, and he thought it was not proper for the occasion.

The boy tilted his head to the side and finally spoke out. "Mister Lupin?"

It was then that Remus was overcome by his emotions and he stood up, intent on giving the Harry a hug that he had not given in over a decade.

**********

Harry carefully studied the man who he guessed to be in his mid forties with graying hair, though he knew the man to be around his parent's age. He wore shabby clothing, and Harry was sure the man could walk in the streets of London without getting victimized by pickpockets.

"Mister Lupin?" Harry asked.

The man, upon hearing his name tried to move towards Harry but Julian stepped between them and pointed a seat in front of the desk. Remus' shoulders slumped, but he kept sending hopeful glances at the young boy who was his best friend's son.

"Harry, I can't tell you how I wished for this moment." Remus said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Remus nodded, eager to make a good impression on Harry and his new guardians. "I wanted to visit you at your relatives' house, but Dumbledore wouldn't give me your address."

"Why would he do that?" Nicholas asked.

"He said it was for the greater good." Remus said. "I can't believe I'm sitting here with James' son in the same room!"

"Believe it." Julian said, sitting across Remus.

"Papa?"

Remus looked at the source of the voice and noticed a young woman of promising beauty standing beside Harry. She was a half a head taller than Harry, with silver blond hair that reached the small of her back. The Marauder in Remus could not help but think that Harry had bagged himself a nice bird.

"Yes Flower?" Julian turned to his daughter.

"Shall I leave? Do you require privacy?"

"Nah, stay here Flour." Harry said, giving his betrothed a pat on her arm. Even though they had started kissing, among other activities, Harry couldn't help but tease Fleur. Sometimes he missed the days when she would react violently to his teasing. Only sometimes though, since he liked the kissing.

Harry hopped into his usual chair, the beetle he had captured still trying to escape to no avail while Fleur sat on the arm of his chair.

Nicholas decided to start the conversation. "There is another reason why we have asked you to meet us, aside from a simple reunion."

"I suspected as much." Remus replied as he looked at Harry. "You seem to have a good life here, from what I can tell."

"It's alright." Harry said. A frown from Fleur made him add "I mean, I'm enjoying living here in France with the Delacours. They're my family."

"That is good to hear." Remus smiled. "Now, what do you know about your parents? Tell me what you know so far, so I'll know where to start."

"I know about the Marauders." Harry replied. "And I know that they called themselves by their aliases, Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail and..."

"Moony." Remus finished, though he was quite shocked at what Harry had said. "Harry, how did you know about us?"

Harry grinned and pulled a folded parchment from his back pocket while he gave the string attached to the beetle to Gabrielle who had just entered the room with her mother. He placed the parchment on the table and tapped it with his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"The Map... you have it!" Remus whispered, his eyes never leaving the parchment that started to form lines on its surface. "Where did you get this?"

"I can't tell you that." Harry said. "I learned about the Marauders when the map indicated my name to be Prongs Junior."

Remus grinned when he heard the name. "The four of us implanted part of our personalities and magic in the map. James' residual magic must have sensed who you are, it's slightly similar to magical wills of Gringotts. We used to call you that when you were a baby."

Harry made a face when he heard that. He didn't think the name was attractive or cool at all. "Anyway, I assumed Prongs was my father, and this week I guessed that you are Moony."

"How did you know?" Remus asked, impressed by Harry's deduction.

"It's simple really, the moon." Harry said and Remus' face paled.

"You know my secret?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, it's no big deal, as long as you don't bite me." Harry joked. "What I'm curious about is how you came up with the other three names. It can't be just a random alias, there has to be a deeper meaning to that, especially with the brilliance you showed when you four created the map."

"Ravenclaw?" Remus guessed.

"And proud of it." Harry said.

"I think I have a theory." Nicholas said. "If your three friends knew that you were a werewolf, the only way they could safely stay with you during your transformations is to become animagi. I suspect these names are related to their forms?"

"You got it." Remus said, giving the old man a respectful nod before turning back to Harry. "Your father's form was a stag, hence the name Prongs because of his antlers. Peter Pettigrew could transform into a rat with a worm like tail, and so we called him Wormtail. Sirius Black turns into a large black dog with wide paws, and is called Padfoot."

"That's brilliant." Harry said, his eyes lighting up. "How did they do it?"

"Through hard work and two years of practice." Remus said fondly, as he remembered the time when the Marauders trooped back and forth from the library for a year. "Do you want to be one? I may not be an animagus, but I remember the process. It will be hard though, but I know you can do it."

"No thanks." Harry said while Nicholas coughed in the background. Seeing the man's disappointed expression, the young thief put on an earnest face. "Maybe when I'm older, right now I'm too busy with school as it is."

Fleur marveled at her Harry's acting skills while Nicholas and Julian exchanged amused glances. Apolline was listening closely to the conversation while she kept an eye on her daughter who was now spinning the beetle by herself, since the poor insect was now tired from all its flying.

"Okay, if you're sure." Remus said.

"I'm sure." Harry said. "I want to ask about Sirius Black, and what happened that night. I heard rumors that he was the reason my parents were murdered."

"I checked the British Ministry records." Julian said. "In what I have discovered, Sirius Black was never convicted of anything, or even given a trial. He was just tossed into a cell on the second of November."

Remus expression darkened and he combed his graying brown hair with one hand. "It's difficult to speak about this. How would you react when you discovered that your best friend, someone you treated and consider as a brother betray James?"

By now, Perenelle had entered the room and had cast a modified silencing charm so that young Gabrielle could not listen to the more sensitive topics of the conversation.

"Now, that traitor didn't deserve a trial for what he did... and for murdering Wormtail." Remus growled.

Harry by now was playing with whatever was in his hands whenever he was deep in thought or nervous. He wasn't sure if it was a combination of both and absently twirled the activated Marauder's map on the desk.

He spotted movement on the map and smiled when he saw the Weasley twins were going for another Butterbeer run. There were few students staying at Hogwarts this year, though it seems that the Weasleys were in full force, having the Gryffindor tower all to themselves.

Harry spotted a name and blinked, wondering if he was seeing things. He looked at it again and he pointed the name with his finger.

"I thought Wormtail was dead?" Harry asked.

"He is." Remus said bitterly. "Black destroyed him, and the only remains found in the street was his finger."

"Then what is he doing sleeping in the Gryffindor dorms?" Harry asked.

"Impossible!" Remus snatched the map from Harry with surprising speed, causing Julian to stand up and draw his wand.

***************

Little Gabrielle was getting bored, Harry's toy bug was not flying anymore and so the young girl spun the string, making the beetle twirl around at even faster speeds than before. The beetle would flap its wings for a second or two, but it was obvious to that it was tired from all the flying for the past ten minutes.

As Gabrielle increased the speed, the blue yarn string suddenly snapped and a large crash and a shriek were heard on the bookshelves.

Immediately Harry was beside Gabrielle with his wand drawn and Remus wondered if the boy apparated. Julian was there too, his wand pointed at the ruins of his destroyed bookshelf.

Nicholas frowned and looked at Gabrielle's broken string she was playing with and the remains of the destroyed bookshelf, where the sounds of moaning and someone retching was clearly heard. The Master Alchemist waved his wand and the destroyed bookshelves repaired itself as splinters of wood and books returned to their proper places. A body of a woman was revealed, wearing green robes and an ornamental hat.

Apolline and Fleur had immediately drawn their wands, and had Gabrielle behind them, the memories of the assassin thief that broke into their home still fresh in their minds.

Julian immediately recognized the face of Britain's most notorious reporter, and a predatory smile appeared in the Frenchman's face.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Rita Skeeter."

Rita was still confused from all the spinning the devil child had done to her for the past ten minutes and she vomited the remaining contents of her stomach. As her vision slowly cleared and the room stopped spinning, she saw the face of an angry Julian Delacour before a flash of red light finally knocked her out.

***************

A/N: I need some good stories to read, aside from the ones in my favorite list.

Can anyone recommend a NEW, promising, good Harry Potter story? Crossovers are welcome too.

P.S. I based Harry's childhood from my own adventures. (I lived at the countryside during summers when I was a kid.) Bugs are fun!

Edited, Thanks to Wolf550e


	18. Chapter 18

**The Thief of Hogwarts**

By: _**Bluminous**_

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 18: **Toothy Troubles**

_December 27, Tonks Residence_

BAM!

A fashion magazine that Apolline gave to Tonks slammed into the telly with such force that it hit the switch at the right spot and changed the channel.

"Harry!" Tonks shouted when she saw her familiar throw the magazine. "You could have broken the Telly!"

The trainee auror snatched the remote from her familiar and turned off the television, and then faced her young friend. "What's up with you?"

"Stupid Jerry." Harry grumbled from the couch.

"Harry, you shouldn't get all worked up with some stupid cartoon." Tonks said, though for some reason her lips kept twitching into a smile. Harry really looked adorable when he was in a mood.

"This show is rubbish!" The young thief declared. "How come that stupid mouse always wins?"

"Harry..." Tonks sighed. They shouldn't have gotten cable, nobody watched them at home anyway, and her mum preferred watching at her own leisure by renting VHS tapes. It was her father, a cable man by profession, that installed the cable and both Tonks women were reluctant to have it removed when he passed on. Nobody had much use for over 300 cable channels, until Harry arrived.

"Cats aren't stupid! And that mouse should have been crushed!" Harry continued his rant. He didn't find the cartoon funny at all, and after watching episode after episode of poor Tom being beaten or losing to a small brown mouse with freakishly big ears, he had enough.

Planning for Pettigrew's capture, Harry thought that the cartoons could inspire him to catch the traitorous rat that betrayed his parents to Voldemort. To his irritation, the small brown mouse with big ears kept on winning, to the point that he wanted nothing more than to swat the mouse's head so hard that he would decapitate it.

"Come on." Tonks physically dragged Harry away from the couch and towards the front door. She felt irritation from Harry and knowing him, he'd likely break something that was hard to repair with magic. "You're spending too much time in front of the telly. Let's go out, get some ice cream. How does that sound?"

Harry nodded and let Tonks lead him towards the local ice parlor, his thoughts still on the stupid rat. "I'll never watch that show again."

"What do you want this time?" Tonks asked, swinging their intertwined hands as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Strawberry." Harry said quickly, his sour mood instantly vanishing at the prospect of ice cream. His thoughts about the cold sweet goodness vanished when a glint of something shiny caught his eye.

He looked around the neighborhood and spotted a middle aged couple getting out what looked like a very expensive car. The man checked his silver watch and Harry was immediately drawn to it. It glinted at the sun, teasing him, beckoning him.

A sharp tug brought him back and he looked up to see Tonks giving him a glare.

"Tonks, I'll just go to the loo..."

"No."

"I'll order for us!" Harry offered.

"No." Tonks said, tightening her grip on her familiar and forcing him inside the ice cream parlor. "I know what you're thinking. We're here to spend some time together before you get back, so please Harry? Let's make the most of it."

Harry stared at Tonk's face and the fancy silver watch that had diamond studs around its surface. I must be a Rolex. The young thief sighed and settled on an empty booth while Tonks sat beside him.

The trainee auror bit her lip while she looked at the menu while Harry played with the vase full of crayons normally offered to impatient kids eager for their ice cream.

"The things I do for you." Harry sighed. He gave a last look at the fancy, shiny watch that the man was wearing and forced himself to think that it was probably fake anyway.

"I appreciate it Harry." Tonks grinned and mussed up her familiar's hair.

Harry smiled at Tonks while he discreetly tucked into his pocket a piece of tissue that had Rolex man's car plate number and the address of the house he visited written on it. The watch looked genuine.

"What's so funny?" Tonks ask when she felt her familiar's emotions.

"I just realized how funny I looked getting all worried up with that cartoon show." Harry said.

"You were." Tonks laughed. "I understand though, sometime I feel sorry for Tom. And I can understand why you feel so strongly about it, being my Kit and all."

"I think we have to approach the counter to order." Harry said, still embarrassed about how he reacted earlier.

"Right." Tonks stood up. "You'll have a scoop of strawberry?"

"Make it two scoops." Harry said as he continued to draw a figure on the paper mat.

Tonks nodded and joined the short queue and waited her turn while she kept an eye out for Harry. He seemed to be occupied with the bunch of crayons, drawing something with a look of mischief and satisfaction on his face. A few minutes later she headed back with Harry's two scoop strawberry ice cream on a cup, and her own three scoop mango flavor with chocolate sprinkles.

She noticed Harry was still occupied and she leaned down to see what he was so busy drawing. Tonks smiled and shook her head and ignored the very graphic drawings of a crudely drawn brown mouse, decapitated or chopped in half with splashes of red that represented blood.

Tonks sighed and looked around the ice cream parlor, making sure that the booth behind them was vacant. It wouldn't do to have some curious kid look over Harry's shoulder and see the very violent and graphic images of ten ways to kill a mouse. But she had to hand it to Harry, he had a flair for violent drawings and she could almost feel the emotions in his crude and troubling artwork.

Harry admired the watch he has recently _acquired_ as it glittered against the sun, feeling a great sense of accomplishment of having successfully completed his mission even with having such a narrow window of time. Sadly, it wasn't a Rolex like originally he thought, but some cheap watch with a weird name.

The door to the old man's study opened and the Master Alchemist walked in, a newspaper tucked under his arm and a coffee held in his other arm.

"Morning Harry." Nicholas Flamel yawned. He wasn't surprised anymore to see Harry in his private study, Nicholas and his wife were now used for their young 'grandson' to appear at random times during the day.

"Another successful heist?" Nicholas did not even bother to glance at the new watch, he had a growing collection of his own and settled in his comfortable, high back chair.

"Yeah." The young thief replied. "But I thought it was a Rolex, but it was just a cheap imitation. It has a weird name written on it."

"What is it?" Nicholas asked absently as he started reading the Daily Prophet.

Harry looked closer at the face of the watch and carelessly dropped it in front of the old man. "Patek Philippe. You can have it if you want."

Nicholas immediately dropped the paper and looked closer at watch in his desk. It had a silver coating, with a delicate design on its face. His expert eye could see that the hands were made from platinum, or something similar.

"Harry, you do know that this watch is more expensive than three Rolexes combined?"

"Really?" Harry raised a skeptical eyebrow and picked up the watch again and turning it in his hand and looking at it from different angles. It was even heavier than most watches in his collection. "It doesn't look like it. It's too plain for me, and I prefer Rolexes, they're the second best watches in the world."

"And what's the best?" Nicholas asked, a small smile on his face.

"Omega of course." Harry said immediately, throwing the older man a condescending look for not being as street smart as him. "They're what double O agents use."

The young thief left his 'study' oddly confused, leaving a laughing alchemist in his wake.

* * *

_Gryffindor common room, December 28_

The young cat spent several annoying minutes in front of the painting of the fat lady who tried to gain his attention by making irritating high pitch noises. He hadn't been inside the Gryffindor's common room and he didn't know the password either, and settled in front of the portrait to wait for Fred or George or some other Gryffindor that stayed during the break.

Harry had consulted the map, but he couldn't find the twins and guessed that they must be busy with their purchases in Hogsmeade.

"Come here you cuddly thing! Come to mommy!"

Kit eyed the fat lady with a glance, seriously tempted to scratch her to shreds. He wondered why he even considered giving the painting to Nicholas as a gift last Christmas, that thing was nuisance.

And when the young cat thought it couldn't get any worse, a painting of a woman in purple robes stepped inside the Fat lady's painting and joined her in trying to get Kit's attention.

"Oh isn't he an adorable little thing!"

"I told you Violet. I wonder who owns it?" The Fat lady mused. Both paintings of the women crouched down and tried to get Kit to face them.

_"Coogie poo!"_

_"Meyyyow meow!"_

_"Suu weee!"_

Kit eyed his front two paws as his claws slowly appeared. He flexed them against the stone floor and spared the two paintings a glance. As he experienced many times, not everything could always follow the plan, but the this was the most annoying wait he had ever endured.

"I wonder why it's just standing there?" Violet mused.

"It's obviously waiting for its master." The Fat lady replied. "But obviously its new to Hogwarts, and doesn't know where the pets' entrance is."

Kit's ears perked and his claws immediately retracted as he faced the painting. He eyed the fat lady expectantly, hoping that she would guide him to the entrance.

"Oh so you want to know?" The fat lady giggled when the cat nodded. "It's just around the..."

"YOWWWWL"

Kit was rudely picked up without warning by a strong pair of unfamiliar hands and he tried to scratch the assailant when he heard a familiar voice.

"And who is this?" Minerva McGonagall asked. Kit struggled from her strong grip, to no avail. The women in the paintings were so noisy that he hadn't even heard his transfiguration teacher's approach.

"It's a lost pet of a Gryffindor Deputy Headmistress." The painting of the fat lady answered dutifully while Violet curtsied. "It's obviously new to the school, and we were about to guide it to the pet entrance."

"Thank you." Minerva nodded at the guardian to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room. "I think I'll take it from here."

Minerva turned the stunned young cat to get a better look at him, and to Kit's horror the Deputy Headmistress rubbed her nose with his.

"Such a cute cat." Minerva said softly. "And your master obviously takes care of you."

Kit continued to stare at his strict transfiguration professor, still stunned at what happened. He snapped out of it after a moment and quickly looked around, hoping no one saw him getting nose rubbed by Minerva McGonagall.

A few seconds later, he realized that no one in Hogwarts knew about his animagus form, even the twins and he relaxed. McGonagall gently lowered him to the ground, and a moment later a large tabby cat with gray fur and black stripes stood in front of him.

It was McGonagall's animagus form and it was obviously trying to follow him.

"Mrooowrr..."

Kit observed his fellow animagus as it headed down the stairs. After three steps, McGonagall stopped, and stared expectantly at him, obviously she wanted him to follow her. Kit shrugged and followed his professor down the stairs, curious about a secret path for pets that led to the Gryffindor tower. If there was such an entrance to every common room, then Harry had another way to sneak into his classmates' dormitories.

A tail smacked into his face and he realized that he had stopped near a suit of armor and McGonagall was trying to get his attention. He glared at the tabby cat but received an even more intimidating glare in turn. He realized that even in her animagus form, Minerva McGonagall's glare was still as potent.

Trying to save his pride, Kit let out a small hiss but it came off more like a cough and dutifully followed his animagus professor towards the pet's passage.

* * *

Lavender Brown sat on one of the arm chairs near the fireplace while her best friend Parvati sat in the other on the other couch reading the latest muggle fashion magazine.

Usually the two Gryffindor girls wouldn't be able to sit at preferred chairs in the common room, but now that most of her house had left for the holidays, she used the opportunity to experience what only the seventh year girls used during the regular school days.

She glanced at the other end of the room near the bookcases, where the younger Weasley siblings were playing a game of chess. Nearby the strict Gryffindor prefect Percy Weasley watched his younger siblings while he wrote a letter to his girlfriend Penelope.

It looked like young Ginny was winning over her brother Ron, again. Ronald's face was scrunched up in concentration, determined not to lose for the third straight game.

A small painting of the forbidden forest, hanged near the ground opened, revealing a young black cat that warily stepped in and took a wary glance at its surroundings.

Lavender was tempted to approach the cat and pet it, but her friend Parvati beat her to it. The Indian girl knelt near the cat who bravely petted its head.

"Do you know whose pet this is?" Parvati asked. She tickled the cat behind the ears and smiled at feeling its soft fur under her palm.

"I haven't seen it before." Lavender replied. She knelt beside her friend and tickled the cat's chin. She tried to pick the animal up and bring it to the couch, but she was rudely warned by a strong hiss.

"Someone must have left it behind for the holidays." Parvati mumbled. Lavender tried her luck again to pick it up but was rebuffed by a swat of a paw.

"Ouch!" Lavender held her hand to her chest. "It doesn't look too friendly now."

"It's best to leave it alone." Parvati said.

Lavender nodded and followed her friend, giving one look at the cat that was now making its way to the boy's dorm.

"Let's go, I heard Oliver was going to start a snowball fight with the Puffs." Parvati said.

All thoughts of the cuddly cat vanished from Lavender thoughts at the prospect of seeing Oliver Wood. The two girls giggled their way out of the common room while the black cat disappeared among the shadows.

The cat quickly made its way to the second year dorm room and poked its head through the partially opened door of the dorm room. Confirming that no one was inside the room, he backed out and quickly transformed, eager to catch his prey. This was his first kidnapping, and he wanted to do it right despite the setbacks that he encountered earlier during the start of his mission.

Harry scanned the map, and once he spotted his target, he quietly entered the room, this time with his wand drawn.

At the foot of Ron Weasley's bed, a fat gray rat that looked to be losing its hairs as it slept soundly, half its body hidden among the thick crimson blankets. He made sure that his footsteps were light enough so as not to wake his prey, Harry closed the distance between them and pointed his wand straight at the rat.

"Stupefy."

The rat bounced from the bed from the power of the stunning curse and fell on the floor head first. Not taking any chances, Harry stunned it again as he was instructed repeatedly by both Julian and Nicholas and grabbed the rat by its tail.

"Incarcerous."

The thick ropes that flew from the tip of Harry's wand wasn't not effective as they loosely wrapped themselves around the small form of Wormtail. Julian said that stunning the rat twice was enough to transport it home, but Harry wanted to tie it securely, his experience with catching small bugs, frogs and critters to sell to his old schoolmates telling him that an animal with its legs tied up wouldn't get far in case it escaped during transport.

Obviously the Incarcerous spell wasn't applicable to small animals and Harry had to improvise. He dug into his pockets, looking for a rope or string to secure Wormtail, but he found something better.

* * *

_Julian's study, Delacour Mansion_

Fleur and Julian waited impatiently with Nicholas as the seconds ticked by. Harry estimated that the mission wouldn't take more than ten minutes, but it was already nearing half an hour. Something had to be wrong.

Fleur looked again at her watch, a gift from her betrothed and continued to pace the study, while her father and Nicholas sipped their drinks quietly. For once, her father was not drinking anything alcoholic, but strong black coffee. He wanted to be in his full mental health when dealing with a possible dark wizard being delivered to his home.

Nicholas and Julian agreed that it was better if Harry transported Wormtail directly into France, in case Harry was somehow detected, the British Ministry would have a harder time trying to trace back the culprit.

As an added precaution, Julian had brought a few of his friends along for backup, retired duelers that were now having a late breakfast in a nearby garden, and being entertained by his wife and his daughter Gabrielle.

Swish

Fleur felt something swipe the back of her long, silvery hair and she immediately turned around and saw Harry grinning at her.

"Harry!" Fleur hugged her betrothed while Julian and Nicholas stood up, anxious for news.

"Are you alright Harry?" Nicholas asked anxiously.

"How did it go?" Julian asked.

"I'm fine." Harry said while Fleur stood back and inspected him for signs of injuries. "I got him."

The three people in the room sighed with relief and waited for Harry to continue.

"I hit a few snags early in the mission but the rest went smoothly." Harry said.

"Is it secure?" Fleur asked.

"Very." Harry nodded and withdrew from the pocket of his robes a mass of grey fur and plastic.

"Merlin!" Nicholas gasped. "What in heaven's did you do to it?"

"I made sure it won't escape in case it woke up." Harry said, placing the rat on the desk.

"It certainly won't escape." Julian said. "You almost suffocated it to death."

"Like I said, I was just making sure." Harry crossed his arms. "The incarcerous spell won't work on the rat, so I had to improvise. And I avoided covering its mouth and nose."

"Well done Harry." Julian said. He looked at Nicholas. "The charm?"

Nicholas nodded and cast a charm on the animagus rat, making sure It wouldn't be able to see who it was talking to when it later transformed.

Julian was about to enervate the rat when the door to study burst open, and a tired looking Remus Lupin rushed in.

"Am I too late? How is Harry?" Remus asked immediately.

"Shouldn't you be in bed right now? I know Werewolf transformations are quite taxing on the body." Nicholas said.

"I want to be here for this." Remus said. He gave Harry a tired smile, and received a curt nod before the boy focused his attention again on the rat on the desk. Harry hadn't quite warmed up to the werewolf, preferring to consult and confide with the male figures in his life, Julian Delacour and Nicholas Flamel. But he did trust the old friend of his birth parents, to a point.

Remus gave a growl in his throat upon seeing the traitor responsible for the death of one his best friends, and the incarceration of the other.

"Calm yourself Remus." Nicholas warned, as Julian sent a strong enervate curse towards the animagus rat.

The rat immediately woke up and tried to struggle against its bindings, but due to the several wraps of scotch tape around its body, it only wiggled like a slug.

"You are caught, Peter Pettigrew." Julian said coldly. "We know the truth."

The rat squeaked and struggled harder, but a moment later it stilled, realizing its bindings were too tight and secure.

Julian petrified the rat except its head and spoke again. "Don't think of even trying to escape, I have placed wards around this room, and no one, man or beast, can leave without my permission. You cannot see them, but several wands are trained at you at the moment. I will remove your bindings, and once I remove the charm, you will transform back to yourself or I can force you to."

The rat squeaked once, and Julian began to remove the vast rolls of scotch tape wrapped around Peter Pettigrew. A few minutes later, where Fleur kept giving Harry amused looks for his thoroughness at using so much tape, Julian finally removed most of the clear plastic adhesive aside from the ones directly in contact with the rat.

Without mercy, and perhaps without realizing it at first, Julian removed the tape wrapped around the lower body of the rat. Julian paused, hearing the rat squeak as if its hair were being pulled out at the same time. He looked at the adhesive side of the tape and realized that that is what just happened.

He heard someone clearing a throat and saw that Harry was smiling, staring at what Julian was doing.

"Perhaps you would like to continue this?" Julian raised an eyebrow.

"My pleasure." Harry said immediately and took the place beside the table. Instead of Julian's quick method of removing the tape, the young thief started at a painful and excruciating slow pace. Remus stopped growling and looked like he was envious of the torture Harry was inflicting on his parents' betrayer.

"It does look like a naked mole rat, doesn't it?" Harry mused. Harry left the interrogation to Nicholas and Julian, while he and Fleur decided to report on his progress to Apolline.

"A disgusting fat, naked mole rat." Fleur shuddered, answering Harry's earlier question. "Why did you use the tape anyway?"

"I usually need it when I trade comics and action figures back at Surrey." Harry replied. "You know, selling back the packaging. Clients are very fussy about that, and you'll want to make sure you have a very sticky tape to secure the goods. It's a habit I guess."

"You've done well." Fleur said, hooking her arm around Harry's as they entered the garden. "What do you plan on doing now?"

"The old man told me that we need to plan to have my godfather freed from Azkaban, but before that secure enough Basilisk venom before the year ends." Harry said, eyeing the food spread on the table. "For now I think I need a break."

"I know of a good way to spend time." Fleur commented. She walked deeper into the gardens and gave Harry a glance. "Coming?"

Harry made the quickest sandwich in his life, and once it was wrapped in tissue, ran after Fleur.

* * *

_Tonks Residence, January3_

Andromeda Tonks appeared in a small pop in the backyard of her house, it had been a long day and she was looking forward to a nice hot bath. The days following the holidays were always a busy one, with wizards and witches trying to rush things after a weeklong vacation.

As a high level employee working for a wizarding realty firm that has close relations with Gringotts, Andromeda was spared most of the hard work but still received her fair share of headache inducing meetings with rude clients and paperwork.

The times were changing, with old wizarding houses and hectares of land now being sold by the pureblood families to earn more revenue upon the advice of the goblins. However, being that the purebloods' numbers were dwindling as more families began to accept marriages with half-bloods and even ordinary muggles, preferred buyers of their once proudly owned vast tracks of land were sorely lacking. The purebloods had no choice but to sell unwanted assets to the lesser halfbloods, or worse, mudbloods and their muggles relatives.

This poses a problem for the wizarding society elite, for a pureblood it would look bad to be seen dealing directly with what they considered to be inferior. That was where the company Andromeda worked for came into play, exploiting a market that only they possessed the expertise in dealing with. Some purebloods, hesitant to directly interact with people they deem inferior, hired the services of the firm to personally arrange deals with the mudblood/half-blood upstarts.

Andromeda is considered a valuable asset in the company, with her lineage as once a member of the Most Noble House of the Blacks, the pureblood customers had no qualms in dealing with her. And with her familiarity with muggles and their way of life courtesy of her late husband, she was among the few in the company that could handle almost every problem.

Almost.

Andromeda dropped her coat on top of the lamp and headed straight to the kitchen to fix herself a hot drink. Dealing with her sister Narcissa who arrived on their office that morning had not been pleasant. She tried to make the meeting short, but Narcissa obviously wanted to prolong her embarrassment, inserting snide comments here and there about her profession and her way of life.

Taking a sip from her tea, Andromeda added a dash of honey and headed to the living room where she heard the sound of the telly.

_Thundercats are on the move, thundercats are loose..._

_Feel the magic, hear the roar, thundercats are loose..._

_thunder thunder thunder thunder cats!_

_thunder thunder thunder thunder cats!_

Andromeda stopped at the sight in front of her, struggling not to laugh as to disturb the newest and youngest member of her little family. Ever since Ted passed on due to an unfortunate accident, the joyful vibe inside their house never remained the same. The Tonks women tried their best since then, but no matter how hard she and her dear Nymphadora tried to liven things up during the holidays, she knew things would never be the same.

Until the day a young kitten walked into their lives, the young cat was now regarded as part of the Tonks family, showered with love and comfort.

Andromeda smiled and raised her hands to her hips, and watched Kit who again was standing feet from the telly, with his tail twitching and ears perked up, showing he was very excited or pleased.

_Thunder, thunder, thunder cats, Hoooo!_

"Oh Kit." Andromeda sat on the couch and raised her tired legs on the coffee table. "Did Dora turn on the Telly for you again?"

The young cat spared Andromeda a quick glance before he returned to watching the latest thing in the telly that caught his interest.

Andromeda looked around for the remote of the telly, and a moment later she realized that it was between Kit's legs. Dora's familiar was too smart for his own good, and Andromeda sometimes wondered how smart Kit really is.

"Kit?" Andromeda knelt on the floor to reach for the remote only for the young cat to possessively move it closer to itself his body with his front legs, while giving her a threatening and admittedly cute hiss.

Smiling in amusement, Andromeda quickly flicked the wand holstered on her wrist sheath and levitated both an annoyed Kit and the remote to the couch.

"There." Andromeda nodded in satisfaction and sat herself beside the annoyed cat. "It isn't healthy to sit so close to the telly. Don't worry, I won't change the channel."

Kit seemed to accept what she said and settled down beside her, and permitted her hand to stroke the tufts of his black fur.

"You're just like my Ted." Andromeda smiled fondly. "He was just a big kid inside, still watching those silly shows."

A black tail smacked on top of Andromeda's arm and she found Kit giving her a glare with his narrowed green eyes. She chuckled and continued massaging Kit's soft fur near his head, making the young cat partially close his eyes in pleasure.

The two enjoyed the silence as they watched a new commercial, when a loud crash in the backyard signaled the arrival of Nymphadora Tonks. Both cat and human shared an amused look before Andromeda stood up to prepare dinner for her small family.

"Dora! What did you break now?" Andromeda asked, walking into the kitchen to open the back door for her daughter. The Metamorphmagus trainee auror gave her mother a quick hug before she dropped her bag and cloak messily on the floor.

"Nothing mum." Tonks grumbled, dusting a few blades of grass from her trainee auror robes. "It's that stupid lawn chair you just bought, it keeps getting in my way!"

Used to this type of argument regarding almost all the furniture in the house, Andromeda ignored her daughter's complaint and proceeded to prepare dinner for the three of them.

"Dear, please don't leave the telly on for Kit." Andromeda sighed. "I know he has you between his paws, but watching the telly all afternoon could potentially damage his eyes."

"Huh?" Tonks asked after swallowing a bite of bread. "What?"

"I found him this afternoon watching the Telly." Andromeda explained. "He couldn't possibly open the switch on and press the power button on the remote control, could he?"

"Kit's pretty smart." Tonks replied, looking at her familiar in the living room. "He could learn that eventually, from watching us."

"Yes, he's unnaturally smart, even for a familiar." Andromeda mused. The Tonks matriarch opened the fridge and paused, and saw boxes of what she could tell, were expensive chocolate from France and Switzerland. Puzzled, she grabbed one of the boxes and glanced at the packaging, and then looked up at her daughter who was busy making tea for the both of them.

"Where did you get this?"

Tonks looked up and her eyes widened seeing the chocolate madam Delacour gave her Kit.

"Uhhh..."

"And this is pretty expensive too." Andromeda continued. She opened the box revealing stacks of thin chocolate shaped like squares and found one stack almost empty. Andromeda eyed her daughter for a moment and smirked.

"Who gave this to you?"

"Uhhh..."

Andromeda waited patiently for her daughter to come up with an excuse, knowing full well for the reason of the boxes of chocolates on her fridge.

"Well?"

"I have a friend, he gave it to me." Dora said slowly, watching her mother's expression carefully.

"And who is this 'friend' of yours?" Andromeda asked, tapping her show on the floor. "A suitor perhaps?"

"Mum! I don't have a suitor!"

Andromeda laughed at seeing her daughter's face. "Relax dear, I was just making fun of you. You are so easy to tease. This friend of yours must think highly about you, giving you all these expensive chocolates."

"Yeah right. He doesn't even share." Tonks muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing mum." Tonks replied. "Kit still watching the telly?"

"He is." Andromeda nodded. "Why don't you get him from the couch, we're about to start dinner."

Tonks nodded and stood up from the kitchen and headed towards the living room, knowing full well how hard it was for her very unique familiar to relinquish his spot in the couch.

Mrooowrrr!

Kit yelped when he was suddenly plucked from the couch. He didn't even have time to sink his claws on the soft cushions before he found himself in the familiar arms of Tonks. The young cat flattened his ears in annoyance, the action was just picking in the show he was watching when he was rudely interrupted by Tonks.

"Mum! I'll freshen up first!" Tonks yelled as she headed up to her room, her familiar valiantly trying to get a last look at the Telly. That Cheetara sure was something...

"Okay dear! Hurry up!" Andromeda answered from the kitchen.

When Tonks reached her room, she closed the door and immediately placed Kit on her bed.

"Harry! Why are the chocolates that Madame Delacour gave you all stored inside my fridge? Mum found them!" Tonks asked.

Where a young cat was once sitting near the side of Tonk's queen sized bed now sat a young man, swinging his legs and seemingly unconcerned with what he had done.

"I remember you telling Apolline that you have a place to store up all those chocolates. I thought you were going to put them in your place at the Flamel's!" Tonks exclaimed. "Now she thinks I have some rich suitor giving me gifts!"

"The old man keeps eating my stash, so I figured the safest place was to hide them here." Harry shrugged. "No wonder he keeps on putting on weight... wait your mum thought you have a suitor?"

Tonks huffed at seeing Harry's amused expression. "Not funny Harry. I'm going for a quick shower, why don't you head down and annoy mum."

"Sure." Harry replied. He was about to leave the room and transform when he stopped and looked back at Tonks who had just removed her auror vest and trousers. "Hey Tonks?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Could uhmm ... could you grow a tail with your Metamorphmagus skills?" Harry asked.

A moment later he ducked as a very sweaty shirt flew past the spot where his head was a moment ago. The young cat quickly ran down the stairs, before his familiar started throwing nasty curses that she had recently learned from Mad Eye Moody.

* * *

_Auror Headquarters, Ministry of Magic, London_

"You were considering retiring a year ago." Amelia Bones sipped her tea, watching the latest batch of auror trainees in their practical exams.

The auror trainees were split into two groups, the first group having distinguished themselves with their skills and talents and had attracted the attention of the senior aurors. They would soon be part of the elite Auror force, hunting dark wizards and witches for a living.

The second group, considered to be barely adequate in their skills, will be enlisted in Hitwizard force and serve as a security, patrolling the streets and looking out for petty crimes like illegal trade and theft.

"Aye." The veteran auror of the first war of the twentieth century nodded and sipped whiskey from his own flask.

"What changed your mind?" Amelia Bones asked. It would have been terrible if Mad eye retired this year, with Fudge seeking to reduce her department's budget by half.

Alastor was well known and supported by many in the Wizengamut for his actions throughout his career, and they continually rejected any laws proposed by Fudge and his political party trying to reduce the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's power.

"Mainly that kid." Moody said gruffly. His regular eye was looking at his boss, while his magical eye was looking at his apprentice. "She's got spunk and real talent. I thought Hogwarts education was going down the drain, but this little gem stumbled along. She'll be a powerful witch with some proper training"

Amelia looked on and spotted Nymphadora Tonks, dueling a fellow trainee.

"She reminds me of you, come to think of it, when you were a trainee." Moody added.

"High praise then." Amelia smiled. She'll be keeping a closer eye on that girl from now on. To earn Alastor Moody's praise, the girl had to have the guts to stomach the veteran auror's training. Movement at the other table caught her attention, and she noticed a black cat watching the trainees below in the exercise field, flicking its long black tail from left to right.

Moody noticed where she was looking, and upon seeing the cat, he immediately sent a curse towards it.

The young cat leaped out of the way and landed on the floor and immediately snarled at the veteran auror.

"Alastor!" Amelia yelped. "What in blazes?"

"Constant Vigilance!" Moody roared, making the other senior aurors on the other tables jump before he cackled with evil laughter.

"You haven't been here often enough." Moody explained, eyeing the cat who looked like it wanted to leap into his face and add a few more scars. "That cat there is my apprentice's familiar. She always takes him during her practical exercises."

"Why did you fire a curse at it?" Amelia asked, looking at the cat that still had its back arched and staring menacingly at Moody. Privately, she thought it looked cute. Maybe Susan should start visiting her again, she'd learn a few hexes and curses used by her auror force, and give some company to the young cat.

"It's a game we play." Moody explained. "Keeps him on his paws. He'll get revenge later, you'll see. _Constant Vigilance!_"

"Game?"

"First time I fired a curse on it, it got revenge by messing my wardrobe inside the locker." Moody said, looking not at the least angry. "You should have seen my coat, full of cat hairs that had me sneezing before I realized what he had done. And that cat stole my spare leg... I'm still looking for it."

Amelia tried to hide the smile forming on her face, it wouldn't do for the aurors to see their boss giggling like a school girl. "Someone stole your spare leg?"

"Aye." Moody grunted, both his eyes now on the cat. "Never figured out how he did it. Must have had help from Tonks. Smart one that cat... sneaky too. STUPEFY!"

The cat gracefully dodged the curse by hiding under a table, and a moment later the auror trainees could hear the evil laugh of the legendary auror, Mad Eye Moody.

* * *

_Friday morning, Delacour Mansion, Paris, France_

It was not an uncommon sight for the world famous and legendary Alchemist to be seen looting the Delacours' large pantry for a special slab of cheese or bread. Julian, an avid wine collector, made sure that his cheese collection was at par with his wine's, since he knew his wife's side of the family absolutely loved the delicacy during their parties.

The Master Alchemist shuffled past amused servants, having finished his 'raid' and headed back to the main fireplace to get to his own home.

"I swear Nicholas, you are picking up Harry's habits."

The master alchemist looked up and gathered his acquisitions tighter around his arms before he replied. Standing in front of him was his wife of many centuries, with her many times descendant Julian beside her.

"I'm nervous." Nicholas scowled. "You know how I react when I'm feeling like this."

"He'll be fine." Perenelle said gently. She eyed the various assortments in her husband's arms and narrowed her eyes. "Is my cooking not good enough for you?"

"Not at all!" Nicholas said quickly. "I suddenly had the craving for really good cheese, and Julian has a good collection."

Julian nodded and led the two to the private wing of the mansion where Harry usually appeared using his most unique skill. He had tried to convince Harry to appear in only one place when he felt like visiting Fleur and Gabrielle, since the young thief had the habit of appearing randomly around the private wing.

He listened to the elderly couple argue and quickly led them to his private study where his wife was giving Gabrielle history lessons.

"Harry!" Gabrielle chirped when the door opened.

"I'm afraid he's not yet back." Julian said. He smiled at seeing Gabrielle's face and fondly tapped her nose before he sat down.

Apolline greeted the Flamels who followed Julian and started to pour tea for her guests. "You arrived earlier than expected."

"You know how Nicky is... he can't stay in one spot when he's nervous." Perenelle sighed. "And to tell you the truth I can't help but worry as well."

"That's Harry for you." Julian said. "That boy, when he really wants something he really doesn't waste any time."

"Are you sure he will be immune to the Basilisk's gaze?" Apolline asked.

"I'm sure." Nicholas nodded. "I've met a few parseltongue speakers in my travels, and they have helped me in my research with Basilisk venom."

"And if Harry encounters any problems, he knows he can fade back here in case he needs us." Julian added. He looked at Nicholas and asked. "Have you learned anything about Harry's special way of nearly instantaneous transportation?"

"I have theories, but I still haven't made any breakthrough." Nicholas didn't look happy. "I've spent months analyzing every bit and recorded Harry's memories, but I still can't explain how he does it!"

"And we also discovered he can fade another living being with him." Perenelle added. "I thought his skill can only transport inanimate objects."

"How did it feel?" Apolline asked the much older woman. Perenelle had accidentally been transported with Harry when the young boy tried to escape her hug.

"It was... very pleasant." Perenelle said. "It was a feeling of weightlessness, a much better sensation than apparition or using a portkey."

"Maybe I'll ask Harry to accompany in shopping this summer." Apolline mused.

"Dear, have mercy on the boy." Julian said.

"What's wrong?" Apolline asked. "I don't take that long!"

"Four hours is relatively quick." Julian admitted. He knew a few women that could spend the whole day shopping. "But you know how quickly Harry gets bored. And when he's bored..."

The adults in the room grew silent, thinking of what a bored Harry would do inside a shopping mall. The silence was broken when Fleur came in, excited since Beauxbatons officially ended the classes for the term.

"Mama! Papa!" Fleur hugged her parents and kissed Perenelle on the cheek.

"Welcome back flower." Julian greeted his eldest. "Excited to start your vacation?"

The teenager nodded, and a radiant smile formed on her face at the prospect of weeks without school. "I am Papa. Has Harry arrived yet?"

"We're expecting him any moment now." Nicholas answered, looking at his watch.

The Delacours and the Flamels waited patiently for nearly half an hour, with Fleur playing with her younger sister when Harry finally arrived. His clothes were crumpled, and a few twigs and leaves were stuck to his messy hair.

"Goodness!" Perenelle saw the state of her young ward and immediately headed to him to check if he has any injuries. Gabrielle was about to run to her idol but her mother restrained her.

"Harry!" Gabrielle settled for greeting the young thief.

"Hey Gabby!" Harry greeted the young girl and looked at Penny.

"I'm fine." He said instantly, eager to get Penny to stop fussing over him. Unfortunately Perenelle was joined by Fleur and Apolline, both of whom were concerned about the young wizard.

"What happened to you Harry?" Fleur observed her future husband. His robes had scratches and tears while a few twigs were stuck in his messy hair.

"I just got sidetracked a bit." Harry replied, enduring the three females fussing over his condition. "I tell you, Salazar's secret chamber is one big mess."

"Were you successful with your mission?" Nicholas asked once he was sure Harry was not injured.

"Yeah." Harry replied. He placed a bundle wrapped in worn rags on the table and quickly sat down on his usual chair and snatched a biscuit from a plate.

"I did as you instructed." Harry said as he chewed on the biscuit. "After the Basilisk infused the blade with its venom, I covered the sword with rags to make sure it wouldn't cut me by accident."

Nicholas removed the rags and carefully held Gryffindor's sword in his hand.

"As of now..." He whispered. "This is the deadliest sword in existence."

"And the perfect weapon." Julian's eyes sparkled.

* * *

_Hogwarts_

Albus Dumbledore watched the Hogwarts Express' progress as it disappeared from sight, the plume of smoke from its engine showing how fast it actually accelerated compared to a normal train. Beside him, the other teachers patiently waited in their seats, each lost in their own thoughts.

Finally, Albus returned back to his seat and observed the faces of his professors. It had been a relatively quiet year, but much of his plans for young Harry had gone awry and he couldn't help but wonder if this trend will continue for the rest of the Boy-Who-Lived's stay in Hogwarts.

He brushed his thoughts of the boy aside and focused on matter at hand. As expected, his current Defense against the Dark Arts professor decided to retire this year, on grounds that he had a family emergency. Gilderoy didn't even bother to attend the end of the year staff meeting and the feast, and instead rushed to Hogsmeade, dragging along his two heavy trunks.

The headmaster wasn't really surprised. The curse that Tom gave on the position was powerful, it never even break during his downfall. Of course, the other teachers were very happy with Gilderoy's departure.

Snape wasn't wearing his usual sneer and showing his disdain for his colleagues, Albus figured that his potions professor and spy saw their value and competence compared to Lockhart.

He sat down on his high back chair, necessary for his back and it also served as a perch for his phoenix companion when the immortal bird felt like dropping by.

All of the staff knew the Headmaster's habit, and his first agenda was always on the most difficult topic.

"Minerva." Albus began the end of the year meeting.

"Do we still have Remus' most recent address?"

"Headmaster! I must protest!" Snape said immediately, realizing what the headmaster was planning.

* * *

A/N: Guess another reason why Sirius Black will want to escape Azkaban.

I'm extremely grateful to Wolf550e for his thoroughness.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Thief of Hogwarts**

By: _**Bluminous**_

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 19: **Attack of the Hormones**

_June 4, Paris, France_

Nicholas closed the paper he was reading and looked at Julian, who had just finished speaking with his contact at the International Confederation of Wizards through the floo.

"Well?"

"It's as you predicted." Julian said, dusting a few ashes from his shoulders. "Dumbledore's using Cornelius Fudge to get Harry back into British hands. Fortunately for us, it would take a long time for Fudge to convince the ICW to drop the treaty. France has veto powers, and I'm confident that they would use it to vote down any proposals for amendment."

"Don't underestimate Dumbledore. He has considerable influence among the other members." The Master Alchemist warned.

"Then we should stop this media campaign of theirs before it gains further support from the British." Julian smiled. "I'll get Rita."

"Do you think Harry will agree to an interview with her?"

"That's why you're here." Julian smirked. "You're the only one he listens to."

"Hardly." Nicholas scoffed. "He only listens to me when he thinks it will further improve his skills in that _hobby_ of his. Where's our young thief anyway?"

"With Fleur." Julian replied. "He said something about a _business meeting_."

Nicholas laughed. "That boy sure has a way with words. I wonder where they are right now?"

"I don't even want to know." Julian sighed.

* * *

_Tonks Residence, London_

"What do you think Harry? Will this do?"

Harry shook his head again and continued rummaging through his collection. He now had second thoughts about allowing Fleur to go with him to a business meeting in Surrey. He took out a few comic books – still sealed in their plastic packaging and put them on his bag and then stood up.

His contact, a fifteen year old named Hugh, had assured him that his new business proposal would be very profitable to both parties. Hugh didn't elaborate further, but insisted that Harry visit the first chance he got once summer started. Harry, curious about the promise of something new, unique and profitable, agreed to meet the older boy.

"Fleur, we're not going to some park or shopping center, but a hangout for kids buying and selling comic books and toys." Harry said.

The quarter Veela looked at her light blue sundress, complete with matching hat and purse and frowned at her betrothed. "But you said I should wear casual, and this is as casual as it gets."

Harry looked at her bare shoulders and arms for a moment before he replied. "It's certainly comfortable in this weather, but the problem is you look like a tourist full of money. You'd stick out like a white kitten among a pack of stray dogs."

"Then let them think what they want." Fleur sniffed. "I'm used to attention after all."

"You'd get your purse snatched the moment you step there. Hell, I'd steal from you if I didn't know you." Seeing Fleur's incredulous look, he scratched the back of his head and continued. "Look, you're the one who insisted on coming..."

"You'd really steal my purse?" Fleur asked. She smiled when Harry didn't answer and handed him her wand. "Well, if you know better, then transfigure my clothes to something you think is more appropriate."

Harry thought for a moment, and then transfigured one of Tonks' stuffed toys that suspiciously looked like his animagus form, into a baseball cap. Fleur's summer dress turned into a simple gray shirt and knee length blue jeans.

"Wear that." Harry tossed the cap and Fleur's wand to its owner.

"It looks so plain." Fleur inspected her clothing.

"That's what we're aiming for." Harry said simply. He looked at his wristwatch and then back at Fleur, who was busy tying her hair with a ponytail to fit the cap. "We better go. Andy, that's Nymphadora's mum, usually eats lunch here during Mondays."

Harry closed the cabinet shelf that Tonks grudgingly gave him for use for _storage_ and held Fleur's hand. A moment later the thief and the quarter veela witch faded from view just as a loud crack was hear at the back lawn as Andromeda black finally arrived.

"Where are we?" Fleur asked. They had appeared in the bushes and she was suddenly glad that she allowed Harry to transfigure her summer dress- she could feel the dense vegetation scratching her transfigured jeans and shirt.

"This is where all the kids gather." Harry said as he made his way through the bushes. "It used to be a park, but the people responsible for maintaining it stopped after the local kids kept on destroying the playground."

"Here we are." Harry said.

"Wow." Fleur whispered. It looked like a small clearing, with the broken swings and slides' metal frames used by the local kids as support for their makeshift tents. Everywhere children ran around, laughing and shrieking while the older kids huddled together in groups.

"The parents of these children allow this?" Fleur asked.

"Sort of." Harry shrugged. "They just know it's a place where the kids gather, trading toys, comics, and anything else they can think of. They know it's harmless."

Harry looked around the clearing for a moment and finally spotted Hugh, who was talking with a group of older teenagers wearing weird hairstyles with piercings on their faces. He grabbed Fleur's hand and led her to the other end of the park, and waved at Hugh once the older boy looked his way.

"Glad you've come." Hugh shook Harry's hand firmly as he welcomed Harry to the park.

"You said it would be worth it, so here I am." Harry said. Ever since he received the letter from Hogwarts, he rarely visited the park since his interests moved on from merely trading and selling what kids wanted to more profitable and high yielding goods.

"Who's he?" One of the older teenagers with a pierced eyebrow asked Hugh.

"This is my most reliable business associate" Hugh declared. "Harry here has provided me with rare collectibles over the years, and at a reasonable price. Up to this day, he still refuses to tell me how he does it."

"It's a trade secret." Harry grinned. He reached into his bag and pulled out the comic books he earlier removed from Tonks' shelf and handed it to Hugh. "And here's a few things I thought you might be interested in."

"I'll be damned." Hugh said. "Issue number twelve and thirteen... where the bloody hell did you get this?"

"Like I said, it's a secret." Harry said proudly.

Fleur watched with amusement and fascination as she watched a new side to her betrothed, Harry the salesman. Having a father for a politician, she had some idea on how to sell an idea or a proposal, using flattery and sweet words. Though Fleur didn't understand what mint condition and original packaging meant, it was obvious that it was a big deal to Hugh. The older, brown haired boy was holding the two comics books carefully in his hands with reverence, and awe clearly written on his face.

"... and I know it's the issue her costume was stripped from her body, making her tits pop out."

Fleur coughed for a moment and then shot Harry an incredulous look, wondering if what she heard was right. What the hell?

Hugh however, was eating it up, and he seemed to be shaking, obviously trying to restrain himself from opening the plastic packaging and begin to read the page Harry had described.

"So, you want it?"

"Of course I want it!" Hugh said instantly. Then his shoulders fell when he remembered something. "But Harry, I don't have cash on me. I just bought something from these lads here. It's the stuff I wanted to talk to you about."

"You know my policy Hugh." Harry reminded his old acquaintance. He had once allowed a customer to leave off with the object he had acquired for him, with promises that he'd pay him back the next day. The kid instead ran off from the deal, and Harry had spent weeks tracking the kid back to his house to take back the toy, along with his father's lightsaber replica as a penalty for reneging on the deal.

Hugh was on old acquaintance, but Harry trusted the guy as far as he could throw Fleur.

"What if I offer you something equally valuable?" Hugh suggested.

"What do you got?" Harry asked.

"Shit. I know you have almost everything you're collecting." Hugh looked thoughtful.

"What about this." The older boy looked around for a moment and withdrew a packet from his pocket. He handed it to Harry and grinned. "This stuff's very valuable, about the cost of these comics."

"What is it?" Harry asked. It looked like a bunch of dried herbs tightly packed inside a brown paper bag and rolled into the size of a box of soap, or a large matchbox.

"It's what the cool kids smoke these days." Hugh said and showed Harry what looked like a plain cigarette. "It makes you cool."

"I don't smoke Hugh." Harry said. He knew a couple of kids that smoked, but he didn't pick up on the habit since the scent irritated his nose.

The three older boys with Hugh laughed at Harry and the teenager with several piercings on his ears grinned. "This isn't a cigarette."

"Harry, this stuff's called weed." The teenager with the piercing in his eyebrow said. Now that he stepped closer to Harry, the wizard noticed that he also had a piercing in his lower lip. "It's the rage these days, and it's in high demand."

"What does this do?" Harry asked.

"Like I said Harry, it makes you a cool person." Hugh said. "Popular even."

"I'm popular enough in my school for my taste." Harry said dryly. He took a few dried leaves of the herbs and crushed it between his finger and thumb. "This stuff doesn't interest me." He also found Herbology boring.

Seeing that they were about to lose a prospective customer, one that Hugh assured was loaded with money, the teenager hastily added. "It'll help you relax! I assure you it's a most wonderful feeling. No nagging parents to think about... and no school problems to worry! It's like a piece of heaven!"

"I'm relaxed enough." Harry said dismissively. He really shouldn't have come here. His interests have since moved on from the goods that he used to _acquire_ and peddle to the other kids in the neighborhood. Sure, he'd get an action figure and comic book for his collection, but that was for himself, one of his many hobbies. "And if it makes you forget your problems, wouldn't that be more difficult to deal with later?"

"It'll make you rich!"

"I'm rich." Harry said evenly, getting annoyed with the group for their persistence.

"Yeah? But this gets you the girls."

Harry looked at Fleur with amusement, and received a similar expression on her face.

"I already have a girl..." Harry pointed back with his thumb at Fleur who was standing slightly behind him. "If this _weed_ is all about that, I think I'll pass. I'm afraid it's too boring for me."

The group of older teenagers only realized then that Harry was with someone, and that someone was a girl. Not just any girl though. Even with the cap, the girl looked prettier than any they had seen before. She seemed to belong more in the movies than hanging out with local neighborhood teenagers.

Fleur made her introduction more amusing when she removed her baseball cap and shook her head, making her long, silvery blond hair dance around her face before they rearranged behind her back. The effect was immediate, and the group of adolescent boys stood with their mouths open, clearly shocked.

"Bloody hell." Hugh whispered. The other teenagers gaped at Fleur, entranced by the weak veela charm from her hair.

"How'd you get such a fine girlfriend?" One of the teenagers asked breathlessly.

"I'm not just a girlfriend." Fleur sniffed. She hooked her arm around Harry's. "When we are older, we will marry."

"Damn." Hugh said, clearly shocked. Harry had a beautiful girl that wanted to marry him? How did he do it? He was rocked out of his sightseeing of an unearthly, beautiful and clearly French chick (from her accent) when Harry bade goodbye.

"Wait! What about the comics?" Hugh asked.

"Keep it." Harry said. "I'll be very busy in the next few years, so I don't think I'll be coming back here anytime soon. Consider that as thanks for the years of smooth business deals."

Hugh nodded held up his hand to stop Harry from handing back the pack of weed. "Keep it. Maybe you'll grow to like it."

Harry didn't want to stay longer with the group and argue that he didn't want the strange smelling herbs, and silently took it.

"Bye then." Harry said, and the wizard and his betrothed headed out of the park, leaving a thoughtful Hugh and the still dazed group of older teenagers looking at their retreating backs.

"That was a waste of time." Harry said as he walked with Fleur down Privet Drive.

"Not really." Fleur said. "I think it was interesting. I've never seen how non-magical children interact with one another before. The park was also interesting. Is it some sort of market for children?"

Harry nodded. "Before, we used the local school's playground, but the teachers kept on interrupting so we gradually moved to the park. It grew from there, and even other neighborhood children go there to hang out. That was the place where I spent most of the time when I wasn't doing odd jobs or in school."

Fleur eagerly listened. It was rare for Harry to be in a talkative mood, and she wanted to find more about her betrothed's childhood.

"And that's the house I grew up in." Harry stopped in front of number four.

"I understand why you're always out of the house." Fleur said. "It certainly looks boring."

"I know. It's nothing much to look at, with the houses all looking similar." Harry said. "It gets more exiting at night though. You'll be surprised how many neighbors think no one's listening or watching them, and I spent many nights wandering around each house."

"And acquiring things from each house when they're asleep?" Fleur teased.

"If it interests me." Harry shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

"I said I wanted to see what your normal day is like, so I'll just follow you around." Fleur said. "I'm kind of hungry though."

"I know a great place to eat, and it's free. The sandwiches are almost as good as Penny's"

"Really? Where?"

"Have you ever been to Hogwarts?"

* * *

_Hogwarts_

The two had a very satisfying meal in the kitchens. The house elves were very eager to finally have something to do, and cooked far too much for Harry and Fleur to consume. They had even fought among themselves on who had to serve their guests, and it ended with one elf serving one piece of kitchen accessory or utensil each.

Harry and Fleur found it extremely amusing to see one elf carrying a spoon, another a fork while another carried a salt shaker. A short line of elves had formed around their table, each carrying a small kitchenware accessory or utensil and eagerly waiting their turn to place what was on their hands on the table.

Halfway through dessert, Dumbledore's familiar Fawkes appeared before them in a flash of fire, carrying a piece of cloth in its talons.

"Took you a long time to visit." The sorting Hat said once it was deposited on the table.

"Harry! Is that a phoenix?" Fleur asked, unable to believe what her eyes were seeing. Phoenixes were extremely rare and she never thought she'd get an opportunity to see one this close. To add to her delight, Fawkes landed on the space between her and Harry, and instantly started to finish off the remains of Harry's plate.

"That's Fawkes." Harry said. He took the sorting hat and settled it on the center of the table. "And this is the sorting hat."

"Amazing. It's completely sentient?"

"Who's that with you Mr. Potter?" The hat turned to the female voice.

"This is Fleur Delacour, a student from Beauxbatons. I just want to show her Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Good day monsieur Hat." Fleur said politely. She was talking to a thousand year old artifact after all, and she didn't know how to interact with it. She had heard from her father that Harry befriended the sorting hat, though she didn't know how.

"Call me Franz dear." The Sorting Hat said. "It was about time you thief. I was dying of boredom in Dumbledore's office with only senile paintings and a bird to talk to."

Fawkes' let out an almost menacing tone, causing the Sorting Hat to jump back. "It's not you old boy, It's just that you're not much of a conversationalist. You can't imagine how bad the suggestions of the paintings are for this year's sorting song."

"Where's Dumbledore anyway?" Harry asked.

"On vacation." The sorting hat replied. "No one's here right now, aside from Hagrid, but he doesn't go inside the castle unless if it's to talk to Dumbledore."

"Does that mean we have the castle to ourselves?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I guess you do." Franz said. "Just make sure..."

Both hat and thief looked at the phoenix- it had suddenly let out a melodious trill. Fleur had finally given in to her urge and started to stroke Fawkes' chest feathers.

"Just make sure to watch out for the paintings, especially that airhead Dippet. Dumbledore assigned him to report any disturbance in his office. That sensory blocking charm you used before wouldn't work. Dumbledore would port right in if Dippet noticed any disturbance." The sorting hat advised.

"Do you think sleeping charms would work?" Harry asked.

"There's only one way to find out." The sorting hat said. "Now put me on your head thief. I need to see what you've been up to since the last time we've talked."

Harry did so and while the hat wandered around his head, he turned to Fleur who was still busy stroking the phoenix. Fawkes was delighted by the attention and basked in her affections.

"Hey Fleur, how good is your disillusionment charm?"

"Child's play." Fleur said. "What are you thinking?"

"Just cast it on the both of us and you'll see." Harry replied. "Had fun in my mind Franz?"

"You do get around, you little thief! I wish I can go along to one of your adventures." The sorting hat sighed.

* * *

"Hogwarts security isn't what it claims to be. I'm surprised at how easy it is for us to be able to break in here." Fleur said as she observed the Headmaster's office. They had appeared undetected by the paintings, most of them were snoring anyway and a sleeping charm with Harry's sensory ward made sure they would remain undisturbed. "At least we have personnel on the school grounds of Beauxbatons during the summer break."

"It is." The sorting hat said on his shelf. "Hogwarts has the most extensive wards anywhere, and with the school's defenses as strong as that, we don't need any security personnel. It's just that you have a boyfriend with a method of transportation that's completely unheard of in the wizarding world. You should see the defenses Dumbledore had cast on the entrance of his office."

"Also, Hogwarts herself has allowed you passage into Hogwarts. If you weren't the school herself would keep you out."

"Harry? What are you doing?" Fleur asked.

"Just getting some sweets." Harry said, stuffing his pockets with Dumbledore's candy. He noticed that his left pocket was full and realized that the brown paper bag full of weed was still in his possession. He threw it into the golden basin under Fawkes perch and continued to fill his now free pocket with candy.

He thought Gabby would like the sweets- Fleur's younger sister threw a tantrum when Apolline told her that she couldn't go with them. Also, he thought Gabrielle would like the idea of eating candy stolen from Dumbledore's own office.

Fleur ignored Harry and walked around the office, already used to his behavior and read the titles of the various books on the shelves. She recognized a few, some were in her father's and Nicholas Flamel's collection while most were completely unheard of. She didn't even realize that there were other branches of magic. She had to admit that Hogwarts had the edge in terms of quality of libraries, if the Headmaster's collection was any indication.

The quarter veela witch looked at her watch and realized that they had another engagement in the afternoon, a family reunion in Marseilles. She grabbed Harry before he decided to steal a few of Dumbledore's silver trinkets, he had been eyeing them as he piled the candy, and she could see a quill poking from his pocket.

After a quick farewell to the sorting hat and a few strokes of Fawkes' plumage, the pair vanished, leaving an amused Phoenix familiar.

* * *

_Marseilles, France_

"It's just a simple article then? No interview with Harry Potter himself?" Rita Skeeter asked Julian Delacour.

"Yes. I need the daily prophet to show Harry's everyday life here in France. Show them that Harry's enjoying his stay here, and that we are taking good care of him, as a responsible magical guardian should."

Rita bit the end of her favorite quill, her mind racing for the reason the sudden change of her treatment. Julian had threatened her with enough charges that would get her locked up for many years, and she was forced to comply and remain silent. Now, she was at the Delacour's summer home, and offered a substantial amount of money for her services.

"I'm writing this article because of the rumors floating around about Harry Potter, isn't it?" Rita smiled. At Julian's nod she continued. "The rumors had not yet spread enough that the normal folk are talking about it on the streets. It's Dumbledore's allies and Fudge's faction who are spreading it. In another week or two there might be an article written about these rumors by reporters in Fudge's pocket."

"And what are these rumors?"

"That Harry Potter is entranced by the Veela charm, and you are using him for your own political gains."

Julian laughed. "That boy's the most stubborn I have ever met. He has a strong will, and can completely overcome the Veela charm. And he has Occlumency lessons ever since he started living with us. I doubt if the imperius curse can even control him."

"What about the allegations that you're using him and his popularity for political gain?"

"I admit that my standing with the French Ministry rose when he became my ward." Julian said. "But that has been a long time coming and I have prepared many years for it, and Harry's presence just hastened the process. I think it's unavoidable for any witch or wizard to gain fame and popularity when you are taking care of Harry Potter."

"I heard a few purebloods say that they're concerned that you're after his wealth."Rita said.

"The Delacour family's not lacking in resources, and I work hard to give the best to my daughters." Julian said firmly. "Harry's money is his own and of course, I supervise his transactions to make sure he's not taken advantage of. But so far, Harry's content, he's not the type to flaunt his material wealth. It would be very hard for someone to get the better of young Harry."

"Can you elaborate on that last statement?"

"Let's just say Harry's a very smart kid." Julian smiled.

"And how's the relationship between your daughter and Harry?" Rita asked.

"As can be expected of the situation. They're still young, and they have arguments, but that's common for all couples. Harry's enjoying his childhood, and we let him learn from his mistakes."

"What is the reason for entering your daughter into a betrothal agreement with the late James Potter?" Rita asked.

"Let's just say, that as a father, I would do everything and anything to ensure the happiness and futures of my daughters. Harry is a powerful wizard, and is a good match to my Fleur, a powerful witch herself."

"I think I have enough for a whole spread Mister Delacour." Rita closed her notepad and tucked her quill on its case. She was very pleased with Julian's answers. The reporter thought that he would only give vague statements, similar of those public figures in the British Ministry of Magic.

Julian nodded and poured a drink for the both of them. Rita eyed the expensive whiskey and took a sip.

"Here's a gift for your troubles." Julian handed Rita an envelope.

The reporter opened it and took out a bank draft and she immediately coughed when she read the amount written on it. It was equivalent to a year's worth of her salary working for the Daily Prophet, bribes from Fudge included!

"All this for a simple article?" Rita asked.

"Just keep me and my family happy, and we'll take care of you." Julian said. "I still don't trust you, but that can be gained over time. Now, why don't we head out and you can take your pictures, and I'll choose what will be posted along with your article."

"PAPA!"

Rita flinched and almost dropped her glass of whiskey when she heard the voice. It was the youngest daughter of Julian, the one that she was sure would become a dark witch. She already suspected that the girl enjoyed torturing poor insects, and wondered how many had already fallen from the girl's evil hands.

Gabrielle appeared and Rita forced herself not to back away, afraid that she might offend her host who had just given her a generous gift, and a rare opportunity to further her career. It was every reporter's dream to be the exclusive media contact that every celebrity had, and there could be no bigger celebrity in Britain than Harry Potter.

"Hello darling." Julian scooped up her daughter.

"Are Harry and Fleur back?" Gabrielle asked. "Mama's looking for them. Auntie Monique and her sisters are here!"

"They should arrive anytime soon." Julian said fondly. "Did your mother put on the sunscreen charms?"

"Yes!" Gabrielle nodded, obviously excited. "I already have my swimming costume on! I can't wait to go the beach!"

Julian laughed and put his daughter down. Gabrielle realized that they were not alone and looked at Rita Skeeter with a curious expression on her face. "Who are you?" She asked.

Rita gave the girl a nervous smile and she discreetly backed away. She couldn't forget the horror of being spun around and tied to a string in her animagus form. It was her worst memory.

"You may not remember her..." Julian began but Gabrielle interrupted him.

"You're the bug lady!" Gabrielle exclaimed.

"Yes." Julian grinned. "She's the bug lady. She's here to write an article about Harry and to take a few pictures of our family reunion. Now why don't you talk with your Auntie Monique? I heard she has some gifts for you."

"Kay!" Gabrielle chirped. She was about to run outside when her father reminded her about their talk earlier.

The young girl nodded solemnly- her father and mother told her about keeping certain secrets about their family, like Harry's animagus form and the Flamels, and she was determined not to give them away. After all, Harry said that a good thief was one that could keep secrets, and she wouldn't want to disappoint him.

"Are you alright Rita?" Julian asked.

"Fine... I'm fine." The entertainment columnist of Witch Weekly took a deep breath to calm her nerves and finished the remaining whiskey in her glass. "It's the heat, that's all."

They both turned at hearing Gabrielle's squeal of delight, and Julian spotted the short messy black hair of Harry Potter among the sea of hair of silvery blondes.

"It looks like Harry had just arrived with my daughter." Julian said. "Why don't we head out?"

Rita agreed at once, her earlier fear of the bug torturer gone at the prospect of finally meeting Harry Potter in a formal fashion. As she stepped out of the backyard of the Delacour's summerhouse, she understood why the family moved here from Paris every summer.

The beach was certainly enticing, with gentle waves lapping at the powdery white sand, and she wondered if she could catch a tan and frolic on the beach before going home. She would certainly stand out among her fellow entertainment reporters and writers while wearing a nice, golden tan.

Julian must have noticed her look of hunger because he laughed.

"Why don't you spend a night or two at one of our guest cottages?" Julian indicated the small single rooms that lined the private stretch of beach. "I think you could use it."

Rita gave her first, honest smile in gratitude at Julian and nodded. She immediately removed her heeled shoes and walked barefoot, first on the grass near the main Delacour summer house and as she neared the sea her feet dug into the warm, almost scalding white sand.

She gave a quick glance at the famous Boy-Who-Lived as she made her way. He was currently surrounded by what looked like a group of Veelas who were enthusiastically chatting with him. She spotted a young woman and deduced it to be Fleur, as she stood near Harry and had the appropriate age as given in the previous articles.

She wore a blue summer dress, and was the only female of the group of Veela not in a scandalous bikini. She took out her camera and snapped her first picture of the Marseilles assignment, and then continued on her way to her cottage.

* * *

Two days later:

_Azkaban Prison, North Sea_

_Clack!_

_Clack !_

_Clack!_

_Clack!_

"Damn you." Sirius Black whispered in agony while the Dementor continued to torment him. It held a prison issue cup in its long fingers, and was currently rattling on the bars of Sirius Black's cell. It irritated the hell out of the famous prisoner and caused him agony, and the Dementor relished feeding of these emotions from the man.

Thankfully for Sirius Black, this particular dementor, smaller in stature compared to its peers, visited him only once a month, thus preventing him from being driven into madness. He was sure he'd be mad the first week if this dementor was on guard at his wing for a week. He wondered whether the strange dementor also tortured the other prisoners with this method.

_Clack!_

_Clack !_

_Clack!_

_Clack!_

"Shaddap!" Sirius barked and clamped his hands over his ears. "No more!"

His plea for help seemed to be answered when the dementor dropped the cup and fled, after a white light erupted from the wand of one of the approaching guards.

"Thank you." Sirius Black croaked, amazed by the guard's kindness.

"I didn't do it for you Black." The guard said in an even tone. "The minister's coming to visit."

"Ahh." Sirius said in a raspy voice, as if the guard's explanation answered his question. In truth it did. "Trying to bolster his falling ratings again, eh?"

"Obviously." The guard scoffed. The guards of Azkaban from time to time, grew bored at just watching the prisoners since the dementors handled any discipline problems. They sometimes spoke with the prisoners just to get rid of their boredom, but in the maximum security wing, very few were sane enough to hold a decent conversation.

Bellatrix Lestrange was the most amusing for the seasoned guards and the most terrifying, even worse than the Dementors for those in their first deployment in the island prison. She would keep spouting threats from her vile mouth that showed how sadistic and imaginative she was in ways to kill an enemy, and then proclaim her undying love for he-who-must-not-be-named. The worst was she would hump the metal bars between her legs when she spoke about was the Dark Lord, how she eagerly awaited his return and how he would reward her for her loyalty. The guards left before she got going, leaving the hallway full of her moans.

Sirius Black was the only prisoner sane enough in the maximum security wing that they could speak amicably with, and the Black scion had a sharp tongue and outrageous sense of humor. Because of his fairly good behavior, the seasoned guards gave Black more food and less exposure to the dementors if possible, but it was difficult, with him located in the maximum security wing.

They were deeply impressed with how Sirius Black managed to retain his sanity, compared to his peers who were all but lumps of flesh, their minds long broken by the dementors.

"What's the reason this time?" Sirius mused. Fudge usually made an _inspection_ of Azkaban when his public rating approval went a steep dive to show how brave he was facing dementors and the most dangerous dark wizards. "No don't tell me. He was caught in another scandal involving his mistress?"

"That's old news." The guard made a sour face when he remembered the last scandal. "Don't remind me Black, I just ate my breakfast."

Black barked a laugh, and then it turned into a coughing fit. Azkaban was slowly killing him.

"What is it then?" Black asked after he recovered.

"Fudge managed to lose THE boy-who-lived, Harry Potter to France." The guard said. "It was shocking news. And I think even a few riots broke out in anger for losing our hero to a foreign country."

"What?" Sirius gasped.

"I'm not even sure if Harry Potter's still a British citizen. Bloody French must be laughing their pampered asses off at our incompetence." The guard continued.

Sirius slowly recovered from the shock at hearing something new about his godson. The last he heard from the guards was that Harry had just started Hogwarts. He lied back on his thin mattress and imagined how his godson was doing. He must just be like his father, Sirius thought, sorted into Gryffindor, and starting pranks from the first day and giving McGonagall no respite. Moony must have taught him many pranks by now.

Sirius Black slowly calmed down, glad that his godson was now somewhere out of reach from the Ministry of Magic. He knew there were still many supporters of Voldemort that plead to the imperious curse excuse, and they could take revenge on his godson for getting rid of their _Lord_. His eyes snapped open when he heard a lot of footsteps followed by flashes of light.

He noticed Cornelius was striking a pose in front of an auror carrying a camera, with his wand pointed forward. Sirius couldn't help it... he tried to control himself, but seeing Fudge's large potbelly and trying to look brave, the marauder in him couldn't resist.

"Ahhhh! Dementors!" Sirius shouted.

The effect of his shout was instantaneous. Fudge suddenly leaped backward and tried to let out a curse from his wand, but it flew from his grip and clattered to the ground. Fudge's aides dived behind the aurors who had their wands out and searching for the dementor attack.

The aurors stationed in Azkaban merely looked around. They knew there was no Dementor on the maximum security wing, and experience taught them that you'd feel a dementor's presence before you saw one. Silence ensued for a moment before they heard a deep, barking laugh from one of the cells.

"Where's the Dementor?"

Everyone in the vicinity heard Fudge's voice, and the aurors, seeing that there was no threat, moved apart, revealing a Minister of Magic huddled on the ground, shaking with fear.

"False alarm, minister." One of the aurors said. His face remained impassive, though his eyes were twinkling with amusement. He couldn't wait to tell Moody about this.

"Oh." Fudge slowly got up, while his aides picked up fallen documents that they had dropped around the vicinity.

Sirius saw a roll of newspaper and used the opportunity to snatch it through the bars while everyone were still trying to organize themselves and determine what happened.

"WHO DID IT?"

"I think it was shouted by one of the prisoners, minister." The lead auror suggested.

"Yes, yes, probably trying to cause panic!" Fudge appeared to have regained his composure, his face red and his clothes dirtied from diving into the ground. He was breathing heavily and looked at the faces of his retinue, they all looked away when he tried to meet their eyes, and he knew the reason why.

"You!" Fudge snarled at the auror holding a camera. "You got the pictures?"

"Yes minister Fudge!"

"I'll be cutting this inspection short." Fudge said to the lead auror. "Find out who caused this... distraction and punish them appropriately."

"Begging your pardon minister." The auror began. "But most of the prisoners on this wing are mad from over exposure to the dementors. It's normal for us to hear them scream every now and then.

"Oh." Fudge didn't know what to do, and looked to his aides for help. One whispered into his ear and a after a few seconds the minister of magic straightened up and glanced at his auror guard.

"It looks like I have pressing matters of the ICW waiting for me." Fudge declared. "Let's go back to the docks."

Fudge and his party quickly moved away from the maximum security wing, while a few of the Azkaban guards lingered for a moment.

"Good one Black." The lead auror said.

"Thanks."

* * *

Sirius Black sat up after he spent several minutes with his ear on the barren stone floor, listening for any signs of the auror guards. Satisfied that he wouldn't be disturbed for the mean time, he eagerly unrolled what looked like an issue of Witch Weekly and scanned the front page.

The auror guards at the ground floor of the prison fortress momentarily stopped in their patrolling when they heard a howl from the top floor. All went back to patrolling their assigned sections, already used to the screams of prisoners, though this one was unusually loud. They all assumed that another mind had been broken by the dementors of Azkaban.

Sirius brooded in the corner of his cell, and glanced occasionally at the picture of his godson in the middle of a group of Veela in _bikinis_. It mocked him, no, insulted his manliness. Toss him in a cell without a trial, sure. Have him periodically tormented by Dementors? No problem. But to see his godson had already reached _his_ ultimate dream at thirteen? It was ridiculous.

He was Sirius Black! Witches wet their panties at his mere smile. He never went to Hogsmeade with the same witch twice. And his first kiss was Rosmerta, the busty teen barmaid that all the older boys lusted at, and he was just a third year student then!

He had to do something about this, Sirius decided. He can't just leave his godson alone among those Veela. He had a responsibility to guide James Potter's son. Harry... He suddenly realized that his godson was about to marry into a family that had Veela relatives, _lots_ of Veela relatives.

With new found resolve, Sirius Black decided that he had to go and help his godson handle the Veela horde, and maybe get some Veela love and finally achieve his wildest dream, revenge on the rat be damned. James would surely agree, though he couldn't help but marvel at his best friend's foresight into arranging a contract between his son and a Veela. He managed to arrange the whole affair under his nose! Maybe he'll find Pettigrew someday, and then give the traitorous rat his due.

* * *

_Remus Lupin's house, Britain_

"Damn it Sirius!" Remus rarely cursed, but when he saw that morning the front page of the daily prophet, he simply couldn't help himself. He had plans to get Sirius a trial, now that they had Pettigrew captured with confessions that he was the real traitor to the Potters.

Escaping free from prison only complicated things, and he knew it will be harder to convince Amelia Bones to give in to his request for a proper investigation into Sirius Black's case.

Remus read the rest of the article, and once the shock of having his plans come into ruins wore off, he couldn't help but smile at seeing Sirius free of the wizard prison. The marauder in him was even proud of his old friend, no doubt James was cheering his brother in all but blood in the afterlife.

He glanced at the picture of his friend and after a moment he burst out in laughter, almost spilling his cup of coffee. After a minute, he had regained enough composure to wipe tears of mirth from his face and carefully separated the front page from the rest of the newspaper. It needed to be framed, truly a work of a marauder.

Remus drained the last of his morning coffee and proceeded to floo Julian Delacour.

* * *

_Spinner's End, England_

"Damn you Sirius Black." Severus Snape spat his tea on his Potions Weekly paper when he read the bold words printed on the cover page. Normally Potions Weekly didn't bother to print daily news, only new developments and achievements on the field of potions making. They were forced to comply however, with the ministry decree that ordered all media print to post Sirius Black's escape along with his picture.

Severus Snape looked at the photograph of the escaped convict, and it took all of his considerable restraint not to toss the latest issue of Potions weekly into the fire. Black was mocking him again, he accurately guessed. He could see it clearly at the moving picture of Sirius Black's latest photograph, taken roughly a month before his escape.

Even though there wasn't any sound, he could clearly read the words out of Black's picture. It did not take a lip reader to see the words that came from the mutt's mouth.

_Sni-ve-lus_

_Sni-ve-lus_

_Sni-ve-lus_

Black kept on repeating those accursed words while wearing a truly wicked smile on his face before the picture looped again.

His morning was once again interrupted when he heard the loud cracks of apparition in front of his door. When he looked out the window with wand in hand, he saw several aurors standing on his lawn.

"Mr. Snape?" One of the aurors stepped forward once they saw the potions professor open his door.

"Yes? To what do I owe a visit from ministry aurors that conveniently interrupted my peaceful morning?"

"That won't work Snape." One of the older aurors growled. "We're not Hogwarts students that you can intimidate. I still remember when you were a pimple faced fifth year that wears dirty underpants and can't get a date to save his life."

The rest of the aurors sniggered while Snape's face twisted into a sneer. "If you just came here to insult me..."

"No, we came here by the Minister of Magic's orders. " The auror replied. "Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban prison this morning, and the Ministry believes that he has escaped to kill you."

"Me?" Snape scoffed. "Who is the dunderhead that came to that conclusion? Black betrayed the Potters, wouldn't it be more sensible that he escaped to kill the boy-who-lived?"

"Have you read this morning's paper Mr. Snape?"

"Yes. What has that got to do..."

"Did you see the picture?" Interrupted one of the aurors.

She removed an official ministry poster with the same photograph of Sirius Black that Snape saw in his Potions Weekly, but several times larger in size. There was a big _'Have you seen this wizard?'_ text at the very top, with the promise of reward from the Ministry for the information that would lead to the escaped wizard's capture.

"You can clearly see here that Black is saying something, and the department of magical law enforcement has concluded that he was saying... _Snivellus_." The female auror paused, clearly trying hard not to smile. Her companions though laughed softly behind her.

"Don't say that word." Snape warned, but the auror continued as if she didn't hear him.

"Now from information that we have gathered, your nickname when you were a student at Hogwarts was Snivellus..."

"IT IS NOT MY NICKNAME!" Snape roared, drawing his wand. The aurors responded, and the potions master found six wands at the hands of six aurors, their humor gone, glaring at him.

"Were you about to attack an auror, Snape?" The oldest looking auror asked menacingly.

"Good." The leader nodded to the only female among them and said "continue."

The female auror nodded and smirked at Snape then continued. "In light of this evidence, we are prepared to offer you protection until September the first where you will be safe in Hogwarts."

"No. I can handle myself, and I know Black. He's a coward that can't take on a single opponent without the help of his gang." Snape drawled.

The witch nodded, expecting Snape's answer. "Will you consent for us to station a guard in the vicinity in case Black shows up?"

"No." Snape growled.

"Good, because we really don't need your permission anyway, we were just trying to be nice." The auror said cheerfully. "Bye Snivellus!"

The aurors laughed and disappeared in a loud crack, leaving an auror who grinned at the potions master and then tapped himself on the wand, leaving his body disillusioned. Snape turned around and headed inside his house, anxious to floo Dumbledore.

* * *

_Headmaster's office, Hogwarts_

'Damn.' Albus Dumbledore eyed the bowl that was used to be full of Lemon Drops. He had just arrived at hearing the news of Sirius Black's escape, and asked the Hogwarts staff to meet inside his office once again to address the situation.

He eyed his familiar's perch, and once again Fawkes was absent, and the ancient wizard wondered when the phoenix developed a taste for his Lemon Drops. His familiar was the only one, bar House elves, that could have taken his candy.

The door to his office opened, and as expected his Deputy was the first to arrive, followed by the Pomona Sprout and Madam Pomfrey. They all look disgruntled at having their vacation time cut short, but tried to hide it from him. Dumbledore smiled and flicked his wand, and three comfortable chairs appeared, and indicated for them to sit.

"I apologize for disturbing your well deserved rests." Dumbledore began. "But recent news has forced me to call this meeting as soon as possible."

"We understand headmaster." Minerva replied. "It's about Sirius Black's escape, isn't it?"

Dumbledore nodded. "That's the primary reason. I have also asked old friends to come to this meeting. Let us wait for a few more minutes."

"How was your vacation Headmaster?" Pomona asked.

"The prey remains elusive." Albus smiled at his joke, though his staff didn't get it by the looks they gave each other.

"Albus?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"My quest for a defense professor." Dumbledore replied. "And I have to say, it is quite fitting that Remus should teach now when his old friend has escaped prison. I feel that the school and her students will be much safer with someone who knows Sirius Black, and could act accordingly to prevent any harm to Hogwarts and the students."

McGonagall seemed pleased with the headmaster's choice and voiced out her thoughts. "We finally have a competent teacher on the subject. I assume the Shrieking shack will be used for Remus' condition?"

"Yes. Though I need volunteers for the times Remus will be unavailable to teach, the night of the full moon and the day after."

"I'll volunteer Headmaster." Minerva said. "I'm sure Filius will gladly volunteer his time too."

"I'll volunteer too headmaster." Pomona added cheerfully.

"Excellent!" Albus said, and his eyes twinkled to its full blast.

_BANG!_

The door opened and Severus Snape marched in, followed by Aurora Sinistra, Filius Flitwick and Alastor Moody.

From the way Severus was giving Alastor a dirty look, Dumbledore deduced that they had an argument on their way to his office, and Alastor seemed to enjoy infuriating the potions professor.

"Now that we are seated, I'd like to thank everyone for their prompt response to my request." Dumbledore began. "Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban, and it is widely believed that he is targeting our Potions Professor."

Everyone nodded, except for Aurora Sinistra, the professor that had the senior professor next to the Headmaster and the Heads of houses. "Headmaster, how did they arrive to that conclusion?"

Snape transferred his glare to Sinistra, who merely ignored it, already used to the broody potions master.

"It's this." Moody pulled a paper from his cloak, and held it for everyone to see. It was the Ministry poster that every auror was issued to show to the public. "This was a photograph of Black a month prior to his escape. As you can see he's chanting Snivellus..."

"SHUT UP!" Snape shouted. His mood did not improve with Sinistra's giggles.

He rounded on the senior auror and snarled, spittle flying out as he spoke. "First, it's your aurors coming into my home and insulting me. I suppose that's to be expected, with you teaching them."

"I'm teaching them just fine." Moody grinned. "They're not really tolerant of those who have received the mark, so watch your tongue around my aurors. Wilkins wanted to curse your oily hair on fire."

"Back to the topic." Dumbledore ordered. He gave the witches and wizards around his office a disapproving look before he continued. "Because of this, the ministry has decided to send dementors to guard the school."

The headmaster held up his hand to silence the protests of the professors. "Naturally, I objected to Minister Fudge's proposal, but sadly my authority does not extend beyond the perimeter of the school grounds. Dementors will patrol beyond the grounds of Hogwarts."

"Director Bones was furious." Moody added. "She was more than willing to send a full complement of aurors, but Fudge ignored her."

"Tell Director Bones that I am grateful for her support, and that any aurors will be welcome inside the grounds, provided they do not interrupt our day to day activities."

Moody waved off his concern. "My aurors knows how to be discreet. And I think this will be a good opportunity for our trainees to gain experience."

"Albus, you said you were still looking for Remus to teach Defense against the Dark arts?" Minerva asked.

"The werewolf? Headmaster you can't be thinking to hire that man, especially now with his cohort Black on the loose!" Snape exclaimed. He had argued several times against the hiring of the werewolf, and he thought Dumbledore would pick another candidate. "He could very well allow him inside the castle!"

"Scared that he'll get you Snape?" Moody asked. The veteran auror looked back at Dumbledore and nodded. "Good choice to pick the werewolf. He would have been a good auror if it weren't for his condition. Knew his parents, decent and vigilant folks."

"Remus Lupin is a capable wizard, regardless of his condition." Dumbledore said. "Once I locate him that is. I have searched for his current residence, but the man is proving to be hard to find."

Moody nodded, no doubt he approved of Lupin's ability to remain hidden. "It will be also good for him to see James Potter's boy."

At the mention of Harry Potter, the mood around the office drastically changed. The professors seemed to realize that Sirius Black is coming to Hogwarts, not just to kill Snape, but perhaps to finish the job his master has failed to accomplish.

A burst of fire appeared high above Dumbledore's desk, and immediately Moody pointed a wand at the direction of the disturbance.

Fawkes appeared and circled the room, singing a short tune before he landed on Dumbledore's shoulder. The headmaster lightly stroked the phoenix's feathers, and lightly admonished his familiar. "You could have left a few lemon drops for me Fawkes. Do you know how hard it is to get them in muggle London?"

Fawkes merely let out a trill and flew to his golden perch and observed the various wizards and witches inside the office.

"Fawkes has decided to visit since he noticed that I have guests." Albus explained.

"Do you think he'll come here to get Harry Potter?" Minerva asked.

"It's the most likely conclusion." Dumbledore answered.

"And how is the Potter boy's situation in France?" Moody asked.

"Julian Delacour continues to deny my request to increase additional wards in his home." Dumbledore sighed. "I have resorted to using my political connections to get Harry Potter back, though it is proving difficult with France blocking my every move."

"And the recent article about Harry Potter's peaceful life in France isn't helping your cause, Headmaster." Minerva added.

"We should start training Potter to defend himself." Moody suggested as he rubbed his chin. "He could at least cast a decent stunning curse and a shield with enough training. I assume he's not lacking in power?"

"Not a squib like Longbottom." Snape answered. "But the Potter boy seems to have no ambition in life."

"You looked into his mind!" Filius Flitwick looked angry at the thought of one his Ravens having their mind invaded without permission.

"I did no such thing." Snape sneered. "Those adept at the mind arts, once we mastered the art, develop a passive skill that scans the surface thoughts of those who meet our eyes for more than a glance. Those who have unorganized minds are easily read without effort. I saw Potter's surface thoughts while he just submitted a sample of his potion, and his thoughts were on food and what spot in Hogwarts is the best for his afternoon nap!"

The professors laughed at his statement, while Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

"He's just like your phoenix, Headmaster. All thoughts on food and sleep! An airhead!" Snape declared.

Fawkes flapped his wings angrily and disappeared in a burst of fire, though no one noticed it as Flitwick answered to defend one of his Ravens. "Harry Potter may appear aloof at times, but he is a gifted wizard, I assure you!"

"He maybe a fair student, but have you really observed your Raven, Filius?" Snape asked. He was in a foul mood since early morning, and had been looking for someone to direct it to. "That boy has no ambition in life. He avoids the school rivalries, does not join extracurricular activities or clubs, and barely talks to anyone, not even his roommates for two years. Something is wrong with him."

"It's as if you wish the boy was acting more like a Gryffindor, Severus." Minerva observed. "Frankly, I see nothing wrong with him. He had a terrible childhood after all, and he is just learning to adjust to the wizarding world. The poor boy..."

Moody sniffed a couple of times and his right eye immediately spotted faint swirls of smoke rising from Fawkes' pan under his perch. He was about to ask the reason for the smoke when the voice of Cornelius Fudge came out of the floo.

"Dumbledore?" Fudge's voice sounded desperate.

"Excuse me a moment." Albus said to his colleagues. "I have a privacy charm around the floo to insure the privacy of our meeting. Let's see what the Minister wants."

The rest of the teachers waited patiently while Dumbledore sat in a smaller chair in front of the floo, though they could not hear and see the person he was speaking with along with what Albus answered in reply.

Moody looked around, and noticed that Snape still simmered in his chair, though he looked better than when he entered the office. No doubt that the surly professor had vented his anger during his rant and now looked content. Moody's eyebrow rose up when he saw Snape take a deep breath and release a sigh.

"What's that smell?" Pomona sniffed. She was seated near Fawkes' perch and seemed curious at the source of the smoke. The other looked around, and noticed that the room was slightly hazy from the smoke. They hadn't noticed it before because they were all concentrating on the meeting except for Moody.

"It's coming from the phoenix's perch." Moody replied, and took out his wand. "I'll vanish it if you want."

"No, it's really pleasant." Pomona smiled. "It's a herb I've never smelled before."

"It's probably another of the Headmaster's strange ways of relaxing, and Fawkes must have accidentally ignited it." Minerva said. She drained the last of her tea and let out a small burp. "Pardon me."

"It's alright Minerva." Flitwick giggled. The diminutive professor took a deep breath himself and exhaled loudly. "Marvelous. This smoke is not at all unpleasant, vastly different from tobacco leaves."

"Though it's a bit stingy in the eyes." Madam Pomfrey observed. Beside her, the astronomy professor was humming a tune in her corner between sips of her tea while Snape was mumbling something that sounded like _snivellus._

"Sissy." The potions professor sneered and closed his eyes again, relishing the relaxed atmosphere. "I wonder if the Headmaster can give me a sample of his herbs. I can develop a potion that maybe more effective than the calming draught, judging by the effects of the smoke."

"I'll help you Severus. This can revolutionize the treatment for patients!" Pomfrey gushed.

Moody frowned as he looked at bottom of his canister. It had been filled with whiskey during the start of the meeting and he did not drink the tea that was offered at the table. The veteran auror shrugged and continued to tap his artificial leg on the floor, his thoughts suddenly on the next lesson he would teach his promising apprentice. The image of Nymphadora Tonks and her familiar caused him to grin, he enjoyed the little training sessions he had with both witch and feline.

"Say Minnie..." Moody said, unaware (or perhaps he didn't care) of the looks that the other professor gave him. "Being a cat animagus and all, how sharp are cat's senses?"

"Why do you ask?" Minerva asked. She had removed her glasses and was now holding what looked like gin in her hands.

"I have this auror trainee, Nymphadora Tonks. Really promising lass." Moody answered. "She has a really strong connection with her cat familiar. I was wondering if such a bond can be used out in the field."

"I remember her." Minerva smiled. "A bit clumsy, but excellent in transfiguration. What was the question again?"

"I... forgot." Moody massaged his temples while the others save Snape, laughed.

"Shite."

* * *

_Marseilles, France_

Harry Potter's eyes suddenly snapped open, startling Fleur who was watching her younger sister pile more sand on top of Harry, only leaving his head and feet to stick out. Gabrielle didn't notice, and continued to gather more sand into her bucket before she happily dumped it on her favorite playmate.

"What is it?" Fleur asked.

"I don't know." Harry tried to remove his hand buried under a pile of sand, but stopped at Gabrielle's protest. "I feel like I'm missing something very pleasant to watch."

"Harry, sometimes, you're really weird."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. Gabrielle came back and started to put shells she picked on the beach over Harry's sand entombed form, grinning from ear to ear.

"What could be more pleasant than this?" Fleur swept her arm around, and Harry looked at the wide expanse of beach, with Fleur's cousins playing in the surf while Apolline, a vision of perfection in Harry's opinion in her attire, chased her husband with her arms on her chest since Julian had snatched her top while she was tanning.

"You're right." Harry agreed. The young thief closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Had to cut this short. The pacing of the story will increase from this point. It seems we're all looking forward to the Triwizard tournament.

Edited, with help from wolf550e.


End file.
